The World's Gone Crazy
by Allanasha ke kiri
Summary: Harry finds himself in a world completely different than his own. One where Albus Dumbledore has snapped, and Voldemort is headmaster. Lily and James are alive, and Harry is thrown for a loop. HPDM, SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, I'm Allanasha. This story is just a strange little plot bunny that refused to leave me alone and let me work on other things, so here's the prologue.

Summary: Harry finds himself in a world completely different than his own. One where Albus Dumbledore has snapped, and Voldemort is headmaster. Lily and James are alive, and Harry is thrown for a loop. HP/DM

The World's Gone Crazy  
By Allanasha ke kiri

Prologue

Harry sighed, dragging himself into his room. He was exhausted. Between yard work and house work, there had not been much time for him to rest, add to that the lack of regular full meals, and he was beyond exhausted.

"Hey, Hedwig," he whispered, opening the cage door. The white bird obediently climbed onto his arm, and waited patiently as he made his way to the window. She took off without a sound, as if she knew that she would get him in trouble if she made any noise.

Harry watched the owl go with a look akin to longing. It would be wonderful, he thought, to have the freedom of the air, and have no one begrudge you for it.

He sighed wearily before moving to loosen the floorboard that hid his supplies. Carefully, he took them out and moved back to his bed. He still had those transfiguration and potions essays to do. Not that the potions essay would do him any good, if he didn't get the owl required to get into Snape's 6th year class.

He stretched once more before moving to tackle the harder essay, Transfiguration. Harry lost himself in the words he both read and wrote, and didn't notice the time until a tapping on the window drew him out of his self-imposed trance. Glancing up, he saw Hedwig calmly waiting to be let in. He opened it as silently as he could, smiling as the owl gave him an affectionate nip.

It was not until after he'd given her water that he glanced at the clock. It was after three.

"No wonder I'm tired," he muttered, putting away his supplies.

"You know, Hedwig," he whispered as he climbed into bed, "sometimes I wish. . . ." he trailed off, looking into the bird's expectant eyes. "I wish I could see what my life would be like if my parents had lived."

Shrugging, knowing it was a useless wish, he rolled over and quickly fell asleep.

Halfrec watched the sleeping boy with something quite like shock. _**That**_ was his wish? The boy had the _most_ dysfunctional family she'd seen in centuries and he wished he could just _see_ what his life would be like? He didn't even wish it would happen?

She sighed unhappily before shrugging, a wish was a wish after all. Humming slightly, she pulled out the Big Book of Timelines, and began narrowing down her choices. It was not hard, most of the timelines were what ifs - what if the boy had taken the blond's hand, what if he had accepted Voldemort's offer?

Halfrec looked up, suddenly frowning. That boy had several interesting timelines he could be dropped into; unfortunately, none of them had his parents. Irritation growing, she continued to look. After a few more minutes of intense searching, she stopped, a grin beginning to form.

"Perfect," she chirped, suddenly very pleased with herself.

She closed the book with a satisfying 'thunk' and turned her attention back to the sleeping wizard.

"Harry," she whispered, "Have fun with your wish."

Hey, Hope you enjoyed the prologue. This story is seriously wacked out, if I do say so myself. And my mother likes it. Which is something, she doesn't usually enjoy my stories.

Also, I know that this is a very short installment, but the disk holding chapter 1 refuses to show that it has it, on this computer anyway. So, I will have chapter 1 up sometime tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all, another chapter. Hope you have as much fun with it as I did!

Disclaimer: I do not by any means own the characters, plot, or relationships portraid in the Harry Potter world. If I did I would not have paired Harry with Ginny. I do not see that pairing. Nor do I own Halfrac, who belongs is the wonderful creation of Joss Wheden in BtVS.

Summary: Harry finds himself in a world completely different than his own. One where Albus Dumbledore has snapped, and Voldemort is headmaster. Lily and James are alive, and Harry is thrown for a loop. HP/DM

The World's Gone Crazy  
By Allanasha ke kiri

Chapter 1

"Harry," he heard vaguely through his half asleep fog, "have fun with your wish."

Harry groaned as he forced his eyes open, trying to find the source of the voice. He was instantly wide awake and on his feet, however, as he realized he was not in his bed. He was not even in his bedroom. Looking around, almost frantically, he noticeably relaxed when he realized he was in the headmaster's office; though, he was still very confused.

_Wait,_ he thought frowning, _what am I doing in the headmaster's office?_

Looking around more carefully, he suddenly realized the office was considerably less crowded than it was at the end of the year.

"I know I broke a lot of stuff," he muttered to himself, "But I didn't think I broke that much."

Harry sighed, wondering where, exactly, the headmaster was. Eyeing his wand where it lay on the floor, he stooped to pick it up.

"What are you doing here?"

Harry spun around, the vaguely familiar voice startling him. He gasped, raising his wand instantly as he saw the man before him.

"What have you done with the headmaster?" Harry demanded.

Voldemort's expression grew confused, "I _am_ the headmaster. And -- Mr. Potter? Do your parents know you're here?"

"Parents?" Harry asked, confusion setting in, rage following swiftly on its heels, "What parents? You killed them you sodding bastard."

Voldemort's expression grew concerned.

"Are you all right, Mr. Potter?" he asked, moving closer.

"Don't!" Harry shouted, his wand uneasily trained on the older wizard. Harry was glad to note that his hand wasn't visibly shaking.

Voldemort slowly held up his hands, showing Harry he had no wand. It didn't help to calm Harry's nerves whatsoever. The man before him began to move to the side.

"Don't move!" he exclaimed.

Voldemort stopped, "Mr. Potter," he said calmly, "I simply wish to contact Madam Pomfrey. Something is obviously wrong with you."

Harry shook his head, "Not until you tell me what you did with the headmaster."

"I told you," he said carefully, "I am the headmaster. I have been for more than 40 years."

Harry felt his wand drop. "What?" his voice was barely more than a whisper

"Let me call Madam Pomfrey," Voldemort said, "We'll find out what's going on."

Harry took a deep breath, but moved away from the wizard, his wand dropping a little farther, hoping that the other man's wand would not come out; though, he kept his ready in case it did. It didn't. The wizard slowly moved to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in it.

"Poppy," he called.

There was a moment's pause.

"Yes, Tom?" she asked as her head came into view.

"Can you come through?" he asked, "There is something I need you to check."

Pomfrey blinked in surprise, "Sure, Tom, just a second."

Voldemort stepped back and an instant later, Madam Pomfrey came through the fireplace.

"What's the emergency?" she asked.

Voldemort simply pointed to Harry.

"Mr. Potter?" she asked, yet again surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Harry just shook his head, his confusion rising yet again.

"What is going on?" he asked, his voice barely heard by the two other occupants.

Pomfrey's expression changed to one of concern as she neared him. He let her. She had never tried to kill him, after all. Gently, she laid a cool hand across his head. Harry never took his eyes from Voldemort.

"Well, there's no fever," she announced, "What's wrong, Mr. Potter?"

"What's wrong?" he asked, almost laughing as his eyes found hers, "H-him!" he pointed to Voldemort, who still stood next to the fireplace. "He's what's wrong!

Pomfrey followed the point before turning back, confusion firmly back in her eyes.

"The headmaster?"

Harry took a deep breath, rapidly shaking his head, "Not the headmaster," he insisted fervently.

"Then what?"

Harry's eyes widened, "_He's_ not the headmaster."

"Of course he is, Mr. Potter. He has been your entire time at school. He was the headmaster when your parents went to school."

Harry felt his breathing pick up as panic finally set in. He shook his head once again.

"Hmm."

Harry looked back to Voldemort, who was watching him rather thoughtfully. The man still hadn't pulled a wand, even though Harry was no longer pointing his at him. Voldemort turned to the fireplace once again. Grabbing another handfull of floo powder, he threw it in.

"Potter residence," he said.

_Potters' residence?_

"Mr. Potter? Mrs. Potter?" he called, waiting expectantly.

There was a pause before a rather tired looking James Potter appeared. Harry felt his jaw drop.

"Do you know what time it is, Professor?" He grouched tiredly.

"Forgive me, Mr. Potter."

"Well, what do you want?"

"I was simply wondering if young Mr. Potter was home?"

"Last I checked he was. Why?"

"Would you mind checking again?"

"Why, is something wrong?" James seemed to wake instantly.

"Not at this time, Mr. Potter. I just want to make sure your son is home."

There was some noise that Harry couldn't make out. James turned away from the fireplace, and for a moment all that was seen was the back of his head. When he turned back, he was nodding.

"Yeah, he's still asleep, like any sane person."

"I apologize, Mr. Potter. I will allow you to go back to sleep."

James rolled his eyes as he pulled back, cutting the connection.

Harry stared at the empty fireplace in shock.

"Dad?" he whispered, moving to sit down, however, there was no chair beneath him. He winced when he hit the ground, but made no move to get up.

"I think I have this covered from here, Poppy," Voldemort said softly.

Pomfrey narrowed her eyes, "You're not just going to leave me in the dark, Tom."

"Of course not," he told her smoothly, "however, it would be best if Mr. Potter and I talked in private first.

Harry wanted to protest, but couldn't. He could barely remember to breathe, forget about talking. He had seen, had heard, his father. _His father_. Harry shook his head in quiet amazement.

"Would you prefer a chair, Mr. Potter? Or are you more comfortable on the ground."

Harry's head jerked up in surprise, expecting to be held at wand-point, but instead, the man's back was to him and he was searching a book case for something. Wearily, Harry rose and moved to a chair. Sinking into it, he kept both eyes trained carefully on the wizard claiming to be the headmaster.

"Ah, here it is," he murmured, pulling a book from the shelf.

Voldemort turned, his eyes landing on Harry. He gave a small smile, and Harry was surprised that it didn't scare him. In fact, it was almost . . . comforting. Harry blinked at his own thoughts.

"What?" he asked, his voice coming out much too raspy and uncertain for his tastes.

"This," he held up a book, "is a key to realities, Mr. Potter. It's a . . . hobby of mine. If I remember correctly, there is a spell in here that will tell us whether or not you come from one; one different from this one, that is."

Harry blinked up at the man as he began to search the book. Alternate realities? _Why not_, he thought, _I've had enough crap in my life, why not reality travel?_ But . . . Why was Voldemort in the headmaster's office . . . and where was the headmaster?

"Here we are," Voldemort said, glancing up, "Something wrong, Mr. Potter?"

"I - I don't want you casting a spell on me," he said, swallowing heavily.

Voldemort blinked, nodding once, "Very well. Just tell me, does it have anything to do with why I can't be the headmaster?"

Harry blinked a couple of times before he managed to take a deep enough breath to respond. "Yes!"

Voldemort nodded once more, "Very well."

He began to move over to Harry, but Harry was on his feet and moving away, before he'd gotten three steps. Harry stopped when common sense told him that the man hadn't been trying anything, hadn't tried anything the entire time. In fact, he could have done it when Harry had been distracted by seeing his father and had absolutely no resistance. He sighed.

"Sorry," he said, the word tasting bitter on his tongue.

If anyone had told him he'd ever say that word to Voldemort - even just a few hours ago - he'd have had them committed to St. Mungo's mental ward.

Voldemort nodded once, accepting the apology without a word, for which Harry was most grateful. Voldemort set the book on the desk and slid it over to him. Harry took it carefully, reading over the instructions, until he came to the actual spell. He swallowed, raising his wand.

"What happens if I don't get it right?" he asked quietly, not really believing he was asking Voldemort anything.

"The theories are varied," he said.

Harry looked at him blankly, "Theories?"

He shrugged, "Nobody has ever had the opportunity to try them."

Harry blinked, "Do you know if it will even work?"

Voldemort shook his head, "No."

Harry took a deep breath, released it, and tried again, "You want me to try a spell, that you're not even sure will work?"

"Oh, no," he responded, "I'm fairly certain it will work. I just don't know what will happen if it's not done correctly."

Harry blinked at Voldemort, wondering if the man knew how insane that sounded. Looking at him, Harry guessed not. He looked back at the book. He wasn't Hermione, he couldn't just look at a spell and get it right on the first try. Taking a deep breath, he did something he'd never thought he'd do. He slid the book back.

"I can't do it. It's too complicated.

Voldemort nodded slowly, reaching for his wand. Harry watched him warily, hoping he hadn't just signed his own death warrant.

_Are you insane?_

Voldemort glanced over the spell, once again, before taking a deep breath, his excitement very evident to Harry.

"_Ostendo veritas abs universum_."

Harry closed his eyes, wincing. After a moment, he opened them again, looking around from his hunched position.

_I'm alive,_ he thought in amazement.

"Interesting," Voldemort mused, staring at him with avid curiosity.

"What?"

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, before looking down. Harry followed his gaze, and gasped. He was covered in a shimmering blue light.

"What?" he breathed.

"It worked," Voldemort said, sounding amazed.

Harry looked up at him, very surprised to see a look of absolute delight on the man's face. It was an expression he had never expected to see on the man . . . well, Harry amended, not unless he, himself, was seconds from death.

"So, what does it mean?"

"Hmm? Oh! It means you are definitely from another reality."

Harry sighed, moving back to his seat. At the moment, he didn't care that it would take him closer to the man, he just had to sit down.

"How do you get rid of this?"

"It will fade away in a few seconds," Voldemort replied as he moved to his chair.

Sure enough, in a few seconds time, the blue light faded away.

"So tell me," Voldemort said, leaning forward, "What is your world like?"

"Umm . . . " Harry was well and truly lost, "different."

Voldemort's brow furrowed, "Different? How would you know that, you've only seen the inside of my office?"

Harry gave a half smile, "Heh. That was all I needed to see. You're . . . you're not the headmaster where I'm from."

"Not the headmaster? Then what am I?"

* * *

Harry gently fingered his wand as he looked at Vol . . . Tom, he corrected himself, thoughtfully.

"So, why aren't you evil here?"

"Why am I evil in yours?" He responded with a lifted eyebrow.

"I'm not really clear on all the details," Harry admitted, "But it has something to do with your muggle father."

"My Father?" he asked, "But I love my father."

"That's probably why," Harry mused.

They were silent a moment before Harry asked another question.

"So what's Dumbledore on about here?"

"The extinction of pure bloods," Tom responded, "He says that they hurt the wizarding world with all their inbreeding."

"But isn't _he_ a pureblood?"

Tom nodded.

"Well I guess it fits," Harry mused aloud, "I mean Voldemort's a half blood."

"Voldemort?" Tom asked. His brows furrowing, "I don't think I know whom you're talking about. We don't have anyone named that here."

Harry blinked at the man, thinking back over their various conversations. He hadn't, he realized with a start, ever told him about the name he went by. He had told him of his "change of sides" but not of his change of name.

"You," he said simply.

"Me? Why Voldemort?"

"Something about not wanting to go by your, quote -- filthy, muggle father's name -- unquote."

"But why . . . Voldemort?" Tom made the name sound so absolutely filthy that Harry had to laugh before holding out his wand and showing him the trick _his_ Tom had shown him during his second year.

Tom watched in amazement as 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' changed to 'I am Lord Voldemort'

"Outstanding," he breathed.

Harry shrugged, still not quite sure how to take this new Riddle. He almost laughed again as the double meaning to his last thought hit him. Harry yawned, suddenly, rubbing his glassless eyes. When Tom had found out that Harry needed glasses, he had given him a kind of magical contact. It only had to be taken out once a year to be dropped in some kind of solution for about five hours or so. So far, Harry was loving it.

"How are your preparations for school coming?"

Harry closed his eyes tiredly, "I still don't understand why I have to go to school. I'll just have to repeat it when I get back."

"I've explained it before, Harry, not only is it the perfect cover, but it will give you a chance to learn what you need to know to be better than your . . . Voldemort expects. The element of surprise would be on your side. While he is expecting a half-trained wizard, who has probably been gone for some time, you would actually be a fully trained wizard, one with some spectacular tricks up your sleeve, I'd imagine, from spending time around those whom this Voldemort would never think of."

Harry blinked, "That's . . . That's absolutely Slytherin."

Tom smirked, "Thank you."

"I should have thought of that," Harry said absentmindedly.

"It does not surprise me that you didn't."

Harry frowned, drawing breath to object.

"No no, don't take offence. I simply meant that you had been living 'in the moment' for so much of your Hogwarts time that it is not very surprising that you have not developed the ability to plan ahead. From what you have told me, you find everything out at the last minute. Besides, it's not like and it's not like you can sit down with Voldemort at the beginning of every year and have him outline his plan for you."

Harry thought about it and burst out laughing. "I can just imagine that. Voldemort," he said seriously, nodding his head, "how are you this fine day?. . . Fine? . . . Good. Now if you will kindly tell me your plans, we can get back to killing each other."

Tom smirked his amusement, reminding Harry strongly of Professor Snape.

"Does Snape still teach?" he asked suddenly.

"Of course," Tom replied easily, "He is an outstanding potions master, and when he applied for the job, I just had to give it to him."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. _Here's to hoping he's as changed as Vol-- Tom._

There you go, Chapter 1. I should be updating every week or so, perhaps sooner if I feel in a good mood. No need to worry for a while about me missing my deadline because I've got up to chapter 24 already written. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writting it!

Also, here's the translations for the latin used:

Ostendo - declare, make plain, present, reveal, show, to exhibit, to show

Veritas - reality, truth, truthfulness

Abs - as a result of, at, by, ever since, in consequence of, _of_, on, out of, owing to, since, upon. (the italict one is the meaning I used)

Universum - the world, universe

There ya go. See ya soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's chapter 2 everyone!

The World's Gone Crazy  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 2

"What's your cover?" Tom asked, yet again.

Harry rolled his eyes, but obediently repeated the story he'd been given, "My name is James Medin. I am the only child of Maria and Jason Medin, who died near the end of the last school year. Up until then, I was home schooled, as my parents feared sending me away because of the 'Dumbledore problem' and again, that sounds too weird. They died in a muggle car crash. Since then, and since then I have been staying with family in Asia. This summer I came to stay with my Uncle Tom. What no one knows," he added with a smile, "is that I'm really Harry Potter from another reality, and that the real James Medin was killed in Asia."

"Stick to the original story, James," Tom said, slipping in Harry's new name.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, "Just one question."

Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Do I get to call you Uncle Tom? Or do I have to call you Professor Riddle?"

Tom closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, before responding. Either will do. In private, however, I would prefer you that you call me Tom."

Harry, or rather James - as he was to be called - nodded in understanding. He knew Tom would be in a lot of pain for a while. He had just lost family, and Harry had taken on the persona of his nephew, looks and all. Harry sighed, wondering if he was really up to it.

"Just so you know," Tom said, gaining Harry's attention once more, "I expect my nephew to be in Slytherin."

Harry smirked, "Yeah well, I was always a Gryffindor."

Tom curled his lip up in mock distast, "It figures." he sneered.

_Of course,_ he thought as the man walked away, _the hat __**had**__ wanted to put me into Slytherin. I wonder if it still would._  
Harry remained where he was for a long time, thinking over the possibilities. Voldemort expected a Gryffindor Harry, but if he went back being a Slytherin, that would be yet another thing Voldemort would not expect. Of course, there was always the possibility that he really was a "true" Gryffindor. If that was the case he could-- No, he'd had enough of telling the hat where to put him. It would put him where it thought he would do best. He would just have to wait and see where he went.

Harry sighed once again. He really didn't think he could go through with it. Why couldn't he just stay at the sidelines where it was safer?... Sidelines? Safer? Since when had he wanted to wait at the sidelines? Gathering up all the courage Gryffindors were known for, he steeled his resolve. It was all for the best, after all.

* * *

Harry anxiously paced the side room as he waited for Snape to come collect him. Tom had told him they would send for him when all the first years had been sorted. Of course, that meant that the incredibly long wait seemed all the longer.

"Bloody hell," he muttered. He was acting like a bloody first year. He'd already been through the sorting; he should be calm, with not an ounce of worry in him. He probably would be, he figured, if he knew he'd be a Gryffindor this time round. The thing was, he wasn't sure he wanted to be a Gryffindor again.

As much as he was curious about the Harry that belonged to this world, he really didn't want to share a bathroom with himself. He blinked, the thought oddly disturbing.

_And just how wrong did __**that**__ sound?_ he asked himself. Impatiently, he tapped his fingers against his pant leg. How bloody long did it take to sort the first years anyway?. he demanded, silently growling in frustration.

"Mr. Medin. If you are ready."

Harry jumped as he turned to the professor. Gritting his teeth, he fought the urge to glare at the smirking man.

"Of course, Professor." Harry said smoothly, showing none of his inner turmoil. As he followed the head of Slytherin out, he pushed back Harry. Here, he was James. Tom's nephew. Taking a calming breath, he stepped out of the room.

_Alright James,_ he thought as he strode forward, _Here we go._

"Ladies and gentlemen," Tom was saying, "please welcome James Medin"

There was a polite applause, no one wanted to get too excited over the new kid until after he was sorted after all. James - as he had decided to call himself, even in his thoughts - nodded calmly back as he made his way to the sorting hat. As he sat, he once again heard whispers racing through the great hall. These were different, however, as they were not about him, but about James. The hat silently slid over his eyes. He patiently waited for it to give him its verdict.

"_Humph!_" the hat said to him "_Verdict indeed. I don't sentence people. I just sort them_."

"_Sorry,_" James thought back, wondering how insane it was to talk to a talking hat.

The hat sighed, but began its assessment of him _["Brave . . . very brave. You've faced improbable odds without even flinching. Very Gryffindor. But this . . . charade you play is definitely Slytherin. You seek to work through this world until you can get back and then-- Oh my! Interesting, very interesting. So many choices in you, so many at odds with each other. But where to put you?"_ The hat was silent a few moments _[" This is usually when the kid thinks of a preference, "_ It hinted quietly.

James fought the smile that threatened to form. ["_nope,_" he thought back ["_I'm through trying to tell you where to put me. I don't have a preference._"

["_Oh, but you do. You do."_

"SLYTHERIN!!!" it shouted finally.

The Slytherin table instantly burst into applause as the hat was taken off James. He stood and made his way over to them. Scanning the table, he saw that there was an opening between the new first years, and the older class men. James sat there. Tom stood back up again, giving the usual warnings about the forbidden forest, various rules, and so on. Finally, he sat back down, and the feast began.

He felt several of the Slytherins eyeing him curiously, but he paid them no mind. Already, he was feeling like the proverbial sheep in wolves clothing . . . or was it, sheep being led to the slaughter. That sounded right. James mentally shook his head, trying to clear out the ridiculous thoughts.

Overall, James was quite happy with dinner. Absolutely no one bothered him. He hoped it stayed that way for another day or two, just until he got used to the idea of being a Slytherin. After all, how hard could it be to change the mind set he'd gotten himself into over the past 6 years. He groaned mentally. He was doomed. He was well and truly doomed.

Finally, even the deserts were cleared away, and they were all herded to their dorms. The password (Basilisk) had James blinking in tired curiosity. He wondered if anyone knew about the one hiding beneath the school. He would have to ask Tom about that.

Beyond exhausted, he followed the others up the stairs to their rooms. Unlike others, he, like the first years, had to search for his room. He found it rather quickly, however, as his trunk was rather unique. Inside, it was a basic trunk, but the outside was intricately carved snakes winding around the base and the lid. As he entered the room, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle looked up from their inspection of it.

"You really Professor Riddle's nephew?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah,"James shrugged.

"Cool," was the answer.

Nothing else was said as the four boys got ready for bed.

_This is going to be a long year,_ James thought as he fell into bed.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, James was, once again, eating alone. He was beginning to get quite tired of it. Not that there was anything he could do, save actually sit with someone. The problem was, all the Slytherins he remembered, hated him. Okay, not James, but Harry. Not that any of them knew he was Harry.

_Stop,_ he told himself mentally. He was not going to let himself babble over whether or not they hated him or James, not even mentally. It was absolutely insane.

James sighed, giving up his attempts to eat. He silently grabbed his books, purchased by owl, and headed off for his first class, Potions. By moving slowly, and taking the long route, Harry managed to get there just as everyone else did. As he moved to enter the room, however, someone shoved past him.

"Watch where your going, Slytherin." The boy sneered.

"Watch where I'm going?" he asked incredulously, looking into the rather familiar black orbs, "You're the one who ran into me."

"So stay out of our way, Slytherin," another one." Another one joined in.

James turned to face him. The boy who'd spoken up was Harry James Potter. There was no mistaking that face, he used to see it in the mirror every time he looked.

"Is that the best you've got?" James sneered back, "'Cause if so, you seriously need to work on your retorts."

He gave them a 'kind' smile before sweeping into the potions classroom. He really didn't want to get into a fight on his first day. Especially not with himself. That just _sounded_ insane.

_Just commit me now,_ he thought sarcastically, _It's not like this world can be any more crazy._

He dropped heavily into his chair, ignoring the looks of hatred that Harry, and three unknown boys threw at him.

_Wait,_ he thought, _one of them had red hair._ risking a glance over, he saw that one of them was Ron, and another was Neville. That still left the unknown boy, though. Harry wondered who he was, and how come he'd never seen him before.

Before his mind could come up with yet more questions, Snape glided in, his cape billowing in behind.

"Welcome to sixth year potions," he said as he turned to face them, "If you are here, it that means that you somehow managed to pass your owls. No surprise for some of you, but for others. . . ." he trailed off, his eyes sliding to Neville, disgust evident, "I will allow no slacking in this class this year. I will not tolerate daydreaming, or any wandering of minds. The potions we will be working with will be very dangerous. For some of them, one wrong ingredient can blow up the entire cauldron, obliterating everything in its path. This is not a class for the clumsy, the illiterate, or the ones who cannot follow orders." He let his eyes stray back over Harry's group. None of them budged.

"The first potion of the year is on the board," he drawled, waving his wand, "I do so hope you read your books over the summer."

James silently read the board for a few moments, something he'd learned from Hermione, before getting up to get his supplies. This did two things. One, it allowed the crowd around the supplies to thin out, and two, it helped him focus on the work that needed to be done. Sending his mind skimming over the ingredients list, James carefully grabbed what he would need, and carried it back to his cauldron. Glancing at the steps one more time, he set to work.

If he remembered correctly, the potion on the board was the veritiserum potion. He had studied it quite thoroughly. In fact, he had even debated trying to brew it himself. He hadn't, though, deciding that if he messed it up, he would rather be around someone who knew how to undo whatever he'd done wrong. But, he had studied it. He could even recite it backwards. He knew. He'd tried it.

James smirked slightly, this was one potion he was going to ace, and he wouldn't even need Hermione's help to do it. He barely contained the chuckle. Somehow, he didn't think Snape would appreciate it. He also didn't think he'd let even a Slytherin slide for doing that in his class.

James carefully added ingredient after ingredient, occasionally glancing at the board to make sure he remembered it correctly. The potion had to be precisely made, or it would be completely inert -- if you were lucky. If your weren't. . . . Well, you could blow up your cauldron. And James did not want to blow up his cauldron on his second first day in Snape's class. James blinked.

_And how wrong did that just sound?_

Shaking his head to clear it, he concentrated once again on the potion at hand, hoping his momentary lapse in attention hadn't hurt the potion. As far as he could tell, it hadn't.

Finally, Snape said that time was up. The potions would either be done, or they wouldn't be, and they were all to try their own potions. Unless he, the professor, decided they were too risky to try. Somehow, James didn't think that boded well for the Gryffindors.

Snape started with the Gryffindors, each of them being forced to answer questions that were usually very embarrassing.

"Ah, Mr. Potter."

James bit his tongue to keep from answering.

Harry put a few drops of the potion onto his tongue and waited for the professor to ask his questions.

"Who is your current . . . love interest, Mr. Potter?"

James could see Harry trying to bite back his response.

"Cho Chang," he finally gasped out, the potion actually winning that battle.

"A nickname your parents have given you?"

Harry actually glared at the man as the potion forced his reply, "My little Prince," he ground out most unwillingly. The Slytherin portion of the room descended into a fit of laughter. James felt his jaw try to drop.

"Quiet." Snape order after several precious moments, "I think we're done, Mr. Potter," he said before giving the boy the antidote.

"Mr. Black," Snape sneered at the mystery kid.

_Black?_ James though in surprise, _Black, Black? As in Sirus Black?_

Black rolled his eyes and calmly took the potion.

The only one on the gryffindor side that didn't get to try his potion was Neville, but that was no surprise. He never had been very good at potions. After the Gryffindors were done, Snape turned his attention to the Slytherins. Moving from one to the next, they all took their potions and went through the questions. None of them were as humiliating as the ones given to the Gryffindors, however. It seemed Snape, no matter the reality, was just as prejudiced.

Finally, Snape got to him. James took his immediately, not hesitating even a second after the professor had given him the go-ahead. Snape raised a single eyebrow at his confidence, but said nothing about it.

"What is your worst fear?"

"Dementors," James replied without hesitation.

His eyebrow raised further, "And how do you know this, Mr. Medin?"

"They're the things that appear when I face a boggart."

And just how many boggarts have you actually seen?"

James blinked, "More than I can count, sir."

"Just what were you doing that you happened to see so many?"

"Practicing my Patronus."

"And did you succeed?"

"Yes,"

"Prove it."

James blinked up at him once more before shrugging and pulling out his wand. He spent a moment searching for a happy memory, and found it. He pictured meeting Ron for the first time. Opening his eyes, he raised his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Out of his wand came the stag that he was so used to seeing. It raced around the room a few times, searching out the dementors, before moving back to Harry. It brushed against him lightly before fading from view. The class stared at him in amazement.

"Most embarrassing moment."

"I was twelve," he responded promptly, already feeling his cheeks burn, "It was valentine's day, when the younger sister of one of my friends sent a leprechaun with a singing valentine. He ended up tripping me and sitting on my back while he sang it front of dozens of other people who knew me."

Both of Snape's eyebrows went up, and he almost looked . . . sorry that he'd asked. It was obvious that he'd thought James was lying during the first set of questions. Across the room, the Gryffindors were stifling their laughter.

"Silence!" Snape snapped. The room instantly went quiet, but they were still laughing under their breath. Snape quickly gave him the antidote and moved on. James wanted nothing more than to sink into the ground right then and there.

Okay! I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think. Reviews keep my muse moving!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay all, here's chapter 3!

The World's Gone Crazy  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 3

James gratefully sank to the grass, happy to be shaded from the hot sun. After closing his eyes for a second, he dug through his book bag for his transfiguration homework.

_Chapter 3_ he thought, paging through the book, _and an essay._

He sighed before setting to the task.

* * *

"Uh-oh" Vincent muttered.

Draco looked up, "What?"

Vincent nodded toward the castle. Both Draco and Gregory looked. The Gryffindor Quartet had a target, anyone who'd known them long enough could see it clear enough. Many of the Slytherins moved from their path, looking extremely relieved when they were passed by. Nobody wanted to risk their attention. Draco's brow furrowed in confusion as his eyes traveled ahead of them, searching out their intended 'prey'

"Bloody hell," Draco muttered.

"What?" Greg asked.

"Medin."

Eyes widened as two heads turned to follow his gaze.

"So..." Vin trailed off, "What?"

"Well, we can't just leave him to fend against all them alone," Greg argued.

Draco sighed, "Come on guys," he said as he stood.

Vin and Greg fell into stepp behind him, easily sliding into their roles of big, strong, stupid bodyguards. They strode across the grounds easily, but Draco knew they wouldn't get there in time. They were too far away, and they had started over too late. Draco refused to run. It was undignified, too obvious, and -way- to Gryffindor. Running to the rescue indeed.

* * *

"A reading Slytherin?" a voice sneered, "Have you ever heard of a literate Slytherin, Harry?"

"Sounds like an oxymoron to me."

James rolled his eyes, but said nothing, intent on ignoring them. Then his book was jerked from his hands. He sighed tiredly, before rising to meet his tormentors. _So much for not getting in a fight on the first day._

"If you don't mind," James told them calmly, fighting hard to mask his anger, something he'd never been very good at, "I would like my book back."

Harry looked at him thoughtfully, James' book tightly held in his right hand and being slapped into his left.

"I don't know," he mused finally, "I kind of find a reading Slytherin offensive. What about you Ron?"

_Please tell me I wasn't this bad... no, I know I wasn't this bad._

Ron nodded thoughfully a moment, "Yeah, I do."

Harry shook his head, a smirk growing, "Nope, you can't have your book back."

"Would you prefer me to be an illiterate, pathetic, slob?" Without waiting for a reply, he continued, "Sorry, but I try to keep away from any similarities with you Gryffindors."

Black snarled and moved forward, but Harry restrained him with a hand.

"Now Jason, I can see we've overstayed our welcome. Here," Harry continued, holding out the book, "With our apology."

James' eyes narrowed as he reached for the book. He wasn't stupid enough to believe it was the end. Sure enough, just as he almost had it, Harry jerked it away and tossed it over James' head.

James stared at the boy with incredulity, "What are you, two?"

Suddenly his expression cleared, "Oh. Okay, I get it. you all are mentally deformed. So tell me, where are your baby sitters? I'll be most happy to go retrieve them."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "You'd better watch what you say, Medin."

"Or what?" James asked, "You'll sic your sitter on me?"

_What the hell am I doing?_ he asked himself in amazement, _I'm baiting Gryffindor... Bloody hell, Slytheritis is contagious_

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed Harry's swing. Almost. Flying fists were so much slower than flying spells after all. Harry growled, swinging once again. James stepped back, only hit a rather solid feeling body. A quick glance told him it was Ron. Biting back a curse, he moved to get away, but found, to his surprise, that his arms were held behind him.

Bloody hell, he thought, watching Harry approach him with a rather nasty smirk, _this is gonna hurt_

He winced, but made no sound, as Harry's first punch landed on his stomach. He'd handled Voldemort's worst, there was no way he was going to give this arrogant Gryffindor the pleasure of hearing him cry out. After three more punches, the Gryffindor gave up on his stomach and aimed for his face, splitting his lip in the process. That was going to leave a mark in the morning.

"Four against one?" Doesn't seem very fair to me."

That voice, he knew that voice.

"Stay out of this, Malfoy, it doesn't concern you."

"Looks to me like your beating up the new kid. That makes it prefect business."

"Look here, Malfoy," Harry spat.

"I will give you one chance to leave," Malfoy said calmly, "If you do not, I will have to go find a Professor, and believe me, you will not like the professor I go for."

Harry growled, "You'd better watch yourself Malfoy," he said before jerking his head and moving off.

Ron dropped him and took off after the boy. Without support, James fell to the ground. James groaned, if he even got back, there was no way anyone was ever going to believe that he'd beaten himself up, literally. He almost laughed when he realized that this counter part of him had done more physical damage to him than Voldemort ever had.

James groaned as Crabbe tried to gently lift him to his feet. Wait... Crabbe... Gentle?

_When will the world stop flipping, mommy?_

He hissed when they tried moving him. Cruciatus, he thought viciously, I definintly prefer the cruciatus. Except for some minor shaking, there were no major side effects.

James bit back another groan.

_note to self, avoid any and all physical fights with self -- packs a hard punch._

After an eternity, the three boys finally got him to the infirmary.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Draco called, clearly impatient.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked as she came out of her office.

"It's Medin."

She blinked twice before her gaze flickered over to him.

"Dear Merlin, Mr. Medin, What have you done?"

"Fight, fist," he winced as he tried to speak through his split lip.

"A fight? On the first day? James how _did_ you manage that?"

James just glared at the woman, clearly not saying anything else until his lip was taken care of. Shaking her head, she waved her wand. He sighed in relief as the swelling faded and his lip mended itself, and the pain in his gut vanished.

"Now, what happened?" she demanded again.

"I read a book," he replied.

"Read a book?" she repeated.

James nodded.

She sighed, "You were reading a book. What happened then?"

James shrugged, "The fight."

Pomfrey glared, "Are you going to tell me?"

James stared at her a moment, "Nope."

Then, before she could say anything else, he hurried out of the room. He spent enough time in the infirmery that he didn't need to sit in there and talk to the medi-witch.

The three Slytherins hastily hurried out after him. They hurried through the halls, James in the lead. He finally stopped when he felt they were a safe distance away.

"What was that?" Malfoy demanded.

"That? That was an escape."

Draco gave him a look of pure annoyance.

James smiled with a shrug, "I don't like the infirmary, hospitals in general really."

So he lied about the last part, but he really didn't have an excuse to explain why he didn't like the infirmary.

Malfoy shook his head, "That was really stupid,"

James blinked, "Running from the infirmary?"

Malfoy shot him a look of disgust, "No, taking on the Gryffindor Quartet."

_Gryffindor Quartet?_

"I didn't really have a choice," He said drily, "Besides, I'm not the kind of guy who sits back while someone else does anything they bloody well please."

"Your a bloody Gryff!" Draco exclaimed, disgust pouring from his words.

James shrugged, "Perhaps, but the hat put me into Slytherin for some reason."

Silently, he took a deep breath, and did something he never thought he'd do. He stuck out his hand.

"I'm James Medin," he said, holding his breath.

Malfoy looked at the hand before raising an eyebrow at him. James was about to pull his hand back, suddenly knowing how Malfoy had felt when he'd turned him down, when he felt a hand in his.

"Malfoy," he said, "Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle."

James nodded, releasing the breath he'd been holding.

* * *

Well, there ya go everybody!

By the way, congrats to Lylah Adrianna for being my first reviewer!

Allanasha ke kiri


	5. Chapter 5

The World's Gone Crazy  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 4

"Dementors are kept at Azkaban because of their ability to, literally, suck the happiness out of the air around them. They are attracted to groups who are excited. Quidditch games, weddings, and parties for instance. Before they were restricted to Azkaban, they stirred a lot of anger from the surrounding wizards because of the disruptions they caused."

James sat beside Draco, silently taking notes and trying to keep his mind on the lesson. He'd barely managed to keep from gaping when he'd walked in and seen the professor. He didn't know who he'd expected, but it hadn't been Lupin.

He glanced up at the professor. The man was different than the one he'd come to know. This Lupin had some weight to him, and he actually looked happy.

"But, while they tend to leave very unhappy witches and wizards behind, their presence is not lethal. It is when they lower their hood that one needs to worry as they are about to administer 'the kiss.' The kiss is how they take your soul."

James absently took more notes, his mind still wondering over the differences he saw. Lupin didn't seem tired at all. It seemed that his parents' living had helped him deal with the wolf. If he even had the wolf here. James frowned. _did_ he even have the wolf?

"Mr. Medin."

James jerked out of his thoughts, looking up at Lupin.

"Yes, Professor?"

His response elicited muffled laughter from the Gryffindor side of the room. Obviously, he had missed the question.

Lupin sighed, "What is the most probable way to get rid of a dementor?"

"The Patronus charm." he answered promptly.

Lupin blinked, "Correct. And do you know what it does?"

James quickly rattled off the explanation that Lupin had given him back in his third year.

Lupin nodded, surprise shining in his eyes, "Correct, Mr. Medin"

James stayed silent while Lupin explained how to cast the patronus. Then, when the class rose to practice it, he still didn't move. He really didn't see the point to it, not when he could make a perfectly good one already.

He smirked at Crabbe and Goyles mess-ups; though, when he watched closely, something about it seemed off. Malfoy's muttered curse drew his mind away from it, however, and he found himself quietly laughing as Draco fizzed it out again.

"Mr. Medin, when I told the class to practice, I meant it."

James blinked up at the professor, wondering at the hardness in his voice.

"Sorry Professor," he replied, "I just didn't think that the practice would do me any good."

"And why is that, Mr. Medin?"

James sighed before quickly standing, searching his mind for a quick memory.

"It would be better if I showed you, Professor. Expecto Patronum!"

For the second time that week, James' stag shot out from his wand.

"Very good, Mr. Medin. May I ask when you learned to cant the Patronus?"

"When I was 13."

"13? Why such a young age?"

"Well, uh, that was when the dementors were searching the area for an escaped convict. My tutor decided that if they were in the area, I was going to know how to defend myself against them."

"I thought you said you used a boggart." Harry sneered.

James gave him a look of disgust, "You don't think my tutor actually took me to face a dementor do you? _He_ wasn't that stupid, Potter."

Harry glared at him.

"Boggart?"

"Yes professor. He used a boggart. You see, a dementor is my biggest fear. My tutor said that it is a wise man that fears fear itself, because then nothing else will truly frighten him."

Lupin nodded, "It sounds like you had a very wise tutor, Mr. Medin."

"I always thought so Professor," James replied, hiding a smirk at the man's unknowing compliment to himself.

* * *

"They're that good?" James asked as they entered the common room, shock stealing through him.

Draco nodded, "They've won every game since second year, when the Quartet made the team."

"What do they do?" James asked, suddenly curious.

"Potter's the seeker, he's unbeaten, Black and Longbottom are beaters-"

"_Longbottom's_ a beater?"

"Don't let his looks fool you, he's. . . good." Draco admitted, though grudgingly, "And Weasley's keeper."

_What happened to Wood?_

"Every game?" he asked instead.

"Every game."

James whistled, "Impressive, but. . . what does this have to do with me?"

"Every Slytherin, second year and up, is required to try out for the team. Of course, we make it seem like it's all volunteer. Those Gryffs are arrogant enough."

James had to agree with him.

"I'm required to volunteer to try out?"

"Yes."

"Somehow," James sighed, "That just doesn't sound right."

* * *

"Medin"

Draco handed James his broom, as he didn't have one yet. Glancing down he noticed it was a Nimbus 2001.

_I want my firebolt_ he whined silently, moving out onto the field.

"Get up there and we'll release the snitch. Wait five seconds before looking for it. You will be timed on how long it takes you to spot and catch it."

James nodded, mounting the broom and kicking off. As he rose, he took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He'd never actually tried out for the team before.

James' eyes caught the snitch as it flew up and circled him for a moment. The instant it disappeared, he closed his eyes and counted to five. He took a quick glance around before rising further into the air.

The field seemed empty to James, being used to playing while a team is under him, but he shook it from his mind. He began to slowly circle the field, much like he would during a game, his eyes searching the field for the. . . there!  
Without stopping to think, he dived down and across the field. His eyes locked on the snitch, everything else fading from his mind. The snitch raced up as James neared. He jerked up on the broom, speeding arter it once again.

His hand stretched out for the small golden orb. Before he knew it, he had it grasped tightly in his hand, and he circled down to his gathered classmates.

"Not bad" Jason, the team captain, commented, "what time?"

"Ten minutes 15 seconds," was the reply.

"Not bad," Jason repeated.

James shrugged, "It's okay."

"Okay?" one of the younger Slytherins asked, incredulously, "That's the fastest time yet. How's that just okay."

James was about to just shrug it all off, but remembered that the Slytherins were more likely to like you if you impressed them.

"I once caught the snitch in four minutes. During a game," he added, seeing the question form.

Jason's eyebrow went up, "Impressive."

James just shrugged, moving back to Draco.

"Four minutes?" he asked, taking back his broom.

James nodded.

"And what do you mean during a game? You were taught at home."

James rolled his eyes, taking the time to come up with a suitable excuse, "My family used to take vacations to different countries. One time, there was a group of kids preparing a quidditch game, they needed a seeker. I was there. They asked. I accepted. I caught the snitch in four minutes."

Draco nodded, seeming to accept the answer. James just hoped he could keep all his half-truths and outright lies straight.

James landed again, the snitch once more tightly grasped in his hand. Behind him, Draco and two others (he really had to learn their names) landed just as silently. He dismounted Goyle's broom, and handed the snitch over to the team captain. Jason took it with a nod.

"Alright, that's it for try-outs. The new team will be posted tomorrow during breakfast. Practice will be after school tomorrow. Do not be late."

James, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle left the quidditch field on a companionable silence. Until they were away from the group that is.

"Where did you learn to fly like that?" Draco demanded.

James shrugged, "I just kinda taught myself."

Draco eyed him suspiciously.

"I did really."

Draco still didn't look like he believed him, but let the subject drop. They fell back into silence when they reached the castle. James noticed each and every glare and sneer that was directed at him; he found, much to his unsurprise, that he didn't like it much.

"What is this school's problem?" he asked when they finally reached their common room.

"Hmm?"

"Don't tell me you didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

"Them!"

"Who?"

"The students that were sending us death glares."

"Oh. Them," Draco shrugged, "You get used to it. It's part of being a Slytherin. Everyone hates you. Of course, now that the Gryffindor Quartet is here, they know that if their nice, they'll be labeled 'one of us' and get the same treatment."

James shook his head in amazement, "That's not right."

Crabbe shrugged, "It's the way it is, you'll get used to it."

James stared at him a moment, before nodding.

_Crabbe just put together a sentence. . . a full sentence._

"That's not the point," he said, shrugging it off, "We shouldn't _have_ to get used to it."

The three boys just shrugged. James sighed, not sure what he could he could do to change the situation. Back home, he was part of the problem.

* * *

"Have you checked the sheet yet?" Draco asked him the next morning.

James shook his head.

"You should."

"Why?"

"Just go," Draco ordered.

James raised an eyebrow at him, but rose to leave the Great Hall. As he neared the sheet, several of the Slytherins moved aside for him. His eyebrow lifted again.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, "I'm the seeker"

"Told you you should look."

James turned to glare at the smirking blond, "Did you make the team?"

"Of course. I'm the keeper. Crabbe and Goyle are beaters."

James nodded, his glare fading.

_Great,_ he thought, _I get to play against myself._ He barely managed not to groan outloud.

"You're going to have to get a broom," Draco told him as they made their way back to their table.

"No, really? I thought I could just fly all by my lonesome. You know, get up there, zoom around, _fall_"

Draco rolled his eyes at his sarcasm, "Very funny James."

James shrugged, "I thought so. Don't worry though, I'll talk to my uncle after practice."

* * *

Alright, here's another chapter. I'd be updating more often, but my family seems to be conspiring to keep me off the computer. scowls anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and I should have the next one up tomorrow. crosses fingers please...

Also, I would like to thank my beta, Kiristeen. She's the one who makes my story so nice and clean and makes sure it reads smooth! I am indebted to her.  
does happy dance I got three more reviews. Yeah me!

panther73110 - ... Maybe ... you'll just have to read to find out. And no I'm not just saying that to find out, I've already got the entire story mapped out and I know where I want to go and what I want to do. So you'll find out eventually.

Allanasha ke kiri


	6. Chapter 6

I OWN NOTHING. I am not J.K. Rowling, I did not write the HP series (If I did I would not have killed of snape).

The World's Gone Crazy  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 4

"Hey Tom," he said as he walked into the man's office.

"Hello Harry. How's school?"

"Interesting," was Harry's reply, "Do you realize how many times I thought -- I did such 'n' such to myself?"

"Oh?" Tom cocked an eyebrow, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Oh yes. Almost as many times as I asked myself if I was going insane."

"Indeed."

Harry nodded, "It's been an interesting week. By the way, I made the Slytherin team."

"Oh? What position?"

"Seeker, what else?"

Tom laughed, "This is going to be an interesting year, Harry."

"When isn't my life?" he asked, amused, "Only one problem though."

"Oh?"

"I don't have a broom."

"That would create a problem."

Harry nodded.

"I'll see what I can do."

"If it's possible, I'd like a firebolt. It's what I had back home."

Tom nodded slowly, "I'll see what I can do, Harry."

"Great!" Harry turned to go.

"Poppy tells me that you visited her with a busted lip."

Harry grimaced, "Yeah. . ."

"What happened?"

"A fight."

"A fight?"

"Uh-huh."

"With who, Harry?"

"Myself."

Tom blinked, "Yourself?"

Harry nodded, "of course, there were others involved, but I did the most damage."

"Are you refering to the ones students call the 'Gryffindor Quartet'?"

Harry nodded once again. Tom shook his head.

"But I've got to go. Draco's waiting."

"Why didn't he come up?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding, right? THe headmaster's someone you meet with when you're in trouble. Not just to say hi."

"Unless you're insane."

Harry nodded, "Unless you're in. . . Hey!"

Tom laughed as Harry left, shooting a glare back at his 'Uncle Tom.'

* * *

Tom stared after the boy in utter amazement. Harry's 'explanation' had left much to be desired, and, despite the fact that he now knew for sure that the 'quartet' were true to the rumors, he was left wondering exactly how bad the fight had been. The boys' comment 'but I did the most damage' left his mind whirling over the two possibilities.

_Did James do more damage to them, or did Harry do more damage to James?_

The boys explanation left his head hurting as he tried to figure it out. It was an absolutly Slytherin explanation -- explaining what had happened, while telling nothing at all.

"The boy's been in Slytherin for all of a week and already he's speaking like one," he mused in quiet wonder.

"He's very adaptable," the hat agreed.

"Can you imagine what he'd be like if he'd been in Slytherin from the beginning?"

"He would be much more as he should be had he been so. He'd be much better prepared to deal with what has happened to him."

Tom turned to look at the hat, "and so much harder to pin down."

"My point exactly."

* * *

James stepped off the moving stairs when they reached the bottom. Across from him, Draco was leaning against the wall, Crabbe and Goyle beside him. They looked up when he came out. Crabbe and Goyle nodded to him. He nodded back.

"So?" Draco asked.

James shrugged, "He'll see what he can to."

Draco rolled his eyes, "So long as you get it before the first game."

"I will, don't worry." he replied dryly as they moved from the gargoyle, Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind them.

James sighed, continuing straight when Draco turned.

"Where are you going?"

"Library," James replied, "Homework."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Have fun."

James didn't reply, just walked away. He'd met himself and Ron, along with some others that he'd never thought possible, but there was still one person he had yet to meet. She'd been in class, so he knew she was still a witch, and a Gryffindor. He wondered just how far her 'anti-slytherin' attitude had come here, but figured he'd find out soon enough. After all, what better place to find Hermione Granger than the Library?

When he arrived, his eyes scanned the room when he entered, searching forthe bushy-haired witch. He found himself smiling when he saw her at the corner table they'd reaserved for themselves during a 'research frenzy.' Absentmindedly, he nodded to Madam Pince before moving to the secluded corner. She didn't look up as he approached.

"Hey," he whispered, "this seat taken?"

Hermione's startled gaze reached his. James almost cringed under the glare she leveled at him an instant later.

"That depends," she answered, rather coldly.

"On?" he prompted after a moent.

"On whether or not you plan on insulting my parentage."

James shook his head, "I don't."

She motioned to a chair across from her, "Then by all means," she told him dryly.

James dropped into the chair, lowering his book bag and searching through it. He could feel Hermione's suspicious gaze as he pulled out his books and other supplies. Head slightly tilted to the side, he blinked innocently up at her.

"Something wrong?"

"Who put you up to this?"

He blinked, "What?"

"This. Sitting here, with me. Is it some kind of Slytherin. . Initiation? You have to go talk to the Gryffindor Mudblood, humiliate her before you can be a true Slytherin?"

James leaned back in shock at the pure anger directed at him.

"No," he answered.

"I'm not stupid," she snarled, somehow managing to keep her voice down, "You Slytherins don't just sit down and start talking to Gryffindors, let alone muggleborn Gryffindors. Whatever you're playing at Medin - "

"James," he interupted.

"What?"

"My friends call me James."

Hermione rolled her eyes, sighing in exasperation, but returned to her work. He watched her a moment before looking down at his, wondering if he could still be friendly with her, or if it was a lost cause. James sighed mentally, turning his attention to his work.

They worked in silence, both of them concentrating much harder than was necessary. Suddenly, James frowned, his quill stopping as he tried to sort out what the paragraph meant. He read it three more times before looking up at Hermione.

"Hey," he whispered.

She sighed, clearly irritated, beore glaring up at him. James, deciding to ignore the look, moved to sit next to her, showing her the passage.

"Do you know what this means?"

Her glare turned to one of surprise before she settled back, preparing to listen.

"Eyes of a Piranha, powdered Gillyweed, and testicules of a Newt. Though possessing only three ingredients, the Aquan Dream is not simple to brew. Many who try find themselves still stuck in their human bodies, their potions unworking. This is because the powdered Gillyweed cannot be added to the eyes of a Piranha. To do so will nullify the potion."

He glanced up at Hermione, hope shining in his eyes. Her eyes were closed, and she was shaking her head. And she seemed, to James at least, to be fighting off a smile.

Finally, she looked up, "It's simple, Medin."

"James," he corrected again.

"The powdered Gillyweed cannot be added to the Eyes of a Piranha, but the testicules of a newt can. The testicules will nullify the nullification that the eyes and the Gillyweed will create when added together."

James blinked, "So you'd actually do the eyes, then the testicules, _then_ the Gillyweed?"

Hermione nodded.

"Okay, cool. Why don't they just say that?"

"Read further."

James cocked an eyebrow, but continued to read. Sure enough, three paragraphs later, it explained the proper way to brew the potion.

"Huh," James laughed, "Imagine that."

Hermione laughed, shaking her head. James shot her a smile.

"Thanks," he told her, moving back to his seat. He almost smiled again when she shot him another look of surprise. The only thing that stopped him was the thought that she would think he really was trying to trick her. So he just went back to taking notes.

* * *

It was several hours later that James finally put down his quill. The essay was done, and James was ready to quit for the day.

"It was nice working with you," James whispered to his table partner.

She glanced up, blinking in surprise once more as she returned his smile. James quietly put away his books and turned to go.

"Hermione."

James stopped, turning back, "What?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "Hermione. . . My friends call me Hermione."

James smiled again, "James Medin," he replied, holding out his hand.

She tentativly took it, "Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

James left the library with a smile on his face. It lasted all of five minutes, when he was grabbed from behind and pulled back. He nearly lost his balance when he was roughly turned and shoved against the wall. James blinked at the figure infron of him, his mind not registering it immediatly, before looking up into the brilliant green eyes of Harry James Potter.

_Bloody hell_ he groaned mentally.

"What do you want, Potter?" he demanded, easily shoving the boy away, much to Harry's surprise.

"What are you playing at, Medin?"

James blinked once, "If you're not even going to _try_ to speak clearly, get out of my way"

Harry shoved James back into the wall.

"Stay away from Hermione, Medin," Harry ordered, "She's a Gryffindor, that makes her out of your league."

James felt his eyes narrow, "I'll hang out with whomever I want, Potter. And there's nothing you can do to change my mind."

He stiffened when he felt Harry's wand jab into his gut. Despite the circumstances, James found himself wondering about the wand in Harry's possession.

"I will tell you this _one_ time, Medin," Harry said, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "Stay away from Hermione. you will not like the consequences otherwise."

James grabbed hold of the boys robes and held his as he answered, just as quietly, "I'm not afraid of you, Potter."

"You should be," Harry said, shoving his hands away, his wand moving from James' gut.

James shrugged, "I've been told that by worse."

Without waiting for a reply, he pushed passed his arrogant counter-part and strode down the hall. He really didn't think a second fight in the first week would go over well.

* * *

The next morning, James was enjoying his meal whe the owl post came in. He looked up when excited whispers ran through the hall. Four owls were carrying an odd shaped package.

"Potters new broom, I'd bet," Draco drawled, disgusted.

"New broom?"

"His father always gets him the newest broom on the market, and it's always sent via owl."

Many students frowned when the owls passed Gryffindor table without even slowing down. Everyone was even more amazed when the package was dropped infront of James. He blinked once before reaching out to unwrap it; he already knew what it was after all.

However, as the wrapping was pulled away, he saw that the broom was not a firebolt. It was black. His brows furrowed in confusion as he turned the broom, looking for it's name. There, written in shiny silver cursive was the name 'Firebolt 360.'

"Bloody hell, James," Draco breathed, "Your uncle got you a damned Firebolt 360."

James nodded, silent in his amazement. He really hadn't expected the newest broom.

"And you got it before Potter."

James nodded again, stealing a glance at the head table. Tom was not looking at him. His eyes narrowed. They were going to have a talk. After school, he amended, realizing he had just enought time to get the broom back to the common room before hurrying to class. He did so, his mind, in his preoccupation, not registering the professor he should have recognized.

* * *

'Mum?' he asked silently, staring at the woman standing next to Hagrid. Shaking his head, he ordered himself to pay attention.

"This year will be, specifically, for the more dangerous creatures. As such, you will all need to pay attention and follow out directions exactly as we tell them. Failure to do so will lead to loss of house points, detention, and a probable trip to the infirmary," Lily was saying.

"Tha's right," Hagrid offered, "Now, what ye should know is tha', even when ye do follow our instructions, there's a possibility that ye'll end up in a situation ye don't know how t'get out of. What ye need ta to it stay still and silent, unless we tell ya otherwise, and hope that someone near ya knows yer in trouble. Me 'n' Professor Potter 'ere will get to ya as quick as we can."

James listened as the two professors explained what they were going to be doing that year. As far as he was concerned, it was the most boring class he'd had since Hagrid had begun teaching.

* * *

Alright, here's chapter 5, hope you all enjoyed it. I know there wasn't alot that went on, but bare with me, the story will get better, I promise. I'm still trying to set up the entire foundation of it all. And no, James and Draco are not going to be paired up withing the next couple of chapters. It's going to take at least a little while for that to happen because, even if Draco isn't, Harry/James is completely clueless when it comes to these things.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, here's the next chapter! I know it should have been out yesterday, or so, but in all honestly I completely spaced. Sorry, but it's here now. Hope you enjoy!

The World's Gone Crazy  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 6

James straightened his Slytherin Quidditch robes for, what was probably, the 100th time before gazing into mirror once more. Out of habit, he reached up to straighten his hair, even though it no longer needed it, not that was visible anyway. Apparently, according to Tom, he (or rather, the real James) had gotten the Riddle hair, easily managed that is. He also had the over all Riddle body structure, along with the Medin mouth and, unfortunantly, height as well, that meant that he wasn't any taller than he normally was. As far as he could tell, his eyes were a cross between Maria's and Jason's, resulting in a kind of Stormy Blue kind of eye color. He thought it wicked cool.

"Stop staring at yourself, James. It's not like anyone's going to care what you look like after Potter beats you."

"Oh, your confidence in me is inspiring, Draco," James said sarcastically.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's almost time."

James nodded, following the taller boy to their enterance point. They all mounted their brooms and waited for the game to start. Suddenly, the door in front of them opened, and they zoomed out.

"For the Slytherin team, Captain Metris, Zabini, Tellson, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, and Medin!"

Cheers erupted from the Slytherin side of the field.

"For the Gryffindor team, Weasley, Finnigan, Patil, Black, Longbottom, Weasley, and Captain Potter."

Cheers erupted from most of the stands, only the Slytherins falling silent.

"I want a good clean game from all of you," Madam Hooch said, "Captains shake hands."

Both teams watched as Jarod and Potter squeezed each others hands hard enough to break someone's bone before gliding away from each other. Then the snitch was released, flitting around the players for a moment before disappearing. Hooch, whistle in hand, tossed up the quaffle, the Gryffindors immediatly grabbing it and racing off for the Slytherin goal.

James flew higher, intent on watching the game while keeping an eye out for the snitch.

"And it's Weasley. Now Patil. Back to Weasley, over to Finnigan, no it's Patil, Weasley, she shoots... Score! That's 10 points for Gryffindor!!"

Cheering erupted from the stands.

"Malfoy has the quaffle. He passes it to Metris, who takes it and Tellson, Zabini. Back to Metris, he passes it to. . stolen by the Weasley sister. Finnigan, Weasley, Finnigan, Patil. . Stolen back by Zabini, who is hit by a bludger directed by Black. Weasley takes the quaffle back, dodging a bludger sent by Goyle. And it's over to Finnigan, Patil, Finnigan, Weasley. And. . . Score. That's 20 points for Gryffindor."

James felt his jaw drop. They really were good. He watched in utter amazement as the Gryffindor team scored another 30 points, bringing the total to 50:0 Gryffindor in the lead. It seemed that their only chance was if he could catch the snitch. He began to ignore the game, searching, instead, for the snitch.

"Nervous?"

James looked up to see Harry across from him, riding his own Firebolt 360.

"No," he answered.

"You should be. It being your first game and all, and with me being unbeated," Harry sneered at him.

James rolled his eyes, continuing to search for the snitch.

"The thing with being 'unbeaten'," James told him, eyes still scanning the field, "Is that, eventually, someone comes along who's better than you."

Harry snorted. "Haven't seen him yet. If he doesn't show up soon I might begin to doubt he even exists."

James stopped his search long enough to look up at him and smirk. "you're looking at him."

Harry snorted again, but was prevented from saying anything as the snitch zoomed down between them. Both seekers took off after it, heading straight down. Chasers hurriedly moved out of their way as they sped down. Down and down and down they went, following the snitch, and up and up and up came the ground. Harry snuck a glance at James,then looked back at snitch. There were two more looks before Harry pulled up. James continued down. As he neared the ground, he pulled his foot up onto the back of his broom, knowing it was going to be a quick pull up. Shakily, James reached out, grabbing it a mere foot and a half from the ground. He pulled up quickly, using his foot to help. He went up like a dream, the snitch clutched tightly in his fist.

"And Medin has caught the snitch. That's 150 to Slytherin. They win by 30 points!"

The stadium was silent as James began to circle to area. Suddenly, it was as loud as it had been quiet. Not just the Slytherins were cheering, but so were the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. It seemed that everyone had grown tired of the Gryffindors winning every game. He finished his victory lap and was beginning to head down, but inspiration hit him, and he sped back up to the teacher's benches.

"Professor Snape," James said, pulling up infront of the man, "This is for you."

James tossed him the little snitch. Snape caught it, a look of surprise flitting across his features. James grinned at him before speeding to the ground to meet up with his team, and the students waiting to congratdulate him.

* * *

That night, the Slytherin common room was buzzing with excitement. It wasn't as loud as Gryffindor was after a game, but it was fun nonetheless.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again," Draco said, coming up beside him, "You're a bloody Griff."

"No," James said, shaking his head, "I'm a Slytherin. Do you honestly believe a _Gryffindor_ could do what I did?"

Draco, along with several other Slytherins, snorted.

"You're alright, Medin," Jarod told him, nodding his approval.

Silence desended when the portrait opened, and Professor Snape walked in.

"The Headmaster would like to see you, Mr. Medin."

James nodded, following the professor out.

"That was a nice game," Snape told him as they moved down the hall.

James blinked. Was Snape actually complimenting him?

"Thank you, Professor," he answered, pleased that he'd managed to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"That was a very. . . Gryffindor move you pulled."

"I beg to differ, Professor."

Snape raised an eyebrow at him.

"If you'll recall, the Gryffindor pulled out before the end."

Snape blinked, "So he did."

James smirked. Neither of them said anything more until they reached the Gargoyle.

"Secrets." Snape said, immediatly turning and stridng off.

James watched him go a moment before heading up the stairs to Tom's office.

"Ah, Harry."

"Tom."

"Spectacular game, spectacular."

Harry smiled, "Thanks Tom. You know what, though?"

"Hmm?"

"I expected more from Harry. He really disappointed me today. I expected him to at least follow me all the way. I mean, he actually had a father that taught him this stuff."

"He also does not face danger as if it's an everyday occurance, Harry. You forget he has no Voldemort to face every year. His nerves are bound to be less, ironesque then yours."

Harry shrugged. "I still expected more from him."

Tom chuckled. "Yes, I can see how it could be disappointing."

"So you enjoyed it?"

"Oh yes, I definintly enjoyed having my heart _stop_ the entire time it took you to dive and catch the snitch."

Harry felt his eyes widen. "You're kidding?"

"No." Was the very dry answer.

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

"Don't be Harry. You did win the game for Slytherin after all."

Harry nodded. "But the team is not that good. They're going to have to get better if we want to keep beating Gryffindor."

Tom nodded, "I leave that to you."

"Me? But I'm not team captain."

Tom shrugged, "No, you're not, but I would assume that you have suggestions?"

"Right now? No, not really. I might after a few more games."

"Well, in that case, you simply give your suggestions to the team captain. If he doesn't take them, give your suggestions to the people it is significant to."

Harry blinked at the man. "You mean, go behind the captain's back?"

Tom blinked in amazement. "Of course not, Harry."

"Was there anything else, Tom?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes.

"No. Nothing else. Go ahead and get back to your party."

* * *

That night, James fell into bed very pleased with himself. It was not as hard as he'd thought to fit into Slytherin house. One simply had to be confident. Of course, he wasn't sure how they would react to his budding friendship with Hermione, but he would deal with that when it came about. As it was, the past month of school had been interesting. Between constant run-ins with his counter-part and trying to keep from calling Professor Potter, mom, he was mentally exhausted. Still, with all that, he was having more fun here than he had back home.

Of course, he chalked it up to the fact that nobody actually knew him here. He wasn't the 'famous Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived.' He was just James Medin. Nothing else. The thought was. . . freeing.

XXX

WEll, here's the chapter! hope you enjoyed it! the next chapter should be a tough more interesting. . . I hope. . . just a sec, I need to go check. . . Yep it's definitely more interesting. And a new character is introduced! No hints what so ever, except to say that it's one of my own creation!

**graceinflames** - As to your questions. . . yes there will be some explanation, soon. Not for the next couple of chapters, but soon. Information on Dumbledore will be given at a later point, at several different points during the story things will come up :) things will be explained, I promise!

**potterinu** - evil grin things have been planned.

**Slytherin.Pryncess.666** - It'll be quite some time yet, their still trying to settle into they're friendship, but it will happen. I promise!

Thanks for your reviews, they really mean a lot to me!

Until next time,

Allanasha ke kiri


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, but I had no way to get to the computer that didn't have my story on it. Anyway, as promised, this chapter should be more interesting than the last one. I thought it was anyway.

The World's Gone Crazy  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 7

James wandered through the hallways, his mind drifting over the predicament he found himself in. He was far from home, and knew absolutly no way to get back. He had to though, as his world still had Voldemort, and he was the only one who could get rid of the guy. At least, that's what Dumbledore had told him. Of course, Dumbledore had told him a lot of things, and kept even more hidden.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he barely registered the young girl that walked down the hall until she had kicked him.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, jumping back, eyeing the girl in surprise, "What was that for?"

The girl glared at him, her blue eyes shining with anger, "You hurt my brother."

James blinked. _Brother? I don't remember hurting anyone._

"Whose your brother?"

"Harry."

". . . Potter?"

"Yes!"

James felt his mouth open and close several times, but nothing came out. He closed his mouth, took a deep breath, and tried again.

"You think I hurt your brother?"

"I know you hurt my brother."

"How do you know this?"

"He told me."

"He told you?"

"Yes."

"You didn't see me hurt him?"

She frowned, "No."

"He just told you I hurt him?"

"Yes."

"And you believed him?"

"Yes," she stated firmly.

"Why?"

She blinked up at him, "Because I do."

"I didn't hurt your brother."

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie?" he asked.

"You're a Slytherin, that's what you do."

James blinked down at her, "Who told you that?"

"Harry and my dad."

"Have you ever met a Slytherin?"

"Yes. They're in my classes."

"And have you ever known any of them to lie about hurting a Gryffindor when a professor isn't around?"

She frowned again, "No."

"Then why would I lie about hurting your brother, when there aren't even any professors around."

She was silent a few moments, "I don't know, but Harry wouldn't lie to me."

"Has he ever lied to you before?"

"N-. . . yes."

"Then why wouldn't he lie to you now?"

She didn't have an answer to that, and she didn't seem happy at James for forcing her to come to that conclusion either. James sighed, giving a half smile down at the girl.

"Hey, sorry about that. I just don't like being accused of things I didn't even do. I'm James by the way."

"You're a Slytherin."

James nodded, "Yeah, but I've spent most of my life homeschooled."

"You're still a Slytherin."

"And you're very stubborn," James commented dryly.

She glared at him.

"It was a compliment," he told her, "Being stubborn is a good thing, in my book anyway. It means you're less likely to be detoured from what you want."

* * *

James watched the girl go with something akin to shock. A sister. He had a sister, here, anyway. Emily, as he'd finally gotten out of her, was a first year this year. That meant that if his parents had just lived five more years, he'd have had a sister. James shook his head in amazement, not quite sure how to deal with this new little tid-bit.

He'd finally gotten the girl to listen to him, though he wasn't sure she actually believed him. He was just glad she hadn't started kicking him again. That was one action he did not want repeated. He sighed, not quite sure what to do about Emily, and not sure if he should do anything. The girl was a Gryffindor after all, and was probably going to grow into her own, with all the Gryffindor traits in tact.

James shook his head as he turned to go the opposite direction of his sister. The girl had spunk, but he wan't sure that would be a good thing later on. At least, not where he was concerned.

"There you are," a voice drawled, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Oh, hey, Draco."

Draco's eyebrow raised, "Something on your mind?"

James shrugged, "Something, but nothing important."

It wasn't, not for Draco anyway.

Draco shrugged, obviously not really caring.

"You hear about Hogsmeade weekend yet?"

James rolled his eyes, "Of course I have, it's all anybody's talking about."

Draco smiled, "Okay, so it wasn't my brightest question. Have you ever been to Hogsmeade?"

James was about to answer in the affirmative, but remembered that, here, he couldn't possibly have, "No"

"It's okay." Draco said, "There are better ones out there, but it's better than some."

James nodded, not sure how to respond to that, he hadn't ever really been to another entire wizarding community.

* * *

He looked around. It seemed that, even with all the differences of this world, Hogsmeade was still the same. In his robe pocket, he had the bag of money Tom had given him. He'd tried to turn it down, but Tom had told him that as his 'nephew' he was expected to have money of his own.

James followed Draco into the sweet shop.

"Nice," he commented.

Draco nodded, already searching for his choices. James, not wanting Draco to ask questions, grabbed a few of his own. Of course, neither of them got as much as Crabbe and Goyle. They weaved through the crowded store, trying to keep from being squashed by their fellow classmates.

James took a deep breath when they left the building.

"Hey, come on. you've got to see something."

Draco said nothing to James' questioning look, just turned and started leading the way out of the town. His confusion began to clear up, however, when they left the town. They were going to the Shrieking Shack.

"What's with the house?" James asked when they got there, though he figured he already knew. Had known since his talk with Tom after he'd taken over Remus' class during a full moon.

"It's haunted."

James' eyebrow raised, "Haunted?"

Draco nodded, "The villagers keep telling stories of how there used to be screaming and howling comming from here, but they could never find out what made them. Then, when it started up again, they still can't figure it out."

"Sounds like a lot of hog wash." James said, trying to hide his amusement.

Draco shrugged, "There are people who remember it, who've heard it."

James blinked. "But nobody knows what made the sound?"

"Nope."

* * *

James followed Draco back down to the village. The boy infront of him seemed annoyed that he hadn't been properly 'impressed'. He had to fight the urge to laugh at that. Imagine, Malfoy trying to impress _him_.

He stopped suddenly. His eyes widening, they read one of the stores' sign. 'Weasley's Wizard Weezes.'

"Wow."

"What is it, James?"

"I don't remember seeing that on the way up,"

Draco followed his gaze, sneering at the store, "It's a Weasley business. The two who own it are Gryffindor jokers. They graduated last year. I heard Potter had to become a partner just so they could open it.

_Interesting_

He watched the three Slytherins walk away a moment, debating with himself. Finally, curiosity won, and he found himself moving toward the shop. He stopped outside the door, remembering the Slytherin robes he wore. Hesitating only a moment, he pulled off his outer robe and strode inside. James really didn't want to meet Fred and George as a Slytherin. Even 'his' twins weren't great to Slytherins and he really didn't want to be pranked on his first visit to their store.

As he entered, he remembered the prank the twins had placed on the door in his world, and he managed to sidestep the spell that shot at him.

"You're kidding?!" an unseen voice exclaimed.

"Nobody's been able to avoid it yet!"

Two identical people with red hair appeared in front of him.

"How'd you do it?" the one on the right said.

James shrugged, "Word gets around."

The two boys looked fairly perturbed at the thought. They looked at each other.

"Something else?" the one on the right asked.

"What?"

They were silent a moment before looking back at James.

"Oh no," he said, backing up as far as the wall would let him, "I'm just here to look around before leaving, preferably looking just as I arrived."

They seemed to deflate. Keeping a wary eye on the twins, he began to browse the store. He was fairly surprised to see that their products were practically the same.

"Hey, check these out," one of them said.

James turned to look at them.

"Take one of these, and you'll be excused from class."

"They'll make you sick. . ."

"The teacher will excuse you. . ."

" Then you take this one. . ."

"And you've got a free period."

James blinked at them wondering how he'd forgotten about their sentence sharing. His hand lifted to rub the back of his neck, trying to get the kink out.

"We call them. . ."

"Skiving Snackboxes."

He smiled, "Cool,"

_How'd they come up with them here? I don't think there was an Umbrige to inspire them. . . ._

His eyes narrowed, "Have you tested them?"

"Of course," the left one said, offended.

"We try everything before we sell them."

A chime and a "Bloody hell" from the door drew their attention from him.

"Look! It's ickle Ronnikin!"

James stiffened, quickly moving out of sight from the door.

"I've told you not to call me that,"

He could almost hear the twins shrug at their brother's anger.

"So what brings our. . ."

"Most favorite customers. . ."

"To our little store?"

"We need something embarrassing," he heard Harry say.

"Embarrassing?"

"What's the occasion?"

"There's a Slythering that refuses to learn," this from Jason.

James closed his eyes. _Bloody hell,_ he thought, _they're talking about me._

"We've got just the thing."

"It's called a Humili - Out."

"What does it do?" Neville asked.

"It'll turn him purple. . ."

"And take away his clothes. . ."

"Nothing will be left the entire time it's effective."

James felt himself pale. He would have to be incredibly careful for a while.

"How long will it last?" Harry asked.

"Oh, about 7 hours."

"We haven't figured out how to extend it just yet."

There was a pause. James could almost picture the four of them looking at each other.

"We'll take it," Harry said.

James bit back a groan.

"You want to check out. . ."

"Our other products?"

"We've got some new stuff."

_Oh Merlin, please no!_ he begged silently

"No, maybe next time. We've got other things to do."

James relaxed as he heard them leave. Then, he quickly turned to browse through the selections the twins had on display.

"Found anything?"

"Hmm?" James said, looking up, trying to make it seem like he hadn't been listening.

"Found anything?"

James shook his head, "No. I was just looking around. Don't really have anyone to prank yet. You can bet I'll be making a stop here if I do, though."

He then beat a hasty retreat, hoping it didn't look suspicious. Once outside, he slipped on his robe and hurried down the street, keeping an eye out for the Quartet. He never saw them. He did, however, find a very irate Draco Malfoy.

"Where were you?" he demanded.

James shrugged, "Around. I figured that all this is old hat to you. You don't really need me hanging around gawking like a third year."

Draco closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and releasing it before opening them again.

"You do realize that the Quartet is after you, right?"

Another shrug, "Yeah."

"Being targeted is a very bad thing, and what you don't seem to realize is that it's not safe to wander around by yourself. Right now, being in a group is the best protection you can get."

"What?" James' surprise was followed quickly by his anger, "Is that why your hanging out with me? Well, let me tell you something Malfoy, I can take care of myself."

James roughly brushed passed Draco, only to be stopped by a rather firm grip on his arm.

"Let me go, Malfoy."

Instead of answering, he just pulled James after him, Crabbe and Goyle helping. Finally, he was released. Draco turned to glare at him.

"I'm going to tell you something, Medin, and I'm, only going to tell you once, so listen up. If my plan was to simply protect you, all interaction would have stopped when we entered the common room. And, since you don't seem to know this already, I don't shake hand with just anybody."

James blinked, not sure what to say to that.

"Oh."

"That's it? That's all you've got to say?"

James shrugged. "I'm. . . sorry?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. He quickly searched his mind for something else to say, but it came up blank.

"Nope, sorry. That's all that will come."

He was mildly surprised to hear Draco laugh at his comment.

"You're insane, James."

James blinked, how many times had he told _himself_ that?

"He has to be to take on the Quartet."

James blinked again, but this time at Crabbe, "Huh?"

"Taking on the Quartet is insane. They run this school, and everything they do is away from professor eyes, and untraceable."

"Then how do people know?"

"Because they tell us, but nothing concrete, in case a professor hears about it," Goyle said, answering his question.

James shook his head. It wasn't right; the rules were there for a reason. Granted, he told himself, he'd actually gotten away with breaking more than his share, but he actually had a good excue. It wasn't like Voldemort was going to wait while he got permission to do anything.

"I'm not afraid of them," James said, "and I refuse to let them think I am."

"They're not going to just warn you forever," Draco warned, "Sooner or later they're going to turn serious.

"My bet's on sooner,"James replied dryly, remembering his time in the Weasley's store, "But let them. Their attack will be the declaration of war."

"War?" Goyle breather, "with the Quartet? Blimey, James, you're off your nutter."

He shrugged, "I've been told that before."

Suddenly, he frowned at them, "Weren't you two dumb a few minutes ago?"

* * *

Okay, so here it is! hope you enjoyed it!

Allanasha ke kiri


	9. Chapter 9

The World's Gone Crazy  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 8

It was not until two weeks later that the Quartet tried anything. James was enjoying his morning meal when he felt himself being watched. He looked up, his eyes wandering the hall, trying to find the source. He couldn't find them. James brushed it off as paranoia, everything finally catching up with him as it were.

He sighed, shaking his head.

"Hey, James."

James glanced over at Draco, his fork lowering back to his plate.

"Jarod's scheduling another practice after class."

James frowned, "Aren't the Gryffindors supposed to practice today?"

Draco shrugged, "Who cares? Jarod said that Professor Snape is arranging it."

James shrugged, turning back to his food. However, before he could take a bite, the Gryffindor Quartet walked in. The only problem with that was, they were missing a person.

_Where's Potter?_ he asked himself, feeling his eyes narrow.

"Hey Draco, the Quartet's missing a member."

Draco raised an eyebrow at him before glancing over at the group.

"So, Potter decided to sleep in."

James shook his head, "No, they never come down without everybody. They're up to something."

"You're paranoid, James."

"He pulled his eyes away from the group, "It's not paranoia when they're really out to get you. Targeted, remember?"

"I thought you weren't afraid of them?" Draco drawled, smirking.

James rolled his eyes, "I'm not; I'm wary. There's a difference." He glanced back at the Gryffindor table. "I've got an Herbology essay to finish. I'll see you in class."

Draco nodded as he rose. James grabbed his bag and began to head out of the room. He stopped, briefly, when he brushed against an unseen fabric. James felt a smirk growing as he continued out.

_So Potter has the invisibility cloak._ He frowned. _I want my invisibility cloak._

He quickly made his way through the hall. He didn't really have an essay to finish; he just wanted to get out of the hall. He was certain that the Quartet was planning something, and he would bet it had something to do with that prank they had ready.

_But why didn't Potter do it in the Great Hall?_

"Medin!"

James stopped, turning to see Harry's sister rushing after him.

"Potter," he responded.

"I've been thinking about what you said, and," she paused, taking a deep breath, "and you might be right."

He blinked. _I am?_

"Okay."

"So, I'm going to give you a chance to prove it."

Finally, his memory caught up with him, "Alright, but it's not something that you can just show someone in a few minutes."

Emily frowned, "How long will it take?"

James shrugged, "That depends on you."

Her frown deepened, "Me? But you're the one who's showing me."

James chuckled, he couldn't help himself, "But you're the one who has to accept what you see and hear."

"How are you going to show me?"

"I'll have to think about that, but don't worry, I'll find a way," he replied, smiling at the girl.

Emily gave a soft smile before hurrying off. James blinked after her.

_Was she blushing?_

He shrugged, moving to his first class.

* * *

The next morning, James once again felt eyes on him, but the sensation vanished in a matter of minutes. He shook his head to clear it, but watched the Quartet warily when they entered. He saw nothing to make him think anything had happened, but for some reason, he felt nervous.

_Bloody hell, they're getting to me_

James finished his breakfast, and headed for his first class with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

The first thing that told him something was wrong were the giggles that spead through the dungeon hallway. Next, it was the breeze that brushed past a _very_ sensitive area.

"Bloody Hell!" Draco exclaimed, taking off his Slytherin robe and handing it to him. James quickly doned it, not that he remained clothed for very long. Within seconds of putting it on, it, too, was gone, and he was once again nude . . . and purple.

James quickly cast a disillusionment charm on himself, and, with a glare toward the laughing Quartet, he made a dash for the Slytherin common room. He knew that the entire school would know about his 'condition' an hour after the class let out, but he really didn't feel the need to show everyone his bits more than was necessary.

He snarled the password as soon as he reached the painting, and was inside before it had finished opening. Quickly, he glanced around, making sure no one was there before taking the spell off. Behind him, the painting snickered. James hurried up the stairs to his room, intent on waiting the spell out.

He only hoped Hermione would let him copy her notes. After all, it wasn't like he'd skipped the classes on purpose.

The door burst open just as James finished dressing.

"I told you," Draco hissed, not even waiting for the door to close, "I bloody told you, but you wouldn't listen."

"How bad is it?" James asked.

"How bad? The entire school knows, James. They're laughing it up and waiting for you to come down for dinner. You're _never_ going to live this one down." He paused. "And it will only get worse. They wont stop until you've given up."

"I told you, Draco, I'm not afraid of them. They can do what ever they want, but I'm going to be giving as good as I get."

"And how are you going to manage that?" Crabbe asked.

James sat on his bed, resisting the urge to stare at the boy, a thoughtful expression in his eyes. He still wasn't used to the idea of those two really being quite smart.

"I don't know," he said finally, "but I'll think of something. Potter isn't the only one who has prankster in his genes."

"What are you going to do until then?" Draco demanded.

"I'm going to wait right here until dinner. Then, I'm going to go eat. Afterward, I'm going to go see about catching up on the work I missed today."

"You're going to dinner?" James didn't have to look at Goyle to know he was surprised.

"Yes. I haven't eaten since breakfast, since no one thought to bring me up something."

"Why didn't you go down yourself?" Draco sneered.

"I would have, if I'd been able to dress." At their questioning glances, he elaborated, "It was a seven hour spell. I was just able to get dressed.

"You mean you spent the entire time up here . . . without anything on?"

"Yes, Crabbe, and do you realize how cold this room is?"

Draco blinked, "You've just been humiliated by the Quartet, and all you do is complain about how cold the room is?"

James shrugged, "I wasn't on my guard. They won . . . this round." He stood, turning from them to close the drawer to his dresser, "You know, there's an old saying, 'Don't get mad, get even." He turned back to his unlikely friends, a smile spreading across his lips. "And I plan on getting very even."

* * *

James walked through the silent halls by himself, having forced Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle on ahead. He didn't want them caught in the crossfire that was sure to happen. There was no one in the halls.

_Of course not,_ he thought. _They're all in the Great Hall, waiting to see if I'll show up._

He stopped outside the doors, taking a deep breath before pushing one open and heading inside. All noise stopped, and he felt all eyes on him before it started. There was laughing from three of the four houses, along with a few whistles.

James, pulling on all of his courage, took a bow to each of the three tables before striding to his table, hoping his face wasn't too red. Glancing up at the head table, he noticed Tom looking at him with a raised eyebrow. James shrugged back at him, knowing he'd have to explain something later.

"What are you doing?" Draco hissed when he sat.

"Showing them that I'm not down for the count. They're going to have to do better then that, if they plan on making me cower in their path."

_Of course, not even Voldemort has accomplished that, so they don't stand a chance._

The Slytherins within hearing shot him looks of disbelief. He figured the entire house would think him crazy by the end of dinner.

"You might want to stay away from me, Draco," James said quietly, really wishing it wasn't necessary, "When I finally get them back they're not going to concern themselves with collateral damage."

"Haven't I already told you that we're not with you to protect you?"

"Yeah, but soon I'm going to be intentionally ticking them off."

Draco shivered, "You aren't getting rid of us that easily, James. You want us gone, you're going to have to try a lot harder than that."

James grinned, but let the subject drop. As surprising as it seemed, he was glad that Draco hadn't hightailed it away from him. He was really begining to value the boy's friendship. It made him wonder how things would have turned out if he had taken Draco's hand back in first year.

* * *

Severus sat in his office, viciously correcting his first year essays. Some of them had him smirking as he savagly burst any delusions his students might have had. A soft knock drew his attention.

"Enter," he snapped, vaguely wondering if the hesitant knocker would leave. They didn't.

The door opened, revealing a rather nervous James Medin.

"What do you want, Mr. Medin?" he demanded, his voice not softening. The boy _had_ missed his class.

"I was wondering if there was a way I could do today's potion, Professor,"

Severus felt his lip lift in a sneer, "Absolutely not, Mr. Medin. If you can not be bothered to show up to class, it is not my responsibility to let you make it up."

He watched the anger flair up with hidden amusement, wondering how the boy was surviving Slytherin when every emotion he had seemed to be easily readable.

"Fine," the boy snapped back, "Next time, I'll just come to class nude!"

Severus blinked as Medin turned to leave the room.

"Mr. Medin!"

The boy stopped, hand on the knob, waiting for Severus to continue.

"What?" he managed finally.

The boy sighed, turning to face him once more, "It was a prank, sir. I was made nude, and couldn't keep any clothes on for a seven hour period. They kept disappearing. . . and I was purple," he muttered the last bit, seemingly confused about it.

Severus was silent. Medin seemed to be taking the humiliation better than he had. He looked the boy over, nearly smirking when he realized Medin was fighting the urge to fidget. _How_ had the boy survived his Slytherin classmates?

"Tonight, 7 o' clock. Don't be late."

"No, sir. Thank you, sir." He turned to go.

"And, Mr. Medin?"

Medin stopped, looking back over his shoulder, "Yes, Professor?"

"Next time, duck."

He watched the boy slump.

"There was nothing _to_ duck,"

"Figure it out."

The boy rolled his eyes, once again turning to go, but stopping before he'd taken more than a step.

"The food! It was the bloody food. That damned Potter - " The door slamming cut off anything else the boy might have said.

"Potter," Severus sneered, "Of course _he's_ at the center of this."

Severus turned back to his first year essays. He had a feeling that his next sixth year Gryffindor/Slytherin class would not be overly pleasent for one of the houses.

* * *

"Do you mind telling me what caused the scene in the Great Hall?"

"It was a prank, and you know how rumors spread."

Tom nodded slowly, "I do at that."

"Don't worry, Tom, I'm handling it, or rather, I will soon."

"Is anyone going to get hurt?"

"No, but some students may learn some respect."

Tom's eyes narrowed at Harry, "What do you mean?"

"From what I've heard, there are a few students who have gotten away with everything they want simply because no one can catch them, or because there's no evidence."

Tom nodded, "Yes. Most of the professors have their suspicions, but none of us have been able to get enough evidence."

"And you can't just accuse them, because parents would get involved over wrongly accused students."

"Exactly," Tom agreed, "but what does this have to do with them?"

"The way I see it, you need a student who isn't afraid of them to give back in a way equally untraceable."

"And how do you plan on doing this"

"I need to go to London."

Tom blinked, "What ever for, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, "If I told you it would be harder for you to pretend to not know anything."

Tom watched him a moment, eyes narrowed, "Very well. You can go next Hogsmead weekend.

"Great, thanks!"

"However," Tom continued, before Harry could leave, "I will be going. I will stay in Diagon Alley, but you will have to enter and leave London with me present."

Harry hesitated only briefly before agreeing. After all, it could be worse. Tom could have demanded to know exactly what he was planning. Harry said goodbye to Tom, and left the room; he still had to see Hermione before heading back to see Snape.

Hey everyone, sorry for missing last weeks update, but my beta kept forgetting to beta it. Luckily, I got her to update both this and the next chapter at the same time, so the next one should be up in the next few hours. . . if it isn't already. Hope you enjoyed. As to what James is planning, well, you're just going to have to wait, though I thought it was fairly self expanitory.

Allanasha ke kiri


	10. Chapter 10

The World's Gone Crazy  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 9

"What are those?" Draco asked, amazement filtering through his voice.

"These," James answered, motioning to the objects spread on his bed, "are what are going to make the Quartet regret messing with me."

"What are they?" Crabbe asked.

"Pranks."

"Pranks?"

"They don't look like any pranks I've ever seen," this from Draco.

James smirked, "Of course they wouldn't. These are muggle pranks."

"Muggle pranks!" Draco exclaimed in disgust.

"Yes."

"What can you possibly do with muggle pranks?"

James just grinned secretively.

"You're not going to tell us?"

He shook his head, "Nope. Just sit back and enjoy the shows."

The only thing left to do was decide which one to do first. James, ignoring his roommates, looked over the selection. He had gotten everything that had caught his eye; he'd even grabbed things that weren't _technically_ pranks, but had brought interesting ideas to mind.

James ran his forefinger over his chin as he considered the possibilities. Finally, his grin grew as he ran his hand over his chosen pranks. Carefully, he put everything else back into the bags he carried them in and slid them under his bed. They would have to wait until after the warning was given.

"If these are going to work," he said finally, looking up at the three boys, "it can't leave this room."

They nodded.

"You don't actually believe these are going to work , do you?"

"Yes, I do, Draco."

Draco shook his head, "It's not going to work."

* * *

"Just wait and see. Just wait and see."

"You want me to do what?"

"Help me with a prank."

Hermione shook her head.

"Oh, come on 'Mione, please?"

She blinked, "What did you call me?"

James frowned, "What? 'Mione?"

_Bloody hell, what was I thinking?_

He shrugged, "I just thought it kinda fits."

She shook her head, "I can't, James."

"It's nothing, 'Mione. You'll just have to place some stuff in his bed."

Hermione sighed, closing her eyes, "What in whose bed?"

James glance around the library before reaching into his bag to pull out two objects. Then he watched in amusement as her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "they're fake."

"Fake?" she asked, "Where would you get fake vomit and . . . dog doo? As far as I know, no wizarding prank shop sells them."

"They don't."

"Then where. . .? Muggle shops?"

James nodded.

"Why?"

"What better way to get back at a wizard then with something they don't understand?"

She took a deep breath, nodding, "Who?"

"Harry Potter,"

"Her mouth dropped, "Harry? What on earth for?"

James just raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed, looking down, obviously figuring out why.

"I - I don't know, James. It's dangerous to mess with them."

"It's not like they'll kill you, 'Mione."

"No, but if they find out, I might as well be dead."

"They won't find out. And even if they do, I'll protect you."

"And what can you do? Take me into the Slytherin house?"

He hesitated a moment. "If I have to."

She blinked, sighing, even as she sagged. "What do I have to do?"

"Just put the vomit in his bed within the week, then wait a week or so before putting the dog doo there."

"But what will it do?"

"Nothing much, just warn him that someone is sticking up to him. I've got other things planned for after the warning."

Hermione bit her lip, obviously debating with herself. James let her -- giving her the time she obviously needed. He'd given her his pitch and said all he would. The rest was up to her. If she didn't want to do it, then he was not going to force her. Finally, she sighed, again.

"Alright."

* * *

There were two highlights to the next two weeks for James; when Harry came to breakfast, angry even after sleeping. He'd sent suspicious looks at everyone at the Gryffindor table, and most of them had shifted uncomfortably at his scrutiny.

Finally, it was time for phase two, but for that, he'd need help again. Hermione was out, she wasn't ready for possible discovery. That only left one other Gryffindor he could trust to do this; Emily. The young girl had, surprisingly, been thoroughly ticked when she'd heard about the prank her brother had pulled on him. For over a month, they had talked and gotten to know each other, and James thought she'd do it. He'd rather not ask, but he couldn't do it himself.

"I need your help, Emily," he told her before dinner.

She looked up at him, "With what, James?"

"I need you to put this under your brother when he sits down to dinner."

Emily frowned, "What is it?"

"A whoopee cushion."

"What does it do?"

James smiled, "Sit on it."

She carefully took it from his outstretched hand and sat. Emily was on her feet an instant later, bright red.

"James!"

He laughed, "Will you do it?"

She bit her lip, strangely similar to the way Hermione had. "Yes."

"Great, thanks Emily," he stooped to give her a quick kiss on the forehead.

_Now we bring the war to the eyes of the students. En Garde, Potter,_ he thought with a sly smirk.

It took only a matter of minutes for James to get to his seat. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long after that for Harry and his group to enter the Great Hall, Emily practically glued to his side. She was staring up at him with adoring eyes. James really wished he could hear what she was saying to cause Harry to strut like that. He watched, through his eyelashes, as Emily sat with the Quartet, first, making sure she was right next to her brother.

Harry was the last to sit, and the noise that followed pulled the Great Hall to silence, all eyes drifting to the Gryffindor table -- including those from the headtable -- and, finally, to a red-faced Harry. Emily jumped up from the table, hand holding her nose. Perhaps he should have told her about the added spell.

"Eew, Harry!" she screeched.

_Then again. . . ._

James couldn't help it; he began to laugh. Others followed soon after. The Gryffindors quickly pulled away from Harry, the magically enhanced stink spreading quickly. James watched Harry's anger grow before he finally stood and stormed from the room. He laughed harder knowing that the boy wouldn't escape the stench that filtered through the room. Because of one of the spells he'd placed on it, Harry would either have to deal with it for the rest of the evening, or take a shower -- a very long shower. He wondered if the Gryffindor would take a shower.

Still laughing, he turned to Draco.

"So I added to it," he whispered, mischievously, "but _that_ is a muggle prank."

Draco's eyes widened in amazement.

* * *

The next morning, James watched one of the school's owls fly off to deliver his message. He had a fairly good idea how Harry would react to such a blatant challenge, so he'd signed it. It wouldn't do to have someone else blamed for his -- he had to smirk -- Gryffindor stupidity.

He shook his head and headed out of the owlery. It wouldn't do to be missing from the Great Hall when _that_ owl delivered its message. The instant Potter read it, he was going to look for him, and if he was gone, the Gryffindor was going to laugh at his challenge. And that was something James just didn't want to happen.

James managed to sit at his table before the morning post.

"Ready for the match?" Draco asked.

Before James could respond, the owls came, bringing with them a flurry of noise. Every eye turned up, searching for the owl from their family. James only found the owl he'd sent Harry when it landed by the Gryffindor. Confusion shining on his features, he took the note from the owl.

The confusion changed to shock an intant before his head jerked up, eyes immediately searching the Slytherin table before their eyes met. James smirked at him, and, copying a movie he'd once seen, lifted a hand in a small salute.

_You who are about to die, I salute you_ Of course, the Gryffindor wasn't going to actually die, but the sentiment was the same.

He then turned back to his meal, his smirk refusing to be stifled, feeling the boy's glare for the rest of breakfast.

Well, Here's chapter 9, with James getting his revenge! I kinda liked it. Again, I'm terribly sorry about the delay in updating. Put all blame on my beta!! (hides behind beta)

Allanasha ke kiri


	11. Chapter 11

The World's Gone Crazy  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 10

James dodged yet another bludger sent at him by either Black or Longbotton, he didn't see which. The plus side of the multiple bludgers was that Harry left him alone. The Gryffindor was probably worried about getting hit when James manage to avoid them.

He silently cheered when Slytherin scored. The only thing that kept him from doing a flip was the need to keep an eye out for bludgers and the snitch.

"And Malfoy catches the quaffle, keeping the score at 10:50, Gryffindor in the lead."

James did do a flip then. It was the first time they'd been able to keep the Gryffindors from scoring.

"And Potter's spotted the snitch!"

_Bloody Hell!_ James thought, catching sight of the snitch himself.

"And Medin is fast on his tail, but is it too late?"

James felt his eyes narrow as he chased the snitch. It turned, with Harry and James close behind it. The snitched dropped to a mere few feet from the ground, giving James a strong sense of De'ja vu. A grin appeared on his lips as he remembered his first game. He wondered if Harry had the same memory, or if it had been different for him.

Making sure to keep his broom straight, and praying the snitch didn't turn again, James began to stand. Slowly, nearly holding his breath, he inched forward. Then, carefully aiming, he jumped, easily catching it. This time, though, it was with his hands and not his mouth.

James was on his feet, snitch in hand an instant after he hit the ground. The stands rose in a cheer when he raised it above his head.

"James, duck!" he heard Draco yell.

Without thinking, he'd learned to take such warnings immediately, he dropped to the ground. Unfortunately, he didn't drop fast enough. Blinding pain shot through his head, and when he landed, he was unconcious.

* * *

Some time later, he woke in the infirmary.

"Ungh," he groaned, wondering why he was in the only place in the castle he truly hated.

"Medin's awake,"

James turned his head to the right, sitting up as he did so. As soon as he had, he wished he hadn't. The room began to spin.

"Ungh," he groaned again, this time closing his eyes.

"Be careful, Mr. Medin. You took quite a hit earlier."

"What happened?" he asked, slowly looking between Pomfrey and his quidditch team.

"From what I've been able to piece together, you took a hit to the head by a bludger."

James nodded slowly, very happy to discover that he could do that without the room whirling.

"Now," she continued, turning to the team, "as you can see, he is going to be fine, so leave." Pomfrey quickly herded the team out of the infirmary. "You can come back tomorrow for a short visit."

Then they were gone.

"Now, Mr. Medin, Mr. Malfoy, I expect the two of you to rest, and, perhaps, you'll be able to be released for class on Monday.

James' head snapped around, and he regretted it immediately. After fighting against the spinning room, and sudden nausea, he focused on the bed beside him.

"Draco?" he asked, staring in amazement at the boy before him. "What happened to you?"

The boy was bruised beyond belief. One of his eyes was purple, and the other looked to be following its example. He had another bruise on his cheek, and one of his arms was in a sling.

Draco shrugged, using the arm that wasn't slinged. James thought he looked a little ashamed.

"Black was the one that hit the bludger at you. I . . . Well . . . I got angry and punched him. It didn't have the desired effect."

"What happened to all that self-preservation stuff you keep trying to feed me?" James asked with a smirk.

"Drago glared, wincing in the process, "So I ignored it, but not anymore. I'm listening to myself from now on. So don't expect me to come to your rescue again."

"Okay," James shrugged.

"What?"

"I said, okay."

"You're not going to give me a speech about how a little courage and bravery is good for me?"

James shook his head. "No."

"Why not?"

"Did you want one?"

"Well, no. But. Why?"

James laughed. "I am what I am, and you are what you are. I am not going to try and change that. I wouldn't be a real friend if I did that."

Draco frowned,. "Oh."

"Do you try and stop Crabbe and Goyle doing what they do?"

"No."

"It's the same kind of thing. You respect them enough to honor their decisions."

Draco still looked confused

* * *

James leaned back, closing his eyes as he tried not to smile. Tom had just visited, playing the worried uncle. He had to admit that the man was good at it. But, and he had to fight not to laugh, the thought that Voldemort, even if he wasn't really Voldemort, would be worried about his health, was laughable.

"James?"

He opened his eyes to turn and smile at his guest.

"Granger? What's the mudblood doing here?"

"Don't call her that!" James snapped, turning to glare at Draco.

Draco blinked, obviously surprised.

Hermione was smiling softly when he turned back.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. It takes more than a bludger to the head to keep me down."

"Good," her soft gaze suddenly turned hard, "That was a very stupid thing to do, James Medin. You could have seriously injured yourelf, or been killed. One game is not worth your life."

James couldn't help it, he smiled. Her worried anger was just like the Hermione from his world.

"You done?" he asked, his tone mild.

"Yes."

"Good. I did it because I knew I'd be fine. I've done it before 'Mione. Granted, I wasn't hit by a bludger then, but I've done the stunt. Besides, it was either that or risk Potter getting it. That wasn't a scenario I liked very much."

"But James-"

"I'm fine, 'Mione. I promise. Madam Pomfrey even says that I can go to class on Monday."

"Promise me you won't do anything like that again."

"James shook his head, a sad smile on his lips, "I can't do that Hermione."

"Why not?"

"Because you never know when you may _need_ to do something like that."

"Whatever can you possibly do that you might need a stunt like that?"

James shrugged, "I don't know, but I'd rather be able to do it should I need to."

Hermione's lips pursed, "I'll talk to you later, James, I've still got homework to finish."

James blinked after Hermione, almost wishing she hadn't come. He wasn't ashamed of their friendship, but he wasn't ready to test Draco's friendship that way."

"What's gotten up your arse, James?" Draco demanded.

"You did," James snarled, turning to glare at the boy.

"What the hell was the m- Granger doing here?"

"Talking."

"I could see that! Why?"

"Because, Draco," James replied, suddenly tired, "she's my friend."

"What!?"

"Mr. Malfoy, please keep it down out there. This is an infirmary, not the quidditch pitch."

Draco winced, but made no reply.

"Hermione Granger is my friend. She has been since September."

"Why?"

James shrugged, "She just is."

"But she's muggleborn."

"I know. And I hope you can deal with me being friends with her, because I'm not going to stop just because you can't."

Draco was silent.

_Please let him be okay with it_

"Do I have to like it?" he asked, his voice sounding suspiciously close to a whine.

"No," James sighed. "Just don't call her names."

Draco nodded reluctantly and James knew that was going to be the best he got from the Slytherin.

"So, what are you planning to do to the Quartet?"

James blinked at the sudden change of subject, but shrugged. "I don't know."

"But you've had two days to think about it. How can you not know?"

James shrugged. "It's not that easy, Draco. When I make my move, it's going to have to be big, and done in such a way that the entire school knows it's me."

"But you'd get in trouble."

James shook his head. "Not if I do it right."

Draco nodded slowly, seemingly not sure how to respond.

* * *

"Alright, class, this 'ere's an 'ippogryff. What ye need to know is that they're very proud creatures, so don't insult 'em. Now, I'll need a volunteer to show us 'ow to approach 'em."

James, hiding a smile, raised hs hand, much to the surprise of his fellow Slytherins.

"Mr. Medin," Hagrid called.

James made his way through the class to stand by his mother and the half-giant.

"Now, Mr. Medin," Lily began. "This is Buckbeak. What you need to do is bow, keeping eye contact with her. Don't rise until she's bowed back. And if we tell you to back away, back away."

James nodded, turning to the familiar creature. Silently, he bowed, his eyes locked on Buckbeak. The Hippogryff stared back for several seconds before returning the bow. James rose and approached her.

"Such a magnificent creaure," he whispered as he ran a hand along her beak.

Buckbeak's eyes drifted closed, telling James that she was enjoying his attentions.

"I think she'll let you ride 'er," Hagrid whispered after a few moments.

James moved to do just that , but Lily's voice stopped him.

"No! Absolutly not! I forbid it."

"Come on Lily. Buckbeak's not going to 'urt 'im."

"I said no, Hagrid."

James continued to stroke the Hippogryff, hoping Hagrid won this argument. While he really did prefer the broom, the hippogryff was fun to ride too. Besides, this one had saved his godfather. Then, Buckbeak lowered the wing closest to him and half kneeled.

"Uh, Professors? What does this mean?"

The arguing professors looked over.

"It mean's ye gotta ride 'er or insult 'er," Hagrid announced, sounding rather pleased.

At Lily's defeated sigh, James climbed up onto the hippogryff. He barely had time to get situated before Buckbeak took off. James quickly grabbed hold of the feathers infront of him, hoping to not fall off. The last time he had ridden Buckbeak, he had been tryng to save her and Sirius from death. Well, he amended silently, Buckbeak from death, and Sirius from having his soul eaten. Which, in his opinion, was worse than death.

When Buckbeak landed once more, James slid off and ran his hand over her feathers.

"Thanks girl, that was amazing."

"Good, Mr. Medin," Lily said, motioning him away from the hippogryff. He went, somewhat reluctantly.

"Now, class, you will all practice approaching a Hippogryff. If they don't bow back, back off and try again. And, once again, do _not_ insult them. To do so would be hazardous to your health."

Having already taken his turn 'approaching' a hippogryff, James was not required to do it again. Instead, he stayed at the sidelines helping students when their Hippogryffs refused to bow back.

"This is ridiculous," he heard Harry say. "These creatures are worthless."

Eyes widening, he turned to see Harry with Buckbeak. James had a very strong sense of De'ja vu, but this time, he didn't want to see how it would turn out.

"Idiot creatures," Harry sneered, "All they're good for is carrying Junk."

James nearly panicked when he saw Buckbeak's anger flare. He dashed forward, hoping to get there in time to prevent what was sure to happen.

"Buckbeak!" he screamed, just as the bird-like creature reared back. Buckbeak, obviously startled by the sound of her own name, turned to look at him. Keeping his eyes locked to hers, he bowed again.

"What are you doing, Medin?"

James didn't respond, just leapt forward when Buckbeak bowed back. Shooting a glare at Harry, James led Buckbeak away from the Quartet.

"Harry James Potter," Lily shouted.

James winced, even though he knew she was not _really_ yelling at him. She was yelling at the other Harry.

"What were you thinking? You were told not to insult these creatures. You were very lucky that Mr. Medin was closer than either Hagrid or myself, and that he decided to risk his own health to save you from losing a limb, or worse, your life."

James' eyes widened at Lily's temper. Apparently, it was as explosive as Molly Weasley's

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, and detention. As for you three," she turned on Jason, Neville and Ron, "Detention for not reminding him of our instructions. And Mr. Medin."

James' eyes widened further when she rounded on him, _what did I do?_ he whined silently.

Her expression softened. "50 points to Slytherin for quick thinking, and the defense of a fellow student -- along with my thanks."

James gave a small smile and a shrug, deciding not to tell her that his main concern had been Buckbeak. He didn't think that would go over too well.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Draco demanded the instant the portrait closed behind them, "jumping in front of the Hippogryff to - to - to save, Potter!"

James hid a smile when Draco's voice reached a screech when he reached Potter's name. It reminded him of something Ron would have done if he'd ever done anything to save Malfoy. Not that he would ever tell Draco that!

"That would have been perfect. You were close enough to save him, but didn't deem it worth your time."

James shook his head, "Then I'd be just as bad as they are. By saving them, I'm telling everybody that I'm better than them; that I don't need to stoop to harming them to prove it."

"But they shot a bludger at your head."

"Exactly."

"What?"

"The entire school knows they purposly hit me with a bludger, right?"

Draco nodded slowly, looking like he thought James was rather slow. James decided to let it pass.

"Think about it, Draco. They put me in the infirmary, and the next thing I do, not five days later, is save their arses. What does that say about them and about me?"

Draco blinked, understanding dawning in his eyes, "And the entire bloody school is going to know you saved him. They're going to know you out griffed the Griff."

James rolled his eyes, silently wondering if it was possible to 'out Griff a Griff' when you were technically a Griff yourself. He shook his head trying to rid it of the rather ridiculous thought, then followed the three snickering Slytherings to one of the tables.

* * *

Alright, so here's chapter 10. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know that there are no "true" pranks here, just some unheathy, unclean, rivalry. Who here's glad that it never got this bad between Harry and Draco, cannon-wise? I know I am! shudders

And I've got an another story idea, a Harry/Tom. I want to know if anyone would want to read that along with this, or if they'd prefer to have me finish this before I post another story. Either is fine with me, just tell me what you want:)

**O r i g i n a l1 **- yeah! I really glad you like it. There is nothing better to an author to know that their work is appreciated by their readers. :) Yes, 'James' is, infact, I have a description of him in one of my chapters soon to come. Once I find it, I'll see about moving it forward a touch. Dumbledore will definitely be seen at some point, but not for a little while yet. I've got some things that need to be done before that little tid-bit happens. ;)

**Ckarrine** - slow blink wow. silly grin, followed by a happy dance Yeah!! I think that's the best review I've gotten so far! Gushes

**wildwolfy** - Yes Harry/James will meet his parents. In fact, he's met his mother here. :) He will meet his father at some point, along with some additions, but not for a little while. A temporary truce, probably, but nothing permanent, and when I get to a certain point, you'll see why. snickers As for 'why purple?' I don't know. I just decided that him simply being naked wasn't enough, and purple was the first color that popped into my head, so I decided to use it. shrugs with a sheepish grin glad you enjoyed it!

Thank you all for reading, and I am SOOOO glad that you enjoy it. I would hate to think that I was writting something no one was enjoying. shudders On another train of thought, watches old one zoom away I'm really sorry that this is two days late, once again it's my beta's fault. She gets really caught up in her own reading and things, so has trouble remembering that I actually need a chapter done at a certain time. sigh I love her dearly, but sometimes she can be a touch light headed, if you knpw what I mean. :))

Until next time,

Allanasha ke kiri


	12. Chapter 12

The World's Gone Crazy  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 11

"You're staying at the castle?"

James shrugged at his three friends, "It's not like I have any family outside these walls."

Draco grimaced, "Well, keep in touch, and don't do any Gryffindor stunts until I get back."

James laughed, "Wouldn't dream of it."

He said goodbye to Crabbe and Goyle, still playing the stupid bodyguards, and watched the three of them board the train to London. As he watched the train pull out, James felt rather. . . lonely.

Though he'd come to like Draco, and valued his friendship greatly, he really hadn't expected to miss the bloke.

_It's only a few weeks,_ he told himself as the train rumbled down the tracks, _He'll be back soon._

James blinked, _I mean, they'll be back soon._

He sighed, shaking his head, before heading back up to the castle. There were still presents to wrap, now that he didn't have to worry about his room mates walking in while they were spread out on his bed.

* * *

Emily rolled her eyes while Harry boasted over his gifts, she really hadn't paid much attention to them. Her time had Hogwarts had made her look at her older brother with new eyes, and she wasn't sure she really liked the things she saw in him. She had always thought that he was great; always looking out for her, doing the "right" thing, and so on, but that wasn't what she had seen at Hogwarts. He was mean, and sometimes cruel; expecially to James, which she didn't get. The older boy was really nice.

"Alright, Emily," her father said, drawing her attention, "This one's from. . . James Medin?"

Emily froze, "James? He sent me a gift?"

She reached for it, but her father pulled it away, frowning.

"Who is this James Medin?"

"A friend, Daddy."

"A Slytherin," Harry offered.

"A Slytherin? What are you doing being friends with Slytherins?"

"He's a sweet boy, James," her mother interupted, "Mr. Medin even saved Harry."

"I don't want you hanging with Slytherins, Emily."

Emily rolled her eyes and took the present, not bothering to answer. She hurried back to her seat, barely fighting the urge to squeal in excitement. Just before she opened the wrapping, she noticed the card attatched. Curiosity winning over her want to see the present, she opened it. On the front was a Christmas tree with several lights, and a star on top. On the inside, it said:

'There are several lights that shine on Christmas, but I wish I could see yours this day.'

Below that, James had written something else.

'I hope you like the gift.

'An older brother without a younger sister,

'James Medin'

Emily practically wilted.

"What is it dear?" Lily asked.

"He sees me as a sister," she whispered.

"That's better than not seeing you at all, though, isn't it?"

Emily thought about it a moment before smiling, "Yeah, it is."

Her mind somewhat at ease, she ripped open her gift. As soon as she opened it her mouth dropped open.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, pulling out the expensive looking charm bracelet.

* * *

Draco took the rather large package from the house elf.

"Who is it from, dear?" Narcissa asked.

He opened the card, "James," he answered, before reading what it said.

"Who is that, son?" Lucius asked.

"He's a friend. The nephew of the headmaster."

"Ah," Narcissa breathed, "Well done, Draco."

Draco shrugged, not sure how to tell them that he wasn't friends with the boy because of his connections. James was a mystery. He didn't know what to expect from him, and he seemed to delight in surprising everybody. Draco turned back to the card to keep from answering.

'Since you obviously wouldn't do it yourself, here's something to help you in the final match against Gryffindor.

'James'

Draco frowned, what could he possibly use that would help him against Gryffindor? Shrugging, he unwrapped the gift. He blinked several times before actually focusing on it. It was a Firebolt.

"What is he doing giving you a Firebolt?" his father demanded, anger growing.

"He said," Draco answered, holding up the card, "that it's to help me in the final match, since I obviously wouldn't get one myself."

Lucius blinked in response.

* * *

Crabbe frowned down at his gift from James. What had the boy been thinking?"

"Something wrong, dear?"

"No, Mother, just wondering over a gift I got."

He glance once more at the card.

'Just thought you'd get a kick out of it.

'James'

"Well?" his mother asked.

Crabbe slowly lifted the book so his mother and father could read the title, 'Astrophysics for Dummies.'

* * *

"James, hmm?" her father mused, "Who's this James fellow?"

"He's just a friend," Hermione answered with a roll of her eyes.

"Really, dear?" her mother asked, smiling.

"Yes, really. Now, can I have his gift?"

"Of course."

Rolling her eyes at her parents, yet again, she reached for James' gift. It was rather small and rectangular. Hermione wondered what the Slytherin had gotten her. Wondering if it would hold a clue, she quickly read the card that accompanied it.

'I didn't know what to get you. A book seemed too obvious. Then, I ran across this, and thought you'd enjoy it.

'James'

Hermione frowned, her curiosity piqued. Forcing herself to maintain self-control, she opened the present. her eyes widened as she read the title. Slowly, a grin gormed on her lips, she really would enjoy this book.

"What is it, Hermione?"

Carefully, she read the book's title aloud, "How to Ward Electronics to Work in a Magical Enviroment."

* * *

Goyle slowly unwrapped his gift, wondering at the card that had accompanied it.

'Thought you'd get a kick out of it,' he thought, silently repeating it contents.

Once unwrapped, he silently blinked down at the book infront of him.

"Genetics for Dummies?" he asked aloud, having no one to over hear him.

Goyle bit his lip beore opening the book, his intellectual curiosity piqued.

* * *

Harry looked at his pile of gifts. He'd gotten a book from Hermione titled 'Famous Wizarding Tricks and How They Were Done', a box of jokes from Draco (not the Weasley's of course), a Broom Maintanence Kit from Crabbe, and another book from Goyle titled 'Potions for the Brave of Heart.' He wasn't quite sure what to make of that one.

"You're turn," he told Tom, handing the man his gift.

"Thank you, Harry," he answered, opening it.

Hary had looked over the headmaster's collection of reality books several times.

"I noticed you didn't have these," Harry told him, "I think they're new, and, knowing your hobby, I figured it was the least I could do."

"Thank you, Harry," Tom repeated, a soft smile on his lips.

Harry nodded, glad the man had liked the gift.

"Now, I believe you still have two gifts to open."

"Huh?" was Harry's reply as he looked down at his stack.

"Over here, Harry,"

Harry looked up to see Tom handing him two wrapped gifts.

"I can't Tom," he protested, "You've already done so much for me. I-"

"Harry," Tom said, gently cuting him off, "Right now, the world sees you as James Medin, my nephew. I would look rather odd if I didn't give my nephew a few gifts for Christmas. Besides," he added, obviously seeing Harry's doubt, "It's not like I'm going to be doing anything else with the money."

Still looking fairly doubtful, Harry took the two gifts. The first one was a practice snitch. Harry laughed despite himself. The Second gift was a book of popular Quidditch tricks.

"You see," Tom told him, "Nothing you can't use in your matches against the other houses."

"So what are you going to do when I leave?" Harry asked quietly.

Tom was silent a moment, "Fake your death," he answered finally, "Or just have you disappear on an errand for longer than necessary and file you as missing. A search will be made, but when you're not found, you will be proclaimed dead."

Harry nodded, not looking at the man before him. He didn't want to leave. Here, he didn't have to worry about prophecy, or death at a young age, or living up to what people expected from the Boy-Who-Lived. But he had to go back; the prophecy said that only he could kill Voldemort.

"What are you going to do?" Tom asked, "When you get back."

Harry shrugged, "Convince everyone that I'm still alive. Give them hope because I'm back. Kill Voldemort."

He winced at how full of himself that sounded, but the truth was, people seemed to expect him to be able to kill Voldemort, and they got hope from that.

Tom nodded.

"You seem to be rather excited, Harry," Tom said, "what's the occasion?"

"Draco's coming back tomorrow."

"Ah, yes. Young Mr. Malfoy."

"And Crabbe and Goyle," Harry added quickly.

"I see. Do you plan on meeting them at the train station?"

"Of course. I can say hi to the others as well.

"Others?"

"You know, Emily and Hermione."

"Ah, yes. How are you getting along with Ms. Granger?"

Harry shrugged, "Great. She's a lot like the Hermione from my world."

"And how is Mr. Malfoy reacting to her?"

"He tolerates her," Harry responded, "I don't think they're ever going to be good friends, but they might get to the point that he actually talks to her."

Tom chuckled.

"So," Harry continued, turning serious, "Have you found anything?"

Tom sighed but shook his head, "I have not."

"There has to be a way. If I got here, I have to be able to get back." He stood, moving over to the far wall, "Because of that damned prophecy, I'm the only one who can defeat that, that. . . Man!"

"We will find a way, Harry," Tom said quietly.

Harry turned back to him, trying to shake off the seed of doubt he felt. It was beginning to think it might actually be impossible.

* * *

Hey everybody. I'd have updated Wednesday, but I was visiting family in another city, and couldn't bring the story with me. Anyway, in the spirit of Christmas grin here's a Christmasy chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

**potterinu** - um, could clarify exactly what you meant in you're review? I found myself staring at it for a good 3 minutes in confusion. Thanks!

Until next time

Allanasha ke kiri


	13. Chapter 13

The World's Gone Crazy  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 12

Goyle frantically scribbled out the essay Professor Snape had given out for over the Christmas break. He was used to writing them last minute, but usually he managed to do them two or three days in advance. It was all because of that bloody book James had sent him. He hadn't been able to put it down.

Over the break, he had made do with the least amount of sleep possible and still be able to function. As such, he was exhausted -- again, all because of that blasted book! While it had been simply written (For Dummies indeed), it had gone fairly indepth about everything it talked about. The information it had held had been fascinating.

"Why didn't you finish that over the break"

Goyle looked up long enough to glare and snarl at the blond across the compartment form him before turning back to his essay. He couldn't afford to be distracted. While the train ride was long, he would have to hurry if he wanted to be done before they arrived.

_It's all Medin's fault,_ he snarled silently _When I see him I'm gonna. . . ._

* * *

James leaned against a wall on the platform as the train approached, trying to appear nonchalant. Inside, however, he was practically jumping with excitement. Draco -- they, he corrected himself -- were coming back. He wasn't sure, exactly, why he was so excited. He was never quite he was never quite like this when Ron and Hermione came back, but he was.

Finally, the train stopped, and its passengers began to depart. He casually searched the crowd until he caught sight of the familiar blond head. Smiling slightly, he made his way over to the trio, happy that his senseless days of wandering the castle were over.

As he neared, he raised his hand in greeting, but, before he could say anything, Goyle approached and punched him. Rearing back, James' hand flew to his nose, trying to staunch the flow of blood that had immediately started.

"What was that for?" he asked through the hand holding his nose.

"You gave me that damned book," he snarled.

"Book? I thought that was supposed to be a joke," Crabbe interupted.

"It was," James said, still holding his nose.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, James," Draco exclaimed, pulling out his wand and mending James' nose.

"Oh, right," James said, sheepishly, then, turning to Goyle, "It really was just a joke. I hadn't meant to offend you."

"It's not that."

"Then what?" James was thoroughly confused.

"I couldn't bloody put it down."

"What?"

Goyle shrugged, "It was interesting, and - hey, did you know that if someone has a kid with someone they're closely related to, it could come out deformed?"

"Yeah, didn't you?" he asked with a frown.

Goyle shook his head.

"What?" Draco demanded.

"Muggles call it inbreeding," James told them, quietly moving away from the moving crowd, "most places even have laws against it."

"James!"

At the sound of his name, James turned to see Emily rushing toward him.

"Hello, Emily. Enjoy the break?"

She nodded, a smile playing on her lips, "Yes. . . I - I just wanted to thank you for the gift," her smile grew as she held up her left arm, the charms tinkering together as they moved.

James smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

Emily nodded silently, looking down and biting her lip as she did so. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Then, blushing wildly, she hurried off, leaving James to stare after her in confusion.

"What was that?" Draco demanded.

James shrugged, "She's a friend."

"She's a Gryffindor.

"I _am_ aware of that."

"Well, do you also know who she's related to?"

He nodded, "Potter."

"Exactly; she's a Potter."

"She isn't so bad."

Draco sighed, closing his eyes. James had the distinct feeling that he was counting to ten.

"She's a Potter, and all Potters are against Slytherins. She's probably working with her brother to-"

"She planted the whoopee cushion."

The three Slytherins stared at him.

"The what?" Crabbe asked.

"The farting prank? She planted it. If she was 'working with Potter' as you suggest, why would they have allowed that to happen?"

"To let her gain your trust." Draco replied

James raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying that the Gryffindors, Potter in particular, are smart enough, or even subtle enough, to be able to pull that off?"

"No!"

He shrugged, "Well, then?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "You need to slow down and learn to think of your self-preservation, Medin."

"Why?" James asked with a smirk. "If I did that, you'd get bored and go seek a new friend."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "Do you mean to say that you're being deliberately obtuse?"

James blinked at him a moment, before shaking his head, "No."

Then he walked off, leaving his friends to stare after him in amazement.

* * *

James watched Draco go with a soft smile. Almost without a hitch, the boys had become good friends, and he found himself wondering if it would have been like this if he'd taken Malfoy's hand that day before the sorting.

_Probably not_ he decided. After all, back in his world he was Harry Potter, and continuously went up against Voldemort, risking his life every time he did so. It was something no self-respecting Slytherin would do.

He frowned, wondering what his friends would do if they ever found out the truth. Shaking his head, he shoved the thought away. It was irrelevent. They would never find out, so why worry about it?"

"James."

He looked up to see Crabbe approaching him.

"Hey," he asked, "what's up?"

"Need your help," was all Crabbe said.

James sighed, the idiots the two boys played was really wearing thin.

"Okay."

Then, without another word, he got up and followed the other boy back to their room. He was mildly surprised to see Goyle already there.

"What do you need help with?" he asked, looking to Crabbe.

"The Patronus Charm," was the answer.

"Okay," James replied, "What about it?"

"We can't cast it. We've tried everything, and we can't cast it."

James nodded slowly, "It could be that you're happy memory isn't quite strong enough. Mine wasn't at first. That would prevent successful casting."

"How happy does the memory have to be?" Goyle asked, a worried look appearing in his eyes.

James shrugged, "I don't really know. But I've found that I need a stronger memory to cast it around dementors than when there are none around."

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other.

"Why don't you just show me where you're at? Maybe I can help you further."

Crabbe nodded once, taking out his wand, "Expecto Partronum!"

James wached the spell try to form, but fade out. Silently, he thanked his time with the DA; it had allowed him the opportunity to practice teaching.

"You're just not concentrating enough," he said, "This spell takes a lot of concentration. It's one of the things that makes it so hard to cast, especially around Dementors."

Crabbe frowned, obviously thinking. James turned to Goyle, a single eyebrow raised. He hesitated briefly before pulling out his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Nothing. James blinked. He hadn't expected nothing at least, not from this Goyle. His Goyle. . . well, he wasn't sure if his Goyle could even tie his shoes.

"The memory's not happy enough," he said, frowning, "all you need to do is find another one."

Goyle sneered, "And just how am I supposed to do that?" he snarled before shoving past James, knocking him to the ground, and storming out the door. James blinked after him, confused at his sudden change. Slowly, he shifted his gaze to Crabbe, who still stood by his bed.

"What brought that on?" he asked, rising to his feet.

Crabbe hesitated, "It's. . . It's not my story to tell."

Before James could say anything else, Crabbe left, too, presumably to follow after Goyle. James sat on his bed, his thoughtful gaze on the now closed door.

All he'd done was say that he'd need a happier thought to successfully cast the spell.

_And how am I supposed to do that_

James worried his bottom lip as the boy's words came back to him. Goyle seemed content. At least, he seemed so whenever James was around him, but, _something_ was wrong. That much was obvious.

_It's not my story to tell_

He couldn't think of anything that would prevent the boy from having happy memories. His own childhood had left much to be desired, what with. . . James was suddenly on his feet and striding out the door, hoping to find Draco. He had some questions that needed answering.

* * *

Hey everyone, I hope you like the chapter. Not much happened, I know, but it'll get better. Just have patience with me.

Speaking of patience, I've got to rant a moment. I've been reading several stories lately, and a lot of them spell 'patience' as 'patients. It really gets on my nerves when I see that. I swear, my eye starts twitching. It wouldn't be so bad if it didn't happen so often. It's become a pet-peeve of mine. So please, _please_, I'm begging you, make sure you spell it correctly.

Sorry about that, but I had to get it off my chest.

Until next time!

Allanasha ke kiri


	14. Chapter 14

The World's Gone Crazy  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 13

"What is the meaning of this?" Draco demanded when James finally let him go.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions, and they aren't ones I'd want listened in on"

Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What questions?"

"What's Goyle's home life like?"

Draco's eyes widened, "I don't know," shrugged, "Why?"

"Don't give me that, Draco. I know something's up, and it's only a matter of time before I find out. It always is."

"You'll have to aske Goyle," Draco told him finally, "It's not for me to say."

James sighed, "It's bad, isn't it."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. I can only think of one reason why neither you or Crabbe would tell me, and that would be if it was bad."

Draco shrugged, "You'll have to ask him."

James nodded, "Do you know where he might be?"

Draco was silent a moment, "He might be by the lake, he says it calms him and helps him think."

"Great. I'll go see if he's there."

* * *

"Hey," James called softly, startling Goyle.

"What do you want?" he demanded, fixing his gaze on the lake.

"To say I'm sorry."

"For what? I'm the one who snapped."

James shrugged, even though Goyle wouldn't see him, "Because I did something that caused it. I didn't know."

Goyle looked at him, "Who told you?"

"No one. I figured it out for myself. Not the details, but the general idea. At least, it's the only reason I could think of why you wouldn't have any happy memories."

James stopped, taking in a breath when he realized he was beginning to ramble. Silently, he watched Goyle, who had turned back to the lake. He wondered what would happen next. Goyle said nothing.

"I," James stopped, pausing only a moment before forcing himself to continue, "I had a friend once, a muggle, who went through something similar.

When Goyle said nothing, James sat on a rock and continued.

"He lived with his aunt and uncle, both of whom hated him. He was treated much like a house elf, only worse. He got up early and fixed breakfast. He didn't get to eat until they had, and then it was only what was left over. It wasn't much, usually," James took a deep breath, "He cleaned all day. Sometimes he got lunch, sometimes he didn't. Then he slept in a small cupboard under the stairs.

"His cousin enjoyed beating him up. In fact, it was is favorite past time. He learned early on to run very fast. He got in trouble a lot, usually for things he didn't do, or didn't understand. They blamed him for everything that went wrong. His punishment was to be locked in the cupboard, without food, sometimes for weeks."

James closed his eyes, remembering the hunger he'd almost always felt, and the pain he'd experienced when they had decided to do more than lock him up.

"What was his name?" Goyle asked, his voice so quiet he almost missed it.

"Harry," James replied.

"Why did he live with them instead of his parents?"

"They were dead, had been as long as he could remember."

Silence, "Where is he now?"

James shrugged, "I don't know. He got away from them just before school started. We keep in touch, from time to time, but I don't know where he is."

"You think he's okay?"

"Yeah," James answered after a short pause, "I do. Harry was, is, a survivor. He'll make it, eventually."

They sat in silence a while longer before James got up. Goyle wasn't going to tell him, so he wasn't going to push. It was very hard to talk about, even when you were talking about it in third person.

"It's not as bad as his," Goyle whispered. James stopped, his back still to Goyle.

"Mine, I mean. They don't beat me, or starve me, or punish me for things. They don't _do_ anything. Most of the time, it's like I don't exist. They don't look at me, or speak to me, or anything. The only thing they ever did, was give birth to me. And I once overheard the house elves saying that the mistress hadn't even wanted to do that. Only the fact that the Master wanted an heir, and forced her to do it, caused me to be born.

"I was raised by house elves. Whenever one wasn't busy, they took care of me. Fed me, clothed me, even played with me, as long as the games weren't noisy. Never once did my parents give me any attention, they never even came to look in on me. They still don't."

James swallowed, turning back to his friend. "Ouch." he said, unable to think of anything else.

Goyle nodded, a small smile appearing. They fell silent again, both of them staring at the calm water.

"You know," James said, an idea forming, "I don't think the memory has to involve a real 'memory'."

"What do you mean?"

James turned to see Goyle looking at him in confusion.

"I once cast it when I thought something was going to happen. It hadn't happened, yet, but just the thought of it was enough for me to cast it."

"That's nice. What was it?"

James shrugged sadly, his mind remembering Sirius. "Doesn't matter."

"Why not?" Goyle asked, an eyebrow raised.

"It didn't happen, he. . . he died, just before the end of last school year. There was no way it could happen then."

"Oh."

"Do you come here a lot?" he asked, changing the subject back to what he'd originally planned.

Goyle nodded, obviously not sure where he was going.

"You like it then?"

"Yes."

"So try it for your happy memory."

Then James left, leaving Goyle to his thoughts.

* * *

Draco was once again in the common room, writting his Transfiguration essay, when Goyle came lumbering into the room. He took his attention away long enough to see him, then turned back to his writting. He was fairly surprised, then, when Goyle grabbed his arm and practically dragged him from the room.

"I'm getting bloody well tired of this," Draco growled when their room door closed behind them.

"Sorry," Goyle said, his mind, obviously, somewhere else.

"Well? Why was I yanked up here."

"There's something you should know, something James implied."

Draco felt his lips twist in a frown, "What?"

"He found me at the lake."

Draco shrugged to Goyle's very pointed look, but didn't say anything.

"We talked then. . . he made a comment about how the happy memory didn't really have to be a happy memory, just something that could happen or something like that. I asked him what he meant, and he responded that he had once thought that something was going to happen. It hadn't, but just the thought was enough to get him to cast it."

"So?" Draco asked after a moments pause, not really getting where Goyle was trying to go with this converstion.

Goyle sighed, "I asked him what it was. He said it didn't matter. I asked why. He said that it couldn't have happened because _he_ had died just before the school year ended last year, so there was no way it could have happened."

Draco sighed, sinking down onto his bed, "He said that?"

Goyle nodded, "Pretty much."

"So he's recently lost someone? No wonder he's not responding to any of the hints anyone's giving him. He's purposely ignoring them. He's still not over that bloke's death." Draco slumped on the bed. If James wasn't over this bloke, then he couldn't very well try to push James into anything. It wouldn't be fair to him.

Goyle nodded, "That's what it seemed like. From how quiet and withdrawn he got, I'd say the bloke meant a great deal to him. James doesn't go quiet for just anything, not like this. I've only seen it once before."

"When?"

"When he was talking about a friend earlier, and no I'm not going to tell you. It's not my story."

Draco eyed his big friend suspiciously, but let the matter drop when Goyle moved to leave the room. He let him. Right now, he needed time to think, and he didn't think that his friend could help him with what he needed to think about.

* * *

James carefully scanned the books on the shelf. He'd learned early on in his school years to not just randomly grab books and hope they held what he wanted. While some of the things they'd researched had been found in some 'out there' books, what he was looking for wouldn't be. No, what he wanted was some good, old fashioned, law books.

He smiled slightly as another book caught his attention. Reaching up, he didn't hesitate to pull it down and add it to the growing stack in his arms.

"It's a good start," he murmured, moving to a table he, Ron, and Hermione had claimed in their first year. It was in a secluded part of the library, and it was unlikely that anyone would bother him.

Sighing sadly, he opened the first book. His friend had been hurt, and if there was a way to correct it, he would do his best to do so. Maybe he'd pull Hermione in. He wouldn't tell her the specifics, of course, but when it came to researching, there was no one that matched her in speed and efficiency.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Crabbe asked.

"You'll see," James said again as he led the Slytherins through the halls.

Draco, who walked beside him, looked at him, "Just tell us, James."

"You said you wanted a private place to practice, so I'm showing one to you."

Draco frowned in confusion. James smiled, thinking it was a cute look for him.

_Wait, cute?_ James blinked, shaking off the odd thought, one of many that had come lately.

"An abandoned classroom is not private."

"I know."

"Hi James!"

He turned to smile and wave at the girl before continuing down the hall.

"It's not an abandoned classroom."

"Then what it it?"

"You'll see."

Draco growled, "James."

"Yes?" he asked, completely innocent.

Draco growled once more, but said nothing. James barely managed not to laugh at him. Somehow, he didn't think Draco would appreciate it much.

"Wait here," he told them, moving farther down the hall.

The week before, Goyle had complained about not having enough privacy to practice his spells. A few days later that James had wanted to hit his head against a wall. He knew the perfect place, assuming that hadn't changed. Not that he thought it had, all the other secret passages and such were still where they were supposed to be.

Slowly, he traveled up and down the hall three times, concentrating on what he needed.

"James, what are -" Draco cut himself off, and James smiled, moving to the door that had appeared.

He entered first, the other three entering at a slower speed.

"Welcome," he said, his arms spreading to show the room they stood in, " to the Room of Requirement."

"What?" Crabbe asked as the door closed behind them.

"The Room of Requirement," he repeated, "It shows up when you need it, except you have to walk the hall three times thinking about what you want."

"Okay."

"And, unless you want them to, no one can find you. The door outside vanishies, and no one else can enter if you don't want them too.

Crabbe and Goyle grinned, "It's perfect."

* * *

"Good, better. Crabbe, your movements are still too stiff. It needs to be smoother. Good, good."

James watched the two of them try the Patronus Charm again.

"Better."

The two of them grinned.

"Thanks James," Goyle said.

He shrugged, "It's what friends are for."

"You should think about teaching."

"What?"

"He's right," Goyle said, "You're as good as that Gryffindor professor, and you wouldn't be partial to them."

James shook his head, "I'm not as good as he is. Okay, I suppose, but not as good as he is."

"Yes, you are, James," Draco interupted, rising from where he was seated, "You really should consider it."

James frowned, "I never considered it before"

"You should," Crabbe told him, "This school needs more professors that don't lean heavily to one house over another."

James raised an eyebrow, "And how do you know I wouldn't lean to Slytherin?"

"Please," Draco drawled, joining them, "You're _kind_ to everyone. Even the Griffs."

James frowned, "I'm not kind to everyone."

"I'm not including the Quartet," he replied drily.

James shrugged, his mind trying to find some way to refute his statement.

"That's how we know you wouldn't lean to one too heavily.

Crabbe and Goyle nodded wordlessly, agreeing with Draco. Draco smirked at him before going back to his seat. James watched him go, his eyes looking him over.

"All right," he said, forcing his eyes back to Crabbe and Goyle, "Let's try it again."

* * *

Biting back a growl of frustration, James slammed yet another book closed, thankful that Madam Pince couldn't see him from her desk. He'd been researching laws for over a month and had still come across _nothing_ that would help Goyle. Sighing, he ran rubbed his tired blue eyes and leaned back in his chair.

He had found laws against torturing your child, beating your child, starving a child, and experimenting on a child, but he had been unable to find anything about completely _neglecting_ your child.

_Even muggles have laws against that_ he thought, glancing in the books in disgust.

Sighing again, he tugged at his green tie. Maybe Hermione could find something he'd missed, or, better yet, maybe Draco knew something. Nodding firmly, he stood to find his friend.

* * *

"What do you mean there's nothing we can do?!" James exclaimed.

Draco shot him a confused look. "Just what I said. There aren't any laws that forbid what Goyle's parents do to him. You should know that, every pureblood teaches their kids our laws."

"We've already extablished that my parents weren't normal," he said, quickly thinking up a convincing lie. "They didn't cover this with me, thinking my other lessons were more important than than that. They were planning on teaching me everything this year, but as you know, they died before they were able to."

Draco shook his head. "Weird," he muttered. "Well, there is nothing we can do. Wizarding law says nothing about ignoring ones child. Infact, it used to be common practice to leave ones child with the house elves to raise. Some of the families still practice it."

"Just because it's common practice, does not make it right, Draco," James hissed.

"_I_ know that, but that doesn't mean we can do anything about it."

"We'll see." Was James' only reply as he stalked off.

* * *

Alright, I'm really _really_ sorry for taking so long to update, but my computer decided to go caput. It's fixed now, thankfully. I know that this is last weeks chapter, and I'll have this weeks up later today, or tomorrow. It depends on when I get computer time. Again I'm really sorry.

Also, I would like to say that I appreciate everyone who stops to leave a review. It really does inspire me to write. I like knowing that my story is liked.

Until next time

Allanasha ke kiri


	15. Chapter 15

The World's Gone Crazy  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 14

"How are things going?" Tom asked as he sat.

"Good," Harry replied, "Fun."

"Fun?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I'm discovering a whole new side to people I thought I knew, and it's fun, for the most part."

"Ah, yes. I take it Mr. Malfoy is among them?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, and Crabbe, Goyle, and Ron."

Tom nodded. "Yes, I can see how it could be fasinating."

"Of course, there is something that confuses me."

"And what is that?"

"Jason Black."

Tom blinked, his brow furrowing slightly. "What about young Mr. Black?"

"He doesn't exist. Well," he ammended quickly, "not in my world anyway."

"He doesn't?"

Harry shook his head. "No, and I can't figure it out. Why would he exist here, and not in my world?"

"Hmm," Tom's gaze turned thoughtful. "If memory serves, his father got together with a fifth year when he was forced to repeat it."

Harry frowned. "Sirius was forced to repeat fifth year?"

"Ah, yes. There was an incident involving Mr. Black, Professor Snape, and Professor Lupin."

"Oh, right," Harry said, remembering what he had learned about that incident.

Tom nodded. "I suspended Mr. Black because of it."

"And he met someone from the year below."

Tom nodded again. "That's right."

"Well, that explains that. Back in my world, he was never suspended for that."

Tom frowned. "Why ever not?"

Harry shrugged, "Dumbledore, my Dumbledore, was very big on second chances. You could do anything, say you were sorry, and he'd give you a second chance. He'd probably use it to his advantage, somehow, but he'd give you one."

"I, too, gave Mr. Black a second chance, but he was forced to leave the school first and repeat his fifth year. It was the only thing that was acceptable. I did not want my students making a habit of putting others at risk.

Harry nodded. "Well, it explains Jason's existence anyway."

"Was there something else?"

"Um, yeah."

"Then, by all means."

"Erm. I was doing some research awhile ago, mostly on laws about child care, and such. I didn't find any on neglect. I was later told that there aren't any. Is that true?"

Tom was silent a moment. "It is, Harry. A lot of wizards do not see the need to care for their children, leaving them in the care of their house-elves."

"It's not right."

"I agree, but I do not believe that any attempt to rectify it would do much good."

"There has to be something that can be done."

Tom sat back in his chair. "Maybe. But not while you're in school. If you really want to do something about this, I would suggest doing a lot more research, making sure you know all the facts. Check up on known witches and wizards who were neglected, as you say. Make a list of the disadvantages of this, and start making an argument as to why changing it would be a good thing. Then, after you graduate, we can work to getting this changed."

Harry didn't answer immediatly. "I'm not going to be here that long, Tom."

Tom cleared his throat. "Right. Well, it would not hurt to do this anyway. I'm sure the laws are similar in your world. If nothing else, you can do that there."

"Right."

"Was there something else?"

"Oh, yeah. I was just wondering if you'd discovered where the Chamber of Secrets was."

Harry had his answer before Tom even spoke. The man's eyes saddened, and he could almost see the memories that haunted his mind.

"Yes, I have."

"What happened?" Harry asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I woke her up, and she got away from me. I didn't know how to control her. I was still learning how to use my ability," he paused, "I assume you know of my ability as a parseltongue?"

Harry snorted. "I should bloody well hope so, you gave me the bloody ability."

Tom blinked. "He did? I never thought it could be passed on to any but ones children."

"I don't think it can normally, but me and Voldemort have a kind of. . . Special connection. When he gave me my scar, he also gave me some of his abilities, Parseltongue being one of them."

"Fasinating," Tom said, then, shaking himself, "But we digress, you wish to know of the Chamber of Secrets.

"The basilisk roamed the castle at will that year. There was even talk of closing the school. It was terrifying, to say the least.

"Finally, I went to talk to Professor Dippit, the headmaster at the time. Thankfully, he know about parseltongues, and was able to instruct me in what I had to do," Tom sighed sadly, "unfortunately, we were unable to find her until she had killed someone."

"Moaning Myrtle."

Tom nodded. "I take it much the same happened in your world?"

Harry nodded. "Except, Voldemort wanted her to kill, and when he discovered the school would be shut down, he locked her back up, and framed Hagrid."

"I see. This Voldemort does not seem like a pleasant fellow."

"He's not. In fact, he's about as different from you as he can be without being a different person. All in all, I much prefer you over him."

Tom laughed. "I am glad that you do. . . Would you like to see her?"

Harry blinked. "Her? The snake, her?"

Tom nodded silently.

"I don't know Tom. The last time we met we got into a match to the death, and I almost lost."

"Death?"

"She was under control of a school aged Voldemort - don't ask, long story - and he wanted me dead. He ordered her to kill me, it tried, it lost. Under those circumstances, perhaps it would be best if I passed."

"You forget, Harry, this is not the snake you fought. She is under my control, not Voldemort's, and she has settled down significantly in the time I have known her."

"Really?" Harry asked dryly.

"Yes. For instance, she no longer seeks to kill the students. As long as she gets her meals, she is fine. So, how about it?"

Harry was about to say no, but caught sight of the hope and excitement in the man's eyes. He sighed.

"Okay, but the instant it starts talking about blood and death, I'm running the other way."

"Fair enough," Tom responded with a nod, "Now, follow me."

"Wait. Now?"

"Well, yes. There are no more classes for the day. Unless you had previous plans?"

". . . No."

"So now is perfect."

Almost reluctanly, Harry followed the headmaster out of the office. He couldn't believe he had agreed to go see the basilisk. Perhaps he was going insane.

_It's the only way to explain what's happening,_ he told himself _I must be insane_

It didn't take as long as Harry remembered to reach the girl's bathroom that held the passage to the Chamber of Secrets. Tom entered with an easy stride, Harry followed, still rather reluctant.

"Who's there?" a voice called from the stalls before a ghostly face peaked over the edge.

"Hello Myrtle," Tom said gently.

"Oh, hello Tom." Then, her eyes found Harry. "Would this be the nephew on everybody's lips?"

"Yes, this is James,"

"Hello Myrtle."

"Hello," she turned back to Tom. "Are you going to that nasty chamber again?"

"Yes. It's about time that somebody other than me learned to care for her. I'm not going to be around forever, you know."

Myrtle sighed, drifting back down to her stall. Harry turned a questioning look to tom, who just shrugged in reply. Quickly, he turned to the sinks.

_**Open**_

Harry watched the opening open for the second time in his life. It still made him stare in amazement.

"Come on."

Harry nodded as he followed Tom Down. Unlike Tom, he landed hard.

"You have to tell me how you did that," Harry groaned.

"Practice," was the reply, "I have been down here several times. As such, I have learned the amount of time it takes me to fall from there to here."

Harry nodded, it made sense.

They walked in silence until they reached the next door.

"Would you like to try?" Tom asked.

Hary shrugged, but moved closer.

_**Open**_ he said.

Slowly, the door opened, and they were in the Chamber of Secrets.

**_Who enterss?_**

**_Do not worry, Chrisstina. It iss jusst me._**

**_Masster?_**

Harry's breath caught in his throat as the snake slithered out of one of the tunnels. It was bigger than he remembered it.

**_You have come to vissit. And you have brought a man-child_**

**_Thiss iss Harry. He'ss a friend_**

Harry blinked **_What happened to being your nephew?_** he muttered

**_Sshe iss not that eassily fooled. Now ssay hello_**

**_Hello, Chrisstina_** Harry obediently replied.

**_The man-child sspeakss?_**

Harry tensed as the giant snake drew closer, careful not to look up into her eyes.

**_Do not fear me, Man-child, I will not hurt you_**

**_Uh-huh_**

Tom laughed. **_Sshe iss right, Harry. Chrissina hass not hurt a sstudent ssince Myrtle._**

**_Dissgussting creaturess_** Christina said, nodding **_They were only eaten becausse that iss what I thought my masster wanted. I have been mosst happy not to do sso._**

Harry nodded, still not completely comfortable around the giant snake.

**_You still fear me, Man-child, why?_**

**_Um. . . I've had a bad experience with a basilisk_**

**_There is another of my kind? Where?_**

**_Dead_**

Christina slumped, as much as a snake could, looking very sad.

**_I don't think you would have liked her much anyway. She was under the control of a very evil wizard._**

* * *

"Was it as bad as you feared?"

Harry shook his head. "No, it wasn't. Once I got it through my head that it wasn't the same snake, anyway."

Tom laughed. "I believe she has taken a liking to you."

"What gave you that idea?" Harry asked.

"She told me that you were welcome to come down any time you wished."

"I'll keep that in mind if I ever need to get away."

Finally, they were back in the girl's bathroom. Myrtle was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Tom?"

"Yes Harry?" Tom asked, turning to Harry.

Then, Harry did something he never thought he'd do, he hugged Tom.

"Thanks," he said, rother sheepishly, before hurrying out of the bathroom.

He never saw the sad look that flitted across the man's eyes.

* * *

A half strangled scream silenced the Great Hall after the post arrived the next morning. The girl in question dissolved in tears. Frowning in confusion, James turned his attention to the conversation.

". . . attacked them."

"Thought them safe. . . "

". . . Dumbledore. . ."

"Never thought he'd get to them."

"Dumbledore's attacked the Dryzens. Emily's the last living of that line." Draco whispered to him, apparently seeing his lost look.

James' eyes grew wide, not quite believing what he was hearing. He'd heard that Dumbledore wasn't a nice person here, but he hadn't, still couldn't, quite believe they were actually talking about Dumbledore.

Up at the head table, he could see Flitwick starting to stand, probably to help deal with his, quickly growing hysterical, Ravenclaw. From personal experience, he knew that it was often better to grieve when out of the professor's sight, but it didn't look like anyone was going to take that initiative.

"Save me the article," he told Draco, standing and moving to the girl. Thankfully, he got there before the professor, and, with a few softly whispered words was quickly and gently leading her from the Great Hall.

Once out, he silently supported most of her weight as he led her to an empty classroom, happy that it was a sunday. He didn't think Emily would be able to attend classes if it had been a weekday.

Still silent, he lowered them onto the floor and pulled her close, her tears staining his robes. He felt a bit awkward, the last crying girl he'd been around had ended up kissing him, putting him off the entire experience, but he held her nonetheless. Sometimes it was nice just to be held.

He didn't tell her everything would be alright, or that it would all get better. James simply held her, letting her release her anguish into him. If there was one thing he was good at, it was taking the weight of someone else's burdens. Hermione and Ron called it a 'people-saving thing,' and maybe it was. All he knew was that he cared too much to allow someone to be in pain or danger if there was something he could do to prevent it. So he held her, and rocked, and rubbed her back, hoping he was doing something right.

Neither of them noticed the door open, or Draco looking in on them. Draco, however, did notice the way James was holding the girl, and the pained, faraway look in the boys eyes. Biting his lip, and fighting away the pain he felt at the closeness the two appeared to have, he backed out of the room, careful to shut the door behind him.

Alright, so, here's chapter 14. I've had some people asking about Dumbledore, and when he's gonna show up, so there's a glimpse at his. . . persona, I guess you could call it. Be happy, because I wasn't originally planning to have him pop up here. Just goes to show that, yes, you do have some control over this story. There's not a lot of lee-way, because I've already got it all plotted out, but sometimes I'll hear an idea I like and just have to add it in, or if enough people nag me about something (for instance, Dumbledore making an appearance) than I will find a way to add it into the plot line.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	16. Chapter 16

The World's Gone Crazy  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 15

The next months passed in a blur for James. His highlights were when he got back at the Quartet whenever they did something to him, or the other Slytherins. At times, it was like the entire school was rooting for him. At others it was like they were with the Quartet. All except the Slytherins. They were behind him all the way, even going so far as to shield him from the other students, should the prank be overly humiliating. It was nice to have that kind of support. But, through it all, people were actually nicer. They actually talked to him before deciding whether or not to like him; thankfully, most of them decided to like him. The Quartet didn't seem to like that. In fact, he was pretty sure they hated it.

Through it all, his relationship with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle grew. They were fun to hang with, and sometimes they would even help him with an idea for a prank. They would never actually _do_ anything, but then, he never expected them to.

Hermione had even taken to spending time with them. It hadn't been easy, at first. She'd been very uncomfortable, and the barely restrained hostility hadn't helped, but, finally, the hostility had receded, and Draco would at least acknowledge her now.

Finally, _finally_, the final Quidditch match of the year came. That, James was excited about. What had him nervous, were the parents. Every year, the parents came on the day of the final match. It was Tom's way of keeping all the parents involved in the school; a muggle idea he had brought with him.

Personally, James thought it was brilliant. He just wasn't sure he wanted to meet his father. If Harry was anything to judge by, then he would not like how his father would view him.

James sighed, reluctant, but made his way down through the empty common room anyway. Everyone would be down in the Great Hall, with their parents. He supposed he should be glad he wouldn't need to recognize 'his'. That would be tricky. Though he supposed Tom would have shown him pictures, had it been a possibility.

He paused outside the Great Hall, biting his lip. Did he really want to go in there? The answer was no, but he'd promised Draco he'd meet his parents.

_Try to remember that he's __**not**__ the guy that tries to take me to Voldemort._ he told himself firmly.

Taking a deep, steadying, breath, he pushed the doors open and entered the noisy Great Hall.

"Hi, James."

He waved at the Ravenclaw before scanning the room, trying to find his friends.

"James!"

He turned, smiling at the speaker before heading over.

"Hello, Hermione," he said when he got near enough to speak without shouting.

"I want to introduce you to my parents," she said, pulling him over to them.

"Mum, Dad," she said, "This is James Medin. James, my mum and dad."

"A pleasure, Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

They looked at each other, sharing a smile.

"He seems like a nice young man, Hermione," her mother said with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione sighed, blushing, "He's just a friend, Mum."

"Of course, dear."

"No, really, Mrs. Granger," James interrupted, "Hermione's like a sister to me."

"Exactly," Hermione added, apparently very happy that he had said as much.

The Granger's shared another look.

"Um. I've still got to meet Draco's parents. I should probably go."

"Okay, good luck at the game."

"Thanks."

He gave a nod to Hermione's parents and headed off in search of Draco.

"There you are, James!"

"Oh, hey, Emily,"

"Come on, I want you to meet my father." She grabbed his arm, pulling on him.

James went reluctantly, "I don't think that's a good idea, Emily."

"Please, James?" she asked, her eyes wide and pleading.

James closed his eyes, sighing in defeat. He really didn't want to meet his father, here. He just _knew_ it was going to end in disaster; disaster of the kind that may never let him have the good memories of the father he wanted so badly.

"Thank you," she squealed, pulling him behind her.

She let him go, briefly, to get her father's attention. For a moment, he entertained the idea of running, but dismissed it quickly. He couldn't do that to Emily.

"Daddy, this is James."

James gave a weak smile, "Mr. Potter," he said.

His father just looked at him with hate. James swallowed heavily. The only other person who had ever looked at him like had often tried to kill him. He _really_ didn't like seeing that look on his father's face.

"Medin." his voice was hard and clipped.

"And this is my godfather, Sirius Black."

"Mr. Black," James responded, after another swallow, happy that his voice was relatively normal as he stared at his godfather. His recently deceased godfather.

He felt his chest squeeze from the look Sirius gave him, his heart feeling like it was breaking in half.

"This is Peter Pettigrew."

"Mr. Pettigrew," he said, barely keeping the growl from his voice.

"And you know Professor Lupin."

"Professor," he said, happy that at least one of those present wouldn't glower at him.

"Mr. Medin," Lupin replied.

James smiled at him, glad that someone didn't hate him just because he was a Slytherin. Unfortunately, he could still feel the glares the other three were giving him. It didn't matter that he had expected it. It still felt as though their looks just might kill him. He even had trouble breathing, his throat so tight, not even air wanted to move through it.

"Daddy, James is the one that saved Harry from the hippogriff."

James nodded. "I guessed."

"Professor Lupin!" James turned to see Justin Flitch-Fletchly, approaching Remus. "Professor, can you help me? My sister escaped from my mom, and we need some help finding her."

"Certainly," Remus said, excusing himself from them.

"Just what do you see in him Em?" Sirus asked. "He's a Slytherin for Merlin's sake."

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Emily beat him too it. "He may be a Slytherin, but he's been kinder to everyone in this school than Harry has."

"It's okay, Emily," James said.

"No, it's not! They don't know you, they shouldn't judge you like that."

James shrugged. "I'm used to it. It comes with being Sorted into Slytherin. People judge you without knowing you." James was happy to hear that his voice was steady and not as shaky as he'd feared it would be.

"I want you to stay away from my daughter, Medin." Emily's father growled.

"I'll meet with anyone I want to, Daddy!"

"Hey, Emily, I've got to go," he whispered hoarsely, finally having enough of this confrontation, knowing it would only get worse if he stayed.

"No, James, stay. Please?" the look she gave him almost made him stay, but he couldn't stand being around his glaring father for much longer.

"Can't. I promised Draco I'd meet his parents, and," he forced a grin, "you don't keep Malfoy's waiting." He leaned down, as if sharing a secret, but made sure to speak loud enough for the marauders to hear him. "They tend to get a touch grouchy."

Emily giggled.

He turned to go, still feeling the glares burn through his back.

"You'll come back, though, right?"

"Yeah, sure. I promise.

As Emily grinned, James made his escape. His progress was slow, however, as he was repeatedly stopped by someone to say hi, or to meet their parents. Each time, he forced himself to smile and be polite. Finally, he made it to the doors and went out.

Closing the doors behind him, he took a slow, deep, breath, releasing it just as slowly as he went across the hall to lean against to wall. He didn't know why it had hurt so much, he had expected it after all. Though, he tried to fight them off, tears began to prick his eyes.

Slowly, he took another breath.

_He didn't know it was me,_ he told himself.

_Would he have cared even if he did?_ another part of him asked.

James leaned his head against the wall. He couldn't know for sure, but what he'd seen today, added to the memories he'd seen in Snape's pensieve, told him it wouldn't have mattered. Here, he was a Slytherin, and that was all his father saw when he looked at him. James sighed, wishing he knew what to do to make it stop hurting so much.

"James?"

James jerked his head down, "Oh, hey, Angie." he said, smiling at the Hufflepuff.

"I noticed you leave, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little claustrophobic. It's kind of crowded in there."

She nodded, moving to stand by him, "I hear that. It happens every year, though, and you get used to it."

James nodded, leaning against the wall.

"It's a nice tradition," he answered, turning to smile at her.

"You have a nice smile, James," Angie whispered

"I do?"

She nodded, brushing some of her auburn hair from her face, "Yeah, and you don't show it enough."

James blinked, "It's been a tough year."

"I know. Your parents and all that."

He looked away. "Yeah," he replied uneasily.

"James. . . ?"

He looked at her again. "Hmm?"

James was surprised when she didn't reply. Instead, she stretched up and kissed him, straight on the lips. He felt his eyes widen, and he pulled back quickly.

"I'm sorry, Angie," he told her quickly, when he saw a look of hurt flash through her eyes, "It's just that I. . . Well, you. . . I. . ." he swallowed heavily. This it was not going good.

"There's someone else, isn't there?" she asked sadly.

James made to deny it, but paused as the passed few months whipped through his mind; the odd thoughts, the nervousness, the looks. He sighed.

"Yeah," he answered finally, quietly.

"Does she know?"

James shook his head, not answering, and definitely not bothering to correct her pronoun.

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

Angie gave a short laugh. James looked at her.

"If it's rejection you're afraid of, you shouldn't be. Most of the girls, and even some of the guys, are majorly crushing on you. All you'd have to do is ask and they'd say yes, no questions asked.

James blinked at her in surprise.

"Don't tell me you didn't know?" She looked at him closely. "You didn't know?"

Slowly, he shook his head.

"Well, now you know. So go ask her."

James sighed. "I still can't."

"Why not?"

He hesitated briefly. "Everyone I have ever cared for, I've lost. In one way or another, I've lost them.

He sighed sadly and began to head back to the Great Hall.

"You lied."

James stopped, turning back to stare at the girl in shocked confusion. He had to lost everyone he'd ever cared about.

"Your fear," she explained calmly, "You lied. It's not dementors."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not. Your real fear is being completely alone. You fear it so much that you push everyone away so you don't have to worry about it," her voice was soft, almost too quiet to hear, but hear it he did. She tilted her head at him a moment before moving closer.

"Well, let me tell you something, James Medin," she continued, her voice just as soft, "If you keep pushing everyone away, eventually, you will be all alone. Maybe not now, or in the next year or two. But, eventually, you will be alone," she put a gentle hand on James' shoulder, "Tell her, James. You've got nothing to lose, and everything to gain."

Then, without another word, she left him to his thoughts. James turned to watch her go, his mind turning over what she had told him.

"I can't," he whispered finally, to the empty hall, "I'm not even staying. I can't do that to him."

* * *

He finally re-entered the Great Hall sometime later. His thoughts, while still jumbled, had cleared somewhat. Once the door closed behind him, he scanned the room, searching out Draco. He still had a promise to keep after all.

James glanced around, searching for Draco. He didn't see him, but he _did_ see Emily Dryzen. She was leaning against the wall, and looked absolutely miserable. Deciding that Draco could wait a few more minutes, he made his way over to the girl.

"Hey, Emily," he said.

Emily jumped. "Oh, hi, James." She flashed him a smile that didn't look real at all.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

James just raised an eyebrow of her.

She sighed, leaning back against the wall. "No. It . . . hurts, you know?"

James nodded, noticing that there wasn't really anyone near them. "Yeah, I do. You look at everyone here, happy with their parents, and you miss them all the more."

Emily nodded. "It's like you know their gone, mentally, but it only ever hits when you have the evidence right in front of you."

"Uh-huh."

"And nobody else really gets it. They still have them. They can see their parents, talk to them, even fight with them, and they take them for granted. It makes you want to yell at them, scream even."

"You hate it that they have them, and don't seem to realize how lucky they are. They complain about the restrictions given, and all the while you wish that yours were back to _give_ the restrictions."

"That's it exactly." Emily smiled at him. "Thanks. I needed this."

James returned her smile. "Anytime," he told her softly. "You need to talk, or just rant, know that I'm here. I'll listen, and probably know what you're going through."

Well, maybe not exactly, or completely know the immediate pain she was going through, but he could understand it better than others could. Emily gave him a quick hug before moving off into the nearby crowd. He watched her go a moment before turning look for Draco once again.

He found the Slytherin fairly easily this time. It's kind of hard to miss someone who's storming toward you. James felt his heart skip, and wondered how he'd missed the signs for so long.

"Where have you been?" Draco hissed.

James shrugged. "Around."

"Well, come on. You said you'd meet my parents, and they're wondering where you are."

"Great," James drawled as he followed Draco to where his parents were.

"Is this the young man you've told us of?" Narcissa asked, gliding forward.

"Mother, Father, this is James Medin."

"A pleasure, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," James said, reminding himself, yet again, that these people had never tried to kill him -- probably wouldn't try to, either.

"Indeed, Mr. Medin," Narcissa replied, her hand held out to him.

James took it, and made a small bow over it, glad for the few movies he'd been able to see as a child. Narcissa nodded to him when he rose, a small smile on her lips. Apperantly, he'd done the right thing.

"Draco has told us so much about you, Mr. Medin."

James raised an eyebrow, "All good I hope."

"That would depend on how you define, 'good'"

"Exactly what have you been telling them?" he asked Draco.

"Only that you've been giving the Quartet hell," he responded with a shrug.

"Language, Draco," Narcissa said.

"Sorry, Mother," Draco replied obediently

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Tom said over the ruckus, using a sonorus charm, James figured, "At this time would the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams leave for the Quidditch pitch to begin preparations.

James and Draco said goodbye to Narcissa and Lucius before heading from the room. They were joined by Jarod and the rest of the team as they hurried through the castle. Once they got to the changing room, they wasted no time.

"You have the broom?" James asked Draco.

"Of course. I snuck it down before I went to see my parents."

"Good."

The team had decided that Draco's new firebolt would not be used until the final match. It would be their surprise weapon. The Gryffindors wouldn't be able to plan against it if they didn't know they had it. He didn't even use it during practices, in case someone was spying on them. As such, Draco was very glad for the room of Requirement. He could practice there without worrying about anyone seeing him.

"Alright team," Jarod began as they finished getting ready, "This is it. Once again, it's us against Gryffindor. But this time, we're coming into this in the lead. Not by much, all they've got to do is beat us by a hundred and they win. If they don't, we get the cup. You hear that Medin?

James nodded.

"Good. You catch that snitch as soon as you can, and don't let Potter near it. I don't care what you have to do, you catch that snitch. Crabbe, Goyle you shoot as many bludgers at their chasers as you can. If Black or Longbottom get in the way, you make them move, understand?"

They nodded.

"When the snitch is sighted, make sure a couple of them are aimed for Potter. Just don't hit Medin."

"Don't worry about me," James said. "As long as one doesn't hit my head, I'll be fine."

Jarod nodded. "You heard him. Aim for Potter with everything you have."

Crabbe and Goyle nodded again.

"Malfoy, you use that broom and keep them from scoring. The rest of us will be doing our best to keep the quaffle away from their chasers"

With that, everyone grabbed their brooms and headed for the area they were to wait in. It seemed to take forever. Outside, they could hear the noise as the stands filled with students and parents.

James swallowed heavily as he realized that _his_ parents were out there. His parents would see him play. They might not know it was him, but they would see him.

"Get ready," Jarod said, mounting his broom.

"Welcome parents and students to this year's final match Gryffindor vs. Slytherin."

The crowd cheered.

"And here are our Gryffindor players, Weasley, Finnigan, Patil, Black, Longbottom, Weasley, and Captain Potter!"

Another cheer from the crowd.

"And our Slytherin team, Captain Metris, Zabini, Tellson, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, aaaand MEDIN!"

The crowd roared. James lifted a hand in greeting as the team circled the pitch.

"You all know the rules, so let's keep it clean. Your parents are out there after all. Captains, shake hands.

Potter and Jarod flew closer and grasped hands for all of a second. The snitch was released and the game began. James quickly rose into the air, his eyes scanning the playing field. Across from him, he could see Potter doing the same. This game was too important to waste on meaningless chatter.

The Slytherins, for the first time in five years, had a chance to win the Quidditch cup, while the Gryffindors were very close to _losing_ it for the first time in five years.

James watched the team play with hidden amazement. They were playing better than they had all year. At times, they even seemed to read each other's thoughts. Gradually, the score raised. 10:0 Gryffindor in the lead, 10:10, 20:10 Slytherin in the lead, 20:20, 30:20 Gryffindor, 40:20 Gryffindor. On and on it went, the Slytherins refusing to give them much of a lead. Their only chance was if Potter caught the snitch, and James wasn't planning on letting that happen.

Finally, his eyes caught the snitch, and he dived for it at the same time as Potter.

"And the seekers have caught sight of the snitch!"

Both boys chased it around the pitch, slowly drawing closer to it. Both dodged bludgers, but never once did either of them lose sight of the little golden orb.

Harry began to reach for it. It was right in front of his hand.

James couldn't let Potter get it, he would never live it down. Desperately, he wrapped his legs around the broom handle and jerked to the right, his hand stretching as he did so.

Then, he was upside down, snitch grasped tightly in his hand. Above him, a wide eyed Harry stared down at him in shock. Using his left hand he hauled himself upright, and raised the snitch into the air.

The silent stands erupted in cheers.

"And Medin had caught the snitch in a truly fabulous display of Quidditch prowess!!"

* * *

When James re-entered the Great Hall, the room erupted in cheers once again. He gave a sheepish smile and waved.

"I think they like you, mate," Draco told him.

"What ever was your first clue?"

"James Andres Medin!"

James froze a moment before turning to the speaker. "Hello, Hermione."

"Don't you 'Hello Hermione,' me," she snapped. "What were you thinking, pulling a stunt like that? You could have been killed! One would have thought you'd have learned your lesson the last time, when you were sent to the infirmary. But no, you decide to try it again. One game is not worth your life." She paused, crossing her arms over her chest. " Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

James blinked at a very angry Hermione a moment before speaking, "First, I'd like to point out the it was a bludger that sent me to the infirmary, not my stunt, and second," he reached into his robe and pulled out the snitch, "I won the game."

"James," Hermione said, sounding very exasperated, "You don't need to go around risking your life to win a game like a. . . a. . . a. . ."

"Gryffindor?" Draco supplied helpfully.

"Oi, no need to be insulting!" James exclaimed.

"And who is this, Draco?" Lucius asked from behind them.

James and Draco turned quickly.

"Um. This is. . . Hermione Granger," he said, "friend of James," he finished rather quickly.

James raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so brave, Draco."

"_I'm_ not the Gryffindor wannabe," Draco replied dryly.

"Says the one who jumped Black."

"What?" Narcissa exclaimed.

"I've got to go find my parents," Hermione said quickly, rushing off.

"I promised Emily I'd see her again." James made to leave, his own courage suddenly deserting him, but Draco stopped him with a rather firm grip.

"You got me into this, you're staying until I get out.

"I didn't mean to."

"You jumped Black?" Lucius asked incredulously.

Draco shrugged.

James sighed.

"I'm afraid I've been a. . . bad influence on him, Mr. Malfoy. However, you will be happy to hear that he's sworn off any future stunts like it."

"Really?" Lucius drawled

"Yes," James said, "If memory serves, he said , 'he is never coming to my rescue again'."

Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, Draco and I have something to do."

Without waiting for a reply, James lead Draco away from his parents.

"What do we have to do?" Draco asked, confused.

"Talk to the Quartet."

"No."

"I got you out of that, the least you can do is come with me."

"You're the one who got me into it in the first place."

James shrugged, "You can always go back."

Draco followed.

"Potter," James said when they neared them.

Harry turned, glaring at them when he saw them, "What do you want, Medin?"

"Just to say, good game."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "What are you playing at?"

"Nothing. I leave the games on the pitch, usually," James sighed at Harry's suspicious look, "Look, it's not often I'm challenged out there. You challenged me. And, as much as it pains me to say so, you're a worthy opponent. I look forward to next year."

"You're not winning next year, Medin."

James shrugged, "We'll see, Potter, we'll see."

With that, James and Draco moved off.

* * *

Finally, James realizes that he's attracted to the blond Slytherin. The Slash is coming, I'm even showing proof. Points proudly to the chapter. See!!!??? Anyway, This is my longest chapter yet (Including the ones I've already written that aren't up yet). I'm so proud of myself. I'm thinking of starting to update more often, what do you think. It will, of course, all depend on my beta actually betaing my story . . . but I'll see about getting her several chapters at once. Let's see . . . Is there anything you guys would like to see happen? I have a basic outline of what _I_ want to happen, but if I like you're idea, I could use it (with full dib points to whoever gave it too me of course.)

Also, as to the slash, just give it a few more chapters for it to happen. Now that James isn't quite so clueless as to his own feelings, I can get to some good partss. evil grin What did you think about the whole 'Parent's day' thing? I kinda liked it, but then, I'm weird that way. I was trying to show just how different Tom's way is from Dumbledore's. (Yes he will be showing up later in the story. Have patience. (:) Did it work? or did I just mess it up?

Anywho . . . I have to say that I really like Narcissa's character here. Well, maybe not_ here_ persay, but in this story. you'll see in later chapters. (don't you just love it when I say that?)

Also, I may not say it, but reviews are really good. It lets me know how many people really like my story, and how many could just be glancing at the first couple of chapters before deciding they hate it. gives puppy eyes Just this one chapter? Please?

As to those of you who did review last chapter:

MischieviousFox: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for taking the time to review. It makes my day!

Original: Really? I was kind of worried that the random person would detract from the story. Apparently I was wrong. does a happy dance Glad you like the story.

Okay, Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Until next time,

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	17. Chapter 17

The World's Gone Crazy  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 16

"You seem thoughtful. Anything that can be shared with an aging uncle?"

Harry smiled. "Draco wants me to spend some time with him over the summer. He said that spending all year at the castle is unhealthy."

"Well, I will not debate Mr. Malfoy's views on whether or not it is healthy to stay at the castle, but I will agree that you should spend some time away."

"I don't know," Harry said, still doubtful. "what if you find a way for me to go home while I'm there?"

"Then I will send you back afterward. Harry, if you do get back, you will once again be forced to be what everyone expects you to be. Now is your chance to find out who you really are. Here, you are able to explore and discover, so when you do get back, you will not lose yourself to their expectations."

Harry bit his lip. "I don't know, Tom."

"Well, let me just say this; Mr. Malfoy does not make many friends. Though, several have tried, no one has managed to enter that trio of friends, until you. And, to my knowledge, no one has been invited to his home. That he has invited you is an honor not given to many. He obviously thinks very highly of you."

"Are you saying that it would be an insult to turn him down?"

"I only said that it was an honor not given to many."

Harry sighed, there were times that Tom was as bad as Dumbledore in the cryptic department.

"You're saying I should go, then?"

"Do what you wish, Harry. I mearly think you should get out of the castle for awhile. You can do that without going to Mr. Malfoy's."

"Alright, I'll go. Just, say what you really mean."

Tom smiled. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"Uh-huh, sure you are." Harry stood to leave, but remembered something that had been bothering him all week. "Tom?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"What's going to happen to Emily Dryzen?"

Tom frowned. "She has no other family, that I'm aware of. I do believe she will be sent to an orphanage."

"NO!" Harry shouted.

Tom sat back. "I take it that there is a reason for the outburst?"

"Voldemort was brought up in an orphanage. We, Ron, Hermione, and myself, believe that it was the orphanage that caused him to become Voldemort." Harry explained.

"I see . . . Well, I will see what I can do to keep her away from an orphanage."

Harry nodded, finally leaving.

* * *

_**Hello Man-child**_

_**Hello Chrisstina**_ Harry said, moving closer to the snake.

_**You sseem thoughtful. Would you like to sshare your thoughtss?**_

_**Can you keep a ssecret?**_

_**Who would I sshare it with, Man-child?**_ the snake seemed rather amused.

_**Tom**_ he replied simply.

Slowly, Christina's giant head nodded, _**I will keep it from him, ass long ass it will not hurt him.**_

_**It wont**_ Harry said, shaking his head.

_**Then ssit and tell me**_

Sighing heavily, Harry sat, leaning against the giant snake. He smiled slightly when Christina curled around herself him in the middle. Her eyes rested just behind him, so he wouldn't accidently look into them.

_**I told Draco I would to sstay at hiss housse for part of the ssummer.**_

_**Draco? Would that be one of thosse you sspend your time with?**_

Harry turned to look at her snout, _**How did you know?**_

_**I do not alwayss sstay in the chamber, Man-child**_

He could very distinctly hear the laugh in her voice.

_**He'ss the blond one**_ Harry said.

_**Iss there a problem with sstaying with him?**_

Harry shrugged, _**not really**_

_**Then why the thoughtss?**_

_**Well. . .**_ Harry sighed, _**It'ss jusst that I. . . kinda like the bloke**_

_**Iss it not natural for you to like your friendss?**_

Harry could see her head tilt from the corner of his eye.

_**It'ss not that. I like him in a . . . ass a . . .**_ he paused, searching for a word the snake would understand, _**ass a mate**_.

_**I see. Does he not feel thiss way about you?**_

_**I don't know**_ Harry replied _**I haven't told him I like him like that.**_

_**Why not?If you wissh him ass a mate you should tell him.**_

_**It'ss not that ssimple, Chrisstina**_

_**What iss the problem?**_

_**I'm leaving ass ssoon ass Tom findss a way to ssend me home. I couldn't do that to Draco.**_

_**You humanss make everything sso much more difficult than it needss to be**_ she said sounding exasperated.

Harry shrugged. _**Perhapss, but we have our reassonss.**_

_**I will never undersstand your sspeciess, man-child**_

He laughed. _**We are rather difficult to undersstand. Ssometimess, I don't even undersstand uss, and I am one.**_

Christina laughed, which, to Harry, was a series of hisses he couldn't understand as anything else.

_**Go with him**_ Christina said, once she'd finished laughing _**Maybe you will find the courage to tell him you wish to mate.**_

Harry turned red, but was unable to correct her misunderstanding without confusing her.

_**Your sscent hass changed, Man-child. Why are you embarrassed?**_ she asked, her voice curious.

_**It's nothing**_ Harry assured her.

_**Then why doess your sscent change?**_

Harry sighed, _**I'm jusst not ussed to ssomeone being that blunt about . . . That**_

_**Humanss are sstrange. Mating iss a very natural occurance. How elsse would our young come to the world?**_

Harry shifted uncomfortably _**Well, yeah, it's jusst not talked about**_

_**Why?**_

Harry shrugged _**I don't know. It jusst issn't

* * *

**_

James stood on the platform next to Tom, but his eyes were on Snape. He didn't know why, but the man's treatment of him continued to surprise him. The latest occurance was the final he'd had them do. It was a potion called _Munimentum_. That hadn't been what had surprised him. He'd done decently, even with all of Draco's turoring. It was enough to pass, thank Merlin, but after the lesson, Snape had taken him aside and told him how to improve said potion. James had nodded dumbly and thanked him before leaving.

"Well, see you in a month, Uncle Tom," James said.

Tom nodded, "Indeed. If plans change, and you decide to stay longer, I want to be told."

James rolled his eyes "I know. Please, it's not like I'm an irresponsible kid."

Tom chuckled, "Sometimes I forget. Have fun. I'll see you in a month.

"Right, bye." James replied, waving as he boarded the train.

Tom watched him board the train, shooting one last grin back before disappearing from the doorway. That boy was fascinating. He had so much expected from him, but he did it all, and more. When he decided to do something, he did it, no regrets, no second thoughts. It had gotten him in trouble, upon occasion, in his world, yet he didn't let it bring him down for long. Tom wondered where he got the drive to keep going.

The boy was definitely a Gryffindor. How else would he have been able to gather the courage to start his life over in a different world, and still keep the hope that he could get home to save them? _Yet. . . ._ Tom's eyes turned thoughtful as he headed back to his office. _The boy was amazingly adaptable._ He wondered where he had gotten the ability. Not from Gryffindor, that was for sure. Most of them were unable to change their . . . behavior once they were stuck in a way of thought.

"Tom."

"Ah, Severus. Good Morning. Might I ask you a question?"

"Certainly."

"What would you call someone who jumps into something headfirst, without regrets, even if the danger might not be worth the risk?"

"A Gryffindor," Severus replied immediately.

Tom nodded. The answer had been obvious, after all. "And someone who was amazingly adaptable no matter the circumstance? Who could look at the situation and actually change how he acted to fit into whatever was going on?"

"A Slytherin," Severus answered after a moment.

Tom stopped walking.

Severus stopped a moment later, turning to look at him. "I assume there is a point to the obvious questions.?

"Yes, forgive me. One more question, if you would?"

Severus nodded impatiently.

"What would you call someone who jumps into something, headfirst, without regrets, even if the danger might not be worth the risk-"

"You have already-"

"But," Tom continued over the potions professor, "Is also amazingly adaptable to any situation and can change how he acts to fit whatever is going on?"

Severus frowned, "I would say it is not possible, headmaster."

Tom frowned, "Why not?"

"Someone is either Slytherin or Gryffindor,. They can not be both."

"Yet I have met one who is." Tom said, continuing down the hall

* * *

Finally, the train pulled into London, and the four Slytherins quickly gathered their belongings and exited the train. Draco and James found Lucius and Narcissa fairly easily. It wasn't like they blended into the background after all.

"Hello Draco, James," Narcissa greeted them.

"Hello Mother."

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius nodded to them. "Have you got everything?"

Both boys answered in the affirmative. Lucius carefully took his wand out of his cane and shrunk the baggage. James felt himself twitch when the spell was cast. He silently told himself to calm down. This Lucius had never tried to kill him.

"Do you know how to apparate, James?"

"No, sir," James replied, "I'm not quite 17 yet."

"Very well. Draco, go with your mother. James, you're with me."

James nodded, shoving down the panic he felt. Somehow, he wasn't sure how, he managed not to tense when Lucius pulled him close.

An instant later, they were outside, and James pulled back. Lucius let him. He quickly took a glance around the grounds. Except for the forest off to his right, grass grew in all directions around him as far as he could see. James made a mental note to check it out while he was there. The area had an air of peacefulness and tranquility.

"Well?" Draco asked from beside him.

James nodded, "It's beautiful."

"Thank you," Narcissa said, "I've put a lot of work into it."

"It shows," James answered.

They quickly made their way to the building in the distance. As they neared, James felt his jaw try to drop, he clamped it closed, however. It would not help his cover any if he did so, as he'd gotten the idea that the real James Medin had lived in something similar.

_If he had tutors, one would hope they had the money for it._

"Welcome to our home," Narcissa said as they entered.

"It's lovely, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Call me Narcissa, James. After all you will be staying with us for awhile."

James smiled. "I'll try Mrs. Mal- Narcissa." he corrected at her raised eyebrow.

"Dobby," Lucius snapped.

James felt his head turn to watch the house elf as it approached.

"Yous called Dobby, Master?"

"Show James to the room prepared for him, and make sure his luggage is properly put away."

"Yes Master Malfoy, rights away. If Master James will follow Dobby."

James silently followed the familiar face after his bags were gatherd together.

"This is where the master says yous is to sleep," Dobby said, opening one of the many doors in the hallway.

James felt his mouth drop when he walked in. The room was huge. Looking around, he figured it could probably the Dursley's living room, plus the kitchen.

_They certainly know how to take care of their guests,_ he thought dryly.

"Thank you, Dobby," he said, turning to face the house elf.

Dobby stopped midstep from his way to the dresser and turned to face him. "Master James is thanking Dobby?"

"Well, yeah," he said, hoping the small creature didn't burst into tears.

He didn't.

"Master James is most kind to thank a house elf."

James saw him begin to unpack his belongings, and moved to help him.

"I can do that," he said.

Dobby looked up at him, eyes wide, and shook his head, "Ohs no, Master Malfoy told I's to put away. He's tell Dobby to send Master James down to dinner when you's is seen your room."

"Oh," James glanced around the room, "If you're sure."

"Dobby has orders. Master James is to go to dinner."

* * *

Here's chapter 16. I just realized that I had wanted to add something AKA Draco tutoring James, unfortunatly, it skipped my mind until now, so it was mentioned. Only in passing, yes, as was the potions final. (remember that people it'll come up again.) :)

I"VE GOT REVIEWS!!! I was sooo happy! Know that I appreciate you with my entire being!! I love you guys! Getting review really makes my day. Thanks again!

Until next time!

Allanasha ke kiri


	18. Chapter 18

The World's Gone Crazy  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 17

James carefully backtracked to the main entrance. From there, it was only a matter of minutes for him to find the dining room. The _formal_ dining room. He froze in the door way, his wide eyes taking in the huge room.

_Please don't let this be the place we're supposed to eat_

"I see you found the dining room alright."

James turned to see Narcissa and Lucius. He nodded, moving from their way so they could enter the room.

"It's lovely," he said, trying to sound casual

"Draco should be down soon. We will eat then," Lucius said.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy."

"Lucius," he corrected.

James nodded uncomfortably, wishing Draco would arrive.

"Where did you learn to play Quidditch like that?" Lucius asked.

James shrugged. "I kind of taught myself. Neither of my parents were big Quidditch fans."

Silently, he thanked Tom for all the information he'd shared. This was not the first time it had been useful.

"Taught yourself?" Narcissa asked, clearly amazed.

"Yeah. I had a lot of time when I wasn't with a tutor. I used it to practice."

"And we're bloody well glad you did" Draco announced, striding into the room.

"Language, Draco." Narcissa warned.

"Sorry, mother."

Narcissa shook her head as Lucius escorted her to her seat.

"You'll sit in the middle on this side of the table," Draco whispered, before moving around the table. James shot a grateful look at the boy's back, heading to the seat indicated.

Lucius and Narcissa sat at each end of the table. Sitting, he quickly glanced at the table setting. He relaxed when he realized it was set up in the exact way Tom had taught him. Once again, he silently thanked the man. Now all he had to do was remember the order to use all the utensils in.

"What are your plans for after Hogwarts, James?" Lucius asked.

James looked up at the man as a house elf served him the first course.

"I haven't decided, competely."

"Surely you have some idea?" Narcissa asked.

James gave a small shrug, picking up the utensil he'd seen Lucius use.

"Well, my parents had hoped I'd be an auror, but I've been told I'd make a good teacher. I'm stuck trying to decide which I would prefer."

"Why not just do what your parents wanted?" Lucius asked carefully.

James carefully swallowed the food in his mouth before answering, remembering the multiple times Hermione had admonished them to do just that. "My parents, while hoping I would be an auror, told me to make my own choices."

"And your uncle's thoughts on all this?"

James rolled his eyes. "I doubt I'd get a straight answer from him if I held him at wand point. Which I don't plan on doing anytime soon."

_Not until I get back anyway. Not that I'd be asking __**him**__ about possible career choices._

"Why go for anything? Surely your parents left you something?"

James nodded to Narcissa, letting his hand fall to the chair arm as his plate and course were changed by the house elf.

"They left me most everything. If I wanted to, I could do just that. My father was not one for idleness, however. He. . . instilled a need to be active in me. He used to say," James paused, as if trying to remember the exact phrasing, while he was really trying to think of something _to_ say, "that the way to greatness is paved by doing the unexpected. That, if you do as others do, and never try anything different, people will see you the same way they see the others you act like. But, if you do the unexpected, people will surely take notice."

"A dangerous philosophy to live by," Lucius said.

Again, James shrugged, taking a bite to give him time to come up with a suitable reply.

"Perhaps," he replied finally, "but life is too short to live safely. My parents' deaths showed me that."

Lucius nodded slowly, apparently happy with his answer.

"Living dangerously often leads to a shorter life span," Narcissa said.

James smiled, wondering why he felt like he was being interogated.

"Who's to say one's life would be long anyway? There's always some maniac out there who thinks his ideas will bring about a utopia, and will do anything to bring them into being. Who's to say you wouldn't be on their hit list?"

"Valid points," Lucius told him with a nod.

James shrugged. "I've had some time to think it over."

"You seem to have done so quite thoroughly.

James gave Narcissa a tight smile before returning to his meal.

* * *

"Wow," Draco breathed as they made their way to their rooms.

"You could have said something," James grumbled, "instead of making me answer them all."

"And interrupted them when they're trying to get information? No, thank you."

"You could have warned me I'd be getting interogated."

"And risk you changing your mind? Not a chance. This place is boring. It's better than the parties, though."

"Parties?"

"Yeah. Just hope they don't decide to have one while you're here."

"Why?"

"We'll be forced to attend."

James blanched. He really didn't like those kinds of parties. He'd made a fool of himself at the last one he'd attended.

"Let's hope they don't," James answered drily.

"Like your room?" Draco asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"It's nice," he said, doing his best to sound casual.

_Nice? It's huge! I have __**never**__ seen a bedroom that big, and they expect me to just __**sleep**__ in it?_

"It's one of the bigger guest rooms," Draco explained, "I think mother wanted to make you feel at home."

James nodded. _Feel at home? I'd have felt more at home in a room the quarter of the size_

"That was nice."

Draco snorted. "Nice nothing, they're trying to impress you."

"Impress _me_? Why?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're the headmaster's nephew, his only living relative."

"So?"

"So, by getting on good terms with you, they get on good terms with him."

James blinked. "Oh."

"Hey, don't worry. They might have alterior motives for having you here, but I'm just glad to have a friend to spend the day with."

James smiled, shaking his head. "You still should have warned me about getting interrogated."

"Are we back to that? I told you where to sit, didn't I. There's only so much I can say in a few seconds."

"Could have fooled me," James replied.

"What?"

"Nothing, Draco," James said, quickly entering his room.

"Nothing my arse," he heard Draco mutter as he closed the door.

* * *

The next morning, James slept later than he usually did (living with the Dursley's had taught him to wake early and get to bed late). He smiled lazily before stetching.

"Now that's what I call a bed," he mumbled as he rolled of it.

A loud pop had him reaching for his wand, instantly awake.

"Would Master James likes his breakfast?"

James relaxed, turning to face Dobby. "Where's Draco?"

"He's be in the dining room, Master James. He's be eating."

"Alright. I'd like to have breakfast there, if it's alright?"

"Oh yes, Master James. Master Malfoy is saying you's is to have whatever you's wants."

James nodded, moving to his dresser to pull on some apropriate clothing.

"I think I'll have whatever Draco's having."

"Yes sir."

James jumped again when the house elf popped out.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, he really had to stop jumping at the slightest sounds. It wasn't like anyone in this world was going to try to kill him.

James quickly changed and hurried down to the dining room. He gave himself a mental pat on the back when he didn't get lost.

"Morning Draco," James said when he saw the blond boy at the table.

"Morning," he replied.

James barely sat when a house elf appeared to place his food infront of him.

"Thank you," he said.

The house elf's eyes grew wide, wider than normal, but it didn't say anything. It bowed several times on it's way out.

"What was that?" Draco asked

James shrugged, "My parents taught me to be polite to everyone."

"But that was a _house elf_."

"So? My parents found that a house elf will be more loyal to you if you treat them kindly. If you're mean and cruel, they're more likely to help those who are kind."

"House elves don't think like that."

James shrugged again, turning to his meal. They obviously wouldn't see eye to eye on this subject.

* * *

"So. . . What do we do?"

"It's your house."

"Well, sure, but you're the guest."

"I don't know what there is to do."

Draco's face twisted in disgust. "There isn't anything to do."

"Nothing?"

Draco shook his head. "Not unless you're into books."

"So, what do you do?"

Draco shrugged. "I tend to read and do my homework. It's not the most exciting way to spend the summer."

James nodded. _It's better than how I spend my summer._

"We could always play Quidditch."

"There's only two of us. It'd be a little hard to play it properly."

"Yeah."

They fell silent again. James glanced around, trying to think of something they could do. In the distance, he could see the forest, but didn't feel in the exploring mood. He stood suddenly, his gaze turning thoughtful.

James moved down the outside stairs, and turned to face the wall of the mansion.

"James, what are you doing?"

James ignored Draco's question as he ran a hand along the building. A smile slowly spread across his lips. He had a game in mind. He'd seen it played while he'd attended the muggle elementary school. The kids' fear of Dudley had prevented him from being able to join, but he'd always enjoyed watching the deceptively simple game.

"James!"

James smiled, turning to face an upset Draco. The bloke really didn't like being ignored, but it was often the best way to get his attention. Now all he had to do was convince him to play a _muggle_ game. It shouldn't be any harder than taking on that dragon in his fourth year. He hoped he was up for the challenge, because he really wanted to play.

"I have and idea that we can. . ." James shook his head.

"What?"

He shook his head again. "No, you wouldn't want to do it."

"Who says?"

James rolled his eyes. "Please, I know you Draco, you wouldn't want to do it. Hey, how about we check out the forest?"

"James!"

_And the trap closes._

"What?"

"What. Is. Your. Idea?"

"We couldn't do it."

Draco growled. "Why not?"

James shrugged. "We don't have the supplies."

"What do we need?"

"A big, red, rubber ball."

Draco blinked. "What?"

"A big, red, rubber ball," James repeated.

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

Draco frowned. "Why wouldn't I want to play it?"

"It's a muggle game."

"What?"

"It's called, Wall Ball."

"A _muggle_ game?"

James shrugged. "I knew you wouldn't want to play."

James turned, making his way to the forest.

"James!"

He stopped, turning back to Draco.

". . . How big does the ball have to be?"

* * *

Alright everyone, here's chapter 17 and a touch more of Harry and Draco, for those of you who requested it. I know nothing much happens, but it's a set up for the next chapter, in which we see some more plot development. Hope you enjoyed it.

_**Centra-gal86**_ - hey, glad you liked the chapter. Sorry it isn't much longer than the previous one, but they a bit more of the James(Harry)/Draco quality time. You'll be happy to note that the slashyness happens soon!

_**Its a Happy Bunny Life**_ - love your name by the way. And yes, they will be together soon. Author's oath!

_**Blackmusasabi**_ - blink wow. It's reviewers like you that keep me updating, and make me want to update more regualarly. As to your suggestion . . . I've got something planned. Just what, you'll have to wait and see, but it is interesting. B.T.W. Did I spell your name right?

_**riley**_ - thanks for the tip. I'm not very good with Dobby. Glad you enjoyed it!

Until next time!

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	19. Chapter 19

The World's Gone Crazy  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 18

"Narcissa, what is your son up to?"

Narcissa looked up from her book, "My son? Since when is he _my_ son?"

"Since he started that," Lucius pointed out the window.

Narcissa raised a thin eyebrow, but rose and approached the window Lucius stood by. She blinked twice before she was able to speak.

"What is your son doing?" she asked.

When no reply came, she lifted her eyes to look at her husband. He was frowning at her.

Narcissa shrugged her delicate shoulders, "Draco came to me earlier and asked me to transfigure a big, red, rubber ball. He only told me that James was going to teach him a game."

"You didn't ask what the game was?"

"It didn't seem releveant."

Lucius' eyes narrowed, "Didn't seem relevant? Our son is doing. . . _that_ and it didn't seem releveant?"

Narcissa gave a small sigh. "He asked for a ball, I gave it to him. I did not know what he was going to be doing with it."

"It's that James," Lucius said, his frown deepening, "He's been corrupting our son all year."

"He's the headmaster's nephew, dear," Narcissa reminded him, "That connection alone will raise Draco's standing."

"Is it worth what that boy is doing to him? He talks to that _mudblood_. James is corrupting our son. The next thing we know, he'll be acting like a bloody Gryffindor."

"It's just a phase Draco's going through. I'm sure he'll come to his senses before long."

"We'll see," Lucius muttered, turning and storming out of the room.

Narcissa watched him go before turning her gaze out the window, where her son and James played. Despite what she had told Lucius, she approved of Draco's choice for a friend. She'd also seen the looks the boys had shot each other when they thought no one was looking -- especially each other. Draco could definitely do worse, and it wasn't like James was muggleborn. Not only was he the headmaster's nephew, but he had two very strong pureblood lines in him, even if he wasn't pureblood himself.

Narcissa crossed her arms as she watched the two nearly grown wizards. She felt herself smile at Draco's very bright grin. James was very good for her son, no matter what Lucius might say, and she had every intention of making sure they stayed friends. Until their hormones got too much for them to hide their true feelings anyway.

Deep in thought, Narcissa returned to her book.

* * *

Draco leaned against the stairs, chest heaving. He was not used to this much excertion. Quidditch, while exciting, didn't really give you much of a work out. Finally getting his breathing under control, he felt his gaze shift to James.

The bloke was leaning against the wall, eyes closed, and didn't seem to be breathing too heavily. Draco took advantage of James' inattention to look the boy over. They were about the same height, which was nice. Draco had always had trouble feeling 'equal' with someone if they were taller than him, or shorter.

Draco swallowed heavily when James opened his eyes and smiled at him, but smiled back. He wondered if it was all an act, or if the bloke really had no idea of the appeal he had.

"So," James said, "What did you think?"

Draco shrugged casually, "It was okay. Not as fun as Quidditch, but I suppose it can pass the time well enough."

"Good." James said, straightening.

"Good?" Draco repeated confused, he'd meant it as a insult, "Why good?"

"Because," James answered, a mischievous glint appearing in his eyes, "you are horrible and can definintly use the practice."

"Me?" Draco exclaimed, "Like you're any better at it."

James shrugged, "Perhaps, but I'm still better than you."

"Considering you've played before, that's not saying much."

"Actually," James said, shifting, his smile fading.

Draco's eyes narrowed, "What?"

"I've never played the game before, just seen it played."

Draco closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You convinced me to play a _muggle_ game you've never played before," He opened his eyes, "Why? For all you knew it could have sucked and you'd have never have gotten me to try another one."

James smiled again. Draco swallowed, glad that his back was against the stairs because his legs threatened to give out.

"I've seen it played, and it looked like fun. It might not be as good as Quidditch, but it has its own perks."

"It was still a risk," he said dryly.

James' smile softened. "It was worth it."

Draco raised an eyebrw, "Oh, it was? And just what made it worth the risk?"

James' gaze turned to look across the grounds. He was silent for so long that Draco thought he wasn't going to answer.

"Your smile," he said finally, "It brightened your entire face. That made it worth the risk."

Draco had no reply as James hurried away from him.

_My smile? __**My**__ smile? Does that mean?. . . Why would he say it if it didn't?_

Draco shook his head. That bloke was seriously confusing him.

* * *

James sat against one of the trees on the mansion grounds. He repeatedly hit the back of his head against the trunk.

"Idiot," he muttered, "You're a bloody idiot, James. What were you thinking? 'Your _smile_'? You should learn to keep your bloody mouth **shut**."

He let his head rest against the trunk.

_But it it has to be said. Nothing's going to happen if-_

"Nothing's _supposed_ to happen," he snarled at the little voice, "I'm going home soon. I _have_ to go home soon. They need me. If I get into a . . . a . . . a relationship while I'm here, it will be that much harder to leave," he sighed, closing his eyes. "He'd be more hurt if I left after doing that. If he's even interested."

_And if you can't get home?_ the little voice asked snidely.

James' eyes popped open. If he couldn't get home? He had to get home.

_You're going to stop your entire life for the one in a million chance that you__**might**__ get home?_

James had no reply. He wanted to tell the voice to shut up, but it raised a valid point. If, _if_ he didn't get home, what was he going to do?"

He shook his head, shaking the thought from his mind. He was going to get home, he had to.

* * *

James looked up from his books when someone knocked.

"Come in," he called, wondering who it was.

Draco was the only one who ever came to his room, besides Dobby, but the knock was too delicate for that. James stood rather quickly when Narcissa entered. One of the first things he'd learned was that all of the males stood then she entered a room. It was rather annoying, actually.

"Good afternoon, Narcissa," James greeted.

"Good afternoon, James," she responded, closing the door behind her, "I won't be long. I was just wondering what you had in the way of formal wear?"

_Formal wear?_

"Um. . . I didn't bring anything."

"Oh, well, no worries. I'm taking Draco to Diagon Alley to get new formal wear. You can get something then." Narcissa turned to go.

_Bloody hell_

"Is there any reason you wanted to know?" he asked.

Narcissa turned back to him. "We're having a party this Friday, and you must have proper clothing to attend.

James nodded mutely, not trusting his voice to respond. Gulping, he sank back into his chair. A party. They were going to have a party. He didn't know the first thing about parties. His dancing was terrible, and his etiquette, though improving, was nothing to brag about. James stared at the floor feeling his breathing pick up.

_Don't panic , _ he told himself, _You can always just bluff your way through. Or you. . . Bloody hell, I'm going to make a fool of myself. I'm going to__**humiliate**__ Draco_

There was another knock on the door. He tried to tell them to come in, but his throat closed. Slowly, he swallowed, took a deep breath, and tried again.

"Come in," he wheezed.

The door opened, showing a very annoyed Draco Malfoy.

"Can you believe this?" Draco groaned, "Mother's throwing another party."

James nodded, not saying a word.

"And anyone who's anyone is going to come. She even said that the minister is going to come this time."

"M-minister?"

"Yeah. The Blacks are going to be here, too. Not Sirius, though, or his son; thank Merlin. Mother and Father don't bother inviting them. They'd never come anyway, so-- James are you alright?"

James shook his head, his breathing rapidly picking up.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, moving closer.

"C-can't," James managed.

"Hey, breathe, James, breathe. No, slow down. Take deep, slow, breaths."

Shaking, James did as he was told. His breathing under control, he looked back up at Draco.

"Now, what can't you do?"

"The party," James said, "I can't do it."

"Why not?" Draco asked, frowning, "I know they're boring as hell, but not something to panic over."

"I don't know how."

"Don't know how? Why not? Didn't your parents teach you?"

James shook his head, "They weren't big on parties. As far as I knew, they never attended any, and they certainly never threw one. My education was in other areas,_not_ how to behave at a party."

"Did they teach you anything?"

James shook his head again.

"Dancing?"

James stood abruptly, beginning to pace his room, "No, nothing. I'm going to make a fool of myself, Draco."

"No, you'e not."

James stopped, turniong to face the other boy, "I'm not?"

"No, you're not."

"How come?"

"Because I'm going to teach you."

James blinked twice before wilting in relief. Before he could stop himself, he was across the room and hugging Draco. He jumped back as soon as he realized it, however, and looked away, feeling his face redden.

"Thanks," he muttered.

". . . Yeah, not a problem.

* * *

Narcissa smirked outside James' door. She had known his parents didn't like parties. She'd often invited them to hers. They'd only accepted once, before their son was born. Because of that, she'd counted on the fact that they hadn't taught their son what to do when attending one.

As she had hoped, Draco had went to complain to his friend, just as said friend was beginning to panic. Now, the two would spend several hours each day trying to get James ready for the party.

And the dancing. . . If that didn't get their hormones racing, she didn't know what would. Hopefully, this venture would raise their awareness of each other, not that it could get much higher, not from what she'd seen over the past two weeks.

Narcissa felt her smirk grow into a full grin as she moved down the hall. If all went as planned, they'd be together by the end of the year. She vaguely wondered who would 'break' first. Tilting her head, she thought about that a moment. She loved her son dearly, but if she were a betting woman, she'd bet on her son making that leap first. Self control was not something he was good at. In fact, she was amazed it had gone on so long without him doing something about it. She wondered what had caused such a jump in her son's patience.

* * *

Alright, here's chapter 18. I hope you all enjoyed. As I've said before, I absolutely adore Narcissa. Well, in this story anyway. Some people make her not so nice. shrug to each their own.

_**Blackmusasabi**_ - No worries about killing this world's Draco. I think I'd have to go hang myself if I did that. No what I have planned is totally different. hehe I'm a huge anime/manga fan as well (blame my friends.) 'Flying squirrel' LOL. I love it!! hope you enjoyed the chapter.

_**Centra-gal86**_ - Thanks. I try to respond to the reviewers that ask questions or just say something really cool. I figure, if you take the time to 'talk' to me, I should take the time to respond. It's only manners after all. :)

Any way, Thank to every one who reviewed. And to those who aren't . . . well, I hope you're enjoying the story. That's what it's here for. :)

Until next time,

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	20. Chapter 20

The World's Gone Crazy  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 19

James shifted uncomfortably in his dark blue dress robes as he stared at the gathered witches and wizards. He'd smiled and greeted several of them whenever they approached, but he had very rarely moved from his spot. James fiddled absently with the silver lining on his sleeves, he really wishing he was somewhere else.

"I've always found these types of social events to be terribly dull."

James turned abruptly. "Uncle Tom? What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "I figured that if you were to be forced to attend, I might as well accept the invitation Narcissa sent me," he looked around the room a moment. "I find myself regretting the decision."

James nodded. He could understand that.

"How are you holding up?" Tom asked.

"Alright, I suppose, as long as I stay right here."

"The music will be starting soon."

James wilted. "I don't think I can do this. The last time I danced in front of people, I made a fool of myself"

"Surely you have practiced since then?"

"Well. . . Draco has taught me some."

"That's good to know. Oh, before I forget, Christina's layed a batch of eggs."

James frowned. "That's nice, Uncle Tom, but won't they _not_ hatch?"

"Normally, yes," Tom said, turning to keep an eye on the crowd, "But basilisks are very interesting creatures. Every 300 years or so, if no mate is found, they can fertelize up to three eggs on their own. As long as one basilisk lives, it ensures that they don't become extinct."

"Then how come there aren't others running around the chamber?"

"Christina was asleep between the time Slytherin put her there and when I woke her up. It's kind of difficult to lay eggs when you're asleep."

"Oh. Right. . . Hey, do you think she'd let me see the eggs hatch?"

Tom smiled secretivly. "I think I can convince her to do that."

"James."

James turned away from Tom to see Draco moving toward him.

"Yes Draco?"

"Mother says that it's not polite to just stand in a corner and chat with one person."

"So?"

"So, if I have to socialize, so do you."

"It's _your_ mother's party"

"What happened to all your Gryffindor-like courage?"

"It vanished when I heard about the party."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on. Oh, It's good to see you headmaster."

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Mother would like to speak with you, if you've got a moment?"

"I believe I can spare a moment to speak with the hostess."

"Come on, James," Draco said as Tom walked away.

James sighed, but moved to mingle with the other guests.

* * *

James jerked awake later that night. For a moment, as he looked around the dark room, he wondered why he had woken. His scar wasn't hurting, not that it had during his stay in this world, so it was nothing Voldemot related, and it wasn't like anyone else would--

"Let go of me," Draco demanded, "Or my father'll--"

"Do nothin'. He's already downstairs."

_Bloody hell_ James thought, learching to the bedside table for his wand.

He heard doors slamming, and knew they were searching rooms. The only chance he would have to keep his wand would be if they found him asleep and assumed he was without it.

Quickly, the door slamming was getting louder, he shoved his wand down his trousers, pulled his shirt down, and covered up. He closed his eyes just as the door to his room opened. It took everything he had to keep his body relaxed.

"There's one in here."

"Well, grab him."

"He's asleep."

"Asleep?"

"Yeah."

There was a pause. "Well, wake him up. It'll be easier to handle him if he's just waking up."

There was another pause, then he was pulled from the bed.

"Wha?" he asked.

"Come on, get up!"

"Wha's goin' on?" he asked, trying to imitate Ron just after he wakes up.

"Don't worry about it, just move!"

James stumbled when he was pushed from behind, his arm was grabbed before he hit the ground. It was a lot harder to pretend to be half asleep than it sounded. Well, when someone was pushing and yelling at you anyway. James half stumbled down the hall. It helped that the person holding his arm wasn't being overly gentle with him.

"Wha's goin' on?" he asked again as they entered the sitting room.

Instead of an asnwer, he was shoved to where the Malfoy's huddled. Well, Narcissa and Draco huddled, Lucius had positioned himself in front of them. James felt the man's arms grab him before he hit the ground, for which he was very grateful. He wasn't entirely certain how well he'd be able to keep up his 'sleepy mode' if he had.

James clumsily followed Lucius' silent directions, and found himself with Narcissa and Draco. One of Narcissa's hands rested on his shoulder, and he found it strangely comforting.

"Wha's goin' on?" he asked for the third time, hoping they would answer.

"Dumbledore," Narcissa told him in a whisper.

James froze. _You've got to be shitting me. Can't I just go someplace without having someone threaten my life?_

_Except that he probably isn't after you._

The thought was in no way comforting. Shifting his gaze to Draco, he saw the boy looking at him in confusion. James dropped his head slightly, and winked, placing a hand over where his wand rested in the band of his trousers. Draco's eyes brightened before he, too, looked down.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucius demanded, gaining their attention.

James felt his heart stop when he saw who had entered. Even in the near dark they sat in, there was no mistaking the shadowy figure. It was, indeed, Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Come Lucius, I expected more from you. Surely you knew I'd be paying a visit eventually?"

Lucius said nothing. Dumbledore sighed, moving closer. James found himself very glad that the man had not directed the comment at him. He'd never liked it when Dumbledore was disappointed in him.

"Is this everyone?" Dumbledore asked, turning to another figure.

"Yes, sir. We've searched all the rooms and every floor. The house elves are being confined and watched carefully as we deal with business here."

Dumbledore nodded, his attention returning to them.

"Four?" he asked, clearly not expecting a reply. Raising a finger, he pointed to each one in turn, "Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and . . . I don't believe we've met."

James swallowed heavily when Dumbledore's gaze met his.

"He's a friend of Draco's."

"I don't believe I was speaking to you Lucius. You really should learn to let others speak for themselves."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand. Lucius stared at it warily.

"Good, Lucius. Now," Dumbledore's eyes once again found James, "What's your name, my boy?"

"Um. . . J-James Medin."

Even in the dark, he could see the man's eyebrows raise, "Medin? I had thought them all dead." He turned to face one of the others in the room.

The man shrugged. "As did we. There was no way anyone could have survived the explosion."

_Explosion?_

Dumbledore turned back to James, eyes twinkling, "So how _did_ you survive?"

"I-- I had decided to stay home the day they crashed. I wasn't in the car."

Dumbledore was silent a moment, "It was a shame about your parents," he said finally, moving across the room, "They were marvelous people. Truly an inspiration. They were people to be proud of. If only Jason hadn't sided against me. . ." Dumbledore trailed off, sighing again, "I had high hopes for your father, James. Some of his thoughts were simply amazing."

Dumbledore turned back to them, gently motioning James foreward. He didn't move. Dumbledore sighed again, and it took everything in him to stay were he was. Another hand motion, and James was grabbed and pulled foreward until he was standing directly in front of the white haired man. Dumbledore waved away the two holding James, they moved aside.

"A very strapping young man," Dumbledore said. "Of course, I would have expected nothing else from Jason's son. What house are you in?"

"Slytherin," James said before he could stop himself.

"Ah, Slytherin. Your family's ancestor, am I right?"

James silently nodded.

"And how do you feel about such an ancestral family being. . . tainted with the blood of a muggle?"

James blinked. "Is this a trick question?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"No, my boy, it is not. Why?"

"If it hadn't have been 'tainted' as you say, my mother wouldn't have been born. If she hadn't, then I wouldn't be here. So my view on whether or not it was a good thing is a little biased."

Dumbledore smiled at him. James swallowed, trying to shove away feeling of delight. Apparently, he'd answered the question correctly. He looked down, not liking that this Dumbledore could make him feel just like his could.

"Well said, my boy. Well said."

James frowned in confusion. "Huh?"

Dumbledore smiled again. "You see the people in the families, not the line. That is what I try to get people to see. I need people who see this to work with me. I need people like you, who know it as truth to spread the word. James. . . ." Dumbledore stared deep into James' eyes, the man's own blues held sincerity and hope. James felt like he was staring at his Dumbledore just after he had gotten back from the ministry, and it was just as uncomfortable now as it was then.

Dumbledore stepped closer. James let him. He couldn't have moved if he wanted to. He felt like his feet were glued to the floor beneath him.

"James," Dumbledore said again. "it would be a shame to force you to follow your parents. Their deaths were a necessary waste. You can do much good if you were taught what you really needed to know."

James was feeling a major case of de'ja vu.

"Join us, James, we could use your talents."

James blinked several times before he could get his voice to work. "Are you crazy?"

His brain caught up with him then, and he slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes widening in absolute shock. He lowered it quickly.

"I mean. . . That is to say. . . Crap! No." Quickly, he drew his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore.

"So this is how it is to be," Dumbledore said sadly. "So be it."

"James!"

James, trusting Draco's panic, dropped to the floor and rolled as a spell shot over his head.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted, pointing his wand at the wizard who'd cast the spell.

James pointed at another, "Stupefy!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

James stiffened, until he realized that it was Draco who'd cast it. He dropped back to the floor, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck raise. Another spell shot over his head. Slowly, dodging spells will cause that to happen, he made his way to Lucius and Narcissa, both of whom had somehow gotten wands.

"Let's go," Lucius ordered, motioning them out of the room and taking up the rear.

They hurried through the mansion, James in the lead only because he had hurried passed Narcissa. He didn't know how fast she could react, and he didn't want to risk Draco losing a parent. To be honest, he'd have prefered to take the rear, but he didn't think Lucius would have surrendered it as easily as Narcissa had the lead.

Three times he had to use his wand before they were outside. When they had a moment to assess their situation, it was immediately clear not all was as it should be. Lucius was not with them.

"Hurry up," Narcissa said, "The wards are still a ways off."

"You go," James replied, "I'll wait for Lucius."

"James!" Draco excaimed, Are you insane?"

"Narcissa can only apparate with one person. It makes no sense for me to go and just wait for Lucius to show up."

"James--"

"GO!"

Narcissa nodded once, pulling Draco after her. "Be careful, James."

He watched them go for a just a moment.

"I am when I can be," he said quietly, knowing they wouldn't hear him.

Silently, he glanced up at the door. Lucius still hadn't appeared. Something didn't feel right. Lucius should have been right behind them. Unless something had gone wrong. Gathering all his courage, he ran back up the stairs to the, still open, front door. The entry way was empty, but he could hear the sounds of farther down.

Just around the corner of the hall, he saw the battle he'd head. Lucius was desperately trying to back away, but was unable to do much with so many spells flying at him.

"Protego!" James exclaimed, directing it at Lucius in time to stop at least one spell the man hadn't gotten, "Expelliarmus!"

Spell after spell, Lucius and James hurled at the opposing wizards. Dumbledore wasn't among them, and James was not sure whether to be happy or worried about that. Slowly, they made their way to the front door, never turning their backs to the trespassers.

As soon as they were outside, Lucius shut the door and cast several spells at it.

Then, he turned to James and said one word. "Run."

James hesitated only long enough to make sure Lucius was following before sprinting across the giant grounds. They were nearly to the edge of the wards when they heard the door explode. Neither of them stopped.

As soon as they crossed the wards, Lucius grabbed him. James' last view of the Malfoy Manor was a very small Albus Dumbledore standing at the entrance. Then, the scenery changed and James saw the one person that, before coming here, he'd never expected to ever be happy to see.

"Tom"

* * *

Well, here's another chapter. I hope this satisfies those of you who wanted to see more of Dumbledore (Keep this in mind. It will come in back later. hint) Anyway, what do you all think? I've had this scene in my head since I got my plotbunny. I, personally, thought it was funny that the Voldy and Dumble switch roles. shrug but that's really just me. Anywho . . .

**_SilverDragon63_** - Sorry if I confused you, that really was not my intention. Yes, James Medin and his parents actually existed, as you could probably guess from this chapter. Also, if you'll recall from chapter 2 (not including my prologue) Harry mentions the real James dying in Asia. Anyway, long story short, they did exist, but they died not long before Harry arrived. Hope this clears it up . . . if it doesn't, let me know, and I'll try to explain it a bit more. Again, sorry for the confusion.

**_3cheers4Snap_** - first of all, may I just say that I love your name? Snape is one of my favorite character. He's just so . . . HIM! Anyway . . . I have something planned. evil smirk

**_Lyssa_** - Blink I got a lurker to review? squeal I feel so special! You've just made my day, Thank you!!! I'm really glad you like my story, and I hope I continue to make it live up to your expectations. I liked the big rubber ball too. It just kind of hit me while I was trying to think of a way to make the chapter longer, and then I decided that it was a great way to give more hints of the slashness. Again, glad you enjoyed it!

**_Blackmusasabi_** - Here's another chapter for you! I liked Narcissa too. Actually, it was my mom that suggested that she give them a . . . nudge, if you will. I liked the idea, and this is what became of it. :)

**_Sakurabound_** - I cannot say one way or another as doing so will completely ruin some of my plot. Sorry, but you'll just have to read to find out. I will say, however, that fate tend to like to mess with Harry, and that he seems to have a permanent case of Murphy's law (anything that can go wrong will go wrong). I know it doesn't answer your question, but bare with me, it will be answered by the end of the story. . . . :)

I got 9 reviews for my last chapter. I was so totally psyched! Thank you guys, you've totally made my week!!!!

until next time

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	21. Chapter 21

The World's Gone Crazy  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 20

The instant they appeared, Tom ushered them all up to his office, Poppy and Snape in tow.

"Would you tell me what happened? I'm afraid Narcissa did not elaborate."

"We were attacked," Lucius said, trying to wave off Poppy's attentions.

"I had guessed as much, Mr. Malfoy," Tom replied dryly.

"It was Dumbledore," Draco whispered.

"What happened?"

"We were pulled from bed," Lucius said, "Our wands were taken and we were held in the sitting room."

"How did you escape?"

"James somehow kept his wand. He took them by surprise, allowing us to grab wands and escape."

James felt Tom's eyes on him, but he refused to meet them. For once, he was happy to leave the explaining to someone else. He had too much to work through to give an accurate description of what happened.

James, deep in thought, tuned out the rest of the meeting. He knew what had happened, he didn't need to hear someone else's interpretation of it. A hand on his shoulder had him on his feet instantly, wand in hand. He lowered it quickly.

"Sorry, Narcissa. I'm still a little jumpy."

Narcissa nodded. "It's understandable, James. It's not everyday that one is attacked."

James forced a smile as she, Lucius, and Draco left the room.

"If you will excuse me, Tom," Severus said, standing, "I would like to check after my godson."

"Of course, Severus."

As soon as the door closed again, Tom's eyes found his.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

He stared at Tom in amazement. "Am I alright? I just got attacked by Dumbledore, _Dumbledore_, and you ask if I'm alright?"

Tom just stared at him until he slumped back into the chair.

"I don't know, Tom. I've heard about Dumbledore since I got here. I've read about things, but I--," Harry sighed. "--I didn't believe it. I just couldn't believe that he would do anything like that.

"And then tonight . . . tonight, he attacks the Malfoys, who, to my knowledge, haven't done anything. The things he said, the way he said them, they reminded me so much of him. When he smiled at me, I was pleased that I had done something right. When he sighed in disappointment, I had to fight against the desire to do whatever I had to do to reverse his disappointment."

Harry looked back up at Tom, "If he hadn't attacked the Malfoys, or had waited longer, I," he looked away, ashamed, "I might have seriously thought about joining him."

"I don't think you would have joined him," Poppy said, kneeling by his seat, "no matter the circumstances. You wouldn't joined him, no matter what he said."

Harry didn't respond.

"How did you keep your wand?"

"I woke up before they got to my room. I heard Draco yelling, and an unknown voice responding. I grabbed my wand, shoved it down my trousers, and made like I was asleep.

"They didn't search me before taking me to the sitting room. For some reason, he focused on me. He seemed surprised that I had survived the car crash. Another wizard told him that 'I' couldn't have survived the explosion. . . . "

Tom was silent as James related his version of what had happened. When he finished, Tom stared at his desk.

"Jason was one of the ones who pulled Albus down from his growing seat of power. Lucius was another, as was Amelia Drezyn."

"Could he be. . . ." Harry couldn't finish the question. He didn't need to.

"It is possible," Tom said.

"Harry needs to rest,, Tom," Poppy said. "It's late and he's had a rough night. You can continue this tomorrow."

Harry stood obediently when Poppy pulled on his arm.

"Give him a dreamless sleep, Poppy. "H he looks like he needs it."

"I was already planning on it."

They were at the door before Harry said anything.

"I'm not leaving the castle again, not for more than a few hours."

There was no reply.

* * *

Draco knocked on the door to the room he'd been told James was staying in. When no answer came, he knocked again. No answer. Fighting every voice that told him to go away, he carefully opened the door.

"_Reducto!_"

Draco flinched back, but relaxed when it didn't hit him. Quietly, he eased the rest of the way into the room, his eyes on James' back.

"_Expelliarmus! Stupefy!_"

Draco watched in amazement as James cast spell after spell, barely pausing for a breath. The bloke stood straight as he cast the spells. He exuded an aura of confidence and anger.

"James?"

He suddenly found himself with James' wand pointed at him, the bloke's eyes clouded with rage. James' eyes cleared quickly, the anger fading.

"Hey, Draco," he said quietly, lowering his wand.

"Hey, mate," Draco replied, striding farther into the room, acting as if he hadn't just had a wand pointed at him, "That was impressive."

James shrugged, moving to his bed, "I've seen better."

Draco sent into the desk chair, "Well, sure, but not from someone our age."

"I'm sorry, Draco."

Draco blinked, "About what?"

"The manor."

"James," Draco said, waiting until his eyes lifted. "That wasn't your fault. If I hadn't have been for you, we'd probably be dead."

"You don't understand, Draco," James said, blue eyes clouding over with pain. "It happens every time. Every single bloody time. There's no stopping it."

"I don't understand, James"

"You couldn't"

Draco watched James swallow heavily as he closed his eyes, a single tear leaking out. He opened his mouth, trying to say something, but couldn't. He'd never seen James like this. The bloke was usually calm and in control. He _never_ cried or seemed the least bit insecure about anything. Seeing him like this was . . . unsettling.

"So make me understand," he said finally

The look James gave him nearly made him cry. It was as if the James he'd come to know had suddenly disappeared, and left his shell lost and unsure. Draco wanted nothing more than to wipe that look away from his friend's eyes.

"Everyone, Draco," James whispered finally, "Every time I begin to care, it happens."

His voice had gone vague. Draco guessed he was re-living memories. He wanted to do something, but didn't know what he _could_ do, except listen.

"My parents, my godfather, Cedric. Everyone I care for ends up dead, or come so close to it." James swallowed. "I don't know what to do anymore. It doesn't matter where I go, it always happens. I'm jinxed. I have to be."

Draco, without pausing to think, crossed the room to kneel in front of James.

"It was a coincidence, James. It wasn't you fault. Your parents' deaths weren't your fault either. It was a car crash that killed them, not anything that you did. Dumbledore attacked us, not because of you, because he's demented or something. Sorry to burst your ego, James, but he wasn't even expecting to see you, remember?"

James smiled a little, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"That's better," Draco said. "You always look better when you smile."

James' eyes opened, staring at him in shock. "What?"

"I said," Draco swallowed, pulling on all the courage he didn't have, "that you look better when you smile."

James' lips opened slightly, his tongue darting out to wet them. Their eyes found each other, and time seemed to stop. Slowly, Draco rose until his lips touched James'.

* * *

James froze. _He's kissing me! Bloody hell, what do I do?_

_Kiss him back, Genius_

James, obeying the voice, lifted his hands to Draco's head, and kissed back.

A knock on the door had them leaping apart.

"C-come in," he said as Draco hurried back to his seat.

Tom entered and paused, looking between them with a raised eyebrow.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"No," James answered quickly.

Tom's other eyebrow raised. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. You seemed rather . . . shocked, last night."

"I'm fine," he said.

"Then, I'll just leave you to your. . . ."

"Studies," Draco said.

Tom nodded, backing out of the room.

"I . . . think he knows," Draco said when the door closed.

James raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

"No need to get all sarcastic," Draco muttered.

James sighed. "Sorry."

"Yeah . . . So. . . ."

"So. . . ." James agreed, looking at his hands. "Did you . . . you know . . . mean that, or was it just a . . . uh, something that . . . "

"James."

He looked back up at Draco.

"I meant it."

"Really?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Are you always this bloody insecure? Yes, really . . . Did you?"

James nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

Hey all, here's another chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it.

YEAH!!!! I've _Finally_ gotten to the slash. See!!! Told you I'd do it eventually! What do you think? Like, hate, don't care?

To my reviewers . . . I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! you are so totally the best. Every review I get gives my muse a kick in the pants. It likes keeping it's readers happy. :)

Someone asked me if the Potter's are part of Dumbledore's group. The answer is no. They aren't on any side.

Again, hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	22. Chapter 22

The World's Gone Crazy  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 21

The next month passed in a blur for James. He and Tom spent hours pouring over books, and following several leads in an attempt to send him home. They came up with nothing. He repeatedly scolded himself, calling himself six kinds of fool, for allowing himself to get closer to Draco. The bloke was going to be hurt when he left. But he couldn't help it. And he refused to listen to the, swiftly growing, voice that told him he wasn't going anywhere.

Draco gave him a book of potions for 'his' birthday, which was actually a week and a day before his real one. On it, Tom and Poppy gave him a cake and some presents. It was a nice gesture.

The one thing that really stood out in James' mind, was when Tom took him to get his apparating license. He'd been incredibly nervous. Draco had eased it by actually complaining about how it wasn't fair that James got to get his license before him. James was estatic when he got it, no more sideride along apparating for him. Not that it did him much good at the castle.

Through out it all, Tom seemed rather excited, but when asked why, he went secretive, not telling him anything. Personally, James had had enough surprises in his life, that he didn't like them.

Finally, though, it was time to get their school supplies. James, Draco, Lucius, and Tom decided to make the trip together. And, considering the danger the Malfoy's could still be in, James approved of the plan.

Because one of their number still couldn't apparate, they floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron. Their first stop was Gringotts, money was essential after all.

"Can you believe this?" someone asked as they exited the bank. This is getting absolutely ridiculous."

James froze in the middle of the stairs. He recognized that voice. Over the years, he'd gotten used to recognizing voices. One kind of had to, if they couldn't see an attacker's face. James turned to face the speaker. He was speaking with someone else; someone who seemed vaguely familiar.

He closed his eyes, listening.

"These book lists get longer and more complicated every year."

The attackers! That's where he recognized their voices. They were there that night. The first one was the one who'd pulled him out of bed; the second was the one who had told Dumbledore about the crash.

James turned abruptly, beginning to follow after the others.

"James!"

"Oh, hey, 'Mione."

"I heard about what happened," she said, eyes wide. "Are you alright?"

James shrugged, very concious that the two wizards behind them had stopped talking. "Yeah, I'm great."

"Really, James? I mean, it _was_ Dumbledore. Not many escape from him. And, from what I've heard, even if they do, he gets them eventually."

"He doesn't scare me."

Hermione blinked. "He doesn't?"

"Nope. There's nothing like an insane wizard out to get you to get the blood pumping."

_Sadly, that actaully sounds normal_

"James! This _isn't_ a laughing matter."

James smiled. "I'm heading to Florish and Botts. Uncle Tom is probably already there; you want to join us?"

"I don't know; is Draco there?"

"Yeah."

"Then I probably shouldn't. He doesn't like me much."

"Eh," James replied, shrugging. "He's gotten used to you. Don't let his biting sarcasm get to you, it's the only kind of humor he knows."

Laughing, Hermione followed him to the book store. James resisted the urge to look over his shoulder to make sure the wizards were not following them. They just barely reached the door when Draco came out.

"There you are. Oh, hey, Hermione."

"Hello, Draco."

They were silent a moment before Hermione stepped forward, her face twisted in worry.

"Are you alright?"

"What?" Draco asked, clearly confused.

"I heard about the attack," Hermione explained, again. "I've been worried all month. Neither of you had the decency to send me an owl to tell me you were alright."

"You were worried about me?"

"Well, yes!" Hermione retorted, exasperated. "You're a friend. You may be an arrogant prick, but you have your good points.

"I do?"

James laughed. "Don't you think you do?"

Draco pulled himself up straight. "Of course _I_ do, but she's a . . . " he trailed off, looking at James, "Gryffindor."

James laughed again, this time bending over.

"Nice save," Hermione said drily, walking into the store.

"She sees me as a friend?"

James smiled as he watched Draco stare after her.

"Apparently."

Draco turned to face him. "Why? I'm mean to her. I've insulted her."

"Actually," James said, "You've pretty much ignored her all year."

"Exactly!"

"That's just how Hermione is," James said with a fond smile. "She's a little hard to understand, but you get used to it."

With that, James entered the bookstore, a thoughtfully frowning Draco following him. They did not spend much time there, just long enough to grab their schoolbooks, but James did manage to slip in another book. 'Mystery of the Animagus: A Guide to Changing Form'

* * *

"Are you sure we're allowed to do this?"

"Yeah, Uncle Tom's been telling me to visit Christina for days now. He said that, if it'd get me down here, to bring you along." James paused. "Actually, he said to drag you along if I had to, but I was to be down here today."

"So _why_ am I coming?"

"Because it's about time you learn something about me."

"What?" Draco asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Boys? Again? Oh, hello, James," Myrtle said, peeking over her stall.

"Hello, Myrtle."

"And whose this?" she asked, floating closer to Draco and fluttering her eyes.

"Draco Malfoy," James said breathlessly as he tried not to laugh. "My. . . My boyfriend."

"Oh," Myrtle pouted. "Are you going down there again?"

"Yeah," James said, "Is Tom down there already?"

"Oh! Yes! He's been down there a whole hour now."

"Great, come on Draco."

"Where?"

**_Open_**

Draco eeped. "You - You're a p-parseltongue?

James nodded silently.

"Wicked."

James laughed. "Come on."

He jumped first, knowing Draco wouldn't.

"Ow!" Draco exclaimed when they hit bottom. "You didn't bloody tell me about the drop!"

James shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Anything _else_ I should know?"

"Oh, yeah, Christina's a basilisk."

Draco blinked. "A basilisk?"

James nodded, heading further down the tunnel.

"James!"

He continued walking.

"James, why didn't you tell me before?"

"Would you have come?"

"No!"

"That's why."

Draco fell silent. James looked over at him to see him frowning.

"Look," James said quietly as they walked, "she's not that bad. Just don't look her in the eyes. She won't hurt you."

"You're sure?"

James stopped, followed by Draco a few steps later. "Do you think I'd take you into a potentially dangerous situation?"

"No."

"Then trust me. Please? Christina's not going to hurt you."

Draco sighed. "Okay."

"Good!"

_**Open**_

Draco jumped, turning quickly as the door opened.

"Come on."

James passed Drao before the other boy moved.

"Ah, H - James, I'm glad you could make it."

James smiled.

_**Man-child, finally, you have come. Who iss your friend?**_

**_Draco_**.

_**Draco? The one you wish to mate with?**_

James felt his face heat even though he knew that Draco couldn't understand her. It didn't help that Tom rose an eyebrow at him. Christina drew closer to the blond, who stared at her, wide eyed.

_**He iss afraid, why?**_

_**He hass never sseen a bassilissk before,**_ Tom said.

_**Tell him not to fear, I will not hurt him.**_

"she says that she wont hurt you, so you don't have to be afraid," James said

"Don't be afraid? I'm facing a giant _snake_ and you tell me to not be afraid?"

"She won ' t do anything to you, Mr. Malfoy. If it helps she finds us to taste disgusting."

Draco swallowed heavily.

James sighed. "I'm sorry, Draco. I shouldn't have pulled you down here. Uncle Tom, would you show him the way back up?"

Tom nodded once.

_**They leave?**_

_**Yess, Draco wassn't ready to meet you. Later, maybe.**_

Christina watched them go until the door closed.

_**Come,**_ she said. _**Ssee my eggss.**_

He followed her over to where she had made a nest. The three eggs were surprisingly small. He said as much.

**_They will grow,_** Christina answered. _**Not by much. Their growth will happen after their hatching; over several years. They will need protecting for the first three years. We are defenseless until then.**_

**_Amazing_**

It was hard to believe that the dangerous snakes _could_ be defenseless. Yet, looking at them, he found it easier to believe. His eyes flickered over two of them, but lingered on the third. He took half a step forward before he could stop himself.

_**Go ahead,**_ he heard Christina whisper.

_**What?**_ he asked, looking up at the snake, careful to avoid her eyes.

_**Go ahead. You wont hurt them. The shells are as hard as the walls of this chamber.**_

Harry carefully kneeled by the nest, reaching a hand to the one egg that caught his attention. The shell was hard and warm. He ran his hand over the shell, it felt . . . right.

_**I knew it,**_ Christina said softly.

Harry frowned. **_Knew what?_**

_**You are special, Harry. One of my eggs has chosen you.**_

_**Chosen me? For what?**_

**_To care for it. To be its friend. To teach it what it needs to know. You will be for it, what Salazar was for me. A friend, a master._**

_**M-master?**_

**_It is a term of respect. It does not mean to us what it means to you. To us, master is what we call our teacher, our friend, our protector._**

_**Oh. And it's chosen me?**_

**_It has chosen you._**

* * *

Well, here's another chapter for you. Sorry there was no James(Harry)/Draco slash here, but there were other things to do. Like, the meeting with Christina!!

Again, hope you liked!

Until next time

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	23. Chapter 23

Alright, this chapter was not what I originally wanted. I lost the original, so it had to be rewritten. sigh Thankfully, I remember most of what I wanted to put in it. If nothing else, I'll look ahead to see if there is something else that needs to be written to add to it. Anyway, you don't really want to listen to me ramble on, do you? Thought not, here's the story.

The World's Gone Crazy . . .

By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 22

James kept his head ducked in an effort to hide the grin that wouldn't stop. Most of Slytherin table was listening intently to Draco embellish what happened when Dumbledore attacked his home. They were soaking up every word.

"Weren't you afraid?" A fifth year breathed, "I would have been."

"Of course not," Draco scoffed. "Being afraid hinders what you're able to do."

James lifted his head to blink at him. That was what _he'd_ said when Draco had asked him if he'd been afraid.

"What about you, James. Where you afraid?"

James shrugged. "Not really."

"Surely there was a moment or two that you were." He didn't see who'd said that.

"Honestly? Being afraid didn't even cross my mind. Like Draco said; if you're afraid, it limits what you're able to do. It also hinders your ability to think, taking you back to 'fight or flight' mode, and that's only good if your fight reflexes are really good. If they're not, you're best off just not being afraid."

"Easier said than done," someone muttered.

James shrugged. He knew that. It was only through repeated encounters with Voldemort that he was able to push back his fear, and work with his 'fightmode. Voldemort wasn't one to give you the option of 'flight'. You had to work at it.

"If I can have your attention please?" Tom asked, rising from his seat at the head table.

Around the hall, voices dropped. James could feel the curiosity pouring from the students. Tom had already given his welcome back speech, what else could he want?

_Maybe it has to do with the long periods he was gone?_

"I would like to start by saying, due to circumstances surrounding this year, quidditch has been cancelled."

Every table was in an uproar. Cancel quidditch? Why? There was only one time that Dumbledore had ever - NO! Eyes widening, James slipped back into his chair.

"If you would calm down," Tom said over the protesting students, "I will explain the reasons behind this."

Gradually, the students took their seats. James was praying he was wrong.

"Now, I spoke with the Ministry in detail over the summer, and we have decided to bring back the Triwizard Tournament."

_NO!!_

Excited whispers broke out over the hall. Tom held up a hand, and silence once more decended.

"The other schools will arrive on Halloween. I expect you all to be on your best behavior. That means that, during their stay, I expect you all to get along. We will show them that Hogwarts is a place that is not separated as much as our houses may suggest. Now, off to bed all of you."

James stood silently, and began to follow his classmates from the room.

"Can you believe this?" Draco exclaimed. "It's bloody brilliant. You should enter James, you'd be -"

"No!"

"What?"

"I am _not_ going to be entering that blasted tournament!"

Draco blinked. "Why not?"

"It's a ridiculous waste of time, and we've got NEWTS this year. I'd rather concentrate on that, and not on how I'm going to survive the next challenge."

"You sure you're not going to enter?"

"Yes!"

Draco shrugged. "Alright then, but I think you'd have a really good chance at winning."

James gave no reply, his mind spinning over the last time he'd been in the tournament.

* * *

James was startled from his thoughts the next morning, when a large brown package landed in his scrambled eggs. James blinked at it a moment before raising his eyes to watched the brown owl fly away.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

James shrugged -- how was he supposed to know? -- before slipping the letter from the binding on top.

_Mr. Medin, _

We apologise for the time it took to get this information to you, due to the conflicting nature of the information we were given concerning your death. The enclosed information is about your parents' will. You should look through it before getting in touch with us to go over the necessary requirements. Once again, we apologise for the time it took to get this information to you.

Arabella Gaminsen

Department of Death and Inheritence 

"Bad news?"

It was then that James realised that his hands were shaking as they clutched to partchment tight.

"Uh, kind of," he replied. "We should go, don't want to be late to Care of Magical Creatures." Without waiting for a reply, he slipped the package into his bag and hurried from the Great Hall. He'd give it to Tom after class.

They were outside before Draco grabbed his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Draco, just news, is all. And I've got to work it out on my own."

Draco's eyes narrowed, but jerked his head at Crabbe and Goyle, motioning them to go on ahead. They did so without hesitation. James frowned at the blond.

"Now, what's wrong?" Draco asked once the two other Slytherins were out of earshot.

"I told you, nothing."

"I don't mean today, James," Draco snapped. "You spent most of the summer with the headmaster, which, normally I wouldn't question, because he actually seems to care for you, but you always came back from each visit disappointed or depressed. That tells me that things aren't great, and that something _is_ wrong."

James turned his head so that he wouldn't have to look at Draco. He hadn't thought he'd been that obvious about his disappointment over the summer.

Draco sighed. "Look, James, you don't have to tell me what it is if you don't want to. Just, tell me this . . . Is it dangerous?"

James turned back to Draco. "No." _Not really._

"Could you get hurt?"

"No." _Except emotionally._

"Okay. Now, what about us?"

Before James could answer, the doors to the castle opened, and students streamed out. James shot a smile at Draco, letting him know he'd answer later, and they hurried to class.

* * *

"I believe this belongs to you," Harry said as he dropped the package on Tom's desk.

"What is it, Harry," Tom asked, frowning as he picked up the package.

"It's from the Department of Death and Inheritance. Apparently, since I'm James Medin, I'm entitled to everything that he would have gotten. But I'm not, and I don't want anything I'm going to have to give back. So, it's yours."

Tom frowned down at the package in front of him. "You know, this world already has a Harry Potter."

Harry frowned, confused as to the sudden change of topic. ". . . Yeah," he said warily.

"But, it no longer has a James Medin."

Harry's frown deepened, but he didn't say anything, waiting to see where the man was going.

Tom carefully pushed the package back toward him. "But it can." Slowly, Tom raised his eyes to meet Harry's still blue ones.

Harry shook his head, not believing he was hearing correctly. "Tom. . . ."

"Look through it, Harry. It's a chance at a life you haven't had yet."

"Tom, I--" Harry cut himself off when Tom raised a hand.

"Just look through it, Harry. That's all I ask."

Harry bit his lip as he stared down at the innocent looking package. "Okay, I'll look."

"That's all I ask," Tom repeated, now smiling a little.

Shakily, Harry picked it up and left the room.

Tom stared after him worriedly.

"I think you broke him," the hat stated.

"No, not broken, only a little bent. He'll straighten out soon enough."

"You're so sure of that, Tom?"

"It takes a lot more than that to break him. He's already shown that. He just needs time to think."

The hat had nothing to say to that, but Tom was not so sure it was because he had convinced it.

* * *

Okay, like I said, I don't like this chapter, but it's the best I could get. Believe me, I rewrote it like three times. Anyway, sorry about the lateness, my beta was in pain

Until next time

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	24. Chapter 24

The World's Gone Crazy . . .

Chapter 23

A week later, James sat by the lake, the little brown package in his lap. In the time since he'd left Tom's office, he hadn't looked through it. Before he could, he had to think. He'd done so all week, to the point that he'd actually avoided his friends; getting up early, going to sleep before they could corner him. It was time he made a decision.

If he did this, he would be giving up any attempt to get home. He'd be giving up.

_Isn't that what you did when you accepted Draco?_

James closed his eyes. It was, but he hadn't wanted to acknowledge it. Now, he had to. He opened his eyes once more staring out over the calm lake.

In his lap, he held the means to start over; to _really_ become James Medin. Tom had given it to him, but it was up to him to decide. The question he had to ask himself was, did he want to? Did he want to be here permanently? Did he want to give up searching for ways to get back home?

It was obvious that Tom didn't think there was a way back. They didn't even know how he'd gotten here to begin with, so how was he supposed to get back?

Yes, he wanted to stay here. Here he had Crabbe, and Goyle (who needed him for nothing more than his friendship), Tom (who needed him because he'd become family), Hermione, and Emily (the sister he'd never had). And there was Draco, the only one he could ever be sure liked him for him, not because he was Harry Potter.

But he _was_ Harry Potter, and, here, he'd never be able to be Harry. Wasn't that what starting over was all about, though? Giving up everything to start anew? He bit his lip a moment more as indecision flared through him.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the package, finally looking at the contents.

* * *

"Oh, Hello Harry," Tom said.

Harry said nothing in reply as he strode across the room and placed the papers on the desk.

"You looked through them?"

Harry nodded. "On one condition."

Tom blinked, but nodded once.

"You take back everything Maria Riddle would have given James."

"People will wonder."

"I don't care," Harry replied, shaking his head. "I might be taking James' place, but I'm not really him. It's not right that I take the Riddle and Slytherin things when there is still a living decendent."

"You realise that when I die you will get everything anyway?"

"Only if you don't have kids, which is still a possibiblity."

"I am much too old for children, Harry."

"No, you're not. You're what, 66, 67?"

"Something like that."

"That's still fairly young, by wizard standards anyway. That's plently of time to have a kid."

Tom smiled softly, knowing that Harry would not agree to this any other way. "Very well. I will take back the heirlooms Maria would have given James."

"Good," Harry said, then took a deep breath. "So, what now?"

"Now, we owl back the ministry official to arrange a meeting."

* * *

James had barely taken four steps from gargoyle before Crabbe and Goyle appeared. Before he could say anything, they grabbed his arms and dragged him down the hall.

"Hey, I _can_ walk," He joked, trying to shove down the panic that was building up.

They gave no reply.

"Where are you taking me?" he demanded.

No reply. He was beginning to worry. Even when they were in 'dumb' mode, they always answered questions.

A short walk later, they were outside the Room of Requirements. As they approached, a door appeared in the wall. Someone was already inside, and waiting for them.

"What's going on?" he asked again, panic rising.

Again, no reply. Stone faced, they silently pulled him inside the room. He wasn't at all surprised to see Draco.

"Hey, Draco," he said, forcing a grin.

Draco glared. "We want to know why you've been avoiding us."

James blinked. "That's what all this is about?"

Draco's jaw clenched, he was obviously severely ticked off.

"I've just had a lot on my mind. I needed to sort through it all before I could do anything else."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Goyle demanded.

James shrugged as best as he could with Crabbe and Goyle still holding his arms.

"We'd have understood. Everyone needs time to think," Goyle added, "But you just vanished. One day, you're with us, the next we can't get anywhere near you."

"I'm sorry," James answered. "I wasn't thinking. . . Well, I was, but not about you, or what it would seem like."

Draco waved a hand at them, and Crabbe and Goyle let go of him. James flexed his arms, glad to be rid of the added pressure. The blokes may be large, but, contrary belief, it was mostly muscle.

"Again, I'm sorry. It's just that those wills caught me by surprise, and. . . . " James shrugged, not sure what to add.

"Alright," Draco said, his face still set. "What about us?"

"James blinked. "Us?"

Draco growled. "Yes, us!"

"Nothing."

Draco's jaw dropped. "What?"

It took James a couple of seconds to realize what his response had sounded like.

"Oh, no, not like that, I - I mean that there's nothing wrong. We haven't changed. I - I still want to try. You - you know, if you haven't changed you're mind."

Draco responded by striding forward, grabbing his head, and kissing him. This time, James didn't need the voice to tell him to kiss back. He did it without hesitation.

"Well, that answers that," James said, when they pulled apart.

"We'll just leave you two alone," Crabbe said as he and Goyle quickly retreated out of the room.

"I think we scared them off," James said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Really?"

James mock glared at him before another thought made itself known.

"What do we do about the rest of the school?"

Draco frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well," he answered looking away in embarrassment, "it's recently come to my attention that at least half of them . . . er . . . really like me."

"Are you really that clueless?"

"Huh?"

Draco sighed, shaking his head. "More than half of them like you, and have done so for much longer than just 'recently'."

"You knew?"

"It's obvious," Draco replied dryly.

"Oh."

"You didn't know?"

James shrugged, looking down. "I never really paid much attention to them, other than to realize that they weren't glaring at me anymore."

Draco was silent, causing James to look back up at him. The blokes eyes were thoughtful.

"What?" he asked, suddenly self-concious.

"You really have no idea do you?"

James blinked. "About what?"

"The appeal you have."

"Huh?"

Draco shook his head, smiling. "I've been trying to figure out if you knew it or not, and you don't, do you?"

"Again, huh?"

Draco's smile grew. "No matter."

He started to advance on James once more, but James backed up, holding up his hands.

"Just a second."

"What?" Draco asked, frowning.

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"What about the rest of the school?" he repeated, semi-patiently.

Draco shrugged. "Eh, who cares about them? They have no right to know our private lives."

"Fair enough," James replied, this time advancing towards Draco.

A soft green couch appeared beneath them as they went to sit, tongues already exploring eachother's throats.

* * *

Severus watched his godson enter the Great Hall. The four of them had become a common sight around the school, much like the infamous 'Gryffindor Quartet. So, when Medin had separated, the rumor mill had started up.

The boy had practically been nonexistent, being seen only in class and at meals. Even then, he'd been quiet -- not that it was much of a difference, but he'd also been astonishingly absentminded as well.

Things seemed to be back to normal, however, as Medin was, once again, with Draco.

He'd been surprised at the ease in which Medin had gotten into Draco's group. Over the years, several Slytherins had tried, and they'd all failed. He found himself wondering what had caught his godson's curiosity about the headmaster's nephew.

"I hear the Malfoys are back home," Tom said, interupting his thoughts.

"Yes," Severus replied. "The re-doing of their wards is finally finished."

"Good. Let us hope it is enough."

"Indeed."

Halfway through dinner, Severus turned back to Tom. "Tom."

"Yes, Severus?"

"Before summer break, you told me you had met someone who was both Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"Yes, I do recall that."

"I find myself curious about this person."

Tom smiled. "I am as well, Severus," he replied, his gaze drifting around the hall, "he continually finds ways to surprise me."

"I would like to meet him."

Tom's eyes flew back to meet his black ones. "Perhaps someday, Severus," he said softly.

* * *

Harry quietly ran a hand over his egg. He had long since quit trying to call it Christina's; she only laughed and told him that it was no longer hers. She said that once it chose its master it was theirs - she was only the caregiver until it hatched. Then, it would be Harry's responsibility.

**_What will you teach me today?_** he asked, glancing at Christina.

**_The bond between basilisk and its master is special, and two-sided. Neither can get everything without giving everything. Many think that a basilisk will only choose one who speaks, but that is not true. We choose who we want; who we think will fit. But if they do not give as much as we, we will leave for another, though it hurts us to do so._**

Harry frowned. **_I don't understand_**.

Christina sighed softly. The first time she'd done that, he'd been worried he'd been wrong by not understanding; that by not, he was proving to be a bad choice. When he'd apologised, Christina had laughed, saying that it was good to ask for clarification, that it meant he really cared.

**_Every one of us has an idea of whom we would like to pair with. It is with us before we ever hatch. And, if we can, we snatch at them the instant they even glance at our shell. If they do not come, some of us will take another, but always we will have that idea with us. Some prefer no bond, and those will refuse any 'offer'. We care not if they can speak. It does not matter to us; all we care for is them._**

**_Okay_**, Harry said, nodding. **_What about 'give everything to get everything' and the leaving thing?_**

**_A basilisk will always give their master everything. Love, protection, comfort, everything the master would want, we give without question. But,_** she paused, tilting her head, **_the master must also give everything their love, protection, comfort, teaching. If they do not, we will leave. We do not like being unappreciated._**

**_And I show my appreciation by protecting, comforting, and loving?_**

**_And teaching, yes. If you do those, we will do everything we can for you. Every basilisk will require those essentials, and more, depending on our ideals._**

_**What is yours?**_

_**What do you mean, Man-child?**_

_**Why Tom? What about him made you choose him?**_

Christina was silent a moment. _**I didn't, not right away. When I awoke, I first thought him to by Ssalazar, my first master. The instant I awoke, I remembered my orders. Ssalazar had told me that when he came for me we would plurge the school of the filth that inhabited it; the muggle-borns, he called them. I left him there, and, when no rebuke came, I assumed that his previous orders still held. She sighed sadly. I was so delighted to be awake, that I forgot to check his smell. It was not until later that I realized that I had been in error, but by then it was too late. I had already killed the girl.**_

Another sigh filled the chamber. Harry remained silent.

**_There were several others who wanted to kill me right then, because of it. I did not blame them, as I had been following orders from a master long dead. But, Tom stood up for me. He told them that it was his fault. Somehow, I wass never quite ssure how, he got them to allow me another chance. Afterward, I knew that he was a human who would help me, so I chose him. I have been very happy with my choice since then._**

_**What was it you wanted, before you hatched.**_

_**Peace,**_ Christina answered. **_I wanted to be left alone to learn about the world, but I wanted someone who would help me do as much. I found some of that in Ssalazar, but he was often focused on other things, and I have found that completely in Tom._** Her voice had turned sad.

_**You will find another, after Tom. And he's not even close to the grave yet. I'd say he has, at least, another fifty years.**_

_**He is not the one I worry about.**_

Harry frowned, not liking how that had sounded.

* * *

James sat on his bed, curtains closed, as he read his new book. He'd already managed to read it once, and was halfway through the second time. Every night, just before he slept, he tried to visualize what his animal would be, but wasn't having much luck. All that ever popped up was a black blob, which really didn't help him figure out what it could be. There are several animals that were black, and just seeing a blob did not help him narrow down his options.

"Hey, James!" Draco exclaimed, jerking open his curtains.

James glanced up, a single eyebrow raised. "Can't you give me more time before barging into my bed. I could have been busy."

Draco blinked. "If you were I could have joined you, so I don't see a problem."

It was James' turn to blink, jaw dropping. He hadn't expected that from Draco. Upon seeing the blond smirk, he shook his head.

"I'm rubbing off on you, Draco. You're saying things you wouldn't normally say."

Draco scowled, but sat on his bed. "What are you reading that's caused you to seclude yourself?"

James leaned back, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully. After a moment, he decided that he did trust Draco, and that, if their relationship was going to work, the less secrets they kept, the smoother it was going to be. So, he gently closed the book, and handed it over to his boyfriend.

Draco was silent a moment as he read the title. "You're becoming an Animagus?"

James shrugged. "I'm trying. I don't know if I'll be successful, but that won't stop me from trying."

"I want to try too."

"Alright. Go ahead and borrow that. I've already finished it once, so I'm kind of ahead."

"Do you know what you are yet?"

James shook his head. "No, all I get is a black blob. And I swear, if I'm a black blob, I am never going to change!"

Draco laughed.

* * *

Alright all, here's chapter 23! Hope you enjoyed it! My mother LOVED James' last line:)

Until next time

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	25. Chapter 25

Okay, before I start, I would like to say that this chapter is dedicated to **Shea Loner** who gave me this nifty little rhyme.

_Well if you riddle me this, and Riddle me that_

_And suddenly find yourself, talking to a hat_

_Then get into a fight, with yourself, and lose_

_What does this make you? In this world of fools?_

She says that I inspired her! Me. Little 'ol Me! I'm jumping in my seat just think about it. - - silly grin - - - -Shouts- - I INSPIRED SOMEONE!!! - -Squeal- - stops and stares wide eyed at what was said and done- - oops. Perhaps . . . I had better just start the story before I do something to embarrass myself. - - blinks- - More, that is. - -Bits lip- - anyway, I do read reviews . . . obviously . . . so . . . um . . . Enjoy!

The World's Gone Crazy . . .

By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 24 -

Excitement around the castle rose quickly as they neared the end of October. There were several rumors about the tasks the champions were to face. James often found himself ambushed by his fellow students, all wondering if he'd tell them what the tasks were. He'd told them all that he had no idea. Draco had finally started laughing when none of them believed him.

Despite his amusement at James' expense, they were still tentatively exploring their relationship. By the middle of October everyone in the Slytherin house knew about them; all it had taken was one of them figuring it out. James had been surprised when, somehow, it stayed in the house. Rumors hadn't spread to the rest of the school. It made him wonder what else the Slytherins knew that the rest of the school never found out about.

"We've been standing here for an hour," Draco whispered, a whine creeping into his voice. "When are they going to get here?"

James shrugged. "Soon. They di-- do have a long way to travel after all."

Draco sighed, his posture screaming boredom. As Head Boy, James was required to stand separate from the other students, as were Draco and the other prefects. Hermione (Head Girl - was there ever any doubt?) was on the other side with the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff prefects. The Ravenclaws were on the side with James (The professor had divided them up in such a way as to prevent fights.)

"Look!" Someone yelled, pointing at the sky.

Heads flew up.

"I think that's them," James said, grinning.

Draco glared at him.

James paid only minimal attention as the pegasi landed, the Beauxbaton's school behind it. Madam Maxime quickly exited, her students filing out behind her. Like before, Hagrid was given the charge of the pegasi.

Just as the Beauxbatons got inside, someone noticed a ripple in the lake.

'Karkaroff?' he thought in surprise as the man stepped out of the school boat. He wondered how Karkaroff had become headmaster here.

Tom greeted Karkaroff warmly before the Durmstrang students filed inside. Then, to the relief of several students, they were allowed back inside as well. James was interested to note that the Beauxbatons sat with the Gryffindors and that the Durmstrangs sat with the Hufflepuffs.

"Hey Filch is putting out four chairs."

Everyone looked up at the head table to see that pansy was right.

"Well there's the headmaster of Durmstrang, and the headmistress for the Beauxbatons, who else is coming?" Millicent asked, giving James a serious case of De'ja vu.

"The other judges, most likely," James said, already bored with the entire situation.

"Who do you suppose it is?" Pansy asked.

James rolled his eyes as he turned his attention to the Great Hall doors. Just like in his fourth year, the staff filed in, followed by Tom, Madam Maxime, and Karkaroff. The Beauxbatons stood until Maxime had sat, just like before. Silence fell over the Great Hall when Tom stayed standing.

"Good evening all," he said, smiling kindly "We welcome all of our guests to Hogwarts, and hope that you enjoy your stay. The tournament will officially open after the feast. Now, please, eat, drink and enjoy yourselves."

Food filled the plates on their tables.

"Wow." Blaise said, eyeing some of the Beauxbaton girls, "They don't make them like that here."

James laughed, remembering Ron saying the same thing.

"They're okay," James said, "But I prefer them a little . . . different."

A few chuckles lifted from the Slytherin table when Draco choked. James reached over Draco to grab the potatoes, letting his hand brush over his leg. He pulled back, laughing, when Draco coughed, reddening.

"You know," James said, thoughtfully, "red _really_ isn't your color. It's a good thing you're not dating a Gryffindor, you'd never look good."

"What?" Draco screeched, drawing the attention of at least half the Great Hall.

Draco's attention was immediately on his plate. When the noise began to rise once more, Draco glared at him.

"I'm going to get you for that."

James just grinned at the challenge.

"If you two can stop flirting long enough to look," Pansy said with a roll of her eyes, "you'll see who just arrived."

James and Draco both glanced at the head table. James was interested to note that Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman were still the two ministry officials. He hoped things went better for Mr. Crouch this time. There was no reason it shouldn't, unless his son had joined with Dumbledore. James strangled back a sigh, as long as he didn't die, he thought. That was the last thing he needed, another person dieing while he was around.

Finally, everyone had had their fill, and even the deserts vanished, leaving the golden plates as clean and sparkling as when dinner had started. To the delight of the anxious students, Tom stood again, still smiling pleasantly.

"Thank you all for your patience," he said. "We will soon start the Triwizard Tournament, but before we do, I must explain the procedure we are to follow this year First, though, let me introduce to you Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the department of International Magical Co-operation," he paused, allowing the hall to applaud without interupting. "And Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

From the roar of applause that followed, James guessed that Bagman was a Quidditch star here as well.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked exceedingly hard to make sure the tournament will go as smoothly as possible --"

_Like my fourth year?_

"-- And they will be joining Madam Maxime, Professor Karkaroff, and myself as judges this year."

The hall waited with bated breath, listening attentatively to Tom's words.

"Mr. Filch, if you would."

James suppressed a sigh of boredom as Filch brought out the jewel covered wooden chest containing the Goblet of Fire.

"Instructions for the champions and task arrangements have been thoroughly looked over. There will be three tasks, set throughout the year, and all designed to test the champions in different ways; magical prowess, daring, powers of on everything if they wish a chance at the Triwizard cup."

James had the strangest urge to transfigure a pin and drip it, just to see if it really could be heard in the silence that followed.

"As you know, there are three champions will compete, one from each school. They will be scored on how imaginative and unique their solutions are and how well they perform. The champion with the highest score will have a better chance at winning the Triwizard cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial party, the Goblet of Fire!"

Tom pulled out his wand and tapped it to the casket three times. As it creaked open, Tom gently pulled out the Goblet. As before, blue-white flames danced along the rim. The casket was closed and the cup put where it could be easily seen.

"Everyone wishing to enter the tournament will have 24 hours in which to put their names, and school, into the goblet. At the end of this period, the Goblet will choose from the students entered. To any who place their names within it, I give a word of caution, do not put it in if you do not wish to be chosen, as you will have no way to back out should it pick your name. The Goblet will be in the entrance hall, where it can be easily accessible should anyone wish it.

"To ensure the safety of the students during these tasks, no one under the age of 16 will be allowed to enter. An age line will be drawn to make sure no one tries.

"Finally, the Goblet creates a magically binding contract for the one whose name is pulled. I wish you all luck, and good night."

The hall erupted in chatter.

"Who d'ya suppose will enter?" Blaise asked as they rose.

"Potter," James supplied, dryly, with a roll of his eyes.

All eyes were on Tom as he carried the Goblet out of the hall.

"We can only hope that he doesn't get chosen," Jarod, Slytherin Quidditch captain, said. "We'd never hear the end of it."

"We'd never hear the end of it if any of them get it," Pansy corrected.

"What makes you think any of them _will_ enter if Potter's going for it?"

Pansy simply pointed to the Quartet, all of them grasping a slip of parchment.

"You really should enter, James," Critan, one of the Slytherin Chasers, said.

James sighed in exasperation as they neared the Goblet. Everyone in Slytherin had been trying to convince him to enter the past two month, it was wearing thin.

"For the last time, I'm **not** entering the tournament."

"What's the matter, Medin?" another voice mocked, "Afraid?"

James rolled his eyes, turning to face the speaker.

"You wish, Black. Just because I don't want to enter does not mean that I'm afraid. It just means that I'm not acting like a stupid Gryffindor and jumping into something better left alone. Besides, it's NEWTS year, and unlike those of you who have no chance no matter how hard you study, I actually wish to pass them, added to that my Head Boy duties," He smirked at Potter, who had been furious to learn who had beaten him to it. "And I'm too busy to my waste time on such frivolous activities."

"He's afraid," Ron sneered.

"Are you deaf, Weasel?" James snarled, Malfoy's nickname rolling off his tongue before he could stop it, "I just said that I wasn't."

"If he says he isn't, I believe him," Harry said.

The three Gryffindors looked at him in shock. James raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"And he can prove it by entering. It's not like the Goblet would choose a Slytherin anyway."

James shrugged, stepping forward. "Believe what you wish, Potty," he said, feeling a touch strange to be using the demeaning nickname, "because I don't feel the need to prove to anyone just how good I am, which is all this tournament is about, and there's no force in this universe that can get me to enter that bloody tournament."

James turned, walking away from the angry Harry. The Slytherins followed him, chuckling.

"Where did you get those names?" Draco asked, grinning, "They're brilliant."

James grinned. "They just kind of came to me."

* * *

The next morning, at breakfast, James had just entered the Great Hall when Emily appeared in front of him, eyes filled with tears.

"It isn't true, is it?"

James frowned. "Is what true?"

"What Harry said."

"Personally, I try to disregard everything he says," Draco told her dryly.

James shot him a glare. "What did he say."

"That you were sc - scared to enter the tournament. I - I told him you w - weren't but he a - asked why you hadn't entered if you w - weren't."

"I'm not afraid to enter, Emily."

Her eyes brightened. "So you're going to enter?"

James sighed, well aware of the eyes of his classmates. "No."

Emily looked confused. "Why not?"

"I just don't want to. I want to concentrate on my studies this year."

Her mouth dropped open again, and her eyes shone with an odd mixture of disappointment, surprise and devastation.

"You _are_ afraid," she whispered, the pure disappointment seeping through, filling the room.

James found himself growing angry at those words; that his sister would stop believing in him because of something that Harry said. Without pausing to think, he slipped of his bag, grabbed his quill, ink and parchment, and quickly scribbled his name and school down. Then, stuffing everything but the parchment back into his bag, he stormed out of the hall.

Students darted out of his way. Without hesitation, he strode across the age line and let his parchment fall into the dancing flames. Then, turning sharply, he saw Harry smirking at him. Biting back a snarl, he headed towards the other bloke.

Unable to constrain himself, he shoved Harry against the wall behind him. His smirk left as his eyes brightened in surprise.

"Don't you _ever_ accuse me of being afraid again," he snarled, "I don't take kindly to being accused of something I'm not."

Before Harry could reply, James turned and stormed back into the Great Hall. Draco smirked at him as he sat.

"What?" James snapped.

"I thought there was no force in this universe that could make you enter the tournament."

James blinked several times before banging his head on the table, what he did finally catching up with him. "Bloody hell." he muttered.

He couldn't believe he'd just done that.

"Bloody hell," he repeated, much to the amusement of the Slytherins within hearing.

James spent the rest of the day praying to whatever god would listen that his name wouldn't be chosen. Draco kept teasing him about giving into a girl's disappointment, not that the other Slytherins were any better about it. At one point, James told them that a girl's disappointed face wasn't of this universe, which caused several to laugh. He kept forcing himself to smile at all the 'Good lucks' everyone kept telling him. He just wanted it to be all over, and the champion chosen, so that the spotlight would leave him.

Finally, dinner was over, and the Goblet was brought back into the Great Hall. Excited whispers rang through the hall until Tom stood.

"Before the Goblet makes its decisions, I would like to ask the champions to enter the side room--" He motioned to the door at the end of the head table. "We will join them after all three have been chosen to give them their instructions."

The hall waited with bated breath as the Goblet's fire danced, still deciding on the champions. Even James felt the excitement, who would be the Hogwarts champion?

_Please not me,_ he prayed silently. _I'll even cheer Potter; just please not me._

After what seemed like an eternity, the Goblet flared red, shooting a charred parchment into the air. Tom snatched it as it floated down.

"The Durmstrang champion," Tom said after a moments pause, "is Amiel Ven!"

The Durmstrangs burst into applause as a girl with short black hair stood from the Hufflepuff table and made her way passed the head table. It died abruptly as the Goblet flared red once more.

"The Beauxbaton champion," Tom announced, "is Gabrielle Delacour."

James blinked, his gaze flying to the Gryffindor table. The girl that rose resembled Fleur so much that, for an instant, he thought he was looking at her. Gabrielle had definitely changed in the three years since his fourth year.

Critan whistled as Gabrielle tossed her silvery hair over her shoulder.

"Wow," he said, breathless. "She's got to be part Veela or something."

James hid a grin, she was, but he wasn't going to say anything yet.

Once again, the Goblet flared red, shooting the third and final parchment into the air.

"Here's hoping it's anyone but Potter," Draco whispered.

_Here's hoping it's anyone but me,_ he corrected silently.

Tom glanced down at the parchment, then looked at it more closely, eyebrows raising.

"And the Hogwarts champion," Tom said slowly, "is James Medin."

* * *

I'd like to apologise for the delay in updating, but I have not been feeling well. I sleep most of the day, and, when I'm awake, I don't feel like doing anything. This is the first day that I've felt I _could_ do something. Again, sorry. I will be updating tomorrow, though, so don't give up on me.

Also, I need some help. As some of you might remember, I've been planning a Harry/Tom. I've got a lot of it planned out, but I need to get to it. My main stumbling block is near the beginning. I need to know what you guys think Tom Riddle (as in, still in school Tom Riddle) would have as tests for someone he thought wasa good choice for a follower, but wanted to test something. My muse is stumped, but doesn't want to give up the test idea. - -Sigh- - If anyone has any ideas, please tell. The credit for the test ideas will be given to whoever it was came up with them. I'm hoping for at least three, hopefully more, but if I cant . . .

Well, maybe I can convince him to not do the tests. - -sneaks a peak over to where muse is glaring hotly at the story line- - don't think I'll have much choice in that though.

The last thing you all should know, is that this story is unbeta'd, as will the chapter I upload tomorrow. Sorry about that.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story.

Until next time,

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	26. Chapter 26

As promised here's the next chapter. This one is unbeta'd as well, so any mistakes here are entirely my fault. Feel free to point them out. I have no problems with constructive critisism (sp?)

The World's Gone Crazy . . .

By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 25

James fell onto the bed, face buried in the pillows. He couldn't believe it; he could not believe that he was, once again, entered in the blasted tournament. It had been hard enough the first time, and he had absolutely no desire to go through it again. It wasn't fair. He knew he shouldn't have entered. He _knew_, but had that stopped him? No, he just _had_ to let himself get all worked up over Harry making Emily disappointed in him.

He groaned into the pillows, he had to work on his temper, and his apparent weakness of girls' eyes. Sighing, he rolled over, remembering his outburst in the Great Hall.

Tom had called out his name, and, after a few seconds of enthusiastic applause, his explosive 'No Bloody Way!' had made everything fall silent. In the end, he'd had to leave the Great Hall, and any hope for a quiet year, behind.

He'd then had to sit through the same instructions as he'd had before, before being allowed to depart. James couldn't believe he was being forced to do it again. It just wasn't fair.

_I'm curse,_ he decided. _I have to be. That's why I never get a moments peace._

He closed his eyes, groaning again. Downstairs, he could hear the celebratory party growing in strength. They'd tried to detain him when he'd entered, but he'd feigned a headache. After a mild argument with Draco, James had slipped upstairs.

"Bloody hell," he muttered.

He really didn't want to go through it all again, but, again, he knew he had no choice. The instant his names had been pulled from the goblet the magical contract was formed. There was no pulling out now.

* * *

The next week passed quickly. Instead of irritating him, every 'congratulations' he recieved just made him tired. Apparently, Draco had noticed, because on Saturday, he was pulled aside.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

James shrugged.

"Don't," Draco said, concern flickering in his eyes, "Don't try to avoid it. Just tell me."

He sighed. "I'm just tired. You know I didn't want to do this."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, but you entered your name anyway. So . . ."Draco raised an eyebrow.

James frowned. "So . . . what?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "So stop sulking and walking around like a petulant first year and start preparing for the first task. What is it anyway? You never said."

James shrugged. "Don't know." At Draco's confused frown ne continued. "It's meant to test how we deal with the unknown. It wouldn't be a very accurate test if we knew what we were going to be doing."

"Any ideas?" Draco asked as they moved to join the other Slytherins on their way outside.

"As long as it isn't dragons, I don't care."

"Mr. Medin."

Both James and Draco stopped turning to face their head of house.

"Yes, Professor?" he asked.

"Your presence is required. If you will follow me? Mr. Malfoy, you may continue on to whatever your previous plans were. Mr. Medin will be occupied for sometime"

"Yes, sir. Bye, James"

"Bye," he answered, following the dark man down the halls, silently maveling at how different Snape treated him here.

He debated asking where they were going, but, as he didn't wish to irritate the man, he didn't. Besides, he had a fairly good idea where they were headed.

"This is where you are wanted, Mr. Medin," Snape said, motioning to a closed door. "The other champions, if not already there, should be along shortly. As should the headmaster.

James waited a moment, making sure he wouldn't be interupting anything, that was always a bad idea.

"Yes, sir."

Snape eyed him carefully. "Make sure you are on your best behavior. You are a representative of Hogwarts. Everything you say, and do, will be noted by the other schools."

_No pressure_ he thought, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"I understand, sir. I will do everything in my power not to embarass the school or our house."

Snape gave a sharp nod before walking away. James sighed silently, entering the room.

Looking around, he noted that he was the first champion to arrive, but there were two very familiar faces present. One of them, he'd hoped to never see again.

"Ah, Mr. Medin. So glad you could make it."

James gave a small smile to the man, knowing it would be extremely rude if he didn't.

"Good morning, Mr. Bagman. How have you been?"

"Fantastic," he answered, grinning. "Absolutely fantastic. And you?"

"I have been well."

"Don't leave me out of this, Ludo," the second person said.

"Oh, yes. Mr. Medin, have you met Ms. Rita Skeeter?"

James bit back the remark that almost came through, and forced a smile - one of the only things he was able to believably fake.

"No, I have not yet had the pleasure."

"Well, then, Mr. Medin, Ms. Skeeter, she'll be covering the Triwizard tournament. Ms. Skeeter, our Hogwarts champion, Mr. Medin."

"Charmed," she drawled, extending her hand.

"An honor, Ms. Skeeter," James replied, taking her hand and bowing over it.

"My, aren't you the perfect gentleman." She laughed.

"I wouldn't say that," James said politely, knowing that if Rita Skeeter became his enemy he'd be in trouble the rest of the year.

"You're the headmaster's nephew, aren't you?"

"I am, Ma'am."

"Well, if you'll follow me, we'll begin the interview."

"Interview?" he asked, trying to sound confused, rather than worried.

"Yes, yes," Bagman interupted. "It's to let the people get to know the champions. Never fear, it wont take long. Just a mild introduction, you understand?

James nodded mutely as Rita slipped her arm through his and moved off to the side of the room. To his relief, they did not go into any closets.

"So, Mr. Medin, do you mind if I use a quick notes quill? It makes everything so much easier."

James smiled hesitantly. "Only if nothing is mis-quoted, Ms. Skeeter."

She laughed, digging into her bag. "You're funny, Mr. Medin, and I do like humor."

_Not as much as a tragic hero._ James smiled.

"Now, Mr. Medin, as we near the first task, what are your thoughts and feelings?"

"Well," he began, "I'm probably feeling what all the champions are feeling. A strange mix of apprehension, excitement, and worry. As for thoughts, I really just keep wondering what the tasks are going to be."

"You're hopes for the coming challenges?"

"As long as I don't make a fool of myself, I'll be happy," he responded mildly.

"Indeed? Why did you enter the tournament, Mr. Medin?"

James sighed, not answering right away.

"You wished to impress a girl?"

"Not exactly."

Rita mearly raised an eyebrow.

"There was a girl," he admitted reluctantly, "but it is one I see as a sister. She was severly disappointed that I did not plan on entering."

"So you entered to stop her disappointment?"

James nodded once.

"If she is not the object of your affection, is there someone special?"

"There is."

"Might I enquire as to who?"

"No offence intended, Ms. Skeeter," James said stiffly, "but I do not see what that has to do with the triwizard tournament."

"Our readers want to know about you, Mr. Medin. The more they know, the more they like you."

James said nothing.

She sighed disappointedly, but changed the subject. "I hear you were involved in an incident this summer concerning Dumbledore?"

"Yes," he replied, trying to keep the annoyance form his voice.

"Would you tell me about it?"

"There's not much to tell," James said. "We were woken up, dragged downstairs, and managed to escape with our lives intact."

Rita raised an eyebrow. James took a deep breath, he would have to be extemely cautious of his temper, or he would lose her support.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, slumping, remembering that she liked 'vunerability.' "It's just a very hard topic for me to speak of. Whenever I do, I realize that I could have lost my best friend, as well as my own life. It was a very near miss."

Not that he would have let that happen if he had any way to stop it.

"Oh, of course, of course," she murmured, patting his leg. "How callous of me to bring up such a painful memory."

James shrugged, not really caring.

"Ms. Skeeter, if you are almost through? We are about to begin."

"Oh, certainly, Headmaster." Rita grinned. "You realize that I'll need time after for the other champions."

"Certainly," Tom answered smoothly, motioning them to join the others at the other end of the room.

"Thank you," he muttered quietly to Tom, who nodded back.

"Are we all ready?" Bagman asked, looking around. "Good. I would like to introduce you to Mr. Ollivander. He will be checking your wands over, making sure they are all in perfect working condition, if you will. Ms. Ven, if you would?"

Amiel stood and made her way up to Ollivander.

"Oak, 16 inches, and . . . Ogre's bone?"

At her nod, he raised an eyebrow.

"A very sturdy wand, Ms. Ven." He flicked his wand, sending sparks in an array of colors streaking around the room. "Excellent Ms. Ven." he said, handing it back.

"As amiel returned to her seat, James watched her warily. Ogre's bone? He'd never heard of anyone possessing an ogre's bone for a core. She would definitely be one he would watch.

"Ms. Delacour?" Bagman said, motioning her up.

Gabrielle stood, handing her wand over without a word.

"Willow, 13 inches, and a hair of a unicorns tail." Ollivander said, looking it over. "A very nice wand."

After making a very fine bunch of roses appear out the end, her wand was handed back.

"Mr. Medin."

He rose, wondering how Ollivander would react to his wand. The man rowned at his a moment, turning it in his hands.

"Holly, 14 inches, Pheonix feather, if I am not mistaken?"

"That's right, sir."

"A very strong wand, Mr. Medin," he replied, quickly shooting off a jet of water before handing it back, " A very strong one indeed."

James smiled at it fondly. "It hasn't let me down yet."

As they settled in for potos, James realized that, if he didn't say anything, he wouldn't know until tommorow just how badly he'd been mis-quoted. So, as soon as Rita was satisfied with the photos, he approached her before she could call to one of the others.

"Ms. Skeeter, if I could speak with you a moment.?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Certainly, Mr. Medin."

Silently, he led her away from the others.

"Anything in particular, Mr. Medin?"

"Yes, actually, I would like to go over what was written."

Rita blinked several times. "Mr. Medin, I am deeply wounded that you feel thte need to look over my notes."

"I understand that, and apologise for any hurt I cause --"

"Great, than I'll just be on my way."

"However," James continued, stopping her, "If you insist on usig the quick notes quill, I wish to read over whatever is written after any of our interviews."

"Mr. Medin, it is not necessary."

"Regardless," he said, "I wish to see it. Know that I do not mean any disrespect by this. I am just a very cautious person."

She sighed, obviously irritated. "Very well, if you insist.

As he looked it over, he noted that, surprisingly, nothing was misquoted or misconscued. He almost laughed when it said that he quickly 'slid from barely withheld irritation to deep sadness quite resembling depression' as he explained his previously clipped answer. He handed it back with a small smile.

"Thank you, Ms. Skeeter. I appreciate this." with a polite nod of his head, he left her to her other interviews.

"Mr. Medin." A familiar voice called as he reached the door.

Slowly, he turned to face Ollivander, watching as the man hurried to join him.

"You have a very interesting wand, Mr. Medin," he said, motioning his away from the door.

Stiffling a sigh, he followed.

_So much for meeting with Chrisint on time._

"Yes, sir," he responded.

"A pheonix feather is not a very common core for a wand.

"No, sir," he agreed.

"In fact, there are only two that I know of, and one of them is still in my store."

_Potter never got it_ The thought gave him a strange spark of satisfaction.

"If I may, how did you get that wand, Mr. Medin?"

"My parents had it made for me," he lied.

"Might I inquire as to where?"

He shrugged. "They never told me."

Ollivander was silent a moment. "Do you realize that you wand has the Ollivander mark on it?"

James blinked. "No sir, I didn't."

"I have never made more than two wands with pheonix cores, and, if I am not mistaken, yours is identical to the one still residing in my store."

James shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you, sir," he said, trying to hid his nervousness.

"Mr. Ollivander, I am sorry to interupt, but I must speak with my nephew."

"Certainly, Mr. Riddle, I must be going anyway. Good day, Mr. Medin."

"Good day, Mr. Ollivander."

They watched him leave before Tom turned to him, questioning.

James shrugged. "He was asking about my wand."

"Ah." Tom said, "Well, we can talk ater. I believe you have a meeting with Christina scheduled?"

Jame nodded, hurrying out the door.

* * *

Draco raised an eyebrow when James dropped onto the couch, dropping his head back with closed eyes.

"Tired?" he asked.

James groaned. "This day has been too long. It needs to end."

"That bad?"

James looked at him, eyes tired. "Worse."

Both eyebrows rose. "The meeting couldn't have been that bad."

James snorted. "By itself no, but, then there was a meeting with Christina, and, on the way back, I had a run in with the Quartet."

Draco sat up, worried. "Are you alright?"

"It didn't get beyond words. Professor Snape showed up.

Draco relaxed. "Good."

James sighed again, standing. "I'm going to bed. This day is about to end."

Draco watched go a moment before standing, a smirk growing. Silently, he followed the other boy up the stairs. He knew what to do to help James relax.

When he slipped into James' room, his back was to the door, and he was pulling his shirt over is head. Draco grinned, quietly crossing the room. James jumped, turning quickly, when Draco's hands slid over his sides.

"Bloody hell, Draco!" James exclaimed, pushing him away. "What do you think you're doing?"

Draco raised and eyebrow, not budging from his place infront of the other boy.

"You're tense," he said. "I'm helping you relax."

James rolled his eyes. "What I need is sleep, Draco."

James tried to push Draco away once again, but he only tightened his hold arond the brunette, pulling him closer.

"Draco -"

Draco cut off whatever the boy was gong to say by covering James' mouth with his own. James melted.

"You were saying?" Draco drawled when he pulled away.

James growled, pulling him back in.

* * *

Okay, I know not much has happened, but they're called filler chapters for a reason. Just some random stuff to lead you all to the next thing I want to do.

Also, before I forget someone was asking me if I was going to redo the prophecy. To answer that, no, I wasn't planning on it. Though Dumbledore is not just going to be forgotten. I promise.

One more thing. My creativity for the 'pranks' is kind of gone. So, if you have any ideas, feel free to offer. If I use them, not only will you get the credit, but you will get a chapter dedicated to you!!

Until next time,

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	27. Chapter 27

The World's Gone Crazy . . .  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 26

James sat on the chair with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The tent they waited in was oddly familiar, and he found himself praying that it wasn't what he feared.

_I don't want to face them again_ he whined mentally. _please don't make me face them again._

Voices at the front of the tent drew him from his thoughts. The tent flap opened, and James rose when he saw Tom enter.

"Good morning, everyone!" Bagman said, entering immediatly behind him.

James nodded once when the man glanced at him, but most of his attention was on the others that entered. Maxime went straight to Gabrielle's side, and Karkaroff went to Amiel's. Crouch was the last to enter.

"Everybody here?" Bagman asked, drawing James' attention once more. "Good. Now, your first task is in this bag."

James fought to keep his face neutral, though it seemed that his fears where coming to light.

"Ms. Delacour?" Bagman said, holding the bag out to her.

Hesitating only a moment, she reached in. Her face showed no surprise when she pulled out a miniature Swedish Short Snout, a 1 around its neck.

_Cedric's_ James thought, his breath catching as he remembered the Hufflepuff.

"Excellent," Bagman grinned, turning to Amiel. "Your turn Ms. Ven."

Amiel didn't hesitate, pulling out a Scarlet Chinese Fireball with a two around it's neck.

"And Mr. Medin."

James took a deep breath and reached in. If they went with the same dragons, he would either pull out a Welsh Green, or the Hungarian Horntail. He prayed for the Welsh.

"Excellent." Bagman beamed. "We've got Ms. Delacour first with the Swedish Short Snout, Ms. Ven second with the Chinese Fireball, and Mr. Medin last with the Hungarian Horntail.

"What you want to do is very simple. You want to _capture the Golden Egg,_ alright?

"Now, you will wait here for your turn. You will know when that is when the whistle goes off. The first one will sound in a few minutes. Ms. Delacour, that will be your signal.

Gabrielle nodded once at Bagman, who turned and left, the other judges trailing behind. Tom paused long enough to squeeze his shoulder.

"Good luck," he whispered."

James flashed him a quick smile before returning to his seat. He carefully fingered his wand, his mind whirling over the last time he had faced the Horntail. Even with the added spells he knew, his broom was still the best bet.

"Besides," he muttered, "mines faster this time around."

Glancing up, he saw Amiel pacing, fingering her wand and muttering to herself

_Probably remembering her spells._ he mused, nearly laughing out loud when he remembered that he though near the same thing last time about one of the champions.

Gabrielle was gone, he'd missed the first whistle.

"What do you think?"

James blinked, turning to face Amiel once more. "Hmm?"

"Do they honestly believe we stand a chance against a dragon?"

James shrugged. "Probably not. All we're supposed to do is get the golden egg."

"And get killed in the process," Amiel fumed.

James paused in his answer to listen to the crowd, trying to figure out how Gabrielle was doing.

"They have the trainers here, I'm sure, and a medi-witch, should anything happen."

Amiel huffed, but said nothing more.

"Finally, the second whistle sounded. Amiel stared at the tent entrance before straightening and striding towards it.

"Hey," James called.

She paused, looking back at him.

He smiled. "You'll do great."

Amiel blinked, flashing him a smile, before continuing out. James watched the flap close behind her and slumped back into his chair. Once again he was the last one out.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his pulse. Dragons were not his favorite creature. Before he knew it, he was up and pacing, trying to rid himself of the pent up energy. It was times like these that he wished he had been able to learn Occlumency. Being able to clear his mind would have definitely come in handy just then.

He jumped when the third whistle sounded.

"Keep it together, Potter," he muttered, unconsciously referring to himself by his real name.

Clutching his wand, he stepped out of the tent, and made his way to the arena. Cheers erupted around him. He paid them no mind as he raised his wand.

"_Accio Firebolt 360!_" he exclaimed, keeping his distance from the dragon.

The dragon watched him warily, but didn't move from his nest. James stayed where he was, doing his best to look like he wasn't a threat, but was ready to move should the Horntail decide to shot flames at him. A noise from above had him grinning and reaching for the broom.

Once on, he shot for the dragon, swerving to miss a claw. A roar told him he was getting to her. He did that a few more times before she finally released her fire. He skillfully dodged several jets before he heard her wings beating the air. A grin split his lips as he circled around, the dragon fast on his heels.

Seeing the nest, James dived, wincing as he felt heat on his back as fire flew over him. Swallowing heavily, he put on another burst of speed. He quickly grabbed the golden egg. As soon as he had it, a dozen stupefy's sounded. Causing the dragon to fall unconscious.

James climbed off the broom, breathing heavily. Adrenaline still high, James lifted the egg up, much to the crowd's delight. He was then dragged out of the arena to be given a quick once over by Madam Pomfrey.

As soon as she left, Draco approached. James grinned.

"Ow!" he exclaimed a moment later, rubbing his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"For having absolutely no bloody sense of self-preservation," Draco growled.

James blinked. "You hit me because I worried you? Merlin, you're as bad as Hermione."

"Oi, you take that back!"

James laughed. "I want to know what my score is."

Draco continued to glare, but followed him out.

"James!"

James stiffened when he saw Pansy, her eyes wide.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her hands traveling over him.

"I'm . . . fine, Pansy," he said, stepping back.

"Pansy, leave him alone," Draco said, turning his glare on her.

"I had to make sure," she protested. "He's got as much sense as a flobberworm."

"I do not!" James exclaimed, pausing when Pansy laughed.

"Oh, of course not," Draco drawled, "You sense is much _less_ than a flobberworm."

"Fine," James growled. "You stay here and laugh it up, I'm going to check my score"

With one last glare, James swept past Pansy and headed for the stadium. As before, the judges were on the other side of the area, seats draped in golden cloth.

Madam Maxime stood and raised her wand, sending up a silver stream that twisted itself into a nine.

"Nice," Pansy breathed. "She only gave Gabrielle an eight. Of course _she_ got injured."

"Amiel only got a 5, I don't think Madam Maxime liked her much," Draco added.

They quieted as Crouch stood, sending up a silver nine. Pansy squealed, squeezing his arm. James blinked, shaking his head as he tried to the ringing from his ear.

"Gabrielle got a nine as well, but Amiel only managed a 6."

Tom was next and he sent up a silver 10. Pansy squealed again. James lifted his free hand to his hurting ear.

"He gave Gabrielle an 8 and Amiel a 7. He's been pretty fair with it all." Pansy said "Of course it's only expected that he'd give you a really good score. You didn't even get hurt."

Then Bagman stood, sending up another nine.

"Gabriel and Amiel both received a seven."

James just nodded as Karkaroff stood, shooting up a silver five.

"Five!" Pansy shrieked, along with half the students. "Why that no good--"

"Pansy," James interrupted, laughing. "It's alright. It's only the first take. Besides, the other scores more than make up for it."

"That's not the point, James," Pansy said. "He gave Amiel 10 and Gabrielle a four."

James shrugged, he'd expected as much. "That's why there are two objective judges. It's expected that the heads of the school will favor their champion."

He flashed them a smile before turning back to the infirmary tent.

James did not have to wait long for the judges to find them, the champions. None of them seemed very happy with Karkaroff, but he was paying them no mind, instead, hurrying over to his champion to make sure she was alright for himself.

"You all still have your eggs, right?" Bagman asked, looking to each of them.

James half raised his to show that he did.

"Good, good. Barty, why don't you take this one?"

"Hmm, oh, yes. The eggs you hold, hold your clue to the next task. Crack the clue and you will have no problem with it."

James nodded, he'd thought as much.

* * *

James closed the door behind him with a smile. Christina had been ecstatic about his win, but had warned him against any other dangerous stunts. He chuckled softly as he moved down the empty halls. The basilisk worried about him as much as she did about her eggs. 

Of course, he was to be the protector of one of them. He couldn't very well protect it if he was dead, could he?

_But she worried before the eggs came._

He smiled softly. The eggs were coming along nicely; they'd hatch sometime around Christmas. His smile widened.

_Soon._ he thought. Soon he'd have his basilisk.

James swallowed a yell when he was yanked down an adjacent hall and shoved against a wall. Instinctively, he reached for his wand, but his hand was pinned. Blinking away his shock, he stared into the emerald green eyes of Harry Potter.

"What do you want, Potter?" he growled.

James and the Quartet had, for the most part, ignored each other for the last month. He should have known it wouldn't last.

"Do you understand what you've done, Medin?" Potter asked, his voice a mere whisper.

James blinked. "Taken the lead in the Triwizard Tournament?"

Potter breathed in sharply, eyes flashing with amusement. "How about I show you?"

Before James could respond, the other boys' lips covered his. Shocked, he didn't immediately stop the other boys tongue. Eyes widening, James shoved Potter away.

"Ew!" he shouted, wiping a hand across his lips. "Ew, gross. That was . . . EW!"

He wiped a hand across his mouth again, moving away form the other boy. James got three steps before he was spun to face and angry . . . chin. Blinking once more, James looked up into Potters angry eyes.

"So am I not good enough?" Potter growled. "Are you so high and mighty that you can't even look at anyone?"

James worked for a moment. "Yes!" he exclaimed, yanking himself form Potters grasp and hurrying away.

_Gross!_ he shouted mentally. _That was . . . I was . . . He . . . I was kissed by Potter. By Harry. I was kissed by myself. That is wrong. That's gross. That's so . . . Ew!_

When he reached the Slytherin portrait, he said the password and ran for the stairs, ignoring his celebrating housemates. He took the stairs two at a time, not pausing at the top as he turned toward the bathroom.

Within seconds, he had his toothbrush in his mouth, toothpaste foaming. Three times, he reapplied the toothpaste before he threw down his toothbrush in disgust. He still tasted Potter. Sending a scowl at his reflection, he quickly left the bathroom and hurried back down to the common room.

All eyes were on him when he paused at the foot of the stairs, scanning the room. Seeing Draco, he strode across the room, pulled the blond into a standing position, and kissed him.

When they pulled apart, Draco regarded him with a raised eyebrow.

"And what was that for?" he drawled.

Despite the . . . common knowledge of their relationship, they had not kissed in public before.

"Potter kissed me," James growled.

"You kissed Potter?" Pansy shrieked.

If the common room hadn't been quiet before, it was then.

"No," James said, disgust rolling off his tongue. "Potter. Kissed. Me. And brushing my teeth wasn't enough to get his taste from my mouth."

Draco growled, drawing James' attention back to his boyfriend. Thinking quickly, James drew Draco close once again.

"I still taste Potter," he said, his voice resembling a whine. "Help?"

Draco glanced at him, still seeming set on finding the Gryffindor. Then James pouted. Draco's eyes fell on his bottom lip, and he relented, leaning in.

Neither of the two boys noticed the whispers spread through the common room, or the students that slipped out of the dorm.

* * *

Here's another chapter for you all. I lack the need creativity, you'll notice similarities between the two tournaments. My excuse is that there never was one before, in this world, so they don't need to make up new things. Anyway, I hope you can forgive me for not making up my own tasks. My muse seems to be against doing that. (glares at muse who ignores it and plots different twists for the plot) (sigh) Anyway, what did you all think? (wicked grin) 

Does anyone want to know just how insane my mind was today? Well, if you don't I suggest you skip the next paragraph, because you're about to be invited to my insanity.

I was watching Scooby doo and the Pirates . . . or something like that, and I got to wondering, what would happen if the Scooby gang showed up at Hogwarts? Total chaos, I'm sure. First of all, Peeves would LOVE Scooby and Shaggy. All he'd have to do is pop up in front of them and they'd go running. He'd love it, I'm sure! The only thing that would keep them in the castle filled with ghosts, would be the food. I think even they would be filled up at each meal. There's enough food filled there anyway. Then I went on to think about their reaction to Voldemort. I could just picture Freddie or Velma walking right up to him and trying to pull of his face, thinking it was a mask. I mean, really, who looks like a snake nowadays if they're not wearing a mask?

Voldemort would be furious, I'm sure. The Death Eaters would be horrified. And Scoob and Shaggy would run, again. Anyway, like I said, it was just some random insanity that my mind decided to come up with. My mom found it amusing, but she shares my insanity anyway so. (shrug) Hope you got a good laugh out of it regardless.

And I'm still looking for prank ideas. I've gotten a one, but I've got to figure how I'd do it, what with some differences, and quidditch being forsaken this year . . . anyway, any ideas you have are greatly appreciated!

Until next time,

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	28. Chapter 28

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! I've got over a hundred reviews! (squeal!) I'm so totally physched right now! (Hugs each reviewer) Thank you all so much!

The World's Gone Crazy . . .  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 27

The first thing James heard when he entered the Great Hall the next morning was a slap.

A shriek of, "How could you?" quickly followed as Emily darted away from the Gryffindor table to the doors James had just entered, tears evident on her cheeks. Without thinking, James followed her out. He followed her swift form down several hallways before he managed to catch up to her. She was leaning against the wall, knees pulled tightly to her chest.

"Emily?"

Emily blinked up at him. "J-James?"

He knelt beside her. "You okay?" he asked, worried.

She nodded slowly. "I guess."

"What happened?" his voice was quiet.

"D-did Harry really k-kiss you?"

James groaned eyes closing at the memory. "Yeah."

A fresh batch of tears fell form her eyes.

"Whoah, hey. What's wrong?" he asked, pulling her into a hug.

"I can't b-believe h-he did that." she sobbed into him.

"Huh?"

"K-kiss you. H-he know that, that I - I . . ."

James blinked down at the second year girl, his sister.

"You what?" he asked, hesitant to hear the answer.

Emily pulled back, looking at him with wide eyes, before blushing. "I . . ." she looked away. "I like you."

James froze. "Emily-"

"I know you don't feel the same, but please tell me you don't like my brother."

James blinked. "I don't."

"Good." She smiled up at him. "He doesn't deserve you."

James blinked again. "Huh?"

"He doesn't," she insisted, blushing again. "You're sweet and kind. You don't look down on other people. You're not arrogant, or, or, mean. And you came after me when no one else did. You, you're practically a Gryffindor."

James smiled, feeling a blush rise. "Yeah, well, don't tell too many people. It'd kill my uncle to learn he's got a Gryffindor-like nephew."

Stifling a sigh, he stood, reaching down a hand to Emily. "Come on, we should go eat."

She took his hand with a smile.

* * *

Several hours later, Draco came across James in a deserted hallway, banging his head against a wall.

"What are you doing?" he drawled, slightly amused.

James hit the wall two more times before Draco grabbed his shoulder, and turned him around.

"You're not going to get answers that way," he said, smirking playfully. "The only thing you'll accomplish is giving yourself a concussion.

James pouted, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco closed his eyes in bliss. How long had he wanted this?

"What brought this on?" Draco asked, somehow managing to keep his train of thought.

James mumbled something that was absorbed into Draco's shirt.

Draco didn't reply right away. "I don't speak mumble, James," he said finally, voice laced with amusement.

James straightened and glared. "I said, first Potter, then . . . Emily."

Draco blinked, astonished. "Did that second year kiss you too?" he growled. James was his damn it!

"No! She just told me she liked me. She already knows I only see her as a sister, though, so she's not a problem, but . . ." James trailed off, dropping his head back to Draco's shoulder.

Draco pushed him away. "It's your own fault," he said nonchalantly. "You're too gorgeous."

James blinked. "What?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Surely you don't think a Malfoy would even be seen with anyone who looks worse than them, do you?"

"No," was the slow reply.

"Well, since I'm as good looking as I am, the choices were either you, or Potter. And I was not choosing Potter." Draco smirked.

He was confused when James' look of confusion morphed to one of hurt and betrayal. Draco blinked.

"Oh," James whispered. "Well, then . . ."

Draco blinked again as James bolted.

"James!" he yelled, starting after the other boy. He lost him soon, though, and was forced to slow to a stop, glad that no one was around. Malfoy's didn't run after all.

What he couldn't figure out, was why James had run. Or even where James would go, now that he _had_ run.

_The headmaster,_ he thought, turning toward the man's office. Even if James wasn't there, he might know where James had gone, or why he'd left at all.

* * *

James sat leaning against the stone wall, knees tightly drawn to his chest. His arms were wrapped loosely around them, and his chin rested upon them. Silently, his eyes stared desolately across the room, unseeing. His heart lay in shatters within his chest.

_I'm just the settling,_ he thought, fighting back tears. _Potter's too much of a prat, so he chose me. The best he could find_

It hurt, knowing that, but he supposed it was better to find out now, rather than when he'd put everything into it.

_As if I hadn't already._

He sighed softly. This hurt so much more than Cho. Of course, with Cho, he'd been able to see that she didn't really like him, as himself. He'd thought he could trust Draco, that he wouldn't hurt him.

"Shows what I know, don't it?"

Closing his eyes, he tried to swallow back the lump that rose in his throat. He had to shove it all back. If that was how Draco thought of him, then he wouldn't continue with it. He didn't think he could stand being with someone just because he was the best available. No, he wouldn't be able to survive.

It would break his heart but . . .

_As if it isn't already in shatters._

He shut his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. They fell anyway.

"Harry?"

He jerked, looking up though blurry eyes to see Tom in front of the closed door.

_I didn't see him come in_

"Are you sure it's wise to call me that?" he asked, his voice a choked whisper.

"Privacy spells," he replied, moving to sit beside him.

"Oh."

"You know," Tom began. "I had a most interesting conversation with a very confused Mr. Malfoy."

Harry gave no reply, just closed his eyes once more.

"He wanted to know why you ran off. I am afraid I had to tell him I didn't know, even after he repeated the conversation."

Harry swallowed. "He told you what happened.?"

"Yes."

"In a general sense, or the exact words used?" his voice was hoarse, even to his own ears.

"I ended up using a pensieve to view the scene, after I couldn't understand what happened from his telling. Unfortunately, I have to say that I am just as confused as he is." There was a pause. "Perhaps you can explain what happened?"

Harry sighed. "He . . . He's only with me because the only ones who are 'up' to the Malfoy expectations are me and Potter, and he doesn't want to be with Potter. I'm second best. The one he had to settle with because he couldn't stand Potter." He angrily wiped the tears away as they overflowed his eyes once again.

Harry barely registered the arm that slipped around his shoulders, or the fact that he was pulled into a solid body. Another hand found his head, and began fiddling with his hair. Harry silently let the tears fall.

It was only a few minutes before his tears subsided, having never been comfortable with crying with someone else present. He tried to pull away, already embarrassed, but the arms tightened around him, keeping him in place. Harry forced himself to relax into the embrace.

"I think," Tom said slowly, "that you might have misunderstood Mr. Malfoy."

Harry shook his head. "He was very clear in what he meant, sir."

He closed his eyes as Tom began to play with his hair once again.

"From what I could see, he was not being serious, and, instead, trying to make you laugh."

"He sounded serious."

"Perhaps you should talk to him. Let him explain what he meant. I really think this was just a misunderstanding."

"I don't think I can, sir," Harry whispered. "Not just yet."

"Then how about we move to my office? It is more private than this old classroom. We are less likely to be interrupted there."

Harry sighed heavily, but stood. Tom followed, one arm still around his shoulders. Then they slowly made their way out of the room.

* * *

"James!"

He tensed as someone flung themselves at him and held him tight. James struggled frantically against the one holding him, but Draco wouldn't let him go. He wasn't ready!

"Mr. Malfoy, perhaps it would be best if you released my nephew."

"No until he promises not to run."

"James will not be running."

Draco relaxed his grip, and James quickly stepped away from him. He turned to glare at Tom.

"You lied."

Tom nodded. "I'm sorry, James, but this needs to be worked out between the two of you. Sooner rather than later."

James closed his eyes, he wasn't ready to do this.

"Why did you run, James?" Draco asked.

When James looked, he saw Draco's arms folded, a demanding glint in his eye. James felt his lips purse.

"I thought it was fairly obvious, Draco."

"Obviously, it wasn't."

James glared. "I refuse to be with someone who just 'settles' with me because they can't stand someone else."

Draco blinked. "What? Where'd you get a ridiculous idea like that?"

"You," James growled.

"Me? What did I do?"

James felt his eyes narrow. "Well," he quoted. " 'Since I'm as good looking as I am, the choices were either you or Potter, and I was not choosing Potter.' I believe those were your exact words."

Draco blinked again, mouth gaping. "I wasn't serious!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air. "Out of the two of you, you are the best. Potter was never an option, ever . . . Remember when I told you Malfoys don't shake hands with just anyone?"

James nodded once, arms crossed.

"Well, we don't date just anyone either. We don't 'settle' for someone because they're 'what's there.' When we see someone we want, we pursue them until we have them. If I hadn't wanted you, I wouldn't have kissed you, and I definitely wouldn't have allowed it to progress farther."

James looked away, still unsure. Looking back at it, he realized that Draco had been smirking, but . . .

"You . . . really didn't mean it?" he asked softly.

"Of course not!" Draco exclaimed, exasperated. "And if you think for one moment that I'm going to let you go, then you're not thinking clearly."

James gave a half smile.

"You mine, James," Draco said, stepping closer and pulling James into his arms. "And I don't let go of what's mine."

The clearing of a throat prevented James from needing to respond. Both boys looked up at the highly amused headmaster.

"I take it things are well?"

James bit his lip a moment before nodding once. "Yeah. Thanks, Uncle Tom."

Tom nodded once, waving his hand for them to go. They did so.

"You went to my uncle?" James asked as the gargoyle slid back into place.

Draco shrugged. "I didn't know what else to do. You were moving so fast that I lost you fairly quickly. I figured he'd know where you went, or even what happened to make you run."

They turned down a side corridor, and for the second time in as many days, James found himself pressed up against a wall. This time, however, it was much more agreeable.

"Next time," Draco whispered, his breath brushing James' ear. "Tell me what's wrong. Don't run from me."

James swallowed, nodding once.

"I want you to promise that you wont run."

"I wont run, Draco." James said.

"Good."

Spying an open door, James grabbed Draco and pulled him in to complete their make-up session.

* * *

Before you flame me and say that Harry/James would never just run, let me remind you that he grew up without any love whatsoever from his relatives. I believe that, subconsciously, Harry/James doesn't really believe that anyone can love him. So, with that in mind, his first reaction to what happened here, would be what I had him do.

Also, I can also see him not wanting to be in a relationship where he'd have to constantly worry about being 'the best'. I know I wouldn't . . . Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!

Until next time,

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	29. Chapter 29

The World's Gone Crazy . . .  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 28 -

It was sometime later that James and Draco finally managed to return to their common room. When they did, however, they noticed several people snickering at them.

"What's so funny?" James asked, dropping into a seat next to Pansy. Draco sat next to him, though more slowly, an annoyed expresion on his face.

"Oh, just that we're the next hottest couple," she said.

"What?!" both James and Draco shouted.

"Here." She handed him that days paper, one James had neglected to read, of course, he figured that he had a decent excuse.

Preparing for the worst, James unfolded it and read the article.

_The First Task_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_The first task of the Triwizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts yesterday morning, to the excitement of many of the students. This task was designed to test how the three champions -- Amiel Ven, 17, of Durmstrang, Gabrielle Delacour, 16, of Beauxbaton, and James Medin, 17, of Hogwarts -- dealt with the dangerous and unknown. To do this, they pulled in three dragons and told the champions to get the golden egg that resided within a nest of other eggs; not an easy task when given to the professionals. The champions, however, preformed spectacularly._

_Ms. Delacour went first transfiguring several objects into large birds and sent them at the swedish short snout she was to face. It worked marvelously at distracting it, until she was close enough to grab the egg. At that moment, the dragon noticed her and moved to strike her with it's claws. Her arm had some severe gouges, having shattered the weak shield she managed to put up, but she managed to grab the egg and keep her arm mostly intact. The Beauxbaton champion recieved a total of 36 points (out of 50) for her trouble. Not a bad starting score._

_Ms. Ven was second with a Chinese Fireball, and it was obvious to any who cared to look that she was nervous. Her performance was not at it's best. She made several blunders, that will not be written, as I do not wish to embarass the poor girl. Eventually, she retreived her egg and got a total of 35 points. A very generous start for her performance. We shall have to wait and see if it is her usual ability, or if it was just the starting jitters that everyone gets upon occasion._

_Mr. Medin was last, facing the most dangerous of the three, a Hungarian Horntail. Those watching would have assumed Mr. Medin to be bundle of nerves when he entered and saw the fearsome beast, but he was not. The entire time he was in the ring he cast only one spell: Accio. One would wonder why he would cast this spell, until they saw that he had summoned his broom, a Firebolt 360. For several minutes, Mr. Medin evaded the dragon, its fire, and its claws until he managed to draw it away from the nest and and collect the egg. There was not a single scratch on him after this entire encounter. His score was 42, though I, and several others, feel he deserves a much higher score than the one he was given. We look forward to seeing what Mr. Medin has in store for the rest of the year, if this is what he managed to do with just the first task._

_Also, readers who remember the last article about the tournament (interviews with the individual champions), will be interested to note that Mr. Medin, who refused to disclose his current love interest, was rarely seen outside the company of one Ms. Pansy Parkinson after his turn at the task. One must wonder why he felt the need to keep her from the public eye. After all Ms. Parkinson is a child of one of the more prominent pureblood families. Perhaps they will soon allow their obvious interests to some to light sometime soon._

_The second task is set for Feburary 24, and the champions must muddle through the clue they were given to figure out what the next task will be. It is sure to be a fasinating year with such champions competing for their schools._

"Bloody hell," James choked, passing the paper to Draco. "Surely she doesn't really believe that?"

"This is Rita Skeeter, James. She doesn't _have_ to believe what she writes. Her readers will though, as will at least half of Hogwarts."

"This is absolute hogwash," Draco snapped, throwing the paper down in disgust.

"Well, what can you do about it?"

Draco didn't reply to Blaise's question except to glare at him.

"Translation," Pansy said, "Nothing, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Pansy!"

James, along with several others, laughed at Draco's indignation.

* * *

"Mr. Medin."

James stopped, turning to face the voice. "Professor?"

"You are aware of the dance this Christmas?"

James blinked. "Yes, sir."

Snape nodded. "As a champion, you are required to bring a date, as you will be leading the first dance."

James sighed, he'd forgotten about that.

"I understand, sir."

The professor gave a curt nod before striding off. James watched him go silently. He still wasn't sure what to think of his potions professor. Since his sorting into Slytherin, he'd seen a slightly different side of the man. Of course, any side that wasn't belittling him or giving him detention was different, but that wasn't what he meant. James had often seen Snape taking care of one of the students from one of the younger years, all from his own house of course. James shook his head and continued down the hall, it was difficult to get used to, and he hoped the professor didn't see how tense he was around him.

_Well, at least this time I got more than five minutes warning._

James smiled suddenly, and nearly ran the rest of the way to the Great Hall. It was about time people knew of him and Draco. Draco was already there, as were Crabbe and Goyle. A seat was left open for him. He took it silently.

"Sorry," he said. "Professor Snape stopped me to talk about the dance."

Draco blinked at him. "_Snape_ wanted to talk about the dance?"

James shrugged. "Well, he just stopped to tell me I needed a date, and that I had to lead the first dance, as one of the champions."

"Perfect." Draco smirked.

"Huh?"

"Well, it would be the perfect opportunity to let the school know."

Any confusion James might have had was cleared up in an instant when Draco gabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"And just who decided this would happen?" James asked, eyebrow raised, even though he was going to have suggested it anyway.

"I did. I got tired of watching those lesser beings throw themselves at you."

James snickered. "They aren't _throwing_ themselves at me."

"Yes, they are.

"No, they aren't"

"You wouldn't know if someone was throwing themselves at you if they told you it to your face."

"I would too!"

"You would not."

"Yes, I would!"

"Says the boy who still doesn't know his appeal." Draco smirked.

James frowned at him. "I just don't try to remind everyone of the fact, unlike some I could name."

"Said like someone truely clueless," Draco crowed.

"Better clueless, than arrogant." He leaned towards Draco.

"At least--"

"Would you two shag already?" Pansy exclaimed quietly so no one past their table would hear.

Both James and Draco turned to face the new voice. As soon as what she said registered, James buried his head in his arms, blushing, while Draco just smirked.

* * *

By the end of the day, James was ready for it to end. He'd had a total of six girls (one of whom had been Amiel Ven) and three boys ask him to the bloody dance. Draco, assured that James was going with him, had silently laughed at him while fending off his own admirers (much more elegantly than James did). Sighing, he rolled over on the bed and opened his eyes, to find Draco looking him over with a very critical eye.

"What's wrong?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Your wardrobe."

"My . . . wardrobe? What's wrong with my wardrobe?"

"Just about everything," Draco replied with a faint hint of distaste.

James blinked. "They're comfortable."

"So will the additions."

"Why the sudden interest in my wardrobe?"

"We plan on going public, not just to the school, but all of Wizarding Britain. As I've said before, Malfoy's only go for the best. Your wardrobe needs work."

"And if I happen to _like_ my wardrobe as is?"

"Well, than I'll just have to convince you otherwise."

It was James turn to raise an eyebrow. "And just how do you plan on doing that?"

Draco smirked, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning over James. "Like this." He then captured James' lips with his own. James responded immediately.

"Oh," was all James said when Draco pulled back.

"Well?"

James sat up, giving Draco a haughty look. "I am not that easily convinced, Mr. Malfoy."

"Well, then."

* * *

He watched him silently, watching. His anger simmered silently below the surface. It wouldn't be long, he knew, before he could get his revenge. No one turned him down, not if they knew what was good for them. He would make sure the other boy knew his place. He had been kind long enough, it was time to cow that Slytherin into the place he belonged. It was only a matter of when.

_Soon,_ he thought. _Soon_

* * *

"Why am I doing this again?" James asked staring down at the newest selection he was in, and than back up at the mirror.

"Because my convincing skills are magnificent."

James rolled his eyes. "If I'd known that your ego could get bigger I'd have continued to say no."

"Add it," Draco said to the attendent.

"Must we?" James asked as he was pushed back into a changing room. "I think we've bought half the store already."

"Not by half, James," Draco replied, voice laughing.

James sighed, but dutifully changed into the next outfit that was passed through. Draco whistled when he came back out, and James forced his arms down by his sides, hurrying over to a mirror. The shirt was purple silk (making James very much afraid that he'd do something to ruin it), that was just loose enough to allow him free range of movement. The attendant made James eep and blush as the shirt was tucked into his slacks. Said slacks were a nice neutral black, a single strip of green going up each leg. It made his legs look longer, and effect he liked, he had to admit. Wasn't so happy with the attendant being so close.

"Add it," Draco said, and this time, James didn't complain.

He was very happy to note that the next thing passed through was a dress robe. They were almost done!

The robe was a nice midnight blue, which, he noticed as he stared into the mirror, made 'his' eyes explode into being. Draco ended up trying on six before he was satisfied, deciding on a blue and silver one. James put his foot down when Draco suggested getting a second one (he hadn't even seen the need to get the first one. The one he had from over the summer was still perfectly good, in his opinion. Draco hadn't agreed). He eyed his purchases warily until Draco mentioned that they would be delivered.

"Oh, good," James said. "I was not looking forward to lugging it all back to the school."

"I never do, it's part of the service, if you know where to go."

James shook his head. "I am never shopping with you again, Draco."

Draco shook his head, eyeing their selections critically. "It was alright, for Hogsmead. After school ends, we're going to Diagon Alley."

"Did you not hear me when I said I was never shopping with you again?"

"Sure, but I have all year to convince you," Draco smirked.

James groaned, closing his eyes, already imagining the torture he would experience that summer.

* * *

"What is it, Goyle?" James asked as soon as the door closed behind the other boy. He had only been back to Hogwarts a few minutes before the other boy had pulled him away from Draco without even an 'if you please.'

_And, if I really just thought that, I've been around Draco too long._

"Well . . . " Goyle shifted, looking vaguely uncomfortable.

"Yes?"

"I want to go to the yule with Hermione."

James blinked. "Hermione?"

Goyle nodded.

_I wasn't expecting this._ He didn't think he could have been more surprised if Goyle had told him that he wanted to be a muggle ballerina, complete with pink tutu.

"Why?" he asked, shaking the thought from his mind.

"Well, I . . . I've been thinking, about that book you gave me? . . ."

James nodded slowly.

"Well, if that's true than it's really not a good thing for there to be purebloods from so far back, right?"

James gave another, very slow nod, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he wanted to go with Hermione.

"Well, then Muggleborns can't be that bad, and Hermione's really very smart, a brilliant witch really. In fact, the only thing keeping others from pursuing her is the fact that she's muggleborn."

James nodded again.

"Well?" Goyle demanded, suddenly annoyed.

He cleared his throat. "I think," he said, just as slow as he'd nodded, "that if you want Hermione to go with you, you're going to have to drop the act."

Goyle blinked as if that hadn't accured to him. "I will?"

James nodded. "From what I know of her, she likes intelligent conversation. If she thinks that all you can do is grunt and follow orders, she's not going to look twice."

Goyle bit his lip. "What do I do?"

"Simple, just drop the act. Start answering questions in class, the more you can answer, the better. You need her to notice you, and quick. Also, when she hangs out with us, talk. Pull her into conversation, convince her that you can string more than two words together. We have a limited amount of time to work with, so we've got to use it all."

Goyle nodded, looking a little shell shocked.

"Also, you're going to have to convince Draco to take you to Hogsmeade."

Goyle's face took on a frightened quality. "Why?"

"Hermione's not one to care about looks, but it never hurt to look nice, besides, you still need to get dress robes."

* * *

Alright, so, here's another chapter. What do you think about Goyle's surprise?

Confession time . . . I wasn't planning on doing this. It kind of just jumped out of nowhere. I was writting this chapter, decided I wanted it longer, and my muse threw this out.

I have to say, though, that I like it. I hope you do to, but, if you don't . . . (shrug) oh well. My story, I get to do what I want with it. (cackles evilly)

(Stops) well, okay, I have to do what my muse wants, but that's techniqually the same thing as me, right?

Until next time

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	30. Chapter 30

The World's Gone Crazy . . .  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 29 -

_Insanity. That's what it had to be._ Severus thought as he watched his seventh year potions class. There was no way he could have been in his right mind when he decided that pair. He watched with carefully masked worry as Potter and Medin shared glares over their cauldron. If he was lucky, it wouldn't get beyond that.

He fought a snort. A Gryffindor and Slytherin keep to glares. There was no chance at that. Preparing for the worst, he stood and began his circuit through the class. Several students hesitated as he neared them, glancing fearfully at him.

"Mr. Potter," he snapped, causing both students at the cauldron to jump. _Curious_

"Kindly stop trying to goad my more talented students into becoming distracted."

Potter glared at him (which wasn't surprising), but managed to stay his tongue. Medin, however, blinked up at him in surprise, as if he had done something unexpected. No, that wasn't surprise, it was shock. Why would one of his Slytherins be shocked that he'd used them against a Gryffindor. It warranted looking into.

"I do expect an answer when I tell you something, Mr. Potter."

"I wasn't doing anything!"

Medin grimaced.

"Disrespect, Potter? 10 points from Gryffindor. Mr. Medin." The boy seemed to be holding his breath. "I wish you luck with your partner."

Medin nodded once, still seeming a little shocked. He would definitely have to look into that.

The entire class jumped when the door slammed open. Severus turned angrily, to see an excited Tom in his doorway.

"Headmaster, what is so important that you must interrupt my class?"

"I'm pulling H-James from class."

"Why do you feel the need to pull him now? Surely it can wait? We are working on a potion that will very likely be on their NEWTS. "

Tom shook his head, his eyes searching the room until they found Medin. "It's hatching!" he said, his eyes flashing.

"It's hatching?" Medin breathed.

Before Severus could do anything to stop him, Medin was up and grabbing his back. "I'll see you later, Draco," he said before he was out the door, leaving both the class, and Severus to stare after the two in shock.

* * *

"You're sure?" Harry asked, practically bouncing as they hurried down the empty hall. "This isn't just a false alarm, or something?"

Tom fought against a laugh, happy that he was behind the boy. "I sure, James. Christina was quite adamant that I get you down there as soon as possible. She does not know how long it will take."

"Yeah, she told me that the final, and most crucial part of the bonding is for me to be there the moment it hatches. I then have to look it in the eyes. It's supposed to show trust on my part."

Tom's smile grew, it was nice to see the boy so excited about something. Merlin knew he was often too worried about letting something slip to do so.

"Sorry, Professor," Harry said, only a moment after rounding the corner.

"Shouldn't you be in class, Mr. Medin?"

"He's with me, Lily," Tom said, hurrying around the corner.

Lily blinked, green eyes showing her surprise. "Oh. Is something wrong?"

"No, every thing's great, Professor!" Harry grinned, his blue eyes lighting up with joy.

"We really must be going, Lily; we don't want to be late."

"Of course,"

Harry flashed his ignorant mother a smile before hurrying away, Tom fast on his heels.

* * *

It took them only a matter of minutes to reach the chamber, but it felt like forever to Harry, who worried the entire way that the hatching was already over and that he'd missed his chance.

**_Careful_**, Christina warned as they raced into the room, _**they will be hatching soon. Man-child, you must come here. I believe yours will be the first to come out.**_

Harry nodded, trying to catch his breath as he hurried across the chamber to the nest. He heared Christina hiss in amusement, but payed her no mind, he couldn't. Everything was focused on the small egg that immediately drew and kept his attention. He closed his eyes for a moment, he could feel it call to him, demanding, and promising, everything. He opened them once more when a cracking entered his ears.

He watched, barely daring to breath as several fine lines began appearing over the hard shell. What if it was mistake, what if he wasn't what it wanted. He felt his throat close at the thought.

_Please, don't let it be a mistake_ he begged silently, not taking his eyes off the shell.

**_Now you start as it's protector, help it out._**

As if in a trance, Harry leaned forward and reached both hands out to grasp the shell. Gently, he applied pressure to the fine cracks in the shell, willing it to break without hurting the tiny creature within. Slowly, the shell continued to break. Harry, slowly and gently, pealed away what he could, finally allowing the small snake to exit the shell.

It wasn't any longer than his forearm and not any wider than his middle and pointer finger combined. The small creature curled just outside of the shell as it looked around silently. Nothing was until it raised its head. Harry met it's eyes unflinching.

**_Hello Masster,_** it said softly, _**I am Nataniel.**_

_**Hello Nataniel,**_ Harry replied, hardly daring to believe that this was possible. **_I am Harry._**

**_You are the one that was drawn,_** it said. _**I know, I feel it. You are my masster.**_

_**I will do my besst**_

**_That is all anyone can do._**

* * *

****

Harry ended up staying in the chamber for the rest of the day, and night, wanting to spend as much time with Nataniel as he could before he had to return to the rest of the castle and its inhabitants. Christina had informed him that Nataniel would be going with him where ever he went, but he couldn't help but want to be alone with the tiny creature now dependent on him for practically everything. The other eggs had hatched soon after his, but Harry couldn't bother with caring just then. His sole attention was on Nataniel; he was fairly sure that neither Tom nor Christina expected anything else.

He had to return to the castle the next morning, however, when his stomach demanded food (he'd neglected to come up for either lunch or dinner the previous day). James entered the Great Hall confidently, Nataniel wrapped comfortably around his right upper arm. He smiled happily at every one has he moved to sit by Draco.

"Is that a snake?" Draco asked.

"Yep."

"Is that why Professor Riddle pulled you out of class?"

James nodded happily as he dished himself a large helping of food.

"What was so important about a snake that he pulled you out of _Snape's_ class?"

James leaned closer to Draco, well aware of the mischievous smirk that he knew was on his lips. "It's a basilisk."

"YOU'VE GOT A BLOODY BASILISK!"

**_Tell the human to be quiet._** Nataniel hissed sleepily from his position.

"Way to tell the world, Draco," James drawled, well aware of the eyes now riveted on him.

A clanging up at the head table drew everyone's attention as an amused headmaster stood.

"As Mr. Malfoy has kindly pointed out, my nephew is now in possession of a newly hatched basilisk, harmless at the moment, I assure you. However, I warn you not to try anything against it, as Mr. Medin has full authority to protect it as he sees fit. I trust that he will not abuse this." Tom spared a glance at him. James shook his head. "Good."

* * *

I'm really sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but this is where the muse stopped. It literally just did not want to continue with this chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise. I know, because it's already written:)

As to what comes next . . . well, I've got a major plot twist that will be coming into being. What it is . . . well, who can say? Besides me of course. Evil laugh I'll dedicate a chapter to whoever can guess what it is. I can't give you a hint though, because well, if I did it would give it away. It's one of those, at least, I think it is.

Anyway, want a chapter dedicated to you, guess my plot twist!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. What did you think of Snape? Also, because of the shortness of this chapter, I might, update on Monday to make up for it. It depends on how much feed back I get. If it's not up by Monday, you'll see it Wednesday, like usual.

Until next time,

Allanasha Ke Kiri 


	31. Chapter 31

Well, I must be very easy to please. I got 6 reviews, in a little over 24 hours, and already, I'm updating for you, like I promised. 

The World's Gone Crazy  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 30

"Well?" James asked, the instant Goyle entered the room. He'd been waiting in Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle's room for the other boy.

His friend looked up, looking fairly shocked. "She said yes," he said.

"That's great, Greg!"

"What's great?" Draco asked, entering the room.

"I. . . IaskedHermionetothedanceandshesaidyes."

Draco blinked. "Care to slow that down a bit?"

"I asked Hermione to the dance. She said yes."

Draco blinked again, moving to sit on his bed. "You're taking that . . . Gryffindor?"

So he wasn't completely there yet, he was at least learning. James was going to show him how proud he was later.

Goyle nodded, nervously waiting Draco's verdict.

"Well," Draco said after a moment. "I suppose this is why you suddenly decided to change what you do in class?"

Goyle nodded again, tense. James refrained from saying anything.

"All I can say, is that I'm glad you waited to do this until I got to know her. You understand that I wouldn't be quite so okay with this then, right?"

Goyle might have gotten angery, if Draco hadn't said the last bit with a whine in his voice.

"You've changed, Draco. We know this." James said.

Draco sighed. "So what now?"

"Now," James said, "we help him decide what to wear."

"What? I thought you said she wouldn't care about that?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "She's a girl. It might not be her top priority, but she'll notice."

"And you can bet that she'll be going all out for this as well."

"All out?"

James nodded. "Dress robe, hair, make-up, jewelery. Everything."

Goyle paled, mouth working.

"I think you broke him, James."

"Merlin I hope not, Hermione would never forgive me."

"What, exactly, will this entail?" Goyle asked, still sounding out of it.

James and Draco shared a look.

"A decent dress robe to start with," Draco said, tossing a disgusted look at his closet.

"What's wrong with the one I've got?"

"It's several years out of date," was the matter-of-fact reply.

"But I--"

"My treat," Draco interupted, holding up a hand. "Can't have the Gryffindor showing you up."

"You should also brush up on your dancing. Nothing turns a girl away as much as repeatedly stepping on their toes, especially when they're already going to be encased in those torture devices."

"And it wouldn't hurt to get her a gift."

"Not Hermione, and not on a first date," James shook his head.

"It's proper to get the girl something," Draco argued.

"So make it something simple, like a flower, but nothing expensive. It's only the first date, he shouldn't make it seem like he's moving too fast."

Draco nodded. "Point. Alright, so get her something simple, I like the flower idea. Rose?"

"Maybe, not red. I'll ask her what her favorite flower is. That subtlety should impress her."

"Subtlety impress a Gryffindor?"

"You obviously haven't payed much attention to her."

"Do I get to plan any of this?" Goyle asked.

"No," Draco said.

"Of course," James responded, with a glare towards Draco. "Just start throwing out ideas. Then we'll argue whether it would be a good thing to try."

"Right."

* * *

James looked over the top of his book at Hermione, who sat across the table from him alternating between reading her book, and making notes. Hesitating a moment he shook his head and turned back to his book. A minute later he repeated the cycle.

Huffing, Hermione threw down her quill. "What is it James?"

James blinked up at her. "Huh?"

"You obviously want to ask me something, so ask me already."

"You're going to the Yule ball with Greg?"

"He told you I take it?"

James nodded.

"I suppose you want to know why?"

James shrugged.

She sighed. "He's a mystery. He acts so . . . thick, and then suddenly he's rivaling me for top of class, or could if his grades weren't so dismal before hand. And the conversation lately, it's very interesting. It makes me wonder if someone is behind the scenes and pulling the strings."

James grinned. "It's all him, Hermione."

"That doesn't make sense. Someone doesn't go from as thick as he is, was, whatever, to genius."

"It makes sense if you know that the thickness was all an act."

Hermione frowned. "An act?"

He nodded.

"Then why the sudden change?"

James leaned forward, smiling softly. "You." Without waiting for a reply, he stood and left the library, leaving her to turn it over.

Hermione found him not an hour later, mouth set in a firm line. He gave a small smile and motioned her into an empty class room before nodding to her to speak what was on her mind.

"What did you mean?"

"Exactly what it sounded like, 'Mione," he said, not bothering to pretend that he didn't know what she was talking about.

"He goes six years without a crack in his 'act', and you suddenly say that he throws it all away because of me?"

James nodded.

"Why? I'm muggleborn, and, though they've been nice since you got here, I don't see why he would have suddenly changed his views."

"Well, part of it is my fault."

She simply raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"I've known they weren't as stupid as they look since the first Hogsmeade trip after I got here. For Christmas, hoping to get a laugh out of him, I sent him a book entitled, 'Genetics for Dummies,'"

"You didn't?" she asked, looking to be caught between scandalized and laughing.

"I did. Imagine my surprise when he tells me he read it. Since then, apperantly he's been thinking, and well, I don't know, but it caused him to take an interest in you. From what he's told me, he likes you, thinks you're brilliant too. He really wants to see what will happen."

"Well, I've already agreed to go with him. I haven't agreed to anything else."

"He's not expecting anything else. In fact, he was surprised you agreed to go with him in the first place. Well, more like stunned, really. I think he was expecting you to say no without a thought."

"So he really did it because of me?"

James nodded. "I told him he wouldn't stand a chance if you thought all he could do was grunt, so he changed his public image."

Hermione blinked, shaking her head.

"What's your favorite flower by the way?"

"Why?"

James shrugged.

"Violet."

"A violet?"

"Yes." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Is there a problem?"

"No," James shook his head, raising his hands in surrender. "Not at all."

"Good. Now, I've got to return to my studies."

James waited until she'd left to go find Draco and Goyle.

* * *

"Try this on."

"I've already gotten my wardrobe, Draco, I don't need anything else."

"This wasn't here last time."

"Just because it's here this time, does not mean I have to get it."

"Just try it on."

"I'm not going to try it on. I have enough clothes. Besides we're here for Greg."

"But this wouldn't look good on him."

"So?"

"It would on you."

"I'm not going to try it on," James said as he turned away, exasperation showing in every movement.

"Please?"

James froze and turned back to face his boyfriend. "What?"

"Please?" Draco repeated.

James sighed, slumping. Please wasn't a word Draco used often, and it was one James wanted to come out more, which meant that James would have to give in.

"I'm just trying it on. I am _not_ buying it."

Draco nodded dutifully, but had a look in his eye that told him that the blond wasn't going to just let it go at that. Sighing, James turned to the dressing room as Draco searched for yet another dress robe for Goyle to try on.

It really was a nice shirt, James realized, a nice emerald green. It would match his eyes, if they weren't magicked to blue now. The shirt fit him nicely, clinging to the muscle he'd gotten playing quidditch, and showing off his slim form. A look in the mirror told him that it looked good on him. Draco obviously thought so to.

"You should get it."

"I told you I wasn't going to buy it."

"I know, but that was before you tried it on. You'll be the envy of everyone at school."

"I thought you didn't like it when they 'flung themselves' at me?"

"That's why you wont wear it until after the dance, when they all know that you're not available."

James sighed. "I'm not buying it, Draco."

Draco huffed. "Fine."

James rolled his eyes as he watched Draco go talk to one of the attendants. He was just moving back to the changing rooms when Goyle came out. James gave a low whistle. Goyle wore a deep red robe, too dark to be Gryffindor red. He looked nice.

"We'll take it," Draco said from behind him.

James shook his head with a fond smile before going to change out of the shirt that he wasn't buying. And he didn't. . .

Draco did.

* * *

hehehe. This has got to be one of my favorite chapters. My all time fav. warring between when Draco kissed Harry/James, and when when Harry kissed Harry/James.

Also, someone mentioned wanting to see more of Lily, give me a few chapters and I'll get her more involved in the plot. It kind of has to do with that plot twist I mentioned last chapter . . . Hey, that's a clue I can give that doesn't give anything away! HAHA! (Cough cough) Anyway . . . I'm hoping you're enjoying this story. Not much happened here. Also, I think my muse is realizing how close to the end we are. (well, of book 1 anyway.)

. . . Oh, yeah, I havn't mentioned that before, have I? Well, I'm planning a sequel. In fact, I've already written up to chapter . . . (goes to check) . . . 18, and I'm almost done with 19. Yeah me! Though it does need some revising. (shrugs) Well, I have plenty of time to work on that.

One more thing before I let you go, I've got a poll up you might want to look into. I'm going to be finishing this story, and then working on the sequel, so don't worry about me abandoning the fic. However, I want to put one of my other stories up as well, and the poll is to see which one my readers would most enjoy. I've got four possibilities up (each of them has several starting chapters up.) Also, there are summaries and other little things about each story in my profile.

I had one reviewer say that they were looking forward to Goyle proving his smartness . . . unfortunately, I couldn't figure out how to write it in. Sorry!

I think that's it . . . (shrugs.) Well, if it's not, I'll kick myself later.

Until next time

Allanasha Ke Kiri 


	32. Chapter 32

erg! I think I re-wrote this chapter like three or four times. I lost count actually. It just didn't want to be written. unfortunately, this is one of those that kind of _had_ to be done. (sigh) I'm not entirely pleased with it, but it's better than it was at any rate. Hope you enjoy it!

**EDIT 4/8/2009: **I finally fixed the sentence that said "Dumbledore stood". It now says the correct name.

**The World's Gone Crazy . . .  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 31 -**

James glanced over at Draco and smirked. The other boy was eating carefully, looking every bit the 'Slytherin Prince' he was labeled. He turned back to the rest of the hall with a small shake of his head. It never ceased to amaze him how the Great Hall could transform when it needed too.

Several small tables scattered the room, couples and groups sitting at each one. It was just as he remembered the last Yule ball, with the obvious exception that he was actually with someone that he'd wanted to go with.

James smiled, remembering the few hours they'd spent 'preparing' for the dance. It had mostly been them locked inside their dorm reminding eachother what to, and what not to, do with their dates. Well, it was mostly James briefing Goyle on things he shouldn't do (like acting like she coudn't do things on her own, when he suggested getting everything for her. If there was one thing Hermione didn't like it was someone acting like she was helpless.

James' smile widened when his eyes found the table Crabbe, Goyle, Hermione, and Cheslee Grimlee, a Slytherin, was sitting at. He'd been prepared for Hermione to transform, but even he hadn't been completely ready to see his friend.

XXXXXXX  
Flashback  
XXXXXXX

_It didn't take long to reach the door to the Great Hall, and once they were there, they had nothing to do but wait. Thankfully, they weren't the first ones there, nor were they the last. They had been waiting about ten minutes when whispers began spreading across the hall. Hermione had arrived._

_Seeing her, Goyle only hesitated a second, before meeting her at the bottom of the stairs and offering her his arm. She took it with a smile. James smiled at them. They looked good. Goyle cleaned up nicely, and he'd already known that Hermione did._

_Hermione seemed to have decided she didn't want to wear a dress robe, and was instead wearing a silver dress that clung just right. The sleeves were off the shoulder. Her hair looked to have been straightened and piled atop of her head in delicate ringlets, showing off her long neck and bare shoulders. She wore what looked like a pair of dangling diamond earrings that brushed her collarbone. Around her neck, she wore what appeared to be a diamond necklace that fit snugly against it. a single trailing down her chest, ending just above the neck line of her dress. Her make-up was light , and barely noticable._

_All in all she was very lovely. She smiled when Goyle handed her a violet. Carefully, she added it to her hair, James was sure it wouldn't be moving anytime soon._

_"Wow," Draco whispered from beside him. "Who ever thought she could look like that?"_

_"Anyone with eyes," James responded, smiling when Goyle drew Hermione over to them. "Good evening, Hermione. You look lovely."_

_"Thanks." They watched as her free hand fluttered up to touch her necklace, and than one of her ears._

_James raised an eyebrow._

_She blushed, lowering the hand. "Sorry, it just that these are my mum's, and they're worth more than I can afford."_

_"Those are real?" Draco choked, eyes on her jewelry._

_Hermione nodded. "Mum's had them forever, her mum gave them to her when she was 18, and hasn't had a chance to wear them in ages. When she heard about the dance, and me having a date, she sent them with the dress I requested. She said that it was about time they got some wear." She gave a nervous laugh, her free hand once again rising to touch the jewelry._

_"We'll keep an eye on it for you," James offered, hoping to set her at ease._

_Her smile turned to one of relief, and she seemed to relax.  
_  
XXXXXXXX  
End Flashback  
XXXXXXXX

Goyle seemed unable to keep his eyes from her, and Hermione was noticing his stunned look. Thankfully, though, she seemed to be responding well to it. James wished he was nearer to them, so that he could _know_ that things were alright.

Finally, the meal vanished from the head table, where the champions sat, and Tom stood to announce the first dance. James stood and lowered a hand to help Draco up, both of them falling into the roles decided before they'd left their dorm.

XXXXXXXXX  
Flashback  
XXXXXXXXX

_"As champion I get to lead." James said as he and Draco finally began dressing into their robes._

_"Just because Gabrielle and Amiel are champions doesn't mean they get to lead."_

_"You never taught me any other method."_

_Draco began to reply, but stopped. "Damn."_

_"Language, Draco."_

_"You're not my mother, James."_

_James froze. "I should bloody well, hope not!"_

_Crabbe and Goyle both laughed._

_"Everyone ready?"_

_"One moment," James said. "How are we going to enter the Great Hall, Draco?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, I know how I'd do it I was escorting a female, but how do we go about it?"_

_"Well," Draco sighed. "Seeing as how I'm going to be following your lead, I get to take the place of the female."_

_James smirked. "So you get to show up on my arm?"_

_"Don't push it."_

_James shook his head, fighting back the smile that was forming._

_"Let's just go," Draco growled.  
_  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
End Flashback  
XXXXXXXXXXX

James was worried about the first dance, even with the lessons Draco had given him over the summer, but it wasn't as bad as he'd remembered it. Of course, it helped that he actually knew what he was doing this time around. He could still feel the eyes on him as he danced with Draco, could still hear the whispers that traveled the hall, but, for some reason, they didn't seem to bother him as much.

All that really mattered, was that everyone now knew that they were together, and if they didn't get the hint, they would soon. James had been trying to keep from casually touching the blond, but that wasn't going to happen anymore. It felt right, holding Draco as they danced, and he wanted to do it again.

As soon as the dance was over, they moved to the table reserved by their friends.

"That was really good, James," Hermione said, "You and Draco look really good together."

James gave a small smile as Draco sat with a smirk.

"Of course we do," Draco responded in his own arrogant way.

Hermione rolled her eyes from her seat next to Goyle.

James raised an eyebrow at Goyle, who swallowed.

"You, uh. Would you like to dance, Hermione?"

Hermione looked him over with a playfully raised eyebrow. "Should I be worried?"

"You don't have to if you don't--"

Hermione cut him off with a hand on his arm. "I was kidding, Greg. I'd love to."

Goyle stood with a smile and helped her to her feet.

As they walked away, James leaned over to Draco. "He _can_ dance, right?" he asked, worried.

"Of course. Most of us can."

"Good."

* * *

"Check it out, James," Draco said, passing him the morning paper.

James took it with a raised eyebrow.

_Christmas Magic Brings Couples Together.  
By Rita Skeeter_

_The Yule ball held at Hogwarts last evening was the perfect excuse to dress up and have fun. And most of the students, from all three schools, took that excuse with enthusiasm. There were several trans-school, the most notable being Ms. Garbrielle Delacour (Beauxbaton's champion) and Mr. Harry Potter (Hogwarts student). This couple is particularly interesting due to a rumor circulating the school, saying that Mr. Potter propositioned Mr. Medin after the first task. However, his going with Ms. Delacour makes one wonder if that is all it was._

_The Durmstrang champion, Ms. Amiel Ven, was accompanied by Mr. Dielt Heln, also a Durmstrang student. To any who cared to watch them, it seemed that it was simply a coupling of convienience. In fact, the only time they spent together was the meal and the first dance. After that, one would be hard pressed to see them in the company of the other. One must wonder as to the reason they went together in the first place if they did not want to stay with one another the entirety of the dance.  
Another couple that caused some surprise was Mr. Medin's date. There has been much speculation as to his 'significant other' as he refused to disclose their identity earlier in the year, stating only that there was one. It had been narrowed down to either Ms. Pansy Parkinson, a fellow Slytherin pureblood in his year, and Ms. Granger a Gryffindor Muggleborn of his year, both of whom he had been seen in the company with quite regularly. Neither of them was Mr. Medin's date for last night's dance, however. In fact, Mr. Medin's date was none other than, Mr. Draco Malfoy, the best friend he mentioned in his first interview. We can now understand why the thought of losing his 'friend' would bring such painful thoughts that he would have trouble discussing the night Dumbledore attacked Mr. Malfoy's family._

_They seemed quite comfortable together, both on and off the dance floor, and were rarely seen out of the others company, though both accepted the accepted the occasional dance offer. (One would note that Mr. Medin was asked, at one point or another, by both Ms. Ven and Ms. Delacour. Mr. Medin accepted both offers.) Mr. Medin is quite the accomplished dancer, and had more than one woman, or man, staring after his date in envy. It would seem that our Hogwarts champion is quite the sought after young man._

_The Yule ball was quite a success, allowing the students to simply spend time together and get to know eachother in a safe enviroment. It will be interesting to see how many of these inter-school relationships last through the year._

"It could have been worse," James said. "At least she seems to be on our side."

Draco smirked, and seemed about to say something when a lone owl dropped something in James oatmeal. He sighed, he was really getting tired of having his breakfast ruined by flying mail.

"Who's it from?"

James shrugged, seeing no name on the envelope. Draco turned back to his meal, leaving James to open the letter.

_I see now why you refused my offer. Should you change your mind, a spot is still available for you. I am even willing to spare the Malfoy's, as I believe they are the main reason you turned it down in the first place._

_I look forward to meeting you again, Harry._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"No Bloody Way!" James exclaimed jumping to his feet, eyes panicked.

Unaware of all the eyes on him, James tore out of the Great Hall. His first thought was Tom, he would be able to figure out what to do.

He was pacing infront of the gargoyle when Tom arrived. He said the password and lead the way up to his office.

"What's wrong?" he asked as soon as the door closed.

"This," was the only reply, as he handed the simple letter off.

"How did he find out?"

"I forgot Dumbledore was a master leglimens, and during our meeting over the summer, I was looking him in the eyes the entire time," Harry replied as he dropped into the chair.

"Well, this creates a problem."

Harry buried his head in his hands. "This is not good!"

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm saying no. There is no bloody way I'm joining a madman bent on taking over the world."

The following silence had Harry looking up to see Tom nodding to his desk.

"Well then, you had best tell him that."

Harry blinked. "That's it? No, 'Spying could help the light?' or anything?"

Tom frowned. "Why would I do that?"

Harry shrugged, really not wanting to get into it.

"Hmm . . . Perhaps it would be for the best if you learned Occlumency."

Harry frowned. "Why?"

"Dumbledore isn't the only one who knows legilimency, and being able to Occlude is a very good skill to posssess."

"I don't know. My last experience with being taught that isn't that great."

"Who taught you?"

"Snape."

"Professor Snape, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes. "He didn't like me. In fact, I do believe he hates me.

"Well, Severus' dislike of James is legendary. You'll have noticed that Mr. Potter isn't his favorite person either."

"Doesn't treat him as bad as mine treated me."

Tom frowned. "And he gets away with it?"

Harry shrugged. "It's part of his roll as a spy, or something."

"Hmm. Still, I think you should learn to Occlude."

Harry sighed. "All right. As long as there's no ransacking of my mind."

"Of course not. I've got a book I want you to read before we start. I'll have it sent to you before the day is out."

"And Dumbledore?"

"If you want nothing to do with him, then send him the refusal."

Harry bit his lip. "What if he attacks the Malfoys again?"

Tom sat back in his chair. "I do not believe he will not attack the Malfoys as long as he believes he has a chance at getting you on his side. Once he knows for a fact that there is no way you will join, there is no telling what will happen."

"So, say I don't reply at all?"

"I dare say he will continue trying to gain your support."

"Alright, so I make like I never read the stupid thing."

Tom nodded slowly. "Very well. I'll make sure to get that book to you before dinner."

Harry nodded, leaving the room, wondering vaguely if he had made the right choice.

* * *

"Someone looks happy," James said as he put his books on the table by Hermione.

Hermione looked up, her smile widening. "I am. Greg is amazing."

"Really?"

"I would never have believed that anything was beyond the front he put on, but there is."

James smiled. "I'm glad you think so. I probably shouldn't tell you this, but he seemed quite smitten last night as well."

Her smile turned hesitant. "Really? He wasn't put off, or anything?"

"You kidding, 'Mione? He told us that last night couldn't have been better."

"Okay . . . So, what about you and Draco?"

"We've been us since just after Dumbledore's attack."

"You're kidding?"

James shook his head.

"I would never have guessed."

"That was kind of the point."

"Did anyone else know?"

"Vin, Greg, it was kind of hard to keep it from them, and the entire Slytherin house."

Hermione blinked. "How did it keep from the rest of the school?"

"We have our own secrets, 'Mione."

"Apparently."

* * *

Once again, I'm not particularily happy with how this chapter turned out, but it's better than the one I'd original one I'd written, so . . . what's a girl to do? Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter should be interesting, if I get it to do what I want to do. If not then it'll be the chapter after next. *shrug* anyway, it'll happen sometime in the next little while.

I debated for weeks whether I wanted to do the whole Dumbledore think. My muse finally decided for me. Yes I do have something planned, and, no, this wasn't the plot twist I was talking about. That will come into play either next chapter, or the one after that. You can still try to guess what it is. Can you believe that I haven't had a single person guess yet? Humph!

Anyway, My poll is still up. I've only got 7 voters so far, kind of hoping that more will. I really want to know which one you all want to read.

I think that's it. . . .

Until next time

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	33. Chapter 33

(giggles insanely) This chapter was fairly fun to write. The plot twist that I was talking about is here. I suppose it's not as impressive as the whole Dumbledore thing, but eh, I kind of decided to do this before the other, but then couldn't get my muse to leave this alone. (sigh) I'll talk more later, I doubt anyone is reading this anyway. . . .

The World's Gone Crazy . . .  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 32 --

James watched his mother, Lily, leave her office. He suddenly found himself wanting to know more about her. It wasn't a new emotion, but one he'd felt mutliple times since his arrival in this world, but this was the first time he'd found himself in a position to do just that. He bit his lip, eyeing the door to her office warily. If he was found, he could get into a lot of trouble . . . but then, when had that ever stopped him?

He gave a quick glance around that told him that no one was in the hall. Heart pounding, he quickly entered the office, remembering to close the door around him. James couldn't shake the guilty feeling welling up in him, but he tried to shake it off. How else was he supposed to learn about his mother? It wasn't like she was just going to start talking to him about her past.

His eyes darted around the room, resting on her desk. That's probably where she would hold her personal things. Taking a breath, trying to steady his nerves, James approached the desk.

The first drawer he looked in only had ungraded papers, the second one had her graded ones. James closed them both without looking at them, they weren't what he was looking for. He found an open envelope in the last drawer, however, and couldn't stop his curiosity from making him picking it up, and pulling out the parchment.

_Dear Severus_

_Snape?_ he thought. _Why would my mum write Snape?"_

James frowned as his eyes scanned letter. By the time he was done, his mouth was hanging open.

"No way," he whispered.

Swiftly, he closed the drawer and left the office, the envelope clutched tightly in his hand.

* * *

"Tom!" Harry exclaimed, rushing into his office, ignoring Nataniel's irritated hiss at the noise.

"What is it, Harry?"

He suddenly realized that he was probably going to get into trouble for what he was going to reveal. "Um . . . I was kind of looking through mum's desk."

"You were?" Tom answered with a look of disapproval

"I, uh, I was curious."

"I assume there's a reason you're telling me this?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I found this." He handed the man the parchment.

Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Read it, Tom."

Tom watched him a moment longer, but eventually turned to the letter in his hand.

"I can see why you would be troubled," Tom said once he'd finished. "But it does not explain why you would risk punishment to just show me what you found."

"I . . ." Harry sighed, finally sitting in his customary chair. "I want to know if it's true, and the only one who can do that . . ."

"Is your mother." Tom sat back in his chair. "You realize that you would have to tell her the truth?"

Harry sighed again, slumping farther into his chair. "Yeah."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"I don't know . . . I think so . . . Maybe?"

"Harry."

Harry sighed. "Yes."

"Very well, I'll send a House Elf to find her then."

"Now?"

"It would be best to do this immediately."

_Before you lose your nerve_ was left unsaid by both of them.

* * *

Lily was already confused when she entered Tom's office; and it only heightened when she saw his nephew sitting there. What was wrong?

"You wanted to see me, Tom?"

"Yes, Lily, please, have a seat."

Lily frowned slightly, but sat in the offered seat.

"You know of my hobby, do you not?"

"The reality one?" she asked

"Yes, that's it. What are your views on it?"

Lily blinked. Had the headmaster summoned her to talk about whether or not she believed in alternate timelines?

"It is an interesting thought, sir."

She said this only to be polite about her views. Lily honestly thought that it was the most rediculous thing she'd ever heard of. There was no proof anywhere that such a thing was possible, but she wasn't going to tell her boss that.

"You don't believe it."

Lily sighed, deciding to humor him. "No, sir."

Tom smiled, leaning forward behind his desk. "What if I told you that I had proof?"

A disbelieving eyebrow went up. "Proof? You actually have someone from another reality?"

Tom's smile morphed into a smirk as he picked up his wand and waved it at Medin.

"You could have warned me, Tom!"

Lily looked over and blinked. Twice.

"Harry?" She frowned. "Tom, what are you trying to pull? I do not appreciate these kind of pranks."

"I assure you that this isn't a prank, Lily. See the differences for yourself."

Lily pursed her lips, but stood, motioning her son to do the same. Honestly, who did they think they were, thinking a mother wouldn't recognize her own son. And . . .

"You're short."

"I am not short!" Harry exclaimed.

Lily opened her mouth to berate him for using a shrinking potion when her eyes flicked on something else. "What's that on your forehead?"

Harry blinked, confused, before brightening. "Oh, you mean this?" With one hand he brushed back his bangs, exposing an odd lightening bolt shaped scar on his forhead.

"Where in Merlin's name did you get that?"

Harry shrugged. "Voldemort."

Liy frowned. "What's that?"

"He's kind of like your Dumbledore, except much worse."

"Alright," Lily sighed, unable to believe they would go to such lengths for a joke, "say I do believe you. That doesn't explain the height difference between you and my son."

"Well, that's because he probably got the meals he needed as a kid."

Lily's brows furrowed. "Why wouldn't you have gotten meals?"

Harry sighed, sinking back into his chair. Lily decided that it was a good idea, and returned to her seat.

"Because you and dad are dead, in my world."

"That still doesn't explain it. If me and James were to die, your godfather would gain custody of you and Emily"

"Unless he was in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit."

Lily leaned back in her chair. "Then the both of you would probably go to Petunia."

"Only me."

Lily blinked. "Where did Emily go?"

"Nowhere. You died before having her."

She let out a silent breath. "How old were you?" she asked, starting to believe despite her better sense.

"I was a year and three months. I lost you on Halloween."

"Perhaps," Lily said slowly, after a moment. "You had best start at the beginning."

Harry, or the Harry look-a-like, slumped. "It's kind of a long story."

_So they haven't thought it through all the way yet._

"I have all day," she replied, a single eyebrow raised.

The boy sighed, closing his eyes. "Where I come from, we don't have an evil Dumbledore. We have a guy who calls himself Voldemort. He he's a dark lord, and is just plain insane. He rants and raves about pureblood supremecy, and killing all muggleborns and muggles, even though he's a half-blood himself. It got so bad, during his first reign, that people stopped saying his name. . . ."

Lily listened in stunned silence while this boy told her about his life. She didn't think he was telling her everything, but it was enough. Her baby went through all this. Her baby had been raised by Petunia. Her baby had nearly died several times, and he was only 17.

When he finished, Harry sat in slumped silence. Watching him sit there, as if fearing rejection, she felt something inside her wring. Slowly, she stood to cross the room and kneel by her son. He looked up at her in surprise, and worry.

_No child should look at a parent that way_, she thought, putting every one of her doubts to rest as she stared into his eyes. Lily had always been of the firm belief that the eyes would never lie. They would either tell the complete truth, or they would be blank, and Lily saw no deception in the boys eyes. That decided, she did something that was long over due; she pulled him into a hug.

He tensed momentarily, but relaxed soon enough, and returned it, almost desperitely. And it wasn't that hard to ignore the gently hissing snake.

* * *

He was being hugged, and not by just anyone, by his mum. His mum. Not Ron's, or Hermione's, or some other random person's, but his. Harry buried his head into her shoulder, reveling in the feeling of her arms around him. He'd long imagined what it would feel like, but he had never imagined this. He felt . . . safe, something he'd always had trouble feeling in the past.

Harry cluched her back tightly, afraid that she suddenly wouldn't be there, that this would have been all a dream. Before he could stop himself, a sob escaped him, followed by another. He tried to pull back, but Lily just held him tight. Harry cautiously allowed himself to relax back into her arms again and feel the comfort his mother was giving him.

When he was finally allowed to pull back, Lily looked at him with a frown. He leaned away from her instinctively.

"Why did it take you this long to tell me?"

"No one was supposed to know. We were hoping to have found a way to get me home."

"Hop_ing_?"

Harry shrugged. "I kind of gave it up at the start of term. We hadn't found anything, and Tom has the largest collection there is."

"So you're staying?"

"Unless something is suddenly discovered, yeah."

Lily's frown deepened. "Why would you go back?"

"I have to. I'm the only one who can defeat him."

Lily was silent as she stood. "Well, . . . James is going to be surprised by this, but--

"No!" Harry shouted, jumping from his seat, eyes wide in panic, causing Lily to step back,.

"Harry?"

"I don't want him to know."

"Why ever not?"

"I'm a Slytherin. You should know how he feels about them, Potter inherited it."

Lily bit her lip, moving back to her seat before she nodded. She sighed, he had a point. Lily blinked then, turning her gaze back to the short Harry.

"There's a reason you told me, isn't there. It wasn't just because you wanted your mum to know."

Harry slowly shook his head, sinking back into his chair. "I was curious about you, you know? So I . . ."

"Harry, what did you do?"

Harry cringed, so that was what it felt like for a mother to use that tone at you. "I kind of . . . lookedthroughyourdesk."

"You what?"

"Looked through your desk, and I found. . . ." Harry firmly set his eyes on his lap, but lifted a hand to Tom, who still had the letter.

Lily took it, curious as to what would have caused her son to let her know he was here. Her hands shook when she saw who it was addressed to. "You found it?"

Harry nodded. "Is . . . Is it true?"

He looked up to see Lily standing and pacing, the letter cluched in her hand. Finally she turned to face them.

"Yes." she said. "It's true. I've done the test, and it shows that you're . . . well, his."

It was true. He was Snape's son.

* * *

Heh, so, what do you think? As I said at the beginning of the chapter I had fun writing this. And now I get to work on their relation. (cheers) Yeah!! And people are finally starting to find out.

(crinkles nose) I've halfway decided on what Harry's gonna do to James, but I don't particularly like it, neither does my muse for that matter, so, if someone has an idea, I'd really like it. You will, of course, get full credit for it. But, as no one has answered this call before, I'm starting to lose hope that anyone will. (sigh) Oh well, I'll just have to think of something else for James to do in retaliation. . . . Also, If I can't get it written by next Wednesday, you're going to have a late posting. Just thought I should give you a heads up, since I'm in a position to let you all know.

And, once again, there's a vote going in my profile. Those of you who have already voted, feel free to ignore this. I'll probably mention it until I take it down, as I really want to know which you want me to write. So far, I've only got 13 people who've voted. That doesn't seem like a lot to me. Please vote! Also, if people want me to, I can post all four prologues, you know, to see which one would catch your attention more. If you would like that, tell me, and I'll do. I have no quelms about making peoples decisions easier on them, not if it will get them to vote.

Also, reviews are really nice. In fact, they keep my muse happy and wanting to work on a story. I've proven it! I used to write all the time, but never posted anything, and I was never able to get my muse to stick with it. He always got bored and wandered away. Then, the first time I posted something, I got reviews, and, suddenly, he came rushing back and began working again. I was so surprised! So, see, you review, my muse continues to work.

Until next time

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	34. Chapter 34

Alright, before we begin the chapter, I'd like to point out a few things. One reviewer said that Snape being Harry's father would clash with his wish. If you'll go back to the prologue, you'll find that Harry's wish was that his Parents were still alive. As in plural. Also, no one ever claimed that Vengence Demons were all knowing. All Halfrac knew was what everyone else knew, that Lily and James were Harry's parents . . . of course, I didn't even think of this until I got a review mentioning that. And it was my mother that brought up those two arguments . . . anyway, yeah, on with the story! (thank you lonelyreverance for pointing it out!)

The World's Gone Crazy . . .  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 33 --

They stayed in the headmasters office, talking for another two hours. Harry, Tom noticed, seemed a little reluctant to talk about himself, but was enthralled by his mother's life. Before they left, Tom replaced the disguise Harry was wearing (this had been the first time he had been without it the entire time the boy had been there). The boy shot him a smile and left with his mother. Tom sadly watched them leave.

"Is it wrong of me," he asked the now quiet office, "to not want him to grow close to his mother?"

"You fear he will stop coming to you as he does so."

Tom leaned back in his chair, turning to face the hat.

"The young man is not like that. No matter how close he grows to his mother, he will not forget those he cares for," the hat said softly. "You need not worry about losing another you care for, Tom."

Tom blinked. "Harry is a mystery. I am intrigued by him."

"Hmm."

Tom sighed, his gaze turning to the door Harry, and his mother, had left through. So, maybe he did care for the boy. It was hard not to.

* * *

"Evening, Tom," Harry said as he entered the office four days later.

"Good evening, Harry."

School had restarted the day before, and tonight was their first occlumency lesson. He would have been lying if he said he wasn't nervous. This time, at least, he had some kind of idea of what he was doing. All he hoped was that Tom didn't shout 'clear you mind' two seconds before attacking. His head always hurt after those meetings.

"Go ahead and get comfortable, Harry," Tom said motioning to one of the chairs.

Harry did so with a nervous smile. "So, what are we going to do first?"

"Have you tried the meditations in the book?" Tom asked, instead of answering.

"Yeah." Unfortunately, it hadn't been as easy as the book had made it sound.

"Were you successful at clearing your mind?"

"Er . . . not really, no, sir."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Do you know why not?"

Harry shrugged. "Too many things seem to pop up when I try."

"Anything in particular?"

"Er . . . Well, I keep wondering how people are doing back in my reality."

Tom nodded, understanding shining in his blue eyes.

"I also keep wondering about Dumbledore. Like, what if he exposes me? Or attacks the Malfoys. "

"I doubt he will, Harry. He will believe he has more leverage over you if he doesn't. It is obviously not something you want out. He will, more than likely, use that, as well as the Malfoys, against you."

Harry nodded. "Other than that, it's really just random stuff. For example, last night, I wondered if my Care of Magial Creatures essay was up to par."

"I see. Well, than that is where we will start. Close your eyes and just listen."

Harry frowned momentarily, but decided that he trusted Tom and closed his eyes.

"Lean back and relax into your chair."

Again, Harry obeyed, wondering where this was going.

"Now," Tom continued, his voice growing softer. "I want you to concentrate on relaxing every muscle in your body as I tell them to you. While we do this, I want you to concentrate on my voice, and nothing else. Let my voice be the only thing you hear. If a thought crosses your mind, acknowledge it and let go. You are just to listen and relax."

Harry 'hmm'ed, already too relaxed to really answer.

* * *

Slowly, James left Tom's office, still rather relaxed from their meeting. He really didn't think he'd have trouble getting to sleep that night, and was glad that Tom had scheduled the lessons to end when they did. He could go directly to bed.

"Mr. Medin, isn't rather late for you to be out?"

James automatically tensed at the voice, but tried to force himself back into his relaxed state. "I was with Uncle Tom. He gave me a note."

James held it out to him so that the professor could look it over. Snape barely glanced at it. "Very well. You seem relaxed, Mr. Medin," he said, conversationally as he headed for the dungeons.

"Er . . . yes, sir. Uncle Tom and I were just going over a few meditation techniques."

"Those can be very useful."

James nodded slowly, not sure how to respond to that.

"How are you enjoying, Hogwarts, Mr. Medin?"

James blinked. "It's nice, sir. I like being around others my age on a regular basis."

_Okay . . . What is he up to. Wait, I'm **not** Harry anymore . . . This is still weird._

They walked in silence for a few moments. "You are doing very well in the tournament."

_He's complimenting me?_

"Thank you, sir. I'm doing my best."

"Attracting quite a bit of attention."

James didn't have a response to that, so kept quiet, hoping Snape would get to the point. Ever since finding out that the man was his father, he'd felt just a touch more uneasy around him; something he hoped he'd hidden well enough.

"How are you and Mr. Malfoy doing?" Snape asked, after another moment of silence.

_So this is what he wants._

"We are getting along very well, Professor."

"Are you prepared for meeting his parents?"

James blinked, looking up to frown at the man. "I've already met them, sir."

"As a friend, not a potential partner."

James felt his jaw drop. "Erm . . ."

"I thought not. You should ask Draco what you should expect on your next meeting."

"Er, yes, sir."

"Good luck, Mr. Medin," Snape said as he turned to go. "Remember, I am here for my students. It is part of being a head of house."

"I'll remember that, sir," James said, uneasily as Snape strode off.

Sighing he rubbed his eyes, for some reason, he just couldn't get used to a nice Professor Snape. Everytime the man was near him, he seemed to tense up, waiting for the snarky tone and loss of points. No matter how many times he reminded himself that he was James, not Harry, it didn't seem to help. Thankfully, though, he'd managed to hid his reactions to the professor. At least, no one had said anything about it.

_Damn_ he thought. _There goes my easy sleep._

**_Do we return to the bed now, Masster?_** Nataniel asked from his position on Jame's arm.

**_Yes_** James answered, continuing in the opposite direction Snape had gone. _**I'm heading back to the common room.**_

* * *

Severus watched James go, his confusion and curiosity not abetted in the least bit. The boy had immediately tensed when he'd made his presence known, and, even after it was obvious he was not in trouble, had not relaxed.

Severus was truely at a loss at what to do. Never had one of his Slytherin's seemed to be so uncomfortable around him before. Frowning, he made his way back to his quarters, silently trying to remember if he'd inadvertantly done something. He couldn't remember anything. . . .

Unless. . . .

Wait, they had brewed the Veritiserum on the first day James had potions. And he'd been forced to tell his most embarassing moment, not something he usually did to his Slytherins, but he'd thought the boy wasn't actually under the effects of the truth serum.

That was probably the reason for the boy's nervousness.

_Well, damn_

He wondered if there was anything he could do; he really didn't want one of his Slytherins being so uncomfortable aound him. Especially the Head Boy. Severus paused outside his door for a moment, wondering how he was taking the pressure of Head Boy and a champion. Well enough, if looks were anything to go by. Probably Draco's doing, he mused as he said the password and entered his quarters.

* * *

James dashed down the halls, silently cursing. He was going to be late for Transfigurations, and there was nothing he could do about that, but, running, he could get there sooner, and hopefully not get as many points taken away.

James turned a corner, and ran smack into someone so hard that they both bounced back. He blinked after hitting the ground, trying to get his bearings back. Infront of him, just passed the books and parchment now littering the ground, sat Luna Lovegood, blinking around her as if she was trying to figure out how she came to end up on the ground.

"Merlin!" James exclaimed, scrambling to help her pick up her things. "I'm really sorry. I should have been watching where I was going."

"That's alright," Luna replied. "You were just being distracted by a Delnite. It happens to everyone."

"Well, that's nice to know," James replied with a small smile. It was nice to know that somethings never changed.

"I'm James," he said as he handed her the things he'd picked up.

"I know," she said, a soft smile on her lips. "You're head boy, and were very angry when you were chosen as a champion."

James gave a sheepish smile and shrug. "I hadn't wanted to join in the first place. I was kind of conned into it."

"I know, it's another thing the Delnites are good for. I'm Luna Lovegood."

James nodded. "I've seen you around school."

Luna blinked up at him. "You have?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

Luna's smile returned. "Everyone sees you. Those who are _seen_ do not usually _see_. You're different though. You don't _want_ to be seen. I've got to go, James. I'm late."

"Okay, well, see you later."

Luna's face showed her surprise. "Don't feel you must," she said softly before moving away.

James watched her go a moment. There was just something about Luna that made you want to stay around her. It was magnetic, comforting in away.

"Bloody Hell!" he shouted suddenly, remembering his class. McGonagle was _not_ going to be happy.

* * *

Alright, I would just like to say that I absolutely adore Luna. She is simply amazing. I loved her from the first time she appeared in book 5. I'm also of the firm belief that there is more to than meets the eye, but nobody takes the time to look past her . . . starry-eyedness . . . if that makes any sense to anyone. I hope so. Anyway, you'll probably see this show through in my writing. Another thing I'd also like to point out, while I'm talking about Luna, I would like to know if she seems in character. She was very hard to write, so I'd like to know if I need to change how I'm writing her. If anyone has any suggestions as to how to make her seem more . . . her, I'm way willing to read them and take them into serious consideration.

Once again, there is a vote in my profile, please go and vote. However, if you don't have an account, or don't remember them -- :) -- I'm more than willing to take your vote in a review or e-mail. I'll save them until the end of the poll, and then add them onto the end tally.

Also, I've had several people ask why Harry looks like James if he's Snape's son. I would like to thank you all, because (though I mention it in the sequel) I'd forgotten to include it in my notes for this story. When I went to look when it was I answered it, it didn't show up. once again, thank you for bringing this to my attention! Also, no, James Potter, Harry Potter, and Snape do not know. I'll be sure to explain why later, but I thought I'd just clear that up know so that there's no confusion. I think that's it . . .

Something scary to think about . . . well, if you're me anyway. As soon as I finish this fic, it will be the second one I've ever finished. And I've been writing since I was twelve. (I turn twenty this year). On second thought, that's not scary, that's just sad. (pauses to contemplate) Of course, in that time I've also started four original fics. One of them I finished . . . of course, I had a constant source of feedback on that on. Unfortunately, as soon as I finished it, I decided that I didn't like it, and decided to start the series in a different part. Now, I can barely get past the prologue. I blame my lack of feed back. lol.

Something I've noticed recently, I've got an obssession with male names that start with 'J' For instance, just in this story alone I've got a James Potter (duh), Jason Black, James Medin, and Jarod Metris. In others I've got a Jeramiah. And, when I'm trying to think up a name for a guy, the first thing that comes to mind is something that starts with a 'J'. How sad it that?

Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Not much happened, I know, but it's one of those lovely filler chapters that are every author's friend. once again, I'm stuck on the next chapter. Well, one portion of the next chapter, so, for the moment I'm skipping it and working on the rest of it. Hopefully, it will all be done and ready by the time I need to post next. If not, then you're just going to have to wait until I can get it finished.

Until next time (may it be when it should)

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	35. Chapter 35

**The World's Gone Crazy . . .  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 34 -**

**_Nataniel?_** James called, glancing around his room. Frowning when no answer came, he left to find Draco. Nataniel had taken a liking to his master's 'mate'. Not that he'd ever told Draco what the snake called him. Either the other boy would never let it be forgotten, or worry that he was thinking too far ahead.

James shook his head as he entered the common room. Draco was at one of the tables.

"Have you seen Nataniel?" James asked as he neared the blond.

Draco looked up. He shook his head a moment later. "No. Why, can't find him?"

James shook his head, his gaze turning to survey the common room. "No. He went hunting last night, and never came back."

"Maybe he got lost?" Draco suggested, but his tone was worried as well.

James nodded slowly. "He could have, I suppose."

He looked back at the table when Draco closed his book, and saw him standing. James frowned, tilting his head in a silent question.

"We might as well look for him," Draco said, his tone bored. "After all, its not like you'll settle down until he's back."

James gave a sheepish smile.

"Greg and Hermione are in the library," Draco said, leading the way out. "I think Vin's in the Room, trying to work on his meditation."

James nodded. "I'll go get Greg and 'Mione, you get Vin and meet us in front of the Great Hall."

Draco look startled. "Why?"

"Two reasons," James said. "One, so that I can teach you how to call him, and, two, so that we don't all end up looking in the same place."

Draco nodded, hurrying away.

* * *

James leaned against a wall and rubbed his eyes, trying to call himself down. He was very close to panicking, and seriously debating going to Tom. Shaking slightly, he ran a hand through his hair, something he hadn't yet done during his time there. Nataniel had to be somewhere.

"Looking for something, Medin?"

James bit back a groan as he looked up to see Potter just a little ways down the hall. "What do you want, Potter?" James asked, too worried to be annoyed.

Harry shrugged, striding forward. "You just look a little . . . worried? Perhaps there's something I can do."

James felt his eyes narrow. "And why would you want to do that, Potter. Better yet, why would _I_ want you to?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "There must be something I can do, Medin," He said, looking for all the world like he just wanted to help.

James sighed, shaking his head. He was too worried to fight. "Unless you know where Nataniel, my snake, is, then no, there's nothing you can do."

James turned to go, not wanting to deal with his alternate self at the moment.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

James froze.

For all of half a second.

The next thing either of them knew, James had Harry shoved up against the wall. Harry blinked down at him, in surprise.

"Where. Is. He?" James growled, feeling his magic begin to well up within him.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "This isn't the way to convice me to tell you where he is, Medin."

"Potter."

"I wont tell you anything while I'm against a wall, Medin."

Growling once again, James released the taller boy and stepped back. Harry smirked.

"So this is all it takes to make you behave."

James' glare deepened, as he clenched his hands into fists, barely resisting the urge to punch the boy. "How do I really know you have Nataniel?"

Harry's smirk widened. "Follow me, if you want the proof."

James ground his teeth, he really didn't like what his mind was coming up with, but he followed the green-eyed prat in silence for several minutes. He quietly took note of the turns they took, hoping to find his way back once he'd gotten Nataniel.

"I want your wand before we go any farther," Harry said, as they turned down a hallway.

"I am _not_ giving you my wand, Potter."

Harry shrugged. "Well, then I'm not showing you anywhere else until I have your wand."

James clenched his jaw, really not liking the way things were going. Swallowing what he wanted to say, James practically threw his wand at the other boy, unsuccessfully trying to ignore his triumphant smirk.

"Right this way, Medin," Harry said, once again taking the lead.

James glared daggers into the back of Harry's head, but continued to follow him down the hall.

Eventually, they came to a statue that James had seen only in passing. Harry tapped it twice with his wand, muttering something that James didn't catch. He wasn't very surprised when it moved to reveil a room. Nor was he surprised to see the other three members of the Quartet. They would all pay, he decided then. Each of them would pay, horribly. It was one thing to prank him, or humiliate him. It was a completely different thing to use Nataniel.

Harry turned to face him with a raised eyebrow once he entered. With a smirk, he waved James in. James, unable to do anything else, entered. The statue closed behind him.

"Where is he," James demanded.

Weasley was smirking. "You aren't in any position to be making demands, Medin."

James' jaw clenched once more, but he blanked his face of any other sign of his anger. James crossed his arms.

"Well," he said, his voice now bored, "I'm here. You're obviously desperate if you had to resort to such measures."

**_Masster?_** a muffled voice called.

James' eyes flew to a box behind Jason. "You put him in a box." James was surprised at how empty his voice was. They would pay. Oh, they would pay.

"Of course," Jason said, smirking. "We needed some way to keep him from escaping."

"As much as it pains me to do this, I'm going to assume that you actually had a reason for dragging me here?" The disdain in his voice would have made any Malfoy proud.

"Of course," Harry responded before any of the others could. "See, we couldn't let you get away with lying to the school."

James froze, his eyes stuck on the boy before him. _Lying? Bloody hell._

He forced himself to raise a nonchalant eyebrow. "And just _what_ have I lied about, Potter?"

"You spread that rumor that Harry kissed you," Ron snarled. "Harry would never touch a slimy snake like you."

James blinked over at Ron, mentally relaxing. They didn't know anything . . . wait . . .

James smirked, turning his gaze back to Harry. "You're denying it?"

He was highly amused by that little fact, despite the fact that he'd found it particularly gross. and it was something he just might be able to use agianst the other boy.

"It never happened," Harry said, coolly, "And you're going to pay for spreading such disgusting rumors."

James crossed his arms. "Much as I _appreciate._" James sneered. "The warning, you could have given it to me without kidnapping Nataniel. There are loads more, subtle, less risky ways to warn someone of their imminent demise."

"Well, you aren't here to just receive a warning, Medin," Jason said, leaning against a crate.

James rolled his eyes. "Well then, would you just get on with it? The suspense is positively killing me." He didn't think he could have put anymore sarcasm into his words.

All four Gryffindors smirked. For a moment, James wanted to take back his words and just keep switching words with them, but he pulled on his Gryffindor courage and just raised his eyebrow at them, waiting.

He didn't have to wait long.

From behind a trunk, Neville pulled out what looked like a uniform. Upon closer inspection, James realized that it was a _girl's_ uniform. He blinked, wanting to ask why they had a girl's uniform, but having the strangest feeling that he wouldn't like the answer.

"Well?" James finally said, when none of the others made a move to tell him anything.

"Well what?" Jason shot back, his smirk growing.

"Are you so incredibly dim that I must elaborate _everything_ I say? It seems I have, yet again, overestimated your intelligence. My apologies," James have a mocking half bow to Jason. "I shall endeavor to not allow it to happen again."

Jason growled, starting toward James, but Harry's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Don't let him distract you Jason," Harry said before turning his smirk back to James. "You're going to wear it to dinner."

James blinked, well, it was better than he'd been fearing. He'd been afraid he'd have to wear it an entire day or something.

"I wear it, and you return Nataniel?"

"Of course."

James narrowed his eyes. Harry was being much too cheerful for it to be just about him wearing the girl's' uniform.

"What's the catch?"

Harry shrugged. "All you have to do is wear the uniform, and after dinner, we'll release the snake."

He didn't have much of a choice. "Alright," he said calmly, his eyes cool. "The uniform?"

James ignored their widening smirks as he was handed the blasted thing. Harry then opened the door out and motioned for him to leave. Instead of doing so, he turned to the box holding Nataniel.

**_I have got to do something before they will release you,_** he told the young snake. **_They have said that they will not harm you. If they do, tell me the instant you get back._**

_**How long must wait?**_ he asked.

**_A few hours._**

_**Very well.**_

"I expect him back as soon as dinner ends," James said, sweeping out of the room. It never once occurred to him to get a professor.

* * *

James clutched his outer robe around him, making sure that he hide what he was wearing completely. It was right then that he wished that school robes came with buttons. He was just glad that they hadn't said anyone had to actually _see_ him wear the uniform, just wear it. Taking a steadying breath, James hurriedly entered the Great Hall, keeping his head down as he rushed toward the Slytherin table.

He didn't get there.

He was just passing the Ravenclaw table when someone (he didn't think to long as to _who_ it was) shot a spell at him, causing his robe to catch fire. James quickly tore it off, revealing his change of uniform to the entire room. James clenched his jaw, but continued to stride towards his table.

He still didn't get there.

James took no more than two steps before he found himself stopping and turning to face the entire Great Hall. At the head table, he could see the teachers looking at him in shock. Snape looked to be stuck between surprise and horror. James didn't seem to have any control over his mouth.

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout. When I get all steamed up, hear me shout. Just tip me over and pour me out." he sang, his eyes growing wide in horror at the familiar nursery rhyme. James clamped his mouth shut, momentarily frozen as his classmates laughed. Then, his mouth began to form the words again.

This time, however, James didn't give them the time to escape his mouth before he threw his hand back over his mouth and fled the Great Hall. The students' laughter following him out.

* * *

James sat on his bed, head in his hands. He was not ashamed to admit that he was in hiding. Not only from the school, but the Quartet specifically. He was going to be ridiculed for weeks, he just knew it. Of course, that had probably been their plan all along. James shuddered, he couldn't even guarantee that they'd give back Nataniel now. Though it would be in their best interest too. He might decide to go easier on him if they released his snake . . . Tom was sure to ask what had happened; he wouldn't be surprised if Snape asked too.

James sighed, he'd just have to say that it was a dare mixed with a prank. It was his responsibility to revenge Nataniel, and if that meant that the Quartet didn't recieve their punishment for this . . . well, he'd just have to make sure that they wished he had told on them.  
He really couldn't believe this world's Harry. He couldn't believe that he could be so . . . mean. Sure, he hadn't always been the nicest to Malfoy, but neither of them had gone as far as this. He brushed his hair from his eyes, as much as it pained him to say it, it seemed like he was better off with his parents dying. Well, James dying, anyway. His mother was really nice.

A knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts. "Go away." He really didn't want to see anyone right now.

Unfortunately, the door opened against his wishes. Looking up, he saw Draco standing in the doorway, looking anything but amused.

"It was the Quartet, wasn't it?" he asked, stepping into the room.

James shrugged. "Who else?"

"I found Nataniel. He was moving fairly quick down the halls. Didn't seem too happy either. Tried to bite Vin when he went to pick him up." Draco smirked as he finally closed the door.

James stood immediately. "Where is he?"

Draco raised an eyebrow as he reached into his robe. "Right here. Surprisingly, after Vin backed up, he came right to me. Almost makes me wish I could talk to him. Could you ask him why?"

James was too busy cradling the small snake to his chest to answer the blond.

**_Are you well, Nataniel?_** James asked. _**Did they hurt you?**_

**_They trapped me in a box!_** Nataniel whined. _**A BOX! Those miserable creatures have no respect for the finer creatures in this world.**_

James gave a small smile, running a hand across Nataniel's back. **_They did not hurt you?_**

_**They did not touch me, Masster.**_

**_Good,_** James responded. _**That will spare them a little. Though I still intend to make them regret using you.**_

Nataniel gave a hiss of agreement.

"James," Draco whined. "Ask him why he came to me and didn't let Vin pick him up."

James quirked an eyebrow at him, but asked anyway.

**_He is your mate,_** Nataniel answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and, to him, it probably was. **_You would not chose a mate without being sure that they were safe._**

James blinked down at the small creature, knowing he was blushing.

"James?"

"Err . . . he says that you smelt so much like me that he knew we were close, and that anyone close to me wouldn't hurt him."

It was close enough anyway, and it would, hopefully explain away the blush he was wearing.

Draco nodded. "So what are you going to do?"

James blinked at him. "What?"

"You wouldn't do something like . . . like _that_ if you had a choice, and the only ones that would make you do something like that is the Quartet. From what I know of them, they either used a potion to make you do it, or you were blackmailed. Not that I can think of anything they would have on you . . . am I close?"

James shrugged. "They had Nataniel. Though the singing was quite a surprise."

Draco shook his head. "They had you wear a girl's uniform, and you didn't ask if there was anything else?"

"It wasn't like I had a choice either way, Draco, they had Nataniel.

"So what are we going to do?"

"We?" James asked, a single eyebrow raised at him.

"You honestly don't think I'd let them get away with this without some sort of retaliation, do you? They made a mistake, going after the one I . . . I'm dating."

James' eyes drifted back to Nataniel. "I don't know yet," he answered. "Tom's given me permission to retaliate against anyone who does anything against Nataniel. They might not have hurt him, but they took him. They _will_ pay."

Suddenly, James' eyes lite up and he smirk. "And I think I know just what we can do . . ."

* * *

"Hey Em," James said, quickly pulling her from the main hall.

Emily blinked up at him a moment. "Are you alright, James?" she asked.

James gave a quick shrug. "My pride's a little bruised, but it's not that big of a deal. I need your help."

"You're getting even?" Emily's eyes sparkled with mischief, and James couldn't help but see the similarity to her father.

"Yeah, so?"

"Of course. What do I have to do?"

"Get a hold of the Weasley Twins. Tell them that you know someone who needs some help with a prank."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I'm a Slytherin, Em, and a rival of a business partner. While they might enjoy the research that has to be done, I can't risk Potter being told."

Emily bit her lip, but nodded anyway. "What's the research?"

James grinned, leaning in to her ear as he quickly outlined what he wanted.

* * *

. . . I find myself temperarily at a loss for words . . . I read over the author's note I had originally planned, and find it so . . . care free. I find it amazing how, in less than 24 hours, my entire view can change. Not a day ago, I was so incredibly happy that my muse decided to co-operate, and now . . . now I find myself in shock. I write this at 5:49, Tuesday evening. Not four and a half hours ago, I was blissfully unaware of anything else in the world except this next chapter, and how to make it better for my readers. Now . . .

Now I find myself having difficulty concentrating long enough to write this. at 1:10 this afternoon, my father showed up where I'm living and told me that my Grandfather had passed away that morning. The official time is 11:30. I fear I am still in shock, and am still unable to concentrate.

It was a long time in coming. We all knew it would happen eventually, but I hadn't thought it would be this soon. Do not fear that I will be putting this story on hold, because I wont be. It will probably be the only thing that will keep me going in the next few weeks.

I am sorry to tell you all this, but I am afraid that I needed to get it out, and this is the only way I was able to think of doing this. I want to tell you all to cherish the ones you have, because you never know when they may be gone. I last saw my grandfather at Christmas. The time before that was on Father's day, when I visited that part of my family.

As I finish this chapter, my instinct is to tell you God Bless, but I know that not everyone believes in my higher power. So, to those of you not Christians. Allah, Buddah, or whomever your higher being is; may they bless you this day. My prayer for you, this evening, is that you may be at peace.

Look at the world, just this once, and don't block it out. It may not be perfect, but it is ours. Do not allow yourself to be jaded just because you see something everyday. Take a moment and just look at your scenery. There is an entire world out there that must be explored. It is our world, and it is waiting for us to enter it. May we be ready for that time when it comes.

My apologies for taking so much of your time, but I find that when I am feeling down, I tend to sprout off a lot. I hope I have not depressed many of you with my woes, and, should you wish to be cheered, I have left my original Author's Note at the end of this. I have not changed anything in it, for I fear it would not be as happy as it sounds should I try to.

Also, please forgive any errors that may be in this chapter, as it is not edited, beta'd, or spell checked. I finished the chapter last night, and have not had time to do this before I was given my news. I am sorry. I will see about fixing it at a later date.

**(Original A.N.) **HA!! This wasn't what I had originally been writing, THANK MERLIN!! My first, second, and third attempt at this chapter was terrible. And, yes, this is the fourth attempt. You can all thank my mother for helping. I got a part of the idea, and she gave me another.

We work like that a lot actually, bouncing ideas off of eachother. It makes for some crazy conversations that gets our muses sending us for a computer. :)

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it. We'll see what James is planning soon enough. You'll all just have to wait. :)

Until next time

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	36. Chapter 36

The World's Gone Crazy . . .  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 35 --

James, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle quietly sat in the Room of Requirements. Their eyes were closed, and their breathing was steady. They were trying to find their animagus form. Of them all, only Crabbe was close to doing so. He at least knew that he was some kind of bird. Goyle was something red, Draco was small and white, and James still only knew that he was black, though he also knew that he was big.

"There has to be a better way to do this," Draco groaned, falling back onto the ground.

"We shouldn't expect to be able to do anything so soon," James said, even though he was feeling just a touch impatient as well. "It's said to take years to accomplish."

"There should still be a way to find out your animal faster, like a potion or something," Draco responded. Suddenly he sat up again. "Do you think there is?"

James shrugged. "There might be," he said. "It wouldn't hurt to look, anyway."

"Good."

"Have you figured out what the clue means yet?" Crabbe asked, popping his neck.

"Huh? Oh yeah, ages ago." It wasn't _really_ a lie. He had found out what it meant ages ago. "It has something to do with the lake. I just need to figure out how to get some Gillyweed and I should be fine."

"Gillyweed?" Goyle asked, frowning.

"Well, it says," James closed his eyes, trying to remember the exact phrasing. "_An hour long you'll have to look/ To discover what we took._ Kind of makes me think that I have to be underwater for an hour. Any of you know where I can get some Gillyweed?"

They shook their heads.

"Professor Snape might have some," Draco said. "You might want to talk to him. And I'd do it soon. You've got less than a month before the next task."

James sighed, nodding. He'd hoped he wouldn't have to.

"It's almost curfew," he said, standing. "You should get back to the common room."

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, frowing up at him.

"To talk to Professor Snape, my rounds, then I've got to see Uncle Tom. I'll be back later."

"Enter."

James took a deep breath and entered the room. "Good evening, Professor."

"Mr. Medin," Snape said in greeting. "It's close to curfew."

James fought the urge to fidget. The man wasn't even being snarky. He _hadn't_ been snarky to him for the entire time he'd been there, for Merin's sake! One would think he'd be able to be more . . . relaxed around his head of house.

"It's my turn to do rounds, sir. I'll be fine."

"Very well," Snape nodded. "Was there something I could help you with." his tone was very mild, as if he really was curious as to what James needed.

"Er, yes sir. I was wondering if you could tell me where I might get some Gillyweed."

Snape frowned, sitting back in his chair. "Why do you need it, Mr. Medin?"

"I cracked my clue a while ago, Professor. I'm thinking I'm going to have to search for something in the lake, and I can't hold my breath long enough to get to the bottom. So far, Gillyweed seems to be the only thing that I can think of to let me do that."

Snape sighed. "You should have come to me earlier, Mr. Medin. As it is, you will not have enough time to contact the supplier and get what you need before the next task."

James slumped. Gillyweed really was the only thing he knew would let him breath underwater.

"However," Snape said, drawing his attention once again. "I do believe I have some in my private stores."

James blinked. "Okay . . ."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You're welcome to it."

James blinked a few more times, not sure if he heard right. "Thank you, Professor."

Snape nodded once before standing and leaving the room. James waited silently for the man to come back with the promised plant. He was back quickly with a small jar. James recognized the Gillyweed immediately.

"You will have to store it some place cool, preferable damp until you have need of it. Do not let it dry up, or it will do you no good."

"Yes sir."

"A single handfull of it should last you an hour, though I would keep more on you, should you happen to need more than that."

James nodded once. "I'll keep that in mind, sir."  
"Also, you will want to keep it from your snake. It has been known to be quite deadly to several of the magical species of snake."

James nodded again. "Thank you for telling me, Professor. I hadn't known that."

Snape nodded once, letting James take the jar form him. James turned to go.

"Might I ask you something, Mr. Medin?" Snape asked, sounding as if he were debating with himself.

James turned back. "Of course, sir."

The man was silent for just a moment. "You are always tense when around me. Why?"

James froze, he should have realized Snape would notice. He hadn't thought the man would come straight out an ask either. It just went to show that he didn't know everything there was to know about Severus Snape. "It's not something that I can tell you, sir."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"It has nothing to do with you, though, I promise."

And it didn't. It had to do with his Snape . . . and that just sounded wrong.

"Very well, Mr. Medin."

James nodded once and hurried from the room.

You are jarring me. Nataniel complained.

Sorry, James replied, slowing to a more reasonable pace. I just wanted to get out of there.

He makes you uncomfortable. Why?

He's the copy of someone who really doesn't like me.

Does he not like you?

James blinked. I don't think so.

Then why do you feel uncomfortable in his presence?

James shrugged.

If he is not the one who does not like you, then why do you not feel comfortable?

I don't know. I just don't. They're so much alike that it's eerie, and I know that if he found out who I was, he wouldn't like me.

Are you sure?

Well, yeah. He doesn't like the person he thinks is my dad.

You should not be uncomfortable. The other speaker says that he will not find out with the magic on you. And if he does not find out, he will not hate you, so you should not be uncomfortable.

It's not that easy, Nataniel. James said as he moved down the halls.

Why not?

It is an . . . James paused, trying to find an easy explanation. An instinct. I do not have any control over it. I do not believe I am safe, so I become uncomfortable.

There was a pause. I will protect you, Masster, you need not worry about your safety.

James gave a breathy laugh. I know.

So do not be uncomfortable.

I'll try Nataniel, James told him, giving up.

Remus paused in his rounds when he caught a familiar scent. Harry. What was the boy doing out of the common room after curfew? Frowning, he followed the scent. He'd thought he'd broken the cub of the night time wonderings two years ago, apperantly not.

"Harry," he began as he rounded a corner. "You should -- Oh, good evening, Mr. Medin. Have you seen Harry around?"

Medin frowned, shaking his head. "No, sir. In fact, your the first person I've seen yet. It looks like it's going to be a quiet night."

Remus nodded distractedly. He still smelled Harry, in fact, it was rather strong in this corridor. "Well, good night, Mr. Medin."

"Good night, Professor."

James watched Lupin move down the hall. The man seemed distracted. But he didn't know why. It couldn't be the full moon; it was still a week and a half away. Shrugging, he turned to continue his rounds. He was sure that, if it was important, he'd learn about it eventually, and he didn't think that it could be anything life threatening.

20 minutes later, the halls were still empty, and he was still incredibly bored. Unfortunately, he had about another 30 to go before his 'shift' was over. James sighed, pausing in his walk to rub his eyes.

Nataniel had moved to his neck as it was easier to grip when the snake slept. One of his hands drifted up to stroke the small creature. It amazed him that something so small would get to be so big and deadly.

_Not to me though,_ he thought fondly. _Never to me._

He stopped when he reached a turn off to another corridor. Frowning, he turned to look down it. So, someone was out. James gave a small sigh before straightening out and giving a scowl.

"Whoever you are, I suggest you get back to your dorms immediately. You're out after curfew." The noise stopped. James' eyes narrowed. "Unless you want points taken I suggest you move!"

Still nothing. His scowl changed to an actual frown, something wasn't right. Silently, he drew out his wand, making sure to keep it hidden in his robe, and moved forward into the dark hallway. It wasn't until he was several feet down that he heard anything. Whispers. They were coming from a room to his right. Rolling his eyes, he strode forward, going to throw open the door.

"Do you suppose it's him?"

James froze, not recognizing the voice.

"Don't know, I wasn't there, remember. And it's not like I can call out and ask him."

"It's quiet," a third voice interupted. "You think he left?"

"Might have," said the first, a female.

"Well, how do you suppose we find him?"

"How am I supposed to know. He just wanted us to find the boy and find out his answer."

James felt his eyes widen. Either he was dreaming, mishearing, or these weren't people that should be in Hogwarts. Professors would be good to get, but who was close enough? He knew Lupin was somewhere, but other than that, he didn't know what other professors were out, or where any of them might be. Except Tom, but that wasn't all that close.

"How long do we wait?" The second voice asked.

"A few more minutes, we want to be sure that the prefect doesn't hear us."

"What if it was him?" the third voice asked.

"Then we'll find him again."

Tom would be a good option, James decided. Hopefully, no stray students came across them. Slowly, careful not to make a sound, James took several steps back. Unfortunately, he stumbled when a cat screetched, and tore down the hall. James hit the ground and rolled, scrambling for his wand before moving to his feet. A wand to the back of the neck had him freezing.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," the woman said. "And I think I'll be taking that while we talk."

James' jaw clenched as she took his wand and tugged him into the room.

Hehehe. I'm so mean. Harry/James just can't get any rest can he? What happens to our favorite little hero? Why are they in the school? You'll have to read to find out! I realize that this just kind of jumps forward, but stories do that sometime, so bare with me.

And, I'm sorry about the relative shortness of this chapter. The next one is longer, I promise. Also, I would like to thank you all for your words last chapter. It was nice to know that others sympathised.

I'd apologize for the cliffy, but I think it's the first that I've given you, so I'm not going to. :) If I get 10 reviews I'll update early. If not, you should know my schedule by now. If not you must be new, so: I update on Wednesday and Saturday.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the update.

Until next time

Allanasha Ke Kiri 


	37. Chapter 37

The World's Gone Crazy . . .  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 36 --

_  
If I get out of this_ James thought to himself as he was directed into a chair. _I'm going to learn how to defend myself without my wand. I have had enough of being defenseless without it!_

He may be a wizard, but so were the people he tended to fight against.

"Is this him?" One of the men asked. All James could tell, was that his hair was dark and long, and that he was the tallest of the three.

"What's your name boy?" the second one demanded. He only came up to the first's shoulder. His hair was lighter, too.

James didn't answer. Instead, he smoothed out his face to keep it from showing any of his emotions.

"I'd answer if I were you, kiddo," the woman said. She was behind him, so he couldn't see her, though he could still feel her wand poking him in the shoulder.

James felt one of his hands clench into fists. He didn't just want to sit and do nothing, but they had his wand. If he wanted the chance to get out, he'd have to be careful.

"James Medin," he said carefully.

"Good boy," the woman whispered. He could literally hear her smirk.

James didn't reply.

"This is him," the first man said.

"Didn't need you to point it out," the second said, sneer not hidden, even though James couldn't make out his features.

"Be quiet, both of you!" the woman snapped.

They silenced. Obviously, the woman was in charge. It was always nice to know who you had to be careful of.

"You never answered Albus' letter," the woman said.

James barely stopped the wince. _Damn. I **knew** I should have sent a rejection._

It seemed like both he and Tom had miscalculated what Dumbledore would do.

"Letter?" he asked, hoping they would fall for it.

"You were seen recieving it," the second man said, voice dry.

_Double damn_

"I hadn't realized he wanted a reply immediately," he tried instead, slowly raising a hand to stop Nataniel from stirring. The last thing he needed right now was one of them attacking his snake.

"He's expecting one."

_Damn, damn, damn. How **do** I get myself into these things?_

"It's a lot to think over."

"He's offered safety for the Malfoy's." The woman behind him said, removing the wand from his shoulder. All he had to do was get her to move from behind him.

"I realize that, but what he does is against what I was raised to believe."

James found himself hoping that someone would hear them and come to his rescue.

**_Master, what is going on?_**

"If you don't join him, he's going after the Malfoy's. They're next on his list."

James swallowed heavily, he hadn't known _that_. He continued to stroke Nataniel softly, hoping he got the message to stay put.

"It's not that much of a choice, not with everything else he knows."

James jerked around to narrow his eyes at the woman; how much did she know? She just smiled in reply. James tightened his hold on Nataniel when he tried to leave his neck.

**_Do not move, Nataniel._**

The snake froze.

"What happens if I don't want to join a side? Remain neutral?"

"That's not an option for you," The woman said, her eyes seeming to linger on the small snake. "Well," she amended. "I suppose you can try, but that wont keep the Malfoy's safe. Though why you care is beyond me. They're just pureblood supremists."

James stiffened but didn't reply. He had never thought that he'd be put into this situation. Voldemort certainly didn't try to blackmail him into joining him.

"Good luck getting to them again," James sneered.

The woman chuckled. James lost his sneer; it was never a good thing when your opponent laughed.

"We've already figured out how to get passed their wards," she whispered, her breath brushing his ear. "We're just waiting on you."

James froze. She shouldn't have told him that. If he refused, he'd be able to tell the Malfoy's as soon as he left. Of course, what if they were all already in position and just waiting for these three to return?

"You're answer, James?"

James' eyes were frozen on the floor. Could he get them to give him some time? If so, he could tell the Malfoy's, get them out of the manor, and then tell Dumbledore no. He really didn't want to follow a madman. He didn't really want to be caught up in anything to begin with. Must be his terrible luck.

"A week," James said quietly.

"What?" the first man demanded.

"Give me a week. That's all I ask. To think things over and decide if . . . if I can."

There was a pause.

"We were given permission to allow it," the woman said.

James mentally sighed in relief.

"However,"

He didn't like the sound of that.

"Should the Malfoy's appear to be leaving for an extended stay somewhere, we'll take that as a negative and attack. They wont ever leave their house. Understand?"

James nodded.

"Good. One week, James. We'll tell Albus."

For the first time, the woman moved from behind him and went to the two men. She layed a hand on something the second one pulled out, tossed him his wand, and they were gone. James didn't waste a second before tearing out of the room and racing towards the headmaster's office. If anyone asked him later, he'd tell them that he was late for a meeting. It wouldn't be questioned, everyone knew that he talked to his uncle almost nightly.

"Harry? Why--? . . . What's wrong?" Tom asked as he sped into the office.

Harry, still somewhat shaken, fell into his usual seat.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"I was on my rounds," Harry said, closing his eyes as he explained what happened.

When he finished, he opened his eyes to see Tom pacing. "I'm sorry, Harry, I should have just let you send the denial."

"He would have just attacked the Malfoy's right away then."

"The question now," Tom said. "Is how we let the Malfoy's know without tipping off Dumbledore."

Harry shook his head, he didn't know. Sighing, he sat back and rubbed his eyes. Was it too much to ask for a quiet life?

"What do you want to do, Harry?"

He looked up to see Tom sitting once more, his eyes sad.

"I don't know," he said softly. "I don't want the Malfoy's dead, but I can't stand the thought of joining Dumbledore, not with how he is here."

They were silent awhile.

"Now see here."

Tom and Harry turned to face the portraites, specifically one Phineas Nigelus.

"You both call yourselves Slytherins, but you can't see an opportunity when it stares you in the eye."

Harry frowned at the painting.

"What opportunity?" Tom asked.

Phineas rolled his eyes. "How much easier would it be if there was a spy in his ranks?"

Harry blinked. "I can't spy."

"And why not?"

"First of all, all he'd have to do is look and he'd be able to tell. I haven't got shields yet, which you'd know, if you cared to watch our sessions."

"You will by the end of the year," Tom said softly.

"I'd screw it up," Harry said. "I can't do the whole, dual life thing. I know I'd mess up. He'd find out, and go after the Malfoy's and everything would be ruined."

"Just act like yourself. As soon as you've got you're shields up, he'll never know," was Phineas' reply.

"But spying is more than just fooling them. I'm not that observant. Spies have to be observant. And they have to be perceptive. I'm the least perceptive person you will ever meet. Er . . . Actually, Ron's less perceptive. But still, my point remains."

"Even a little information is better than nothing," Phineas said, sounding very reasonable.

"Tom!" Harry said, turning to the man. "You know that I'd mess it up."

Tom didn't reply immediately. "You could do it," he said eventually, sounding reluctant to be doing so. "You've managed to fool everyone here into believing that you are my nephew. And your observations would increase over time, as would your perceptiveness. But it would be dangerous."

"Tom, it's a rediculous idea. I couldn't do."

"It's not as rediculous as you make it out to be. With the life of the Malfoy's hanging over your head, he wouldn't suspect you," Phineas replied, sounding like he was annoyed with them.

"Tom!" Harry tried again.

"I'm not saying you have to, Harry," Tom assured him. "I'm just saying that it is an option. We have a week to find another solution."

Harry nodded.

They ignored the muttering Phineas as they went through their occlumency session. Harry was getting fairly good at clearing his head now, and knew that they'd start working on shields soon. Which he would need if he was planning on spying. . . .

_No! I am not spying!_

* * *

He was still slightly out of it when he returned to the common room later that night. He ignored Draco and moved to his room, never noticing the worried looks his friends gave eachother. James had no sooner flung himself face down on his bed than someone knocked on his door.

"Go 'way," he said, voice muffled by his pillows.

Whoever it was that knocked either didn't hear him, or didn't care, as they opened the door.

"You okay, James?"

Didn't care.

"Fine," he answered, face still burrowed into his pillows.

His bed tipped. "Did Snape not give you the Gillyweed?"

James reached into his robe pocket and pulled it out the, until then, forgotten Gillyweed.

"So what's wrong?"

James just shook his head. He couldn't tell them.

"James?"

James sighed, rolling over to look up into Draco's concerned eyes.

"I'm fine, Draco. Just tired."

Draco was silent a moment, his eyes searching, before he nodded. "Alright."

He stood up, but, before he could go further, James shot forward and grabbed his arm. Draco turned a confused gaze at him. James looked down, unsure why he'd done that.

No, actually, he knew why. He didn't want to be alone, and if Draco left, he would be. As Head Boy, he had his own room.

"Stay?" he asked, quietly. "I . . . don't want to be alone right now."

Draco's eyes took on that searching look again, but he nodded slowly. James released his arm. Draco stepped back and quickly took off his robe. James watched as Draco bent down to remove his shoes before taking off his own.

Then, Draco was back on the bed and they were laying down. James, wanting some physical contact, put his arms around Draco and layed his head on the blond's chest. He noticed, then, that he was still shaking. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. James closed his eyes when Draco's arms rose to wrap around him, one of them stroking his hair.

He knew what he had to do. It wasn't like he _really_ had a choice. He knew it, Dumbledore knew it, even Tom and Phineas knew it, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"James?"

James just shook his head, burrowing his head farther into Draco's chest. Draco's arms tightened around him. It was then that he realized that he was crying.

* * *

Draco wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't expected this when he'd followed James to his room. He felt as helpless as he had just after Dumbledore's attack, when James had broken down.

_What happened this time?_ he asked himself, worried.

It took a lot to make James so . . . broken. Draco wanted to fix him so desperately, but he couldn't do that without learning what was wrong. Unfortunately, James had already made it clear that he wasn't going to talk about it. Tightening his already tight hold on the brunette, he promised himself that he'd be there when James needed him. Whether it was to talk to, or to just hold him, Draco would be there.

After all, wasn't that what lov--

Draco blinked, his eyes widening at the thought. Love? His eyes lowered to James, still silently crying into his chest. One of his hands continued to run over James head, never stopping its soothing motion. His snake lay curled around his neck, hissing something; probably trying to sooth him. That was the second time he'd thought it, and the first time, he'd almost said it.

Did he love the boy? The strong, confidant, brave, smart, insecure, James Medin? Draco's eyes returned to the ceiling. Was it possible? He'd hadn't thought of it before. Could he, Draco Malfoy, love James Medin?

He knew for a fact that he liked the bloke, but did he love him? Draco stiffled a sigh and glanced back down at his boyfriend. James had fallen asleep, head still against his chest, arms pinning him to the bed. James looked so small like that, like he needed someone to protect him from the horrors of the world. He looked like he would break, but Draco knew better. James wasn't weak. He was the strongest person Draco knew. He'd even gotten them away from Dumbledore.

Draco was comfortable there, on James' bed, with James curled around him. He could get used to this, he realized with a start. He wouldn't mind falling asleep with the other boy, or waking up to him every morning.

"I love you," he whispered, trying it out. It just flowed off his tongue, as if it were the most natural thing to say. "I love you, James Medin."

* * *

(Peaks out of closet) Don't hate me! What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know.

Also, I'm not sure how big of a role this is going to play in the story. It all depends on what you guys want. We're getting near the part that I don't have planned out. This is just something that came to me. (shrug)

What do you think about Draco and his sudden realization? Personally, I think that Draco would realize it sooner than Harry/James would, what with how long it took him to even realize that he like the bloke. :) We'll have Harry/James figuring it out soon enough. I'll see about adding some Harry/James - Emily interaction into the next chapter . . . hopefully it will fit into the story line. It depends . . .

Anyway, feedback is good. It lets me know what I'm doing right, and what needs to change, and it can make me a better writer. :)

Hope you enjoyed.

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	38. Chapter 38

The World's Gone Crazy . . .  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 37

James woke up the next morning, surprised to find himself uneven and against something warm. Frowning, he opened his eyes. He blinked several times upon seeing who he was in bed with. Draco.

_Why is Draco in my bed?_

Slowly, he sat up, putting his weight on his elbows as he looked down at the still sleeping blond. Shifting once more, James raised a hand to brush Draco's hair away from his face. His hand froze a moment later as everything from the night before came back.

The 'attack', the 'deal', spying . . . asking Draco to stay.

He barely managed to bite back the curse that was immediately on his lips. Silently, he rolled away from Draco, intent on leaving the room to get himself under control, but a hand on his arm had him stopping.

"Yeah, Draco?" he asked, turning back.

"You okay?"

James nodded slowly. "I will be."

"What was wrong?"

James sighed. "I . . . I can't tell you."

Draco scooted across the bed so that he was next to James and wrapped his arms around him.

"Couldn't have been good. The only other time I've seen you cry was after you thought you'd somehow caused the attack on my family. Which could have only been possible if you were with Dumbledore."

James couldn't help but stiffen.

"James?"

"Sorry, it's just the thought of joining him is . . . unthinkable."

_Except I **have** to think about it, don't I?_

"Tell me about it," Draco agreed. "It's not right, what he does. And everyone that joins him is just as bad."

James froze for just a moment before he forced himself to face the other. "What . . . what about those who are forced to join him?"

Draco frowned. "Forced to join him?"

"You know, to . . . to save someone else."

Draco's frown deepened. "You think he'd do that?"

_You're looking at one._

James shrugged, hoping it at least _looked_ nonchalant. "He could. I mean, it's not like we know everything about him."

"I suppose. . . ."

"It doesn't matter," James said, waving away the issue, realizing that the course the conversation was going could be very dangerous.

Draco looked at him confused. "Are you okay, James?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, still tired, I guess."

"Well . . . That's easily fixed," Draco said, pulling James back down on the bed, and pulling him closer.

"Draco . . ."

Draco stiffened. "I'll go if you want me to."

"No!" James' hold on Draco tightened. "I don't want you to go."

Draco was silent a moment. "Then I'll stay."

James just nodded, not loosening his hold on the blond.

* * *

"I don't have much choice," Harry said as soon as he entered Tom's office Thursday night.

He'd felt eyes on him throughout the rest of the week. At first, he tried to tell himself he was paranoid, but the feeling wouldn't go away. He was fairly sure that Draco knew how jumpy he was, because the boy very rarely left his side. Not that James was complaining; the closer Draco was, the less likely he was to be attacked. Not that James _really_ thought that they'd attack Draco, not until the week was over at any rate.

By Thursday, Nataniel wanted nothing more than to have his poison so that he could bite Dumbledore for making James so stressed. He had, however, promised not to. Or, he had when James told him that it would endanger Draco and his family.

**_I will not endanger your mate,_** had been Nataniel's reply.

He was sure he'd been red the rest of the day.

"Harry," Tom said, "You do have a choice."

"No. I have the resemblance of a choice. I can refuse, and he goes after the Malfoy's right away, or I can accept and they stay safe. Not much of a choice to me Tom. And, let's not forget, once I join, I can either be a good little follower, something Voldemort was never able to get me to be, or I can be a sneaky little spy that does what he can to foil his every plan. Again, not much of a choice."

Tom shrugged as Harry sat. "You are sure about this?"

"I don't _have_ a choice, Tom. My only problem is that I have no clue who I would give my information to."

"It would be wise for you to give it to me. I would then give it to those who could use it."

"People aren't going to be watching your mail."

Tom nodded once.

"Alright, but how would I get it to you. If I owl you after every meeting, they'll begin to get suspicious, especially if they coincide with whatever he has planned."

Tom was silent a moment, a thoughtful look passing over his eyes. "We'll work that out as we near the problem. It's not something that's bound to come up just yet. And, if it does, we have our meetings to disguis it."

Harry nodded once. "Alright. I'll send the owl to him tomorrow."

Tom nodded silently before pulling out his wand. "Ready?"

"No, but let's give it a shot anyway."

"Clear your mind."

Harry had half a second to do so before Tom attacked.

"_Legilimens_"

* * *

Owl to Albus Dumbledore from James Medin, Friday, February 1

_Sir_

_After some careful consideration, I have decided to accept your more than kind offer. I hope that it is still available, and that I am not too late to lay claim to it._

_J'HP'M_

* * *

Owl to James Medin from Albus Dumbledore, Saturday, February 2

_Harry_

_You will be happy to know that the offer is still open, and that we gladly accept you into our ranks. I will owl you with instuctions and the information you will need at a later point in time. I hope you are well, and that you will continue to be so until our next meeting._

* * *

James carefully folded the letter and put it away. He'd burn it later.

Sighing, he rubbed his head; it was a little sore from the night before, but Tom said that it was to be expected. They had finally found a 'material' that seemed to work as a shield. Water. Which was just very strange to him, however, Tom said that it made sense, as a shield was supposed to be an extension of the person; a piece of theirself shown to help protect them. Water went were nothing else dared to go, and it could fit into just about any mold, until it was released. Put like that, it did sound remarkably like him.

"Bad news?" Draco asked.

James shrugged. "Nothing I wasn't expecting."

"You're not going to avoid me for weeks again, are you?"

James frowned. "No. Why?"

It was Draco's turn to shrug. "It just seem that, every time you get mail, you start to avoid me."

Either he was imagining things, or Draco was hurt. James gave him a soft smile and wrapped an arm around him.

"Not this time," he whispered, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Draco gave a smile back.

* * *

James tried not to think about signing his life away to this world's version of Voldemort, but it was hard when his Occlumency lessons had lengthened in an effort to get him prepared for his 'first' meeting with Dumbledore, whenever that happened to be.

James sighed, rubbing his eyes. The last few weeks had exhausted him, and he hadn't even been doing much! Opening his eyes, he found his eyes drifting toward his drawer, where his Valentine gift to Draco was carefully hidden. He hoped it was well recieved; it had cost a pretty penny, as the muggles would say.

With a small smile, he silently opened the drawer and pulled out the small velvet box. Then, with a cautious glance at the door, he opened it. When he had seen it, he couldn't help but want to gift it to his boyfriend. He just hoped that Draco didn't scoff at it. With a worried sigh, he snapped the box closed, and quietly replaced it in it's hiding spot.

Tomorrow was Valentine's day; tomorrow he'd know for sure if he'd made a mistake or not. Merlin, he hoped not.

* * *

Alright, this is shorter than I wanted it to be, but, once again, my muse has decided to stop. It wants to get on to the next thing on the agenda, and , apperantly, it can't do that in this chapter. frustrated sigh oh the finicky-ness of my muse. dodges muses' flying fists Sorry!!

Please placate my wonderfully creative muse by telling him that you like what he does! I'm begging you!!

Also, I got a review from someone last chapter telling me that they didn't understand why Harry/James was so upset with the thought of spying. It's a good question, and I'd like to answer it here, because I'm sure that others wondered, but didn't ask . . . Anyway, Harry/James wasn't upset just from the thought of spying. It was everything piled up on top of everything else. He's in a world where he'd not the Boy-Who-Lived, and (since he's pretty much given up on getting back) he was looking forward to being completely normal. Now Dumbledore comes along and shoots it all to heck by forcing him to do something that he doesn't want to do, join a war - more specifically, join a war on a side he doesn't agree with. Added to that is the thought that, if he refuses, the Malfoy's are as good as dead. As for spying, Harry/James is not very good at lying, and he knows his shields aren't that great, so the chance of discovery (should he need to face Dumbledore soon) means that he would be discovered, thus putting the Malfoy's in danger yet again.

. . . I hope that explained it. If not, ask for more clairification and I'll go back over it and see what I missed.

Until next time,

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	39. Chapter 39

The World's Gone Crazy . . .  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 37 --

The first thing James did the next morning was place the box in his robes and a few other things carefully in his bag. It wouldn't due to get anything broken after all. Then, he left his room to meet up with Draco. He'd give it to him after classes; by the lake maybe. James shot him a happy smile, which Draco happily returned.

"Did you get something for Hermione?" James asked Goyle.

He nodded somewhat shakily. "Yeah. I'm a little worried about how she'll take it though."

James frowned. "Why? What is it?"

Goyle shifted. "I was granted permission to take her to Hogsmeade tonight."

James' eyebrows rose. "You did?"

He nodded.

"Why don't you think she'll like that?"

Goyle shook his head. "It's not that I'm worried about; it's this."

He pulled out a little red box, sending James' eyebrows up once more. He smiled when the box was opened, however. Inside lay a necklace. The chain was silver in color, and the small pendant at the end of the chain was a small baby blue raindrop, around which was a gold outline. At the top of the raindrop was a small diamond like crystal.

"It's beautiful," Crabbe said.

James and Draco nodded silently.

"You think she'll like it?"

James nodded. "I do. Clothes and jewelry might not be her first priority, but she does appreciate it."

"When are you going to give it to her?" Draco asked, eyeing the necklace thoughtfully.

"I was thinking during dinner."

"After dinner would probably be best," Draco suggested, handing the box back.

Goyle nodded. "Okay."

"Well, let's go."

They reached the Great Hall quickly enough. Emily was waiting outside the doors.

"Hi, James," she said, smiling.

"Emily!" James grinned. "Just the young lady I was hoping to see."

Her smile widened. "I just wanted to give you something."

She held out a small envelope. James took it warily.

"It doesn't sing, does it?" he asked, his voice begging her to tell him it didn't.

Emily blinked, confused, while his friends laughed, obviously getting what he was refering to(1).

"No . . ."

"Great!" He carefully opened it and pulled out the card.

On the cover was a heart that was changing from purple, to red, to pink, to blue, and back.

Inside read:

_May your day be filled with as much love as you give to others._

Emily had signed it at the bottom.

"I wanted to write something else, but that kind of said everything already." Her smile had turned shy again.

"It's perfect. Thank you, Emily. Oh," James quickly reached into his bag and pulled out a single rose chocolate.

She frowned at it.

"I conviced Uncle Tom to go to muggle London for me. I figured that something different was perfect for my friends."

She smiled a little, taking it between two fingers. "What is it?"

"It's a chocolate rose. Looks like a fake rose, but underneath the wrapper is a chocolate."

"Really?"

James nodded. "And, I'm fairly certain that there's only going to be three others that have such a thing this Valentine's day."

Emily grinned. "Thanks, James!"

Moments later they were inside the Great Hall.

"I'll be right back," he told his friends.

"Hey, can you tell Hermione that I'll be by the tower to pick her up at 7?"

"Sure thing," James replied. Then, to Emily, "Shall I escort you back to your table?"

Emily giggled. "Sure."

Like the gentleman he was trying to be, he offered her his arm, which she took with another giggle. The walk to the Gryffindor table was short, and James soon left her to her friends, showing off her new chocolate. Then, with another soft grin, he continued until he was behind Hermione, pulling out another chocolate rose as soon as he was.

"Would the beautiful lady like a rose?" he asked, holding it infront of her book.

Hermione jumped. "James! Don't _do_ that!"

"Sorry, Mione," he said as he sat down next to her, not sounding apologetic at all.

She huffed, but looked at the rose sceptically. "What is it?"

"A chocolate rose."

"It's not going to do anything?"

"I don't do pranks on my friends." he replied seriously.

She took it tentatively. "Thank you, James."

"My pleasure," he replied. "Oh, Greg wanted me to tell you that he'll be by to pick you up at 7."

She nodded. "You wouldn't happen to know where he's taking me, do you?"

"Vaguely," he answered.

". . . Well?"

"Can't tell you. He wants it to be a surprise."

She huffed again, this time playfully. "Fine. Just tell him that it better be worth the time I'm losing for my studies."

James grinned. "I'll be sure to do that," he said, standing. "Enjoy your rose."

He left Hermione rolling her eyes at him.

When he returned to the table, he presented Pansy with another of the chocolate roses. She eyed it with a raised eyebrow before enquiring what it was. When he told her, she looked torn between wanting to open and check, and showing it off to everyone else.

James chuckled and turned back to his breakfast.

"Well," Draco said, with a demanding lift of an eyebrow. "Where's mine?"

James blinked at him. "I . . . hadn't thought you'd want one," he answered slowly.

Then, he blinked again; almost swearing he had seen hurt flash through the blond's eyes.

"Don't worry," he continued. "I didn't forget you. I didn't get you a rose though."

"I did get something?"

"Of course. I wouldn't forget you; you wouldn't let me, for one," James said, smirking at his boyfriend.

Draco smirked back. "Good." Then he went back to his breakfast.

James lifted an eyebrow, but shrugged and turned back to his meal.

"Aren't you going to ask?" Draco demanded a little while later.

James blinked up at him, fork frozen halfway to his mouth. "Ask you what?"

With a slight curl of his lip, Draco lowered James hand back to his plate. "Ask me if I got you anything."

James blinked again. " . . . Did you get me anything?" he asked, confused.

"Of course," Draco grinned, obviously pleased.

James nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Lily smiled softly as Harry presented her with one of his chocolate roses.

"You didn't have to, Harry." As she'd come to call him when they were sure they were alone.

Harry smiled, giving a sheepish shrug. "I know, but I've never been able to do so, and I wanted to."

Harry found himself in a hug, something he'd been getting in abundance since Lily had found out who he really was. Well, that and his lack of motherly contact growing up. He returned it fiercely.

"I still can't believe that it's you underneath that," Lily said, pulling back and waving over his disguise.

Harry shrugged. "I've gotten used to it. It was weird, at first. You know, looking in the mirror and not seeing me. After a while, though I realized that I might not look like me, visibly, but I'm still me underneath it all."

Lily sighed softly, running a hand through Harry's hair. "It's still hard to believe, you act nothing like my Harry."

_For which I thank Merlin everyday!_ Harry thought. "We've lived different lives," was all he said aloud. Let no one say that he had not learned tact during his stay here.

She nodded. "I wish _your_ mother could see you. She'd be proud. I am."

Harry glanced down, feeling a little uncomfortable at the praise. "Thanks," he muttered.

Lily chuckled.

"I - I've got to go. I told Draco to meet me by the lake."

"Any specific reason?" she asked, smiling knowingly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

He bit his lip a moment before pulling the little box out of his robe. Lily blinked at it a moment before raising astonished green eyes to meet Harry's blue ones.

"Open it," Harry said, grinning as he handed it to her giving it to her, oblivious.

With slightly trembling hands, Lily opened it.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

Harry grinned. "Do you he'll like it?"

"I do."

Harry grinned closing the box as he took it back. "I'll see you later, Mum."

Lily nodded silently as Harry took off, hoping to get to the lake before Draco.

(A.N. - I debated leaving it here, but it wasn't long enough. Cheers for my dislike of short chapters!)

* * *

As it turned out he did get there before Draco, not that he had to wait very long for the blond. James was too busy staring out over the lake to hear Draco come up behind him. He jumped when the other sat next to him.

"Jumpy?"

James shrugged. "A little."

They were silent a moment.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" James asked, motioning to the lake.

"It's okay."

James shook his head. "It's hard to believe that there can be anything underneath it when it's so calm."

He felt Draco shrug beside him.

"Sorry," he muttered. "The lake's just been on my mind lately. You know, with the second task coming up and all."

Draco nodded. "You shouldn't worry about it. It's not like anyone's going to die."

James flinched.

"James?"

"Sorry," he said again. "It's just that, bad memories came up when you said that."

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.

James nodded, quickly reaching into his robes to change the subject. "I got this for you."

Draco blinked at the box several times before raising his eyes to meet James'. "Is this. . . ?"

"Open it." James grinned.

Draco did, his jaw dropping slightly. "Where did you find this?" he asked, his voice a mere whisper. "I know for a fact there's nothing like this in Hogsmeade."

"I owl-ordered it. It arrived a week ago."

Draco frowned. "Was it that package you wouldn't let me see?"

James shrugged sheepishly, nodding. Draco laughed.

"So, you like it?"

"I do."

James found himself grinning. "Good. It also has several protection charms on it. As long as it's worn, practically the only thing that can hurt you are some of the darker arts, and the unforgivables."

Draco blinked. "Really?"

James nodded nervously. "Yeah. I don't want you hurt, Draco. You. . . ." James shook his head. "You want me to put it on you?"

Draco nodded, handing the box back and turning from him. James gently pulled the necklace from the box and lifted it over Draco's head, carefully fastening it. When Draco turned around, there was a silver dragon laying on his chest. If one looked closely, they would see that it was a replica of the Hungarian Horntail that James had faced in the first task.

"Thank you," Draco said.

James just grinned back, relieved that his gift hadn't been the wrong thing to get.

"Here," Draco said, pulling out a box of his own. This one was rectangular, however.

James took it with a smile. His smile widened upon seeing it. It seemed they had been thinking along the same lines, because in the box, was a necklace. Instead of a dragon, however, it was a snake. It was simply made, but, within that simplicity, one could see the detail.

"An . . . Austrailian Reecan?" he asked, looking up at Draco for confirmation.

Draco nodded.

"It's lovely, Draco. The detail is astounding."

"I thought you'd like it."

"I love it." James smiled, leaning in to kiss Draco.

* * *

Later, Draco sat on his bed, fiddling with his necklace. It looked like silver, but the feel of it was off. He had only felt a metal like it once, and it had been one of his mother's pieces. Draco couldn't believe that James had given him a necklace made of Ecatean. It must have cost him a fortune, even without the added protection charms. James had seemed nervous when he'd given it to him, had he thought Draco wouldn't like it? How could he not, it was the most expesive thing he'd ever gotten (including the Firebolt James had given him for Christmas the year before). Or had it been something more? Draco bit his lip, deciding to think about it later.

Instead, he wondered if James knew what the necklace Draco'd given him meant. Probably not, he decided. It wasn't as though the Malfoy's ever told anyone about it, not until after anyway. His father would know, as would his mother. They'd know as soon as they saw it. The soonest would be at Parent's Day. He just hoped his father would get used to the idea of them before then; he hadn't been pleased to find out about it after Christmas. Maybe his mother would be able to talk his father around. She seemed to be able to do that fairly easily.

Usually.

Draco sighed, leaning back in his bed; only to sit back up when the dorm room door opened to let Goyle in.

"Have a good time?" Draco whispered, so as to not wake Crabbe up.

Goyle grinned at him, nodding. "It was great! Hermione loved the pendant."

Draco nodded.

"What about you?"

Draco grinned, holding up his dragon. Goyle blinked, moving forward.

"That's not . . . is it?"

"Depends on what you don't think it is."

"What is it?"

"Ecatean."

"Bloody hell!"

Draco nodded, his grin widening.

"He got you an Ecatean?"

Another nod.

"Bloody hell, mate," Goyle said, running a hand through his hair.

"That was my thought," Draco admitted.

* * *

Once again, my muse decided to stop here, he wants to move forward . . .again. (shrugs) Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. For those of you who want to know:

**Ecatean**: Ecatean is a magical metal that can only be found by goblins. No one knows how it comes to be, only that, once harvested, it will 'regrow' every 80 years. As such, such metal is very rare and sells for several galleons. Most wizards cannot afford anything made of this metal, and to get it as a gift is said to be a very good compliment, as it says that person cares for you a great deal. Ecatean also naturally comes with protection 'charms' 'grown' into it. That James decided to add to it is an even higher compliment.

Note to all of you who read that . . . James has absolutely no idea how rare Ecatean was, nor does he know about the protections that are naturally on the metal. He just liked the dragon, and figured that the price was because of the craftmenship, which was of very high quality, or some such. So, while Draco is seeing it as a very high compliment, James is completely oblivious, for now.

(Evil Laugh)

(1) for those of you who remember, Harry/James' first potions class here they brewed veritiserum, in which he was forced to tell his most embarrassing moment, which I said involved a singing card. I have since been corrected about that, but, since it's a little late to go back and fix it, I'm just going to go with it. :)

Also, as to the Astralian Reecan. I do not know snakes, so I made up one. It's magical in nature, perhaps more will be explained later. . .  
Anyway . . .

Until next time

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	40. Chapter 40

The World's Gone Crazy . . .  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 39 -

The day of the second task dawned bright and early, and James couldn't believe he was as nervous as he was. As he walked to the lake, he put to practice the meditation techniques that Tom had taught him. It helped.

"Good luck, James," Pansy said, coming up next to him.

"Thanks, Pansy. Have you seen Draco anywhere?"

"Uh, no. I'm sure he'd here somewhere though, he said he wouldn't miss this for the world."

"I'm sure he'll be here then." James glanced around, though he was fairly sure that he wouldn't see the other boy.

Finally, the judges were set up, and the competitors were getting ready to dive into the lake. Still, Draco was nowhere to be seen. James sighed, but turned to Pansy, who had yet to leave his side.

"Can you hold something for me?"

"Sure, James," she said, looking surprised.

Shooting her a smile, James pulled off the necklace Draco had given him. "I don't want to lose this while in the lake," he said as he placed it in her outstretched hand. "Don't let it out of your sight."

Pansy smiled. "I wont."

**_I need you to stay with Pansy._**

_**Why?**_ Nataniel asked, looking up from his place about James' neck.

**_Because I'm going to be spending an hour underwater, and I don't think that you can survive that long._**

If snakes could blink, Nataniel probably would have. _**Where is your mate? I will stay with him.**_

James sighed. **_He is missing. I believe him to already be in the lake. I must save him._**

At least, he couldn't think of any other reason for Draco not to be there.

_**Then I will stay with the female. Tell her that I will be around her neck, and that she is allowed to pet me.**_

James barely held in the snicker that tried to fight its way out. "Would you mind holding Nataniel, too?"

Pansy's eyes sparkled. "Of course not, James."

"Great! Erm . . . He says that he wants to be around your neck, and that you can pet him, if you wish."

He figured that giving her the option would be better than Nataniel's phrasing. Of course, if her grin was anything to go by, she wouldn't be able to keep her hands away from the small snake. Fighting against the urge to take the snake into the lake with him regardless, he carefully lifted Nataniel and put him around Pansy's neck. She positively glowed. James couldn't seem to get rid of the nervous clench of his stomach. He really didn't want to leave Nataniel with Pansy, but Draco wasn't there. Heck, he couldn't even see Crabbe or Goyle.

"Be careful with him."

"Of course, James," Pansy responded, patranizingly.

James just gave her a weak smile.

"There you are, James."

"Hello, Uncle Tom," James said, turning to face the man.

"You have an idea of what your going to do?"

James nodded, checking his pockets, yet again, to make sure that the Gillyweed was where it was supposed to be. It was.

"You'll do fine," Tom said, giving his shoulder a reasuring squeeze. "Ms. Parkinson, I'm afraid you'll have to step back, we're about to begin."

"Alright, Headmaster."

"Wait," James quickly pulled out his wand, took off his outer robes, and handed the robes to her. "Watch this for me too, would you?"

"Sure thing, James."

Pansy shot him another smile before moving back to the crowd. She didn't wish him luck, but he hadn't expected her to. They were all rooting for him anyway, and he already knew where he was going, so he didn't really need it. Though the nerves in his stomach only heightened as Pansy moved away. He was surprised to find that he wasn't shaking. Perhaps his lessons with Tom had been paying off.

"Ah, there you are, Mr. Medin," Bagman said, coming over. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be, sir."

Bagman chuckled and raised his wand to his throat. "_Sonorus_. Welcome ladies and gentleman, to the second task of the Tri-wizard Tournament." He paused to allow the cheer that rose from the crowd. "Champions, you will have one hour to find what was taken from you, starting on my whistle. Everyone ready? Three - Two - One."

The whistle blew, and all three champions waded into the lake. Once in, Harry shoved the Gillyweed into his mouth, grimacing as he did so. It did not take long for it to take effect, and soon he was swimming deeper into the lake, trying to remember where the merpeople lived. As he swam, he took a moment to appreciate the silence of the water, the serenity that he hadn't noticed before due to his frantic search to rescue Ron. He shook his head sharply and turned his attention back to the task at hand, he had to 'rescue' Draco.

It took him longer than he'd thought it would (though he should have guessed there would only be so much he could remember after three years), but eventually he heard the singing.

_An hour long you'll have to look  
And to recover what we took . . ._

He grinned and swam faster toward the voices. Finally!

__

. . . Your time's half gone, so tarry not  
Lest what you seek stays here to rot.

Harry blinked several times. He'd been down there a half hour already? Somehow, he'd forgotten how time seemed to slow while down here. He gave his head a sharp shake, doing his best to put the stray thoughts from it.

The merpeople looked just as he remembered them, and, just as he remembered, they leered at him. It was probably meant to unnerve him. If it was, it didn't work. He was already unnerved, hoping that Nataniel was alright with Pansy. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was just that . . . he didn't trust her with Nataniel.

James shook his head once more and forced himself back to the situation at hand. The sooner he rescued Draco, the sooner that he'd get back to the small snake. He got to the center of the city just as Amiel came in from the opposite end, a bubble charm around her head. They nodded to eachother before looking to the 'captives', each looking for their own. James frowned upon noticing that they were all female.

_So, it's not Draco?_

His frown changed to a soft smile when he noticed the small redhead, obviously placed there for him. Rolling his eyes, he quickly approached the ground under Emily Potter. Within seconds, he gave a bubble-filled shout of triumph, his hand clasped around a fairly sharp rock. Quickly, he cut the rope holding her, and kicked up to grabbed hold of her so that she wouldn't float away.

James started to kick back to the surface, seeing Amiel already doing so, but stopped, looking around for any sign of Gabrielle. He didn't see her. He bit his lip, silently, not that he could do it any other way, and debated with himself.

The captives weren't in any danger, he knew that well enough, but he just didn't feel right leaving behind the last girl, especially when she didn't look any older than Emily. Sighing, bubbles once more escaping his mouth, he shifted Emily around so that he could hold her more comfortably, and began to wait. The Mer-people didn't do anything, didn't even speak to him, not that he minded. He remembered them being quite gruff and not all-together nice.

He nearly wilted in relief when he finally saw Gabrielle. He wouldn't have to try to rescue the last female. With an encouraging smile, James gave her the stone he'd used on Emily's rope, and kicked up. As he went, he tightened his hold on the limp girl in his arms. It would take her a moment to reorient on her surroundings after she woke, and James didn't want to risk her drowning.

Finally, with a gasp, both he and Emily broke the surface of the lake. Emily let out what could have been a gasp, and flung her arms around James, nearly choking him.

"Woah, Em. You're going to choke me if you keep that hold up."

She mumbled something into his shoulder, causing him to frown.

"Didn't quite catch that."

"I said," she repeated, pulling her head up and looking him in the eye. James blinked at the fear that was shown there. "That I can't swim."

James hold instantly tightened around her. "Well, then, relax. I've got you."

She just nodded into his shoulder as he rolled onto his back and kicked toward the edge of the lake. Emily lay on his chest, still clutching him fearfully. Over her shoulder, he could see Gabrielle break the surface of the lake, her female captive securely in her arms.

As soon as he reached where he could touch, James shifted once again. His arms held his sister securely while he continued to land. She didn't let go of him until they were safely out of the water, and then it was only to go into the arms of her mother, who had a towel waiting for her. Lily gave him a small smile, gratitude shining in her eyes. James just smiled back, taking a towel from Snape before he was ambushed by his friends.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

James nodded.

"Good." Then she hit him.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"For worrying us, you great prat!"

James frowned. "Huh?"

"Ven mentioned you being right behind her," Draco answered. "When you didn't show up, we, obviously, got worried."

James blinked. "Oh, sorry. Hadn't thought of that."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course you didn't."

"I believe these are yours," Pansy interupted, holding out the things he'd asked her to hold.

James gave her a small smile he took the robes and set them aside, as he wasn't quite dry enough to put them on yet. Finally, he grabbed the necklace and refastened it around his neck.

"Nataniel?" he asked

Pansy jerked her thumb over at Draco. "He saw Draco and decided he liked him better."

James could almost hear her pout. He quickly covered his smile and turned to the blond to get Nataniel back.

"Where were you, Draco?"

He shrugged. "McGonagle held me back. Something about wanting to make sure that I was doing alright on my latest essay. I kind of stopped listening."

James laughed. "I think they did that so that I couldn't guess who my captive was."

Draco blinked, frowning. "What?"

"Hm?" James asked, looking back toward the judges. "Oh, it's part of the clue. _And while you're searching, ponder this/ We've taken what you'll sorely miss._ I've thought it would be you since I cracked the code. Apperantly, they thought it would be too obvious." James shrugged, not understanding the professor's' thought process.

Unknown to James, behind him, Draco was looking at him with wide, shocked eyes.

The only other one to notice was Goyle, but he didn't say anything.

"The champions have performed spectacularly," Bagman said, his _sonorus_'ed voice catching everyones attention. "But then, we expected nothing else. Thanks to the Mer-folk, we have a fairly decent idea of what went on down at the bottom of the lake. Ms. Amiel Ven used a marvelously executed bubble charm, and got there mere seconds before Mr. Medin, who displayed a fantastic knowledge of plants by using Gillyweed.

"Ms. Ven was the first to return, at 20 minutes until the hour ended, and was the only champion to return before the deadline. For her achievement, we award the full 50 points."

Applause erupted from those that attended Durmstrang. James clapped along with them, that would definitely help Amiel.

"That places her in first," Pansy whispered, her hands once again clutcing James' arm.

"Mr. Medin returned 8 minutes after the deadline, but it was not because he'd run into trouble. He stayed to make sure that the third champion reached her captive, and then gave her something she could use to free said captive before returning to the surface. While most of us believe that this show of selflessness also deserved full marks, there were those who did not. So, we award Mr. Medin 45 points."

Hogwarts students cheered. James just smiled.

"That puts you back in the lead!" Pansy shouted while Hermione pulled him into a hug, carefully avoiding Nataniel.

**_Why musst it be sso loud?_** Nataniel complained.

**_I'll explain in a moment, Nataniel,_** James told him.

"And, finally, Ms. Gabrielle Delacour also used a bubble charm. She was the last to reach her captive, and was 10 minutes past the limit. To her we award 43."

Beauxbatons cheered.

"As we now stand, Mr. Medin is in first with 87 points, Ms. Ven is in second with 85, and Ms. Delacour is third with 79. Congradulations all of you, you have done wonderful. I, personally, cannot wait until the final task to see what you will all have for us."

Cheers once more deafened James and he had to place a calming hand on Nataniel to keep him from becoming to agitated.

* * *

**_Those of Hero's Birth Not Dead_** _By Rita Skeeter_

_Knights in shining armer, rushing forward to rescue the damsel in distress. Heedless of the danger they fought valiantly. A true Gryffindor, many today would say of those knights. Sadly, they became few and far between. In fact, it has been said that the days of hero's and knight are over; that nothing of that can be seen today, however, there is one young man that discredits that view._

_Yesterday, the second task of the Tri-wizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts, and, though all three champions performed well, one in particular outshined the rest. It was not that he completed his task first (in fact, he was second), or in how he was ingenious in his unordinary way to stay underwater (he used Gillyweed); though either of them would be cause to pause and concider him. No, despite tying for first in reaching his captive, James Medin, Hogwarts Champion, did not leave as soon as he'd freed Emily Potter (the daughter of Lily and James Potter). Instead of leaving, James waited for the last champion to arrive. Even then, he did not just leave, but gave Ms. Gabrielle Delacour something with which to help her free her own captive. Only then did James leave._

_You will all recall that this is not the first time that young James has shown his hero's colors. A time well known, is during the Malfoy's escape from Dumbledore (still the only family to have lived more than two months after an escape). It has been well hinted, by sources not wishing to be disclosed, that it is only because of James' quick thinking that they were able to get out at all. My source say that James actually stood up to Dumbledore, calling him insane, before pulling his wand on the powerful wizard._

_I have also been told that James, after escaping the house and making sure Mrs. Malfoy and her son, Draco Malfoy (James' significant other), rushed **back** into the house to help Mr. Malfoy, who had become stuck trying to give his family time to escape._

_It is also a well known fact that James rescued Harry Potter (elder son of Lily and James Potter) from a hippogryff last year. He, in fact, put himself into the line of danger just to rescue a fellow student, one that hadn't been particularly kind to him, or so the rumours say._

_It would seem that James Medin is much the Gryffindor, for all that he was put into Slytherin. It certainly makes one reconsider just how important ones house is. For surely James is as true as any of the knights that ever graced the round table._

_We will all wait with bated breath as we near the final task, with such a track record, just what will Mr. Medin have for us this time?_

James groaned, banging his head against the table. _Why_ couldn't get away from the 'hero' label?

"Looks like she's calling you a white knight, James. (1)"

James glared at him, making those surrounding him laugh. "Why must she focus on me? I'm sure that there are plenty of other interesting things she could be writing about."

"Possibly," Pansy agreed. "You're just the _most_ interesting."

James groaned again, carefully tucking away another letter that had, so far, been unnoticed by the others.

* * *

(1) Hats off to BtVS. For those of you who don't know, Angelus called Xander a white knight. It's now kind of his 'thing'. I figured that it kind of fit Harry/James too, so . . . (shrug).

(sigh) this chapter gave me a serious case of writers block. I've been stuck on this for like, a month and a half, perhaps more. I got so darned frusterated with the bloody thing. I'm not happy with this, I think it's a little too choppy, and it doesn't flow quite like I want it to, but you know what? Deal. I was afraid that I'd still be blocked when it came to post this, and I'd have to make you all wait until it left.

Thank Merlin that didn't happen!

Again, I know it isn't my best work, so please don't flame me. It's the best I could do with my muse refusing to co-operate. So, review, let me know what you think, you should know the drill by now.

Oh, who do you all want to learn who 'James' really is? Not Draco, I've got something else planned for him. Anyone else though, I'm willing to. The one with the most suggestions will be the one I pick. You have this chapter, and, possibly the next, so, think quick. :)

Until next time

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	41. Chapter 41

**Before you read this, go back and make sure you've read the last sentance of the previous chapter. It will make a little more sense.**

The World's Gone Crazy . . .  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 40

"Ms. Lovegood?" Tom asked, frowning as he put the letter on his desk. "Do you have any idea what he could want with her?"

Harry shrugged, shaking his head. "I don't know her that well. Fifth year was all, and then it was usually just during the DA. She accompanied me to the Department of Mysteries, but . . ." Harry trailed off, shrugging again.

Tom nodded, sighing. "Well, it is a fairly simple assignment."

"But why does he want to know about her?"

"You will have to find that out, Harry, as I do not know."

Harry ran a hand over his face, slumping back into his chair..

"How are you going to contact him with your reports?"

"Owl, I suppose. Unless he's sending someone to the school, there's not really any other way to do it. And it would be fairly dangerous, not to mention stupid, to send his followers here just for a report. And, of all the things I could call this Dumbledore, stupid is not one of them."

"How are you going to meet her?"

"Uh . . . That's kind of already taken care of." Harry rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I kind of bumped into her a while ago."

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you 'kind of' bump into someone?"

Harry glared at the older man, causing Tom to laugh.

"Clear your mind, Harry."

* * *

"Animagus, Harry?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry just shrugged, rubbing his head. "I figure, it's a good way to get around, and, if I can keep it from Dumbledore, then it's one less thing he can force me to use for him."

Tom nodded. "Did you know that there's a potion and spell mix you can use to speed up the process, didn't you?"

Harry shook his head. "No. We haven't been able to find anything."

"Well, we can't exactly have it where anyone can find it, can we? After all, it is illegal to become an animagus without alerting the Ministry."

Harry gave a half smile. "Can you get me the book?"

Tom nodded, returning the smile. "Certainly, Harry. Expect it by tomorrow evening."

* * *

"Where are we going, James?" Emily asked, glancing up at him.

James just smiled down at her. "You'll see, Em."

She blinked, frowning slightly. "That's the second time you've called me that."

James shrugged. "It's a nickname, I give one to just about everyone."

"But . . . Em?"

James raised an eyebrow. "I can always call you Lee."

"Em is fine."

James laughed. "I thought you'd think so."

"So . . . Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"James," she whined, causing James to laugh again.

"We're almost there."

She sighed. "What's Malfoy's?"

James blinked, frowning down at her. "Draco's what?"

"Nickname."

"Sweetheart." James smirked.

Emily laughed, causing James' smirk to turn into a full blown smile.

"Wait here."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Without waiting for a reply, James paced the hall three times, thinking hard about what he wanted, and hoping that it would give it to him.

"James, what . . ."

He didn't try to hide his smirk; he loved seeing their reactions when the door suddenly appeared.

"What is this?" she asked.

"This," James said, motioning her forward, "is the Room of Requirements."

Emily entered and froze.

"Em?" James asked, entering after her.

Emily shook her head frantically, not saying anything.

"You okay, Emily?"

Emily backed up into him, still shaking her head frantically.

"What's wrong, Emily?" James asked, worry lacing his words.

"Why'd you pull me in here?" she asked, her eyes glued to the pool in the center of the room.

"Well," James said, "you told me that you couldn't swim, so I thought that, if you were willing, I'd teach you."

Emily looked up at him, hazel eyes shining with surprise. "Why?"

James blinked. "I've told you before, you're my sister. In all but blood, sure, but my sister nonetheless, and I would have loved to be able to teach my siblings something like this. Besides, you never know when you might need to know how to swim."

Emily bit her lip, her eyes moving back to the pool.

"What's wrong, Em? James asked, moving to kneel beside her.

"I - I had a bad experience with water when I was younger," she said softly, her arms wrapping around her stomach. "Harry . . . Harry pushed me in. I nearly drowned."

James frowned. "Do you trust me, Emily?"

Her eyes flew up to meet his. "Of course!"

"Can you trust me enough to believe that I wont push you in before your ready?"

Emily bit her lip, her eyes on the pool once again. James could see the fear shining them. Gently, he turned her head back to face him.

"I'll be right next to you the entire way, Em. You wont be alone for a second."

Emily was still for a long moment as she searched his eyes. James let her.

Finally, she drew in a deep breath. "Okay," she whispered.

And there was the courage Gryffindors were known for!

* * *

Emily stood at the edge of the pool, staring down at James, who was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Slowly, James held out a hand for her to take. She hesitated for only a second before taking it, and allowing him to pull her in. Emily gave a small scream, but it was cut off when she realized that James was holding her. She clung to him tightly.

"It's okay, Em," James said softly. "It's okay. I've got you.

Emily nodded after a moment, and slowly pulled away from the older boy.

"Alright there?" he asked.

"I think so," she answered softly.

He nodded. "You trust me, right?"

Emily silently nodded again. James seemed to search her eyes before giving a small nod back. Slowly, she felt herself being shifted until she was on her back. Emily tensed.

"Relax, Em," James said. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Emily nodded again, trying to force herself to relax. She trusted James, she really did, she just didn't like the water.

"Close your eyes, Emily."

Her eyes shot over to meet his, knowing they were wide. James smiled gently.

"You're safe with me, Em."

After another moment of staring, Emily closed her eyes. Both of James hands rested under her, holding her so that her back just barely brushed the water. Slowly, she felt herself lowered. She tensed more.

"Shh," James said softly. Emily forced herself to relax again.

A moment later, and she was floating in the water, James' hands just brushing her back, letting her know that they were still there.

"Good," James said, his voice soft, almost coaxing. "Put your arms out to either side and just let them float."

Emily hesitated only a moment before stretched her arms out to either side and just let them float there.

"This isn't so bad, is it?" he asked.

She took a deep breath before shaking her head, hearing the water move as she did so.

"Everything we fear comes about for a reason," James said softly, and Emily was struck with how similar his voice was to Harry's. Except his was kinder, and confident in a way that wasn't arrogant. It was comforting. "But every fear can also be over come. Each one requires something different, but no fear is undefeatable. Well," he amended, "I suppose the fear of a loved one dying wont go away, but you can learn not to let it control your every waking moment."

Emily laughed, momentarily forgetting where she was. "What's your fear, James?" she asked, relaxing farther.

"Mine? Hmm, I would have thought it would be all over Hogwarts by now."

"I've never heard it."

"Dementers."

Emily frowned, but didn't open her eyes. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"How'd you overcome that?" she asked.

"I learned how to cast the Patronus. They don't scare me quite so much anymore, not now that I can defend myself against them."

"What do I have to do?"

"You're doing it."

Emily's eyes flew open. James was smiling down at her in amusement.

"I am?"

He nodded. "The first step is just to face it, and you're doing a marvelous job of that."

Emily grinned up at him.

"That's enough of this, I think," James said, shifting her once again, this time to her feet. The water came up to the middle of her chest.

"What now?" she asked, worry reassurting itself in full force.

James looked at her a moment. "I think we've done enough," he said.

Emily was out of the water soon after. As she went to change from her black swimsuit, she heard James chuckling behind her. She came out a few minutes later to see James still in the water, but, unlike before, he was actually swimming. Emily watched, amazed as he swam from one end of the pool to the other, his head only coming out of the water for seconds at a time, and though it was fairly often. She found herself wondering how he could stand to let his face be covered like that; how he could stand not being able to breath.

Then, as she watched him, she felt something well up within her. It wasn't that James was exceptionally smooth in the water, he wasn't, but he _was_ so sure of what he was doing. She had trouble allowing the water to come to her chest, for Merlin's sake! How was she supposed to let James teach her to swim?

"Still here?" James asked, startling her from her thoughts.

"Yeah," she muttered, looking down. "I'll go, if you hadn't wanted me here."

James shook his head. "No need. I just hadn't expected you to stay longer than was necessary." He smiled at her as he pulled himself from the pool.

"How long have you swam?" Emily asked, momentarily eyeing his, now bare, chest.

James shrugged, picking up a towel that had appeared next to him. "I just kind of picked it up a while ago. It's been a few years since I tried it last though, well, barring the latest task."

Emily nodded.

"Speaking of which," James said, frowing slightly, "how did they convince you to participate if you're so afraid of the water?"

Emily bit her lip, mentally debating with herself. "They told me you wouldn't let me stay down there. They said that you'd come for me."

"Oh."

Suddenly, Emily looked up at James, eyes bold. "I wish you were my brother, James. You're so much better than Harry."

James blinked at her, eyes wide. "Er . . . You really shouldn't say things like that Emily," James said, voice soft.

"It's true," she replied stubbornly. "You've been more brotherly to me than Harry ever has. He's just an arrogant prat. You're sweet."

James sighed. "While I can't argue against Harry being an arrogant prat, you still shouldn't say it. He's your family, Em. Whether you'd like to admit it or not, you'd miss him if he died. Cherish the family you have, because you never know if it's the last time you're going to see them."

Emily looked down, suddenly not feeling so bold. James was obviously speaking from experience. She hadn't meant to bring back the memory of his parents.

"It's still true," Emily muttered, eyes on the ground. She heard a sad sigh, causing her to look back up. James had lowered himself to his knees and was looking up into her eyes. She could see the anguish buried there, and she wondered if she'd been the one to make it come out.

"While I wont deny that you're family," he told her, voice soft, "I'm not blood. And there is a vast difference between blood family, and family you find yourself drawing. Whether you like it or not, you will constantly feel yourself wanting the approval of your blood family.

His eyes, still haunted, had glazed slightly, making Emily think that he was remembering. But what could he be remembering that caused him so much pain? In that brief moment, Emily vowed that she would find out.

Okay, currently, not very happy with this chapter. Much too choppy and doesn't have enough description. Hopefully that will change soon, my muse doesn't seem to be working as well as it used to. It wants to work on the sequel. (sigh). Thankfully, though, he knows that we have to finish this one before we can post the sequel. :) He's not _happy_ with it, but he knows it.

Also, any thoughts as to what the boys Animagus forms are? Correct answers will get the next chapter dedicated to you! Hints are in chapter 35.

**Voting so far:**

Emily: 4

Harry: 2

Severus: 2

Elder Malfoys: 1

Hermione: 1

Greg: 1

**Againts -**

Snape: 1

Any student before Draco: 1

I'm still accepting votes, though I will stop by the time I update the next chapter. :)

Hey, just out of curiosity, who all here is of the firm belief that ones Patronus changes when you fall in love with someone? I am. And I believe it even more firmly because of book 7 (not that I'm particularly happy with the book itself, but don't get me started on that), but I really would like to know what you all think about it, and your reasons for or against it. It'd be interesting.

Until next time

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	42. Chapter 42

The World's Gone Crazy . . .  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 41 -

James first report was short, consisting of only one sentence. _Unable to approach Lovegood. JHPM_

He ran a hand through his hair as he watched the barn owl flying off to deliver his report. James wasn't sure it was going to be enough, but, Dumbledore hadn't explained what to do if there wasn't anything to report.

"Hello."

James jumped turning to face the voice. "Luna," he said. "Hey. Um . . ."

Luna gave him a vague smile before moving to a black owl. She petted it briefly before tying a letter to it's leg.

"How have you been?" he asked as the girl carried the owl to a window.

"Hmm?" she asked, blinking at him. "The same as always."

James nodded, leaning against the wall, watching in silence as she sent the owl off.

"You know, you're really hard to get a hold of."

Luna turned to blink at him. "People tend to look where they expect others to be," she said, her voice distant. "I'm never where they want me to be." Her eyes found his then. "Was there a reason you were looking for me?"

James shrugged. "I just wanted to talk to you again. Like I mentioned before, I've seen you around."

Luna cocked her head at him. "I told you that you shouldn't feel you must."

"I know. I wanted to." And he did. It didn't matter that Dumbledore had ordered him to do this, because he'd been wanting to get to know this Luna as well. From what he'd seen so far, she wasn't too different from his.

Luna blinked at him again. "Perhaps," was all she said before she sat on the window ledge, still staring at him.

"Who are you?" she asked suddenly.

James blinked. "James Medin."

"No," she answered with a shake of her head, her eyes seeming to focus a bit more, holding just a touch of annoyance, "you're not, but I can't figure out who you _are._"

James blinked again, more at her annoyance than anything else. He'd never seen her anything but a bit distant. "I am who I always have been."

"Perhaps," Luna answered, her eyes vaguing again. "Or maybe you have become what you are supposed to be. Fate has a way of working itself out. No matter how much we may fight it, she will work everything around until she is satisfied."

James frowned. "Okay."

"Are you happy here, James?" Luna asked suddenly, her eyes meeting his.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You will be leaving," she said, instead of answering. "Soon."

James blinked. "Well, I am graduating this year."

She shook her head. "No."

James wasn't sure how, but something in her eyes changed, and she seemed to be looking beyond him, through him, into him. He resisted the urge to figet.

"Destinies are made for a reason," she whispered suddenly, still looking as if her mind was somewhere else entirely. "Carefully chosen for every person." Luna blinked, tilting her head to the side. "You're leaving."

Luna didn't wait for a reply before leaving the owlery. James stared after her in complete and utter confusion. He knew Luna was strange, but she'd never done anything like that before.

James sat there for several minutes unsure of what to do. Thankfully, he found he did not have to decide as Emily came bursting in.

"There you are!" she exclaimed. "Do you know how hard you are to find?"

James just blinked. "No, why?"

Emily just sighed in exasperation. She gave a quick glance over her shoulder before turning back to him. "They're still not buying it."

James' wand was out in a flash and he was casting a silencing charm around the room. "How do you gather that?"

"They told me as much. They want to know who really thought of it." She moved over to sit at the ledge Luna had recently vacated.

"Did you tell them what I told you?"

She nodded, looking very perturbed. "Of course I did. I'm not an idiot, James. Unfortunately, they said that I didn't have the genius to come up with something like this. That they could tell I was lying."

James raised an eyebrow at her. "What did you say to that?" It couldn't have been good.

"I told them that if that was what they thought, then I would take my 'genius' somewhere else, and that if I saw them marketing it then there would be trouble."

"Erm . . . Em . . .?"

"They didn't buy that though. I got a letter this morning saying that they were coming to the castle to talk to me, and that they wanted to meet the one who thought it up. I want to know what you want done."

James sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Try to get them to believe it's you're idea. Pull on all your indignant anger. If they _still_ don't believe you . . . tell them they can meet me after it's been done."

Emily nodded. "I still don't understand why you don't want them to know, they could have actually started everything _much_ sooner."

"If they knew who I was they would be more likely to figure out who it's for. I don't want to take the chance that your brother will find out about it. Besides," he added as an after thought, "If their calling it 'genius' they've already started working on it. Their own curiosity wouldn't let them not."

"Oh."

"When are you supposed to be meeting them?"

Emily's eyes grew wide. "Oh! Soon. I wasted a lot of time trying to find you. Next time, stay where I can find you," she lectured.

James raised an eyebrow. "Sure, if you tell me when you're going to be searching me out, I'll do my best to accommodate you."

Emily shot him a glare as she left. James just laughed.

He waited several minutes after she left before decending from the Owlery himself. If the Twins were anywhere near, it wouldn't do to have them figure it out by just watching who Emily hung out with regularly. Of course, from what he'd seen, that wouldn't narrow down their search by much. Emily was a very popular kid, and she didn't hang out with him all that much.

* * *

James watched closely as Draco added the last ingredient and lowered the flame to half heat. Once again they were in the Room of Requirements. It had taken them longer than they'd thought to get all the ingredients, but finally - _Finally_ - they had completed the Inner Animal potion. They'd decided on Draco to brew it because, although James had drastically improved during his stay here, the blond was still the best among the four of them.

He, Crabbe, and Goyle waited impatiently as Draco silently counted his even clockwise strokes, while Nataniel watched, bored, from a chair with a warm cushion. To James, it seemed like it took an eternity, but eventually, he pulled out the stirring rod and grinned up at them.

"Done," he announced, sounding very smug. "Whose first?"

Crabbe, Goyle, and James all looked at eachother. While none doubted Draco's brewing skills, none of them seemed to be the first one to try it.

Finally, James sighed in agitation. "I'll try it."

"'Bout time," Goyle muttered. "Was beginning to wonder if you'd suddenly lost your Gryffindorness."

James shot Goyle a half-glare and accepted the half full glass from Draco. He scruntched up his nose in disgust, hoping it didn't taste as bad as the polyjuice he'd had in third year. "How long does it last again?" he asked.

"30 minutes," was Draco's response.

James didn't bother nodding as he shot back the glass. It didn't taste as bad as the polyjuice, he realized with a grimace, it tasted _worse_. He wouldn't have believed it was possible if you'd told him it just 30 seconds before.

"Ostendo Bestia," he said, with a grimace.

James grunted, as his entire being erupted into pain, much like he'd experienced with the polyjuice. With a groan, he fell onto his hands and knees, feeling himself begin to shift. First, he felt himself growing and, through the pain, he was glad that he wasn't going to be small. With whimper, he felt his bones realigning themselves, growing, changing. For half an instant, he wished he hadn't taken the blasted thing.

The instructions had said to be prepared for pain. It _hadn't_ said to be prepared for something that rivaled the cruciatus!

Finally, James lay, panting, on the ground. He whimpered once more before he felt a hesitant hand on his head.

"James?"

James slowly raised his head to glance up at Draco.

"You okay?"

James blinked once before tilting his head to the side, how was he supposed to answer that? It wasn't like he could talk. Finally, James struggled to raise his shoulders into a shrug. It was harder than it should have been. He growled in frustration.

"Careful, James," Draco warned, turning away, he motioned to a mirror that suddenly came into existance near where he was. "Do you want to see what you are or not?"

Blinking, James struggled to his feet. Of course he bloody well wanted to see what he was. That was the entire point of doing the blasted potion! He took one step before he stumbled. It was then that he realized that he had four feet to move on instead of just two. That would take some getting used to. Vaguely, he noticed that he came to just above Draco's waist. It didn't take him long to find the mirror, and when he did, he couldn't help but stare in surprise. Straightening, he turned so that he could see more.

Well, he thought with some amusement, he was definitely black. He was also very slim and sleek, and, he was a cat. Go figure. With all his curiosity and inability to sit in one spot, it was wonder that he wasn't dead yet. Especially if he was a cat. Well, he paused to concider, maybe not so much a _cat_ as a . . . panther. If he remembered correctly, panthers were hunters; stalkers. So maybe that old saying didn't include them.

"James, Vin would like to know what he looks like too."

Startled, James looked away from the mirror to see a bird waddle its way over to him.

James silently laughed as he moved out of the way. _He's a seagull._

James tried to laugh, but it came out as more of an amused . . . rumble. Crabbe made a squack of surprise. James just wondered how long it would take him to learn to fly. With one more rumble-chuckle . . . thing, he turned back to see Draco give Goyle his half glass of ick. He took it, and looked positively green, for the few seconds it took to say the spell before the pain set it.

James, sat back on his haunches, watching with avid fasination as he shrunk and grew several limbs. In only a matter of minutes, Goyle was a small, red, . . . crab. If James was still human, he'd be laughing. As it was he let out another of his weird chuckles. And yet another one when Goyle tried to walk forward and tripped, his claws jumping forward to try and catch him.

"It'd be best if you went sideways, Greg," Draco said, with no small amount of amusement.

Then, without waiting to see Goyle's reaction to his form, Draco filled his own glass, hesitating only a moment before downing it.

With the same fasination he'd shown when he'd watched Goyle, James watched as Draco shrunk, finally falling forward when his legs grew shifted. After several minutes, James' jaw dropped. He never would have guessed it. And if the Draco from his world ever found out, he'd never try to become an animagus. Where Draco had stood only moments before, was a small, white, ferret.

After a few seconds, said ferret stood and sniffed the air before making his own way to the mirror. He gave another rumble as Draco preened in front of the mirror. He was cute, not that he'd ever tell him that. Draco would be incredibly insulted.

Something moved beside James, causing him to look down. On the ground beside him, Goyle the crab was shifting, as if trying to get used to moving. James watche him for a moment before being unable to stop his paw from rising and gently swatting him. Goyle slid across the ground, legs frantically trying to grab purchase on the ground. Then, before he could stop himself, James leapt forward, intent on swatting him again. However, James managed just to place a paw on him, stopping his sliding.

_prey,_ a part of him seemed to whine, but James managed to ignore it, whining an apology to his friend. From the fact that he didn't get pinched, he assumed he was forgiven. He hoped so.

Glancing back at the others, he noticed that Crabbe was squawking in amusement. _He_ actually sounded like he was laughing, which James found to be immensly unfair.

* * *

Half an hour later, the four of them left the Room of Requirements happy, if a little sore. Now that they knew what they were, it shouldn't take too long before they could actually change. Hopefully without the pain.

They hadn't gotten very far before they found Emily, or rather, Emily ran into him.

"James!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him.

Confused, James hugged her back. His confusion didn't clear when he felt her put something into his pocket. When she pulled back, she threw him a grin and ran back to her friends. James blinked after her, casually sliding his hand into his pocket. Parchment. His curiosity getting the better of him, he quickly entered a side room, Crabbe, Goyle and Draco following him silently. Once the door was closed, James pulled it out.

_They agreed, reluctantly. I had to tell them we were willing to go to someone else, even if they, the twins, were the best. They insist on meeting you after, though, and on being there. They say it will be ready by April 5th._

James looked up with a grin. "They agreed."

Grins spread the lips of his companions.

* * *

Hey, all. Here's your next chapter. Not much happened, not really, but now we at least know the boys' animagus forms. Now they just have to figure out how to change without the potion.

_Ostendo Bestia - _Reveal Animal. (I love latin translators!!)

But, this was the chapter. Here's the results:

Emily: 7

Harry: 4

Severus: 7

Elder Malfoys: 1

Hermione: 1

Greg: 1

**Againts -**

Snape: 1

Any student before Draco: 1

So, it looks like Emily and Sev are tied. Now I've got to decide if I want both of them to find out, or just one of them. Well, lets see how the story goes, shall we? :)

Okay, for the philosophers and Christian's out there, I pose a question for you! God cursed females to always exerience pain when giving birth, would that mean that, should a male ever give birth, that it would be painless? Just a random thought that me and my mother were discussing earlier this morning. Anyway, I pose the question, and I would really like to know what you all think.

Until next time

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	43. Chapter 43

Alright ladies and gents. This was, originally supposed to be two chapters, but the first one was only 1,202 words, while second was only 1,715, and, since I try to make every chapter over two thousand, that just wasn't going to cut it. So, I combined them. It jumps a little, so I apologize for that, unfortunately I couldn't seem to smooth it out any more than it is. And my beta seems to be MIA. (sigh) Anyway, here's your chapter.

**The World's Gone Crazy  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

Chapter 42 -

"But Greg, I really do need to study more," Hermione protested, weakly struggling agianst his soft hold.

"You can do that outside, Hermione," he told her, continuing down the hall.

"But the library has information that I don't."

"I'm sure the professor's aren't expecting you to have the a libraries worth of information in your reports."

"But, it's--"

"It's beautiful outside, Hermione. The first in awhile. You need to get outside. Besides, James mentioned dragging you out without your work."

Hermione froze, eyes wide. "He wouldn't!"

Greg just raised an eyebrow at her.

She slumped. "He would." Then she huffed. "Fine. But I'm doing my work before anything else."

"'Course."

* * *

It really was a nice day, Hermione mused as she put the last of her work back into her bag. It wasn't up to her usual standards, but not having the library at her disposal would do that. She supposed she'd just have to double check everything later, when she didn't have people insisting she go outside.

The five of them; Her, Emily, James, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Greg, were seated on a trunk of a tree by the lake. Hermione wondered, briefly, how old it was, to have so many large rutes, but the thought quickly fled when Greg, seeing she had finished, wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Smiling contendedly, Hermione leaned against his side.

Emily sat the closest to the lake, occasionally throwing rocks into it. Crabbe wasn't far from her, and seemed to be keeping an eye on her while he talked with James and Malfoy. Once finding out that Greg wasn't as thick as he seemed, it hadn't been too hard to find out that the other boy wasn't as well, though he didn't seem as inclined to tell the rest of the world. Which Hermione found a shame, such intelligence shouldn't go to waste. James and Draco actually sat the farthest from the lake, against the actual trunk of the large tree.

Well, she amended with a quick glance, they'd both been against the tree when they'd first gotten there. Somewhere during the time she'd been doing her homework, Malfoy had changed where he'd been sitting and was now in front of James, leaning against the other boy. James, in turn, had his arms wrapped loosly around him, his chin resting on Malfoy's shoulder. Both of them looked content, as if nothing in the world bothered them. Well, they would have if it hadn't been for the worry that was in James' eyes.

She wasn't sure what to make of that either. It was almost a constant thing, now. Since just after the new term, at any rate. She'd tried several different ways of asking what was wrong, but everytime he'd just told her that everything was fine. She didn't believe him, but it didn't seem as if there was anything she could do to get him to tell her.

Perhaps Malfoy would be able to find out. At this point, she didn't care if she found out, as long as it was, somehow, made to get out of James' eyes.

* * *

"Come in."

James, though he wanted to, didn't hesitate to enter Draco's room. The blond tossed him a smile, closing the book he held. James returned it, hesitantly, and shut the door behind him before moving to sit at the end of the bed.

"What's wrong, James?" Draco asked, frowning.

James carefully folded his hands in his lap and stared at them. "I talked with Professor Snape awhile back," he said.

"Yeah?"

James risked a glance up at the other. "He mentioned something about meeting your parents?" He couldn't help but make the end of it a question.

Seeing that Draco didn't understand where he was going, James sighed. "I told him that I'd already met them, but he said that I'd done so as a friend, not a possible . . . partner. He then mentioned asking you what I should expect on our next meeting."

Draco's eyes widened, and his mouth opened into an 'O' of realization. It snapped closed a moment later. "Oh," he said. "I hadn't thought of that."

"I would like to think you would have already mentioned it, if you had," James told him with a small smile. "So . . . What should I expect."

Draco shrugged. "Not sure exactly, I've never actually introduced my parents to a potenial partner. Though, if it helps, mother seems to like you. In fact, if her letters are anything to go by she positively supports it. She's working on father now."

"Who doesn't like it?"

Draco grimaced. "I don't think he likes how Gryffindor you can be."

James raised an eyebrow.

Another grimace. "Fine, he doesn't like that your not a pureblood. He doesn't want the Malfoy line to be 'tainted.' If he keeps this up, I'm just going to tell him to sod off." Draco was cut off when James snorted.

"Somehow," James said, grinning slightly. "I don't see you telling him that."

"I will," Draco said calmly, meeting James' eyes. "If he doesn't lay off, I'll tell him next time I see him, and I don't care how many people are there."

James was silent a moment, before sighing softly. "Don't cut yourself off from your family for me, Draco," he said quietly.

"Look, James. I don't care what he says. He may be my father, but he doesn't control my life. _I_ decide what I want. And I've decided that I want _you_. If he can't handle that, than that's his fault, because I _don't_ plan on giving you up."

James wasn't sure what to say to that, so he didn't say anything, simply switch his gaze to the door.

"If Father didn't plan on facing the consequences, he shouldn't have taught me the most important Malfoy rule."

James looked back, eyebrow raised. "And which one's that?"

"A Malfoy always gets what he wants."

James felt his lips twitch. "And what about your Father?"

Draco frowned. "What about him?"

"What _he_ wants is for you to not be with me. Isn't he a Malfoy?"

Draco blinked. "Well," he drawled after a moment. "Sure he is, but he's not going to get this. The Malfoy rules don't generally work when pitted against another Malfoy."

"And you say that you're going to come out on top."

"Of course."

"Why is that?"

"I've got you." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and perhaps it was, but it stunned James for just a moment. A slow smile crossed his lips.

"Then it's a good thing I don't plan on going anywhere," he said slowly, "because Merlin only knows what you'd be like if you lost to your father."

Draco smirked.

"You must have some idea, though," James tried again. "I really would like to have some idea of what to expect."

The blond shrugged. "Just be you. They'll have a test, I'm sure, but it doesn't really matter. I already told you that I don't care what they decide."

James nodded, looking away from Draco, wishing that he had something more to go on.

"James?"

He turned back, eyebrow raised in question.

"I just wanted to tell you that I . . . I'm sure you'll do fine. Like I said, Mum already likes you."

James nodded, sending Draco another smile. "Right. Well, I should go."

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind James, Draco buried his head in his hands. He was such a bloody coward. It was such a simple thing to say, just three words! It was shorter than what he _had_ said, for Merlin's sake. So why hadn't he said it?

He was afraid, simple as that. He was a bloody _coward_.

* * *

"You have it?" he asked softly, glancing around to make sure that nobody was near them.

She nodded, quickly digging into her pocket and extracting a small vial, some bluish liquid encased within. He took it, then the small packet that she handed him after.

"They said it will only hold one, though. They aren't sure how to get them to hold more. And that's how to use it. You have to follow everything exactly, or you risk it blowing up . . . or so they said. I'm still not sure what they meant, and what they didn't"

He smiled softly. "One is all I will need," he said, calmly ignoring the blowing up part. "When are they going to be here?"

"Tomorrow at lunch. They said that they're expecting quite a show."

James smirked softly. "And they'll get one."

"What are you going to show?" she asked, curiosity burning in her eyes.

James' smirk widened. "Did you know," he said, quite innocently, eyes still roaming the hall. "That you're brother has been denying that he ever tried to kiss me?"

Emily frowned. "James, what does that have to do with anything."

James grinned at her. "Everything," he answered before walking off, leaving her to stare after him in confusion.

James casually glanced around the Great Hall, quietly making sure that everyone was present. It would seriously suck if Potter chose that day to skip lunch. Not that there was any chance of that, because the Weasley Twins were there as well. They would probably want Potter to be there to see their new . . . well, it wasn't really a trick, but it was something. James wondered if they'd be so excited if they knew it would be used against their supplier.

_Probably,_ he mused. After all, it wasn't like they were biased pranksters.

_Anytime now,_ he thought, trying to appear as though he wasn't expecting anything to happen.

James knew the instant it started happening, as whispers broke out over the crowd. James looked up, curious to see what it would be like. The memory seemed to be playing in mid-air, right above everyones heads. He watched in fascination as he walked, unhurried down the hall. The memory had eveyone's attention.

_ James' eyes widened, almost comically, as he was yanked down an adjacent hall and shoved against a wall by a figure everyone recognized as Harry Potter. Seemingly without thinking, James reached for his wand, but his hand was pinned. James up at Harry without saying anything for a moment. (Only James knew what was going through his mind.)_

_"What do you want, Potter?" he growled, looking quite uncomfortable so close to the other boy._

_"Do you understand what you've done, Medin?" Potter asked, his voice a mere whisper, though, now, it sounded less threatening than it had before._

_Those closest could see James blink. "Taken the lead in the Triwizard Tournament?" The confusion in his voice was clear to even the dimmest in Hogwarts._

_Potter breathed in sharply, and those closest could see amusement in his eyes. "How about I show you?"_

_Before James had time to reply, Harry's lips had covered his. For a moment, James did nothing. After that moment, however, James roughly shoved Harry away._

_"Ew!" James shouted, wiping a hand across his lips. "Ew, gross. That was . . . EW!"_

_He wiped a hand across his mouth again, looking absolutely disgusted, moving away form the other boy. Harry didn't look pleased, and, before James had gotten more than three steps away, grabbed his arm and spun him around. Once again, it took James a moment to respond, but when he did it was to meet his attackers eyes._

_"So am I not good enough?" Potter growled. "Are you so high and mighty that you can't even look at anyone?"_

_James' jaw dropped for half a second. "Yes!" he exclaimed suddenly, yanking himself form Potter's grasp and running away.  
_  
James watched silently, wondering if he'd really looked that ridiculous during his escape. Looking back, he probably did. After all, he was mostly focusing on trying to get away, not looking as dignified as possible.

Silence reigned in the Great Hall as the memory. A quick glance around told James that shock was the main reason. Finally, Tom stood.

"Mr. Potter," he said, not looking pleased, "Did this happen?"

"Of course not!" Harry exclaimed, shooting to his feet, somehow managing to look disgusted.

"Mr. Medin?" Tom asked.

James stood, much calmer than Harry had. "It did, sir," he said, very pleased that he even managed to sound reluctant.

"He's lying!"

Tom's eyes slide to Harry for just a moment before turning back to James. "Can you prove this?"

James blinked. "I have my memories."

"Memories can be changed," Black stated, rising.

"Perhaps," Draco agreed, also standing. "But our entire house was present when James charged into the room looking completely disgusted. When we finally got him to talk, he told us that Potter kissed him."

The rest of the house nodded. As did Tom.

"Very well. Mr. Potter, 20 points from Gryffindor for lying to a Professor, and another 50 and a detention for assaulting another student."

Harry moved to argue, but snapped his mouth shut and settling for glaring at James. James just returned to his seat in response. He wasn't going to get into a glaring contest with . . . well, himself. He barely stiffled a groan. He'd been here long enough that he'd thought he'd gotten over doing that.

_Apperantly not._

* * *

"Well, where's the guy?"

James paused outside the door, deciding to just listen before he entered.

"He'll be here," Emily said, sounding unconcerned.

"You did . . ."

"Give him our message . . ."

"Didn't you?"

"Of course I did," Emily snapped. "I'm not an idiot, despite what you may think."

Chuckles filtered out from the room.

"We never said . . ."

"That you were, Emily."

"We just want to . . ."

"Make sure that . . ."

"This guy is really coming."

"It isn't proper manners . . ."

"To go back on a deal."

"He'll be here."

Smothering a smile, James quietly opened the door. "You should listen her," he said. "She's smarter than she lets on."

Emily glared at him. Fred and George both raised eyebrows at him.

"You're him?"

James glanced down, briefly, before looking back up at them. "Last time I checked."

They frowned, glancing at each other briefly.

"So why'd you . . ."

"Not tell us who you were?"

James shrugged, moving over to where Emily leaned against a desk. "While I don't doubt that you're own sense of 'can I do it' would have pushed you to helping me, I didn't want to take the risk that Potter would find out about it before I was ready to do it."

"Why Harry?" one of them asked.

"Payback," James answered. "I don't usually do stuff like that, but their last 'prank' was outside normal bounds. And Potter happened to let something slip. Consider it a lesson not to tell your rival that you've been lying about something they know happened. Especially after they ticked me off by using Nataniel." James smirked.

The twins shared a look.

"Nataniel?" one asked.

"What slip?" the other asked.

"Nataniel is my basilisk," James answered, pulling said snake from his robes, despite the grumbling the small snake made. "And Potter's been denying that he did kiss me, then made the mistake of telling me so. A piece of advice, Mssrs Weasley, never tell a Slytherin something if you don't want it used against you later."

Another look. "We'll keep . . ."

"That in mind. Now . . ."

"How did you . . ."

"Come up with that idea?"

James shrugged again. "Just sort of came to me."

One of them narrowed their eyes at him. "How do you know that we're . . ."

"Not going to just go to Harry with . . ."

"What we know?"

James smirked. "Oh, I'm sure he's already figured it out by now."

"Are you sure, James?" Emily asked. "I mean, he is rather slow sometimes."

James blinked down at her. "There is that, . . ." he frowned thoughtfully before heaving a sigh. "If you want to tell him, go right ahead. Though, I do want to know if I'm free to come to you if I get any more ideas."

"As long as we . . ."

"Can sell them later."

James nodded, "Of course. Though, in return, I'll want your word that not a hint of it gets back to Potter."

Both twins grinned sticking out their hands. "Wouldn't dream of . . ."

"Ruining a good prank, mate!"

James grinned back at them, shaking both of their hands. Just as he was letting go of Fred's (or was it George's?) hand, he tightened his hold.

"Weren't you in our store last year? First Hogmeade trip?"

James blinked. "Yeah, I was."

"You never came back," George said.

"Rumors," James said, finally getting his hand back from Fred. "You may be the best, but I don't particularly want to be pranked because of my house. Thanks by the way."

They blinked.

"For what?" they asked.

"You gave the Quartet that prank while I was in your store. It didn't exactly help me in the end, but I got a heads up at least, and didn't end up losing any clothes because of it."

"That was for you?" one of them asked with a smirk.

James nodded. "Yeah, and you may want to work on that, my original clothes didn't ever come back."

Another glance between the twins.

"Something to work on."

The other nodded.

"Hey, can I ask a question?"

Both twins turned their attention back to him.

"Why purple?"

Both of them grinned. "Couldn't have the victim . . ."

"Just walking around . . .

"In their normal flesh . . ."

"Now could we?"

James looked thoughtful for a moment before raising an eyebrow at them. "It was just a side effect that you can't get rid of, isn't it?"

They blinked.

"How'd you guess that?" the left one asked.

"From what I've heard, you usually have a better reason for something. Just not wanting them to walk around 'in their normal flesh' doesn't sound like something you'd do."

They shrugged, but didn't give an answer.

* * *

So, here's the new, improved . . . well, longer, chapter 42. Not my best work, but next chapter should be better. I hope.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. You all inspire me!

Until next time,

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	44. Chapter 44

**_The World's Gone Crazy . . .  
By Allanasha Ki Kiri_**

**_Chapter 44 - _**

"I'm gonna kill the bastard!"

James' head jerked up, immediately finding the Gryffindor table as Black stormed from the Great Hall. Blinking twice, he turned a confused frown to Draco, who was already handing him the Daily Prophet. With a sinking feeling, he glanced down at the headline.

_**Another Strike!  
**By Arabella Tant_

_Last night, Black head, Sirius Black, was admitted to St. Mungo's for serious injuries (The extent of which has yet to be released to the press), and Medi-wizards say that they do not believe Mr. Black to live out the week._

_As it is, Mr. Black is lucky to even survive that long, as his wife was killed in the attack. That is right, ladies and gentlemen, this was another attack, and, from what Mr. Black said before he passed out we are able to guess that it was Dumbledore that did it._

_Should Sirius Black die, this will make 9 families Dumbledore has set out of the way, all but one (the Blacks) stood against him during his first attempt to gain unquestioned control. So far, only one family has managed to be attacked an remain alive. Is that hope for the future, or something else entirely?_

_More on page 8._

James sat, frozen, as he just stared at the paper, as he felt a sudden sympathy for Black.

"Who'd have thought," Draco said, shaking his head.

James turned to look at him.

"Since when does Dumbledore attack anyone who didn't stand against him?" Pansy asked, frowning. "It doesn't make sense."

"What _does_ make sense with Dumbledore?" Goyle asked. "He's insane."

--one week later--

James almost didn't see the the bird before it dropped the letter. He barely managed to keep it out of his breakfast. With a roll of his eyes, he quickly opened it. A moment later, he wished he hadn't.

_'Lead Jason to the Forbidden Forest, Saturday, 7:15_

_APWBD'_

James paled, not really believing that this was happening. Dumbledore wanted him to take Jason to the Forbidden Forest? There was only one reason why he'd want that but . . . he couldn't do it.

It took him a moment to realize that the parchment was no longer in his hands. Blinking, he jerked his head over to Draco, who was already reading the letter.

Mouth set, Draco looked up at him. His eyes were colder than he'd ever seen them before. A feeling of dread filled James, and he wished, briefly, that he knew how to cast the memory charm.

"Lets go," Draco said harshly as he stood. Crabbe and Goyle blinked at them, confused, but stood and followed them out.

James, for his part, was trying to make it look like nothing was wrong. Not that Draco was helping any. It did not take long for the blond to lead them to their destination, the Room of Requirements. Soon, they were inside, and settling down into chairs. James felt rather lonely in his, as it was across from the other three.

"Talk," Draco said, his voice as cold as James had ever heard it.

James slumped down in his seat.

"What's going on, Draco?" Goyle asked.

"It seems that our friend here is working for Dumbledore," Draco spat the name out in disgust, making James flinch.

"It's not what it looks like, Draco," James said. Draco just raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm working for Dumbledore, but I'm not loyal. I'm a spy."

Draco just leaned back, crossing his arms, eyes still cold. James sighed, running a hand through his hair, the only sign that he was agitated.

"I was approached just after Christmas," James said wearily. "He gave me an option: Join him or . . . well, I really didn't like the second all that much, so I joined, but, because of that, he's not going to think that I'd betray him, for fear of the second thing happening. Uncle Tom knows whatever Dumbledore tells me to do. He'll stop this before Black and I get to the forest."

"You're actually doing this?" Draco demanded.

"I don't have a choice, Draco, not if I want to keep my cover." James let a frustrated breath and stood moving away from the three across from him. "I'll try to lure Black out there, somehow, and Uncle Tom will probably send a teacher out to catch us. We'll get detention, get sent back to our dorms, be none the worse for wear, and Dumbledore will be none the wiser about my not being loyal. Of course, to prove it I'll have to try harder with my other assignment."

"And that is?"

James sighed, running a hand over his face. "I've got to get close to Luna Lovegood."

"Loony Lovegood?"

James closed his eyes. "Her name is Luna, Draco."

"What the hell does Dumbledore want with Lovegood?"

James shrugged, turning back to Draco. "I have no bloody clue, and Uncle Tom doesn't know either. I've been able to see her two or three times so far, but that's it. After this failed attempt at Black, I'm going to have to re-double my efforts at getting to her, and hope he doesn't give me another mission like that." He nodded to the parchment Draco held.

Draco's eyes narrowed at him. "What was the other option, James? Your life?"

James shook his head. "No."

"Then what was it?" Draco demanded. "What was so bloody important that you'd join the same bastard that tried to kill my family?"

James sighed, sliding back into his seat. "You," he whispered, head bowed. When there was no reply, James looked up to see Draco looking at him, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Me?"

"Well, you and your family. I join, or you all die. I figured, one life for three, it wasn't a bad trade. And, with that hanging over me, he wont think that I'm the one passing on the information. Not that there's much to pass on at the moment, but that means that I can, eventually, save more."

"Why?"

James blinked at the blond, his mind taking a moment to register what Draco was asking. "I didn't want to lose you, Draco," James said softly. "I figured that you'd leave after you found out, but, at least you'd be alive, and that's better than nothing." He looked away, unwilling to see what Draco was thinking.

"James,"

He looked back, reluctantly.

"You're _just_ spying, right?" he asked, almost desperitely. "You're not really with him."

"_Never_" James hissed, causing Nataniel to poke his head from the confines of the robes.

"Then I'm not going anywhere."

Both Crabbe and Goyle nodded in agreement. James felt near to tears with the relief he felt. He wouldn't be losing his friends.

* * *

Severus threw the headmaster's door open so hard that it shook as it hit the wall as he stormed through it. Normally, his respect for the man prevented him from doing such, but, normally, he was not quite this angry.

"What were you thinking?" He demanded, voice at a hiss.

Tom blinked up at him a moment, frowning. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Severus."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "Letting your nephew spy, on Dumbledore, of all things."

Tom's eyebrow rose. "He told you then?" The older man seemed confused.

"No," Severus admitted. "He told Draco, who, apperantly read his letter this morning."

Tom nodded. "I see. I had wondered what set him off in such a state. James looked positively pale. Were things alright?"

"In the end," Severus said. "But you have not yet explained _yourself_. James is barely an adult, still learning, he does not need the pressure of spying while he tries to make a place in this world."

"I completely agree," Tom said, stunning Severus for half a moment.

"Then why do you encourage him?" he demanded.

Tom sighed. "It was either join him, or the lives of the Malfoy family. James' choice, and he chose."

"Dumbledore will know in an instant. He is a master at Legilimency."

"James is learning Occlumency."

"A year wont be enough. Dumbledore will tear through his shields."

"It's all he has, and it's better than nothing. Dumbledore is not bound to check, believing that James is too worried about Malfoys to betray."

"If he does?"

"Hope for the best."

"He could die!"

Tom's face saddens. "Yes, he could. But, you would be surprised at the strength of his shields. It was only a matter of finding an material that suited him."

Severus sighed, sinking into a chair. "What material?"

"Water, unsurprisingly. Though James was most surprised by it."

Severus nodded. He could see it. "It would take a lot of strength to keep it up; more than most, at any rate. Are you sure that it would not be better to use another?"

"It is the only one that would hold. All the others broke."

Severus blinked. Then he frowned. That wasn't normal. Wizards could, more often than not, use more than one material for a shield. When in dire circumstances, it always paid to be able to use the one that would take the least amount of concentration. And water was not among those.

"You're sure there are none that will hold."

"We went through all of them before I told him to try water. It is the only one that held."

Severus sighed, running a hand over his face. That was not good. Those who could only use water as a shield were not known for their ability to hold it in place. "He will be found out, Tom."

"He could," Tom agreed.

Severus shook his head. "A water shield will not hold up against Dumbledore. You should know this as well as I do."

"As I have said before, his shields are stronger than one would think. Though I do agree that it will not yet hold up to Dumbledore."

"So why not stop him?"

"Because James will not let the one he loves die without doing whatever he could to stop him. And if I deny him the ability to help, he will do it without my approval, even if that means not giving me the information to pass on."

"How are you so sure," Snape demanded.

"He is my nephew. I know him. He will not stand by and let someone die."

Snape sighed, leaning back in his seat. This was not good. A boy, who could only use a water shield, was spying, and on his shoulders rested his godson's family.

"I wish to test his shields," he said suddenly, his eyes staring straight into Tom's.

Tom seemed to hesitate. "Whatever for, Severus?"

"You are excellent at Occlumency, Tom, but you are not an expert Legilimencer, and I will not have the boy that holds my godson's life in his hands, or rather, his _mind_, be taught by anyone but a master."

"I will have to run it by James."

"Since when to we consult the students as to what they are to be taught?"

"Extenuating circumstances, Severus."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "And if he says no?"

"Then he says no."

"I will not allow him to put my godson at risk, Tom."

"Nor will he. I am sure he will consider every option before he decides that which he thinks is best."

Severus, lips pursed, gave a sharp nod before standing and leaving the room. While Tom might think he would just sit back should the boy say no, that was not what he was going to do. He would teach the boy, one way or another.

* * *

Harry was exhausted when he entered the headmaster's office that night. "Draco knows," he said softly.

"So I have heard. Severus also knows."

Harry's head snaped up. "How?" he asked, fear shining through his eyes.

"He over heard you and Draco."

Harry paled. "Damn."

"He wasn't too pleased with the thought of you spying. He was angry that I would let let; and worried you'd be found out. Possibly killed."

Harry blinked. "He was?"

"You're one of his Slytherins, Harry, he would never willingly let them endanger themselves. He doesn't like it when he cannot do anything to help them when they need it." Tom's eyes found his. "He doesn't like this."

Harry shrugged, leaning back in his chair stubbornly. "Doesn't matter. I'm doing it."

"I told him as much."

"Good."

Tom cleared his throat. "He also was not pleased with his godson's life being held within the mind of someone so untrained."

Harry blinked. "Well, there's not much he can do about that, is there?"

"Actually, he has requested to take over your training."

"What!" Harry exclaimed, leaping from his seat. "Tom, Snape in my head is _not_ a good thing. My secrets are all in my head. That's why I'm learning this in the first place, to keep people who shouldn't know them _out!_"

Harry paced silently for several moments before Tom's soft voice broke through. "You should know, before you deny him, that he is a master Legilimencer, something I am not."

Harry stopped, silently turning back to Tom. "You're not? But . . . Voldemort is!"

Tom's eyebrow rose. "I am not Voldemort."

Harry groaned, returning to his seat. "I know that! But . . . _Snape?_ If he goes prancing about my brain, he'll find out who I am. If that happens, it would be a disaster. There are too many people finding out my secrets already that it's going to be difficult not slipping a wrong fact to the wrong person. Mum would freak if she knew about this, and Draco would freak if he knew about me." He ran a hand through his hair. "This is so past 'not good' that I don't even know where to start. Draco knowing about my spying is one thing. Snape knowing is another, but him knowing who I am is of a whole different universe!"

"Harry!" Tom's soft exclamation successfully cut through his tirade. "It is your decision. What ever you decide, I will back, as I have before. You are progressing very nicely. I have no doubts that you will be able to at least know when Dumbledore is entering your mind by the end of year. My hope is that you will also be able to misdirect him. While Severus would be better suited for this, I am well equipped to teach you. I mearly mentioned it because I told Severus I would."

"He wants Black," Harry said, instead of commenting.

Tom frowned. "Pardon?"

"Dumbledore," Harry clarified. "I'm supposed to take him to the forbidden forest at 7:15, Saturday."

"How do you plan on getting him there?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, con him into a duel then tell him to meet me at the forest. He'd probably fall for that. How are you going to stop us?"

"I'll just make sure that a happens to be near about that time."

Harry frowned. "Who?"

"Severus, most likely, as he already knows, and it will take the least amount of convincing."

"Alright."

"You'll think about it, Harry?"

Harry nodded, reluctantly. "Can we just get to the lesson?"

Tom nodded. "Clear your mind, Harry."

The lesson had begun.

* * *

Harry ran a hand through his hair as Tom finally called an end to that night's session.

"How is your head?"

"Not as bad as it used to be," Harry admitted. "A slight ache, but managable."

Tom nodded. "That's good. As your shields grow stronger, the pain will lessen even more. Eventually, you wont feel anything, unless the attack is particularly brutal. Hopefully, you wont encounter any of those for a while."

Harry bit his lip. "He'd be able to get passed them, wouldn't he? If he actually attacked?"

Tom nodded again, seeming to be very reluctant to admit as much. "He would. It would be best if you did not give him a reason to feel the need _too_ attack."

Harry nodded, but remained silent, his eyes growing distant.

"Harry?"

Harry blinked up at the headmaster, eyes questioning at the hesitant tone the elder man had taken.

"Must you meet with him this Saturday?"

"I don't see any reason I can't, not without him growing suspicious."

"I could always instruct Severus to lead you back as well."

Harry frowned, confused as to why Tom was going quite so far. "I'm head-boy, Tom. I have a right to be out during my rounds. I could just go back out after Professor Snape escorted me back inside. There's no way around my meeting Dumbledore."

Tom sighed. "Very well, Harry."

"Some advice, if you're willing to listen this time."

Harry and Tom turned to face Phineaus' portrait.

Phineaus leaned forward, his eyes narrowing. "Don't you look into his eyes. You aren't yet good enough to do that and keep him out."

"But if I don't, he'll suspect something's wrong. I didn't _not_ look in his eyes last time."

"So don't pull any attention to the fact that you're not."

It was said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and, to any born into Slytherin, it might have been. But Harry was a natural Gryffindor, with enough Slytherin tendencies to fit in alright, to be sure, but a Gryffindor nonetheless. He was less likely to figure these things out for himself. It was a good thing he had so many Slytherins watching his back.

"Also, don't fidget. Nothing tells someone you're hiding something more than when you fidget."

Harry nodded, tucking away that little tidbit for later.

"Practice what you're going to tell him, both truth and lie, so that you don't stutter over your answer. Make fact and fiction flow into eachother seamlessly. Tell no more than you have to, without seeming reluctant to be telling everything. Make him ask for what he wants. If he doesn't ask, don't tell him. But if he does, don't hesitate. If you hesitate it will make him more inclined to ask more questions."

Harry gave another nod. "Okay, I've got that . . . I think?"

Phineaus rolled his eyes. "If you can't keep to these instructions, than your more hopeless than you let on, and you don't stand a chance. Might as well just not go, it will be just as telling."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Dumbledore's not going to find out."

"He will if you can't remember these simple directions. You're a Slytherin, remember that, forget, that you were ever once in Gryffindor, and you should do fine."

"That's enough, Phineaus," Tom said softly. "Harry, why don't you return to your dorm. It's late."

Harry gave a curt nod and left the room.

"You spoil him, Tom," Phineaus said sharply. "He will not be prepared for Dumbledore if you continue to do so."

"What would you have me do?" Tom asked, voice saddened. "I do not wish him harm."

"Have Severus teach him. You're too soft on him. Severus will not only improve his shields, but also help him in other ways."

"I can do nothing if Harry will not let him."

"You are too soft on the boy. He will not make it if he doesn't toughen up."

Tom sighed. "There is nothing more I can do unless Harry wishes it. I refuse to push him into something he does not want."

Phineaus frowned. "And that just may well get him, and the Malfoy family killed."

Tom had nothing to say to that.

* * *

Here's chapter 43. I have to say, I really like most of this one. The only part I didn't like was the supposed 'confrontation' with Draco. It seemed too . . . I don't know, something. The rest, however, just seemed to flow out. I think my muse likes Tom right now. Of course, it seems to like Severus too. Don't be surprised if you see more of either of them in the chapter's to come, especially if they get my chapters written faster. :)

Until next time,

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	45. Chapter 45

**_The World's Gone Crazy . . .  
By Allanasha Ki Kiri_**

**_Chapter 44 - _**

"So, how are you going to get him out there?" Draco asked, his voice lowered so noone could overhear.

James sighed, glancing at the Quartet momentarily before answering. "Bait him out."

"So why haven't you done anything yet?"

"Because the only thing I can think to use is way too cruel." James raised a hand to rub his eyes. He hadn't slept well last night.

"Well, you're going to have to do something soon."

James nodded, he already knew that.

"You've told the headmaster?"

James nodded again. "This really isn't the place to discuss this, Draco," he hissed, shooting another look around the room. No one seemed to be paying attention to them, or anything else for that matter. one of the bonus' of a dull ghost teaching a class, he supposed.

Draco frowned. "It's not like anyone is listening."

"I can't take that chance."

Draco turned back to the front of the room, obviously set on ignoring him. James just thought he looked adorable when he sulked.

* * *

_Now or never,_ James thought as he saw Black alone, for once. Another quick glance around told him that there was no one else around, except Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, but they were somewhere else in case things got out of hand. It wouldn't do to have a duel now, it would defeat the purpose of 'luring' him to the forbidden forest.

James watched, silently, a moment as Black stood by the lake, hands clenched into tight fists. He was probably going to regret this. With a repressed sigh, James emerged from his hiding place.

"What's the matter, Black?" he drawled. "Can't take a little pain?"

Black whirled to face him, eyes narrowing in anger. "What the hell do you want, Medin?"

James shrugged, leaning against a tree, looking for all the world like he hadn't a care. "Just came by to see how you were holding up. After all, you Gryffindors aren't known for your ability to handle things like . . . this." A smirk played on his lips, though he wanted to cringe. "I wonder what's going on in your mind, hmm? Revenge? I bet you're concocting some plan to get back at Dumbledore."

"Like you'd know anything, Medin."

James shrugged. "Well, maybe you're not planning anything. After all, someone like Dumbledore is much to strong for someone like you. You're probably just going to go crawl into a hole; hide from the world, hope he forgets you exist."

"I'm not hiding anywhere, Medin," Black snarled.

An eyebrow rose. "No? Shame. You're parents might have lived if they had."

Black growled as James lifted a hand to his mouth. "Oops, sorry. I forgot, it's just your _mother_ that's dead. You're father's layed up in a hospital somewhere, doctors don't think he'll live long, right. How long have they given him? A week? No, that was last week, wasn't it? I suppose that means that he's on borrowed time, then?"

With a yell, Black was on James, and they both fell to the ground. James, having been prepared for something, brought his arms up to defend himself, managing to get a few hits in himself before they were pulled apart. A glance told him that it was Crabbe and Goyle.

"So like a Gryffindor," James sneered, keeping up appearances. "Jumping into things without thinking."

"You wouldn't last a minute without these goons to help you," Black snarled, trying to jerk out of Goyle's grasp.

James raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge, Black?" he asked, nodding to Goyle to release him.

"Name when and where."

"Saturday," James said, not even pausing to think. "7:00, Forbidden Forest. Teachers never go in there."

Black blinked at him, before nodding once. "Second?"

James shook his head. "No seconds. Well, I wont be needing one. You might want to. I don't want this to be over in less than a minute. If that means you have to bring Potter, then by all means."

"7:00," Black snarled, storming away.

The four Slytherins watched him go until they were sure that he was out of earshot.

"Well," Draco said. "It worked."

James nodded. "It did."

"Are you going to tell the headmaster?"

"I will tonight, during our meeting. It'll be suspicious if I go to him too early."

"Why are you so cautious?" Draco asked.

"I have reason to believe I'm not the only follower in the school. Unlike me, however, they're loyal."

Silence followed that statement.

"So," Crabbe asked after a moment. "What did you use?"

James didn't answer for a long moment. "His parents," he said as he walked away.

* * *

"Mr. Medin, stay after."

James nodded once, to show that he heard, before he packed away his supplies.

"What does he want?" Draco asked.

James just shrugged, though he had an idea. When the classroom emptied, he stood and approached the front of the classroom. Snape was busy with what looked like essays.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" James asked politely.

Snape glanced up at him briefly before his eyes flickered around the room. He lifted his wand and cast a silencing charm around them.

"Has your Uncle spoken with you?"

James debated, for only a second, on pretending he didn't know what his professor was talking about, but decided that that would only anger the man, and an angry Severus Snape was not a good thing.

"He has, sir. And I must say that I was very surprised to learn that you had . . . overheard us."

"You would do well to take more precaution," Snape told him.

James nodded. "I will, sir."

"I will assume that he has passed along my request."

James nodded once more, though it didn't really sound like he was _requesting_ anything.

"Well?"

"Uncle Tom's teaching is adequate, sir, I don't think I need to change teachers."

"I must insist, Mr. Medin," Snape said, standing. "You see, your shields are the only thing that are protecting my godson and his family. While your uncle is . . . adequate, you will need a better teacher if you wish to keep Dumbledore out of your mind."

"Uncle Tom is quite confidant that I will be able to hold him out come Summer."

"But your next meeting is not in the Summer, is it Mr. Medin?" Snape leaned forward, his hands resting on his desk.

James frowned. "No, sir."

"Is your uncle as confinent that you will keep him out by this Saturday?"

"We . . . have not spoken of it."

"Of course not."

James' lips pursed in anger. "I doubt that a different teacher would make any difference in just a few days time, Professor."

Snape's eyebrow rose. "You would be surprised what one can accomplish in a 'few days time', Mr. Medin."

James ran a hand through his hair in frustration, missing Snape's frown completely as it was gone when he looked back.

"It would be a shame," Snape said, "to go through all this trouble to protect them, only to fail because of a minor crack in your shield."

James' eyes narrowed at his professor. "Low, Professor."

Snape shrugged, uncaring. "Well?"

"I'll get back to you."

James was gone before Snape could say anything else.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Harry asked.

Tom blinked. "It was your decision, Harry."

"I know. I'm just hoping that you'll tell me it's a bad one."

Tom smiled sadly. "It is a good idea. Severus is much better at this than I am."

Harry sighed. "Damn."

"Language, Harry."

"So where is he?"

A knock on the door prevented Tom from answering as he quickly hid the pensieve. "Come in,"

Harry instinctively sat up straighter when the door opened to allow Snape enterance.

"Headmaster," he greeted. "Mr. Medin."

"Professor."

Tom nodded back.

"Shall we begin?" Snape asked, his eyes on Harry.

Harry's eyes darted over to Tom, who nodded encouragingly. "Er . . . Yes, sir."

Snape motioned for him to stand, which he did quickly enough. They were silent for a long while, both of them just watching the other. Then Snape raised his wand.

"_Legilimens_"

He automatically strengthened his shields. He needn't have worried, because all that Snape did was probe his shields, testing. Finally, he pulled back nodded slightly.

"Impressive, Mr. Medin. Most could not have that strong of a shield in only a few months."

"Yeah, well, I've always done the improbable," he quipped, one of his hands rubbing his head.

"I told you he was better than you were expecting, Severus," Tom said, voice amused.

Snape nodded, once, conceeding, before raising his wand once more. Harry took a steadying breath and raised his shields once more.

"_Legilimens_"

This time, Snape didn't just probe. Instead, he battered at them for several minutes, then, just as it seemed he was about to pull out, he found a crack. He was in before Harry could erect another barrier.

_"Expecto Patronum!" he said, almost frantically as the boggart turned Dementor once again emerged from the trunk._

_A great stag sprang from the end of his wand, shoving the Dementor back. Behind it, Remus quickly shut the lid, trapping the it back inside._

_"Excellent, Mr. Potter, Excellent!" he beamed._

Harry gave a slight moan, rising to his feet as he looked up at Snape, who was looking back at him in disbelief.

"It would probably be best if you sat down, sir," he whispered, slipping into a chair himself.

"He got through, then?"

Harry nodded, his eyes not leaving Snape, who, though he sat, seemed to have gone into shock.

"It seems I do need more work on my shields."

"How?" Snape cleared his throat. "How is this possible?"

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. Silently, Tom stood and made his way over to his bookshelf.

"It's a little difficult to explain Professor Snape," he said.

"Not really, Harry," Tom said, as he handed a book to Snape.

Snape raised an eyebrow at him but took the book. He blinked at the title a moment before raising his eyes to meet Tom's.

"Harry is from an alternate reality," Tom said moving back to his seat. "This is why I had to make sure it was alright with him before you took over his training. These are his secrets."

"How is he here, then?" Snape asked.

"That," Tom said, shrugging slightly, "we don't know. He went to sleep there, and woke up in here."

"Here?" Snape seemed sceptical.

Tom nodded. "Yes. And he was quite panicked about it, if I remember correctly."

"_He_ is right here," Harry grumbled, drawing the attention of both men.

"The son of James Potter in Slytherin," Snape said softly. "I never would have guessed."

Harry shrugged. "I never knew him."

"Severus, Harry is no different now than when he first arrived."

Snape glanced at Tom before turning back to Harry. "For some reason my godson looks at you favorably. It would be a shame for him to lose someone he looks so highly upon, Mr. Medin."

Harry smiled softly, nodding once. "Shall we continue, Professor?" he asked, standing once more. "We have very little time for me to fix that break."

* * *

Alright everyone, here's chapter 44. It's a little shorter than I wanted it but . . . Well, you know my muse.

Wow, we're really getting up there aren't we? Anyway, I don't have anything to say right now, except that I'm glad this has been so well recieved!!

Also, I want to tell you that, for the foreseeable future, I will be going back to only updating once a week. My muse is being difficult again, and I'm afraid I don't have anymore written beyond this one. I will be updating on Wednesdays. Though, don't expect one this Wednesday, because nothing is written.

Sorry people, but that's how it is. With any luck, my muse will come back stronger than ever. :)

Until next time,

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	46. Chapter 46

**The World's Gone Crazy . . .  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 45 -**

Severus, though he had been calm, and fairly collected, in front of the Headmaster and Medin . . . _Potter_, was anything but. He very carefully closed the door to his chambers and headed over to the mantel, where he poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. He downed it fairly quickly and stared into the fire.

One of his Slytherin's was a Potter . . . He had a Potter in Slytherin . . . There was a _POTTER_ in _SLYTHERIN_! What he wanted to know was how the hell that had happened. From what he had been able to get from Medin . . . _Potter's_ mind, he had been a Gryffindor, so how had he gotten into Slytherin?

Severus debated, briefly, of desmissing it all as a prank, but he had seen too much in Medin . . _Potter's_ damn it! . . . mind to be able to do that without completely lying to himself, something he tried to avoid doing as often as possible.

He poured himself another glass and moved to a chair. He didn't like it. He had a Potter in Slytherin, and a Potter dating his godson. His eyes narrowed at the fire. Potter was still lying to his godson. That would have to change.

The question still remained, however, how the hell did he get _into_ Slytherin?

* * *

James leaned against the side of the castle, waiting for Jason Black. His eyes drifted from the door to the forest. Somewhere in there, Dumbledore waited for the two of them. Black's only chance was if Snape got to them in time. James forced his eyes back to the door in time to see it crack open.

He moved forward silently. Black closed the door and looked at him with cold eyes.

"Medin."

"Black. I see you decided to come without your second. A pity, really. I was hoping for some sort of challenge tonight."

"I don't need anyone else to kick your arse, Medin."

James just raised an eyebrow. "We'll see, Black," was all he said before turning toward the forest.

_Come on Snape,_ he thought as he lead the way away from the castle.

"The grounds are off limits to all students," A voice drawled from behind them. "I would have thought you'd know that, Mr. Medin."

Both James and Black spun quickly to find Snape behind them.

"Professor," Black said, sounding momentarily surprised before suspicious eyes found his.

"I caught Black out of bounds, sir."

"Of course," Snape drawled. "So, instead of sending him back, you decided to go on a walk?"

James shifted uncomfortably. "I just wanted to make sure that no others were outside, sir."

"You fucking liar," Black hissed, quiet enought that Snape couldn't hear.

James ignored him, his sole attention on Snape.

"Unlikely, Mr. Medin, as I saw Mr. Black leave the castle."

Black tensed.

"20 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Back inside, both of you."

"There might be others out here, Professor," James said, wondering what the professor was doing. Snape knew he had to get to the forest.

"Then I will catched them, as unlikely as that is. Inside, both of you."

Unwilling to make their professor any angrier, both he and Black hurried back to the castle. He was aware of Black's eyes on him the entire way, but he was able to ignore them until the door closed behind them.

"You planned this," Black hissed.

James turned back to him with an incredulous look. "If I'd planned this, Black, I wouldn't have been here to get caught as well." So it was a lie, Black didn't have to know that.

Black's eyes narrowed. "Don't think you're saved, Medin. This isn't over."

"Course not," James replied, mind already figuring out how to get back outside. "I still need to kick your arse."

"As if, Medin."

James just shook his head as he left, intent on ignoring the bloody Gryffindor.

* * *

Half an hour later, James made his way back outside, silently going over what he was going to say to Dumbledore. Carefully, he glanced around, making sure that noone was around (he'd learned from Black's 'mistake', and slipped out the front door, the entire time wishing that he had his invisibility cloak.

"What took you so long?" A voice sneered from his left as soon as the door closed behind him.

James jumped, turning to see Black leaning against a wall, exactly where he'd been only earlier.

"Snape wanted to talk," he said, which was true; Snape had cornered him with some last minute pointers.

"Ready?" Black asked, motioning one arm to the forest.

_As I'll ever be for this,_ James thought in dispair.

"Of course, Black."

Both of them fell into step, though they stayed out of touching range, as they moved for the forest. James was frantically trying to think of ways to get Black away without blowing his cover. He paused in his thoughts a moment. _How often has Snape gone through these same thoughts?_

Unfortunately, no one told him what to do if Black proved too much of a Gryffindor idiot for his own bloody good. James blinked, almost stopping in his surprise. Where had that come from?

He had to hang out with Hermione more often, he decided, and Emily. The Slytherin's were getting into his head and making him prejudiced.

All too soon they were entering the forest and heading toward the clearing Dumbledore had told him to meet at. James glanced over at Black, who remained oblivious.

_What the hell am I supposed to do?_ he asked himself, almost panicking. Maybe he could make a portkey and give it to him. He'd have to be quick, and do it in such a way that Dumbledore didn't suspect him, but-

"We were wondering when you'd show up," A voice interupted his thoughts.

Both Black and James tensed at the voice.

"Dumbledore," Black hissed.

* * *

(Wince) Okay, I am REALLY sorry for missing the day I'd say I would update, but this chapter jsut plain _**refused**_ to be written. I am so not happy with this, either it's exact content, or it's length, but I promised to have it up yesterday, and it wasn't, so here's something to tide you over until next week.

I know it's a cliffy, but . . . well, sorry.

Just remember, if I'm killed, there will be no more updates. :)

Until next time,

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	47. Chapter 47

**The World's Gone Crazy . . .  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 46**

"Jason, dear boy," Dumbledore said, smiling at him.

"What the hell do you want?" Jason demanded.

James wondered if the other teen even noticed the other people in the small clearing, or if he thought that Dumbledore was here alone. A moment later, he figured that it didn't really matter. They didn't really have much of a chance to get out either way.

"Oh, come now, my boy, is that any way to speak to me?"

James saw Jason's fists clenching. Descretely, he glanced around for something that he could, possibly, turn into a portkey. He didn't see anything within reach.

"I'll speak anyway I want to the bastard that killed my mother!" Jason yelled.

"Now see here-" one of the people started angrily.

"No, no," Dumbledore said, interupting the speaker. "I knew this would be how he'd react, it's why we're here."

_Huh?_ James thought, blinking in confusion.

"Jason," Dumbledore said, "we did not attack your family."

Jason's anger seemed to bleed away, leaving confusion. "What? Then who did?"

"That is what we're trying to find out," he said.

James frowned. _What?_

"Then how do I know that you didn't?" Jason demanded.

Dumbledore frowned at him, obviously disappointed. "Now Jason, when have I ever attacked my own followers?"

"_What?_"

James flushed, ducking his head when everyone turned to stare at him.

"Sorry," he muttered. He hadn't meant to speak outloud.

"Quite all right . . . James. I had neglected to tell you."

"_What?_" This time it was Jason who spoke.

Dumbledore chuckled at them. "Come, we have much to discuss, and both of you must get your rest."

* * *

Jason and James carefully made their way back to the castle, hoping that no one was watching from the windows. James glanced over at his companion. This certainly hadn't been what he'd expected.

"How long?" Jason asked.

James blinked. "What?"

"How long have you been a follower?"

"Since January," James told him.

Jason glanced at him, eyebrow raised. "And you're still dating Malfoy?"

"Yes," was James' short reply.

There was a pause. "Ah, Dumbledore's orders, huh? Tough break."

James froze, Jason stopped a moment later and turned to face him.

"What?" James demanded.

Jason's eyebrow rose again. "I have to be honest," Jason told him, amiably enough. "I never did see what you saw in Malfoy. He's an arrogant, stuck up, prick. Your typical Pureblood. You, on the other hand, are almost Gryffindor at times. But, now I know why you put up with him." Jason smiled at him.

"And why's that?"

"Dumbledore ordered you to," he stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

James' lips pursed. "If you'll recall, was started dating _before_ I joined Dumbledore."

Jason shrugged, unconcerned. "Sure, but if you've joined up with Dumbledore, you wouldn't really want to be dating him."

James felt his anger building. "Dumbledore has nothing to do with why I'm dating Draco."

Jason glanced around. "There's no one else here, Medin. You don't have to pretend anymore."

Before he could stop himself, James found himself punching Jason. "I'll have you know that I love him!" James hissed, storming toward the castle, leaving Jason to stare after him, his eye quickly darkening.

* * *

"Mr. Medin."

James glanced up, not surprised to see Snape stepping out from the shadows. Snape raised an eyebrow at him and turned, moving down the hall. James sighed silently, and followed the professor.

_Really,_ he thought, _that man needs to learn how to communicate better._

Both of them were silent the short trip to Snape's office. Snape held open the door for James, and he entered, stopping just passed the doorway.

"Tom?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

Tom smiled at him. "Well, you couldn't come to me tonight, so, I came to you."

"Some of us cannot walk through solid matter, Mr. _Medin_,"

James jumped slightly when Snape's voice sounded from behind him. "Sorry, Professor," he murmured, quickly moving out of the way.

"I take it all went well?" Tom asked as Snape moved to his desk.

"Yes and no," James answered.

"You will have to be clearer than that, Potter," Snape snapped.

James winced.

"Now, Severus," Tom admonished. "Don't get into the habit of calling him that. It would not do to slip in class."

"I wont."

Tom raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything to that. Instead, he turned to James once more. "Would you mind clarifying, Harry?"

James sighed, one of his hands raising to rub his eyes. "Black decided to be exceedingly . . . _Gryffindor_ and was waiting for me when I returned outside for the meeting."

"What!!" Both men exclaimed, jerking forward in their seats.

"Fortunately," he continued, "Dumbledore didn't want to kill him."

Both men blinked.

"Care to explain that a bit more, Harry?" Tom asked.

"Apperantly, the Blacks are avid followers. Dumbledore didn't attack them."

"Then who did?"

James shrugged. "He doesn't know."

"So, Mr. Black is . . ." Tom trailed off, looking at James expectantly.

"Alive and should be returning to the common room. Though, he might have a black eye in the morning."

Tom blinked. "I don't want to know."

"_I_ do," Snape said. "What could have possibly been so important that you would risk blowing your cover to punch Black?"

James looked down, one of his hands raising to rub the back of his neck. "He said that he understood that I was only dating Draco on Dumbledore's orders, and he wouldn't listen when I told him that that wasn't it. I think he'll get it now because I . . ." James paled, his words from before finally catching up with him.

_I'll have you know that I love him!_

"Harry?" Tom asked, worried.

He shook his head slightly, pulling himself back to the meeting. "Sorry," he said. "I told Dumbledore what he wanted to know, mostly it was just how things were going with Luna." He sighed. "I still don't know what he wants with her."

Tom nodded. "Was that it?"

"Pretty much. Except Black yelling at Dumbledore in the very beginning. Which, if I hadn't been in a near panic, would have been amusing."

"Why don't you head to bed then? We'll talk more tomorrow."

James nodded, standing. "Goodnight, Tom, Professor."

"Sleep well, Harry," Tom answered, while Snape just grunted back at him.

The two men where silent for some time after Harry left.

"Well?" Tom asked, finally turning to Snape.

"He is rather impulsive," he growled. "What was he _thinking_? Punching Black! Does that boy _want_ to blow his cover?"

Tom sighed softly, standing. "Perhaps, Severus, instead of finding fault with his actions, you should think about why he did them."

Snape blinked up at him, eyes blank.

"Think, Severus. Harry never did finish telling us _why _he punched Black."

With that, Tom swept out of the office, leaving Snape to his thoughts.

* * *

James stared blankly ahead as he made his way from Snape's office.

_I'll have you know that I love him!_

Those words repeated in his mind with every step he took. And with each repeat, his mind seemed to clear a bit more.

Love . . . what was it, really? It wasn't exactly something he understood that well. He _knew_ that Mrs. Weasley loved her children. He _knew_ that Sirius had loved him, and that he loved Sirius. But . . . this was something different.

James bit his lip as he approached the wall hiding Slytherin common room.

"Salazar," he muttered absently.

The common room was vacant, not that he expected it to be anything else. It _was _rather late. Shaking his head slightly, he made his way to his own room. He was not surprised to see Draco waiting for him. He _was_ a little surprised to see that the blond had fallen asleep on his bed.

James felt a smile tugging on his lips, and he silently crossed the room to stare down at him. Carefully, he rearranged him into a more comfortable position, and moved to take off his cloak and shoes.

Careful not to wake his sleeping boyfriend, James slipped into bed, pulling Draco closer to him as he did so. Draco, still asleep, snuggled up to him, causing James to grin. He placed a small kiss on the other's forhead, and lay his head down, falling asleep fairly quickly. Complicated thoughts of love could wait for the morning.

* * *

(sigh) I had wanted to make this chapter longer, but it wasn't cooperating. Though it was easier to do than the previous one. (I don't think my muse likes Dumbledore.)

Also, I was planning a conversation between James and Draco here, but decided that I liked this scene instead. A little bit of fluff is good upon occasion, and it sort of makes up for the shortness . . . right?

Also, I've gotten several reviews wanting to know when/if Snape is going to find out that Harry/James is his son. I wasn't planning on it. And you'll find out why in the next Occlumency lesson.

Erm . . . I think that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed the story!

Until next time,

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	48. Chapter 48

**The World's Gone Crazy . . .  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 47 - **

Draco woke up the next morning, and moved to stretch, but found that he could not. Frowning, he turned his head to try and see what was restricting him. His frown vanished when he saw that it was James, still sleeping. Carefully, Draco rolled over, and cocked his head at the brunette. He debated, for a moment, whether to wake him up or not, then decided that he really wanted to know how last night went. Besides, James could always sleep later

With that in mind, he gently shook James' shoulder. James sighed, his eyes fluttering open.

"Draco?" he asked tiredly. "What are you doing awake?" He rubbed one of his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"It's morning," Draco said. "And you didn't wake me up last night to tell me how things went."

"Nobodies dead, if that's what your asking," James said, lifting himself to rest on his forearm.

"So, everything went according to plan?"

"I wouldn't say that," James replied with a grimace. "In fact, it went so far from the plan that I'm surprised everything came out okay." The last bit of his sentence was said through a yawn.

Draco frowned. "What happened?"

James didn't answer immediately. "I don't think I should tell you," he said softly.

Draco sat up, his brow furrowing. "Why not?"

James sighed, sitting up as well. "Because we can't afford to act any different than what we do already. And the more people that know the specifics, the greater the chance of that happening. "

Draco frowned, his bottom lip sticking out suspiciously far. "So you're not going to tell me?"

James shook his head. "No. Just know that it went alright." He yawned. "Now," he said. "I'm going back to sleep." As if to prove his point, he slid back down under the covers. "You're welcome to join me, if you want."

Draco smirked and slid back down next to James, allowing the other teen to wrap an arm around him.

* * *

James, despite what he'd told Draco, found himself unable to fall back to sleep. He felt quite comfortable right where he was, and didn't feel the desire to move, but he just couldn't sleep.

_I'll have you know that I love him!_

And those words were the reason he could not fall asleep. Had he truely fallen in love with the blond? But . . . wouldn't he have realized it sooner than this if he had?

_And how long did it take you to realize you even **liked** him?_ his snide inner voice asked him, sounding suspiciously like Snape.

James sighed lightly, tightening his grip on Draco.

Why was his life so messed up?

* * *

Tom sat in his office, his gaze directed out the window. Before him sat a stack of papers that he should be reading, but his mind kept drifting. The subject was Harry James Potter, nowadays more commonly known as James Andres Medin.

The boy was vastly different from his real nephew, who had been exceedingly shy; always prefering an isolated corner and several books to human contact, or any contact for that matter. James had been very soft spoken, and easily went unheard.

Tom had loved, still did love, his nephew, but it had always pained him to see the boy continuously pulling away from everyone else, never once seeking company. Maria and Jason had all but given up on him, letting him do as he wished, and that hadn't helped him at all.

Harry though, there was just something about him that Tom couldn't help but notice. Perhaps it was that he was the embodiment of everything he'd believed in for several years, the proof that it was all real, but he didn't think so. The boy was . . . well, addictive brought to mind too many images that really didn't belong there (Tom felt a well deserved shudder race down his spine), but it was the only word that seemed to fit.

The more he learned about Harry, the more time he spent with the boy, the longer he wished to be able to. The boy was an amazing mix of maturity and childishness, with an intense ability to recognize responsibility, and yet still held the rebelious nature of most of his peers. He was outgoing and loud, as well as timid and unsure of himself. He radiated confidence, but gave off an aura of helplessness.

There was no mistaking it Harry James Potter was a complete contradiction in terms . . . and it absolutely fascinated him.

But it was more than that, he knew that even without much thought.

He'd grown up a single child until his 6th year at Hogwarts, when his parents had had Maria. And she was the closest thing Tom had ever gotten to having a child of his own, though he had long wanted one. She hadn't needed him though, ever. Maria had always been very independant, wanting to do everything by herself even at a young age.

Harry, though, needed him. And perhaps that was everything.

He liked being the person Harry came to with his questions and worries. He _liked_ being Harry's confidant. And Harry graduated this year. He would leave Hogwarts . . . and him.

He wasn't fool enough to believe that Harry would forget about him, the boy wasn't like that, but . . . it wouldn't be the same. There would be others that Harry would go to, those who where closer to where he was, or who would understand better.

And Tom found himself dreading the end of the school year for the first time in a long while.

* * *

(glares at chapter) I spent all week on this blasted thing, revised it four times, and added constantly, and this is as long as the frelling thing would get. (glare intensifies). I think my muse has booked a vacation in the carribean and forgot to tell me about it.

(grumbled incoherently.)

(sigh) I guess there's nothing for it, huh? I'm really sorry about the shortness of this chapter, and I'll try to make the next one longer to make up for it. Of course, that all depends on whether or not my muse comes back from vacation. (glares again.)

Also, I realized, after I wrote it that most of it is inner stuff. Hadn't meant to do that, but it was how it came out. (shrug)

Until next time

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	49. Chapter 49

This chapter is dedicated to **snazzy1** who reminded me that Draco would not 'be happy with the current state of affairs'.

**The World's Gone Crazy . . .  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 48:**

Draco Malfoy was many things, but patient was not one of them. He'd never been one for sitting around and waiting for things to happen, especially not if they revolved around him. And yet, that was exactly what he was being forced to do, and it was driving him crazy!

James seemed more than content to just go on as if everything was normal, pretending nothing was out of the ordinary, and _not telling him anything_. Draco Malfoy had also never been able to leave a secret unturned. It was one of his few faults.

Well, what others concidered a fault anyway. As far as he was concerened, what better way to twist things to your advantage than if you know everything. Yet, there was James, refusing to tell him anything, because it would mean he was _safer_. Well, he was sick of it. He wasn't some weak willed girl who would break at the first sign of pressure! Hadn't he shown that well enough last summer when Dumbledore had attacked?

Sure, he wasn't the one who got them out, he hadn't even had his wand with him at the time, but he hadn't been completely helpless. If it wasn't for him, James would have been hit with the slashing curse. So, why did James insist on treating him as if he couldn't handle anything? That he'd screw things up?

Draco quickly glanced over at James, who was smiling slightly as he talked with Pansy. He seemed, for all the world, as if everything was alright. As if he hadn't just faced Dumbledore the night before, again. As if it hadn't been willing, for the most part; as if he hadn't saved the ungrateful Gryffindor's arse.

How did he do it? Pretend that nothing was wrong, that everything would work out in the end. Did he really believe it? Or was it just another act to make him relax? Well, if that's what it was, then he had another thing coming, because Draco was anything _but_ relaxed.

He didn't let it show, however. Instead, he kept quiet, allowed his eyes to watch, and gained any information that he could; looking for the barest hints that James wasn't as comfortable as he let himself seem. He found them. They were small, in comparison to some of his other actions.

It was in the way he tensed whenever someone moved to quickly, and how his right arm seemed to twitch, as if he wanted to reach for his wand. It was in his smile, that seemed slightly forced, and in his eyes, that were a darker blue than normal. And it was how he hadn't once casually touched him.

Anyone else might have missed the signs, but Draco had learned to watch for those. James wasn't one to admit that he wasn't alright. It was one of his more Gryffindor traits that Draco found quite annoying at times.

But Draco said nothing, allowing James to play his game and fool everybody. Well, everybody but the headmaster. Though he was probably the only one to see the man's worried looks directed at his nephew. Perhaps he had learned James' subtle signs as well. He had had longer to learn them after all, so it was really no surprise.

But, also, the headmaster didn't seem to keen on stepping in. Perhaps he thought it was a problem with their relationship, and wasn't going to step in unless it seemed to get worse. It was a logical conclusion, he supposed, and pushed it from his mind.

He watched for three days until he'd had enough. Three days of James' fake smiles, little twitches, and silence on anything to do with Dumbledore. So, finally, after dinner had ended, Draco felt carefully controlled rage fill him.

"I've had enough of this," Draco hissed, grabbing James' arm and pulling him from the other Slytheirns.

James silently followed behind, and, when Draco glanced back, was wearing a confused expression. Draco did not stop until they were at the Room of Requirements, and then he yanked James inside, making the door disappear, and requiring it to stay gone until he wanted it back.

James stared at him in worry. "Draco, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Wrong?" Draco hissed. "What's _wrong_? You are!"

James blinked, a flash of hurt flickering through his eyes before blanking. "I see," James said softly, his hand going up to finger the necklace. "Well, it was nice to know."

Draco blinked, frowning. _What? . . ._

Suddenly, realization filtered through him, and his anger rose once again. "Damn it, stop twisting my words!"

James' eyes snapped to his. "What?"

"I know what you're thinking, and stop it! This has nothing to do with us!"

"Then what the hell did you mean?" James fired back, his own anger obviously rising.

"How you're acting."

James frowned at him. "I haven't been acting any different than normal."

"Bullshit!" Draco snapped, causing James to blink in surprise. "I _know_ you James! I've been watching, and you have _not_ been normal."

"If you're such an expert, then what, exactly, have you seen?"

Draco eyes narrowed. "Little things, always little things. You're constantly trying to reach for your wand, especially around Black, which makes me think that something happened that neither of you are talking about." He watched James look away, and knew he was right. "You're smiles are fake. You don't want us to know, so you're going on as if everything is normal, even though it's not.

"You're eyes are always darting around, as if you're waiting for something to happen, but you don't what. You look as if you're ready for a fight! It makes me wonder, and worry, about just what happened Saturday night."

"I can't tell you, Draco," James said, his voice hard, yet soft.

"Like hell, you wont," Draco snapped. "Because neither of us are getting out of here until you do." James glared at him then. "What they hell, Draco! I've already told you that I can't tell you! Why do you insist on this!" His arms spread out to encompass the room."

"Because something is obviously bothering you. You're carrying too much weight, and if you don't let some of it go, you'll break! And I don't want to see that happen."

"I wont break, Draco."

Draco shook his head. "Neither will I,"

"What are you talking about now?"

"You're hiding something about that night, because it's 'safer' if I don't know."

"And it is!"

"What are you hiding from me?" Draco demanded.

"The only reason I'm hiding it is because it would be dangerous if it was found out you knew!"

"And like me knowing that you _spy_ isn't?"

James was silent a moment. "Well, I didn't exactly tell you about that on my own, did I?"

Draco's jaw clenched, and he changed tactics, he obviously wasn't going to get him to say anything like this.

"You're doing this for me and my family, aren't you? So, don't I have a right to know what you're doing?"

James closed his eyes, pain etched on his features. "I can tell you a lot of things, Draco, but I _can't_ tell you this. If it gets out that you know, it would endanger, not only you and your family, but me, and several others as well."

"What others?"

"People I wont be able to help because I'll be dead, or hunted."

"I can keep a secret, James."

"Draco, I'm not even sure _I_ can keep this one."

Draco blinked. "What is it?"

James shook his head. "I can't tell you Draco. I _wont_ tell you."

"James, I-"

"NO, Draco!" James snapped. "And it doesn't matter how many times you ask, or corner me, or . . . whatever. I will not tell you this! My Uncle knows, that alone should be good enough for you."

"But he's not doing anything!"

"He is doing more than enough," James said. "He's doing as much as he can."

"And still letting you go out there!"

"Because I _choose_ to, Draco."

"_WHY!?_ There is plenty of time to tell my parents and get them out of here. You don't have to do this!"

James sighed, tiredly, closing his eyes and covering them with his hand. He was silent for a long moment, and Draco almost repeated the question.

"There isn't anyone else," he said finally. "Dumbledore needs to be stopped, and the only way to do that, is to have inside information."

* * *

It was nearing curfew before Draco let him out, and that was on ly after James had told him countless times that he wasn't going to tell him anything. James didn't even look back as he left the room.

He could understand where Draco was coming from, knew what it was like to be left out of the information loop, but he just couldn't risk it.

Was this what his Dumbledore went through with the information of the prophecy? If so, it sucked.

James sighed, letting himself fall onto his bed, his momentum bouncing him twice.

Draco wasn't happy with him at the moment, but he'd get over it . . . hopefully.

* * *

"Hello, James,"

James blinked, turning to face the voice. "Oh, hello, Luna." he smiled slightly. "What are you doing out here?"

Luna gave a small shrug and moved to sit by him on the bench overlooking the Quidditch pitch.

"You looked like you could use some company."

James smiled before turning back to the pitch. "Not really in the mood to talk right now."

"That's alright," she said softly. "You can't hear as many things when you talk."

James blinked, his eyes sliding back to her. "What do you mean?"

Luna carefully set her hands in her lap, tilting her head to the side. "Just . . . things," she said, her eyes drifting closed. "The wind, plants, the ground. It all speaks, you know. You just have to be very quiet to hear it."

James' lips twitched slightly, amused. "What does it say?"

Her eyes opened once more. "You can't hear it?"

James shook his head. "No,"

She frowned slightly. "You should."

Luna made a noise at the back of her throat and turned back to the pitch herself, sighing peacefully, her eyes drifting shut once more. James stayed silent, leaning to rest his chin on his hand.

"They don't want you to leave," she said. "They like you here."

"Well, I don't really want to leave Hogwarts either," James said.

Luna shook her head. "It's not the school they don't want you to leave . . ." Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, and she spun to face him completely, her eyes wide and staring at him in wonder. Slowly, she leaned forward.

James leaned back slightly. "Luna . . ."

Then, one of her hands raised, and a finger touched his forhead, tracing the hidden lightening bolt. James stared at her in shock.

"I know who are," she whispered, smiling slightly.

"Luna, you can't-"

"Secrets are made for a reason, James," she said. "It's not my place to tell someone else's unless they want me to."

Then, before James could say or do anything, she was up and skipping away, and James couldn't make himself call to her.

* * *

O.O

Bloody hell, I didn't see that coming. (raises right hand) I swear. It just sort of . . . happened. Yikes! I can't believe I let that happen. I'd only originally planned to have Luna spout her usual stuff, and make James smile, you know, lighten up the chapter a bit but . .

Well, erm . . . I think this means my muse is back. If it isn't I come up with some very strange things. (blinks)

(Is still in shock) So, yeah. Hope you enjoyed it.

Until next time,

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: The genius that is the wizarding world belongs to J.K Rowling. I, owning nothing but the plot, can do nothing but hope to entertain you with my own interpretations. **

**The World's Gone Crazy . . .**

**By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 49 - **

Severus growled and finally lowered his wand. "You're distracted."

Harry blinked at him before looking away. "A little, I guess," he admitted.

"You're shielding is suffering," Severus told him.

Harry shrugged. "Well, there's nothing I can do about it."

"Severus, Harry, why don't you both sit down," Tom interrupted, not wanting them to have a fight in his office.

Harry immediately moved to obey him. Severus took a little longer, but he too sat.

"Thank you," Tom said. "Now, Harry, why are you distracted today?"

Harry sighed, raising a hand to rub his eyes. "Luna knows."

Tom blinked. "There are several things that Ms. Lovegood can know. I'm afraid you're going to have to be a touch more specific."

Harry slumped back in his chair. "About me. Luna knows who I am."

"And just what have you been doing that would allow her to know?" Snape demanded.

"I haven't been doing anything!"

"Well, you _must _have been doing _something_ or she wouldn't have found out."

"How did she find out?"

Harry shrugged, a bewildered look entering his features. "I have no bloody clue."

"Language, Harry."

Harry blinked at him. "I was on the quidditch pitch, she showed up, started talking about her usual . . . stuff, then she just turned to me and traced my scar, which she shouldn't have known was there in the first place, and told me that she knew who I was."

Both Slytherins frowned.

"Harry, in any of your meetings, have you given her any hints?"

Harry thought a moment. "I don't think so."

"Even if she had overheard someone talking, which I very much doubt, there still wouldn't be a way for her to know about the scar," Tom said finally. "Only five people know about that, three of them are in this room, and the other two wouldn't talk about it."

Severus frowned. "Who are the other two?"

Tom blinked. "Poppy is one of them, and the other one will not be told."

Severus' frown deepened.

"Maybe I did . . ."

Both men turned to face Harry, whose face was furrowed contemplatively.

"What is it, Harry?" Tom asked.

"Earlier, I think it was our second meeting, she said that I wasn't James Medin."

"She did?"

Harry nodded, then frowned. "And then she told me that I'd be leaving."

"Hmm . . . What did she say before telling you that she knew?"

Harry shrugged. "Just her usual bit. She was telling me that everything spoke; the wind, the plants, the ground, and that you just had to listen to understand it. Then, she went on to tell me that they didn't want me to leave. That they liked me here."

"What was your response to that?" Tom asked, having pulled out a parchment and a quill at some point.

Harry was silent a moment. "I told her that I didn't want to leave Hogwarts either."

Tom nodded. "And?"

"She told me that it wasn't the school that they didn't want me to leave. That's when she turned to me and told me that she knew who I was."

Another nod. Tom looked up thoughfully. A theory was starting to take place, but it was rather shakey, and he'd like some more information before telling it to them. "What about your previous meetings?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing much. We talk, laugh a little, nothing that was too unordinary . . . Actually, now that I think about it . . .Earlier, I think it was during our second meeting as well. . . ."

"What happened?"

"She asked me who I was, and when I told her that I was James Medin, she told me that I wasn't. Then she asked me if I was happy here . . . no, first she told me that fate would always make itself work out how it wants to. _Then,_ she asked me if I was happy here."

"Your response to that?"

"I told her I was. That's the first time she told me I'd be leaving."

Tom looked back up at him. "Well, it is your last year."

"That's what I told her, but she said that that wasn't it."

Tom frowned, making another note. "Anything else?"

"N . . . Yes, she told me that Destinies were made for a reason, and that they were carefully chosen for every person."

"Have you told Dumbledore about this?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I completely forgot about it. Other things were happening that day that kind of pushed it to the back of my mind. Why?"

Beside him, Snape sighed audibly, clearly annoyed. "And this is whom you're having spy on Dumbledore? How you plan on getting anything is beyond me."

Harry clenched his jaw and glared at his head of house.

"Now, Severus," Tom said, disapprovingly, though he was pleased that someone else seemed to have come to his conclusion. "This would go better if you did not insist on insulting him at every opportunity. He's no different from the James Medin you have been getting to know these past two years, and I would appreciate it if you did not let your dislike of the Potter family to color your view of him."

Severus' lips purse, but he said nothing. Tom sighed.

"Can someone tell me what I've missed?" Harry asked, interupting. "If it's so obvious that is?"

"On two seperate occasions, ms. Lovegood has told you that you are not who you say you are, and that you are going to be leaving," Snape told him, rather abruptly. "During one of those occasions, she also told you that fate will always work itself out, and that Desitinies are specific to each person. Can you still not figure it out?"

Harry was silent for several minutes, working through everything. Tom watched him patiently, knowing that he'd figure it out, given enough time.

Then, Harry looked up at Tom, eyes wide. "Please tell me it isn't what I'm thinking."

"What are you thinking?" Tom asked gently.

"She's not a seer, is she?"

Tom shook his head slightly, as he got up and made his way to one of his bookshelves. This one had a much wider variety on it than the one dedicated to his realities.

"Not so much a seer, I don't think," he said, running a finger over one of the shelves. "Seers tend to have prophecies, where as Ms. Lovegood hasn't seemed to."

He made a triumphant noise as he pulled out a fairly large red tome and returned to his seat. Once there, he gently set it down, and began thumbing through it.

"No, what I think Ms. Lovegood is, is a clairvoyant."

Harry frowned once more. "But I thought clairvoyants got their information from objects."

"They do," Tom beamed at him as he continued flipping pages. "however, there have been known, in the wizarding world that is, to be those who read magic."

Harry blinked.

"Ah, here it is. They are called, quite unimaginatively, Magical Clairvoyants. They, instead of giving prophecies, recieve their information and hints from their own magic. Some get it constantly, while others only recieve it occasionally."

"And you think Luna is one of these?"

Tom nodded. "I do. She even has some of the signs of being a constant reciever." Tom paused, his finger trailing down the pages he was one. Then, obviously not finding it, he flipped the page. "Here we are. _A constant reciever, while rare, is not difficult to spot, should one recognize the signs. They tend to be always be staring off at nothing, as if they were seeing something that no one else could. Things they say tend to be odd, or seem so impossible that they are often discounted. Constant recievers are difficult to anger, as they do not truely spend time learning it. They also tend to stay away from large crowds, though whether this is because they prefer it, or because they are ostrisized is not entirely known. It is guessed that it is a mixture of the two reasons._

_"A constant reciever will, at some point in their lives, choose, what is refered to as, a Receptor. It is this person, and this person only, that they will share what they know with. It is unknown why this happens, though many have theorized that it is to lessen the pressure they feel at constantly recieving so much information. The Receptor, once chosen, is required to listen, as they are the only one that the constant reciever will talk to._

_"It is concidered an honor to be a Receptor, as it signifies trust."_

Tom looked up from the book.

"You think Dumbledore knows about this?" Harry asked.

"Most likely," Severus drawled.

Tom nodded in agreement. "I would think that this is why he wants you to get to know her. He must be trying to figure out if she is, indeed, a Magical Clairvoyant."

"So, all I've got to do is not tell him of what I know, and we're set."

Tom nodded slowly. "There is also the issue of what she has been telling you."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

Tom steepled his fingers, placing both forefingers against his lips. "Twice, she has told you that you will be leaving. And both times she has told you that she does not mean Hogwarts."

Harry was silent once more, but Tom saw that he was reaching the same realization he had minutes before.

"I'm going back."

It was said so softly that Tom almost missed it. However, he did see Harry close his eyes and shake his head.

"No," he said.

"Harry?"

"No," Harry repeated. "I'm not going back. I don't want to."

Tom blinked. This wasn't quite the reaction he had been expecting.

"I doubt you'll have much of a choice, Potter."

Harry winced, but did not even look at Severus.

* * *

"Draco?" James called, standing in the doorway of the other's dormroom.

Draco glanced up at him, eyes cool. "Yes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

James winced slightly at the tone Draco used. They had both been ignoring eachother since the day before, when Draco had taken him to the Room of Requirements. Under normal circumstances, he probably would have let it continue for a while longer, but, with his recent realization that he was most likely going to be leaving soon, he didn't want to be fighting with Draco any longer.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you," James whispered, leaning against the door frame. "It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that there are too many people at risk if it gets out. You, your mother and father, Uncle Tom, me."

Draco didn't say anything, just continued to look at him coolly.

James took a deep breath and forced himself to continue. "I don't want it to come between us," he said. "But, if it comes down to it, I value your life more than anything else, and I wont do anything to jeapordize that. I'm sorry,"

For a moment, Draco still didn't say anything, but, as James turned to go, Draco called out to him.

"If it wasn't so dangerous to tell me, would you tell me?"

James nodded. "I would."

Draco eyed him a moment longer before sighing and looking away. "Alright," he said finally. "I'll let it go."

James nearly wilted with relief. "Thank you," he said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't go all Hufflepuff on me now," Draco sneered, causing James to laugh slightly.

"Don't think there's a chance of that," James replied. "Not with you as my boyfriend."

Draco rolled his eyes again and crossed his legs, motioning James to sit. James leaned against the bed post as he did as suggested.

"You okay, James?"

James nodded, then: "What would you do if I left?" he asked.

Draco blinked. "Left? As in England?"

"Something like that, yeah."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Has Dumbledore done something?"

James shook his head. "No, he hasn't. I'm just wondering what you would do."

Draco's eyes stayed narrowed suspiciously even as he shrugged. "Follow you I suppose."

"And if you couldn't?"

Draco's eyes narrowed even more. "What's this about, James?"

"It's just a what if, Draco, it doesn't mean anything."

"If I couldn't follow you, I'd find a way to curse you for doing it in the first place."

James laughed.

"Your turn," Draco said. "What would you do if I left?"

"Follow, of course."

"And if you couldn't?"

James was silent a moment. "I wouldn't rest until I found a way that I could."

Draco blinked, he hadn't expected that. A joking dismissal, sure, that's what he'd done, but not that. It was such a . . . Gryffindor thing to do.

Draco shook his head. "You are insane, you realize this, don't you Medin?"

James laughed. "I've been told that upon occasion, yes."

* * *

((hides in closet))

((hesitantly peeks out))

How angry is everyone? Let me say that this delay is in no way, my fault.

My computer crashed suddenly, and it had everything on it. My notes, my chapters, everything. You can imagine that I panicked. Well, a couple of weeks ago, I remembered that I had saved this chapter onto my traveldrive! Well, about that point, we moved, which means that it got packed away and then I couldn't find it.

On top of that, the chapter wasn't as complete as I thought it was.

I am sooooo sorry for the delay everyone. Hopefully, it wont happen again. Also, because my notes are gone ( there's no hope for my comp because it is fried.) I've only got what I remember to go off of. It shouldn't be too hard, since the only thing that I really had preplanned is the last chapter . . . which I will not be talking about and . . . OH NO!! My last chapter was on my laptop.

((screams, then has to calm worried mother))

Darn it! I have to re-write that! whines but I _liked_ it the way it was!!

((growl))

Well, anyway, here's you chapter, and please don't be too angry with me.

Until next time,

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	51. Chapter 51

****

The World's Gone Crazy . . .  
Chapter 50  
By: Allanasha Ke Kiri

"How?" James asked.

Luna glanced up from her book. "How what?"

"How will I be going back?" he asked as he sat across from her.

Luna shrugged. "You don't deny it?"

"How can I?" he asked. "If you know, then you know. It would be pointless to."

"Are you going to fight it, James?"

"Can I?"

She tilted her head. "I don't know," she paused. "Will you?"

"I don't want to go back," he said, looking straight into her eyes.

"I know, but you don't belong here," she said. "It was a mistake, a fluke. Your being here has changed what we were to do." Her eyes closed and she got a dreamy look on her face. "It's all in chaos now, trying to re-establish itself. Yet, it doesn't want you to leave. If it could, it would switch you."

"The other wouldn't survive."

" . . . No, he wouldn't, He's not like you."

"If I cannot fight it . . . is there a way back, when I finish?"

When Luna's eyes opened, they were sad. "I do not know," she said.

James slumped down in his seat, bowing his head.

"However . . ."

James glanced back up.

" , , , Don't give up."

"What?"

"That's all I can tell you, it's . . . confusing."

James sighed. "It's alright. Thanks." He stood.

"James-"

He glanced back at the white haired girl.

"Back there, are we friends?"

James nodded slightly. "I think we are."

She smiled. "Good. Are we . . . alike?"

"Very much so," he said with a fond smile.

Luna tilted her head to the side. "Has she chosen you?"

"Chosen me?" James asked. "For wh- that?"

Luna nodded.

"No."

"I see."

"Thanks, Luna," James said as he walked away once more.

Luna sent him a dreamy smile, even though he could not see it, and turned back to her book. This world would sorely miss James, but he was needed elsewhere.

* * *

"A maze doesn't sound that hard," Draco said as they gazed at the growning shrubs.

"You'd be surprised," James answered. "They can hide any number of things in there, and they probably will."

"How are you coming on preparations?" Goyle asked.

James shrugged. "Eh, I don't think it's going to be a problem."

"You shouldn't treat it so flippantly," Hermione said. "After all, just because you're in the lead, doesn't mean you're going to win. This last task doesn't give points."

"I know, 'Mione," James laughed. "I just meant, that I'm ready."

Hermione nodded. "Alright."

Nataniel pocked his head out of his robes, then and lazily glanced around. They had talked a few times about what it would be like once they got back to his world, because there was no way he was leaving Nataniel. He wasn't exactly sure that the snake understood, but he would soon enough.

* * *

"Your break is very peculiar," Snape said at their next meeting, a small frown etched into his features.

Harry blinked. "It is? How so?"

Snape raised in an eyebrow. "Usually, if someone has a break in their shield, it is because of an overall lack of strength in the shields themselves, yours, however . . . are not weak. And neither does your break change at all. It's in the same place, in the same shape. If I wish to break through, all I have to do is return to where I know it is, and I am in."

"I take it, most . . . change?"

Snape waved a hand in a dismissive manner. "In a manner of speaking. As I said before, if ones shields are weak, there are bound to be breaks. It's almost as if . . . something is . . . preventing you from closing it."

Harry frowned, glancing down a moment before his eyes snapped up to meet with Tom's.

"Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"It could be, though how, with your distance . . ."

"But it's the only thing I can think of."

"I take it you have an idea of why this is?" Snape drawled, interupting them.

Harry cleared his throat. "Er . . . yeah, sorry, Professor."

"Well?"

"You said that the break doesn't change shape?"

"Yes."

"What shape is it?"

"Much like the scar I see in your memories."

"Then it has to be Voldemort," Harry said, voice firm. "I have a connection with him because of his attempt."

Snape's tongue clicked. "Perhaps, you would like to explain?"

Harry and Tom shared another glance before Harry quickly launched into an abrieviated version of his life; specifically what made him the Boy-Who-Lived. Snape's eyebrow was nearly in his hair-line when he finished. Then, his eyes turned thoughtful.

"So you basically have a continuous prescence in head then?"

"Something like that, yes. There have also been times when we . . . share thoughts or . . . dreams."

Snape's eyebrow rose higher. "I see." He leaned back in his chair, silently gazing at Harry.

Harry did his best not to squirm, feeling as if he were a specimen under a microscope.

"I now understand why only one material would work for you. It would have been helpful to have known this in the beginning as it would have saved much time."

"Can you stop it?" Harry asked, leaning forward.

"No."

Harry slumped into his chair.

"However, I _can_ teach you to dull it and to stop him from entering your mind without your knowing, and your from entering his unwillingly."

Harry brightened conciderable.

"It will, however, take a massive amount of _control_ and strength on your part, and it will take time."

"Time we might not _have_," Harry grumbled, rising to his feet and beginning to pace.

"Impatient," Snape drawled. "Obviously one of your Gryffindor qualities."

Harry sighed. "I did not say I was not willing to try. If I can get the basics before I leave, I should be able to build on it there until I am able to."

Snape nodded. "Then we will start next time. Tonight, however, I want you to attempt to throw me from your mind."

Harry blinked at Snape. "What?"

"I am going to attack you, throw me out."

"Oh."

"_Legillimens_."

Harry immediately felt him against his shields and strengthened them accordingly. Then, as he felt Snape heading for his break he threw out a section of his shield and it around him. Snape was quick to try and avoid him, but the thing about water, was that it was very fast. Even so, Snape had almost reached the break before Harry had him caught. With another thought, Harry threw him from his mind. He slipped to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Well enough, for your first try, however, all i would have to do is attack again and I would be in."

Harry grunted his acknowledgement.

"Next time, do not chase me. Lay a trap and wait for me to come to you, It will tire you less that way."

Harry nodded. "Yes sir."

"I think that's enough for tonight. Harry, make sure you get some rest."

Another nod. "Goodnight Tom, Professor."

* * *

Well, here's the next chapter, late. Sorry about that. Life kind of got in the way. I'm going to be moving again in 10 days, so please don't expect an update until after that. I'm going to be busy enough without trying to get my muse to co-operate.

I have not forgotten this, I have not abandoned it. I promise you all that that is not the case.

Until next time,

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	52. Chapter 52

The World's Gone Crazy

By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 51

{It hasss been too long, Man-child}, Christina hissed as he entered the chamber.

James blinked, was she pouting? {I'm sssorry, Christina. I've been bussy,}

{I sssee. What do you wish to ssspeak of today?}, she asked softly as she wound her tail next to her.

James shrugged. {I ssimply wished to sspeak to you once more}, he answered as he placed Nataniel onto the ground, letting him go off to find his siblings.

Christina's head turned slightly in his direction. {What iss wrong? You sseem troubled.}

He sighed, approaching the large snake and laying a hand on her. {I'm leaving.}

{Everyone leaves}, she answered. {Some just go farther than others.}

{Tom has told you.}

She nodded, shifting so that she was around Harry. He leaned against her, closing his eyes.

{Worry not, Man-child,} she told him. {Luck seems to like you. You will pull through well enough.}

{I usually do. But I will be leaving Draco …. My … mate} He went red as he said that. {Behind. I worry how he will take it.}

Christina hissed understandingly. {You will find another}, she told him.

{I don't want another.}

{That would make it more difficult,} she told him, a light teasing in her voice.

James shook his head, unable to resist a small smile.

{Have you told him?}

{No, I don't know when I'll go.}

{He will be surprised. Perhaps even hurt, if you do not explain it to him before you go.}

{Tom can explain if I leave before I can.}

{Sso you do plan to tell him?}

{Yeah … just, not until after school is over. There's just … too much right now.}

She nodded again. {And Nataniel?}

James shrugged. {I don't know. I will do all I can to bring him with me, but … I don't know how I will go back.}

Another nod. {If he is left behind, I will watch him until your return.}

{Thank you.} He didn't know if he ever would, but it was nice to know that he would be taken care of.

* * *

James followed Draco into the Great Hall, already packed full of parents meeting with their children. As the two made their way through the crowd, He was stopped multiple times by people wishing him luck. Finally, they found the elder Malfoy's.

Narcissa surprised him with a kiss on his cheek. He blinked up at her.

"N-nice to see you, Mrs. Malfoy," he said, with a nod, eyes surprised.

She laughed. "For luck of course," she told him, eyes sparkling.

"Mother," Draco grumbled, looking like he wanted to glare at her.

Narcissa just laughed again, waving off his words.

"Hello again, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius nodded in reply. "Are you ready for today's task?"

Harry nodded. "I am."

Anything else he might have been going to say was cut off by someone crashing into him; sending him to the ground.

"Sorry," the voice said, quickly getting off him.

James winced slightly as he stood, turning to face the Ravenclaw.

"Sorry, James," he said. "I was pushed."

James shrugged. "It's all right. It didn't hurt that much."

The Ravenclaw winced.

"Sorry, James, didn't mean for him to run into you," another Ravenclaw said.

James waved it off. "I said it was all right."

They both smiled at him and made their way off. James turned back to the Malfoy's as he shook his head.

"Where did you get that?" Lucius demanded, pointing to his chest.

James blinked, looking down, only to see the pendant that Draco had given him. "Oh, Draco," he said. "It was his Valentine's gift." He frowned slightly. "Why?"

Narcissa smiled softly. "I remember when I received that," she said, gently laying a hand on Lucius' arm.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at her, then at Draco.

James blinked. "Wait, this is an heirloom? Draco," he hissed. Why hadn't he been told that? What if it wasn't okay for it to have been given to him?

"Don't worry about it, James," Draco said. "It's fine."

James didn't look convinced.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Narcissa told him. "It's quite fine. Isn't it Lucius?"

Lucius gave a small, barely audible, sigh and nodded once. "It is fine."

James blinked upon noticing that Draco's eyes had lit up. He was really confused right now.

"I've got to go get ready for the task," he said, with a shake of his head. "I'll talk to you afterwards." He leaned over and gave Draco a quick kiss before hurrying off, leaving Draco with his parents.

All three Malfoy's left the Great Hall for a more private location.

"Does he know?" Lucius asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Draco shook his head. "No, I haven't told him about it. Then again, you didn't tell mother until after the wedding."

"As is the tradition," he answered simply.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Draco?"

Draco nodded, expression serious. "Yes, it is. I will not give him up, not for anything."

The room was silent for several seconds as Lucius eyed him closely. Finally, he sighed. "At least he's not a mudblood," he said.

Draco smiled. "Thank you father," he said. As ready as he was to defy him, it was much better to have his approval.

* * *

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to the last task of the Triwizard Tournament!"

Cheers rang through the stadium.

"Tonight's task will be to get to the center of the maze, where the Triwizard cup sits. The first one to it will win the tournament."

Another round of cheers spread, though this time it was accompanied by the chanting of the champion each school wanted to win. James smiled and waved to the crowd.

"Mr. Medin, currently in the lead with 87 points, will enter first. He will have a 10-minute head start before Ms. Amiel will enter. Finally, Ms. Delacour will enter the maze last. Good luck to all of you. Mr. Medin, if you would?"

James nodded, making his way into the maze, taking a deep breath when the wall closed behind him, leaving him in silence. He took a deep, steadying breath as he moved onwards. This was nothing like before, he told himself firmly. There was no one at the other end that would be trying to kill him.

He gave a slight nod to himself, hoping to calm his rapidly beating heart. He had no such luck. His senses were on high alert, his body tense and ready for anything. As he made his way through the multiple twists and turns, his mind decided to remind him of the last time he'd been in there; Krum, the boggart, the spider, oh, and of course the trophy.

He calmed himself with the knowledge that there wasn't a dark lord here that wanted him dead. No, he just worked for him … sort of. James shook his head to clear it of the unnecessary, and unwanted, thoughts. Now wasn't the time for that. The sooner he got too that trophy, the sooner he could put this mistake behind him.

He jumped as a sigh sounded, only to realize that it was his own. Shaking his head at his own foolishness, he looked down two paths, trying to decide which to tae.

"Well," he said, more to just hear _something_ than necessity. "Let's go right."

He made to move, but found himself unable to do so. With a frown, he glanced down.

"Bloody hell," he groaned, quietly, recognizing the plant that had him immediately. Right afterwards, he reached for his wand. Really, he should have had it out since the beginning. He guessed that showed how out of it he was.

"_Incencio_" he said, pointing his wand down at the plant. It immediately released him, its long tentacle like vines retreating to wherever the main roots were.

"Devil's snare, Devil's snare, is deadly fun, but hates the sun," he intoned softly, remembering his first year.

"_But there's not wood."_

"_Wood? Are you a witch or aren't you?"_

James shook his head, clearing it of the voices past. Now was not the time to reminisce. Now, he'd wanted to go right. As he walked, he strained his ears for a noise, anything. He'd forgotten just how quiet the maze was; like it absorbed every bit of sound.

In a way, it reminded him of the library. Quiet and when one spoke they felt inclined to whisper. The differences were much greater though. The library wasn't dangerous … well, unless one counted Madam Pinch.

A scream abruptly caught his attention, sending him running in its direction. Rounding a corner, he skidded to a stop.

"Bloody hell," he breathed, staring up at the beast. Just beyond it, he could see Gabrielle. The creature turned towards him. Harry backed up, warily. He hadn't seen this before. What the hell was it? However, once it got closer to him, it changed, and he felt a sudden chill in the area as the creature turned into a Dementor.

"Oh … good. _Riddikulus!"_ he exclaimed, brandishing his wand at the boggart. A moment later, it was gone. James rushed over towards Gabrielle. "Are you all right?"

"Yez, zanks to you," she replied.

"What was that?"

"Zat was a Gendling."

James blinked. "Okay then … you sure you're all right?"

She nodded, brushing off her clothes. "I am." She sent him a smile and quickly headed of in another direction. James shook his head, continuing on his own journey.

* * *

Hours seemed to pass as he wandered the maze, looking for any clue that he might be nearing the center of the maze. Occasionally, he would come across a creature and he would either avoid it, or dispatch it and move on.

Finally, he rounded a corner, only to bump into something. He heard a screech as he jerked back, only to see talons coming at him. He cried out as he dodged them and quickly retreated. Once a safe distance away, he saw that it was a Hippogryff. He breathed out slowly in an attempt to calm his racing heart.

The hippogryff stomped around and huffed angrily. James waited patiently until it seemed to wear itself down, though it still glared at him. Slowly, James approached the creature again.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, as he bowed, keeping eye contact. "I had not meant to startle such a magnificent being as yourself."

The Hippogryff glared at him a moment before bowing in return. It snorted at him slightly as he rose and carefully approached it.

"I truly am sorry," he said, gently patting it. "I'll just leave you then, as I don't think you like me very much."

He nodded his head to the hippogryff and made his way out the other passage, feeling the creature's sharp eyes still on him. Once away from it, he leaned against one of the walls, releasing his breath once more. Dealing with a angry Hippogryff sure was nerve wracking, he thought as he shook his head, looking around.

He stopped, blinking in surprise as he saw the trophy. Was that it? Just a Hippogryff to guard the thing? Surely not? His grip around his wand tightened as he cautiously approached the area around the trophy. He frowned as he stood next to it. Giving his head a shake, he decided not to think too much of it.

After a moment of just staring at the gold trophy, he reached out and firmly grasped it. A moment later, he felt a tug around his navel.

* * *

Yes, that's the end of the chapter. Not to worry though, I already know what I'm going to do with the next one. I wont leave you hanging for another four months before I update again, I promise.

My move went fine, but then, unfortunately, nothing would come. Believe me, I tried. (Glares at muse, who shrugs unconcernedly). Sorry for any spelling, or grammar mistakes, or if it doesn't flow right. This chapter was written in about an hour at 11 tonight … last night …. Whatever, when my muse suddenly decided that I had to write, NOW, and it wouldn't let me do anything else. (sigh)

Oh well, at least it's written, and you're able to read it.

Also, I know that there's quite a jump between this chapter and the last one, but I couldn't get anything else between them, sorry about that.

On another note, this story is drawing to a close … soon. Though I don't know just how many more chapter's there's gonna be. There is, however a sequel, so be prepared.

Um … sorry for the long wait, it wont happen again.


	53. Chapter 53

**The World's Gone Crazy …**

**Allanasha Ke Kiri **

**Chapter 52**

The trophy fell from his hands as he landed, stumbling to his knees.

"And Mr. Medin is our winner,"

James, hearing the familiar voice was quick to turn, pointing his wand up at the figure, only to drop it as applause sounded through out the stands. He shook his head as he stood, his legs shaking. Tom sent him a worried look, but James just averted his eyes, smiling and waving at the crowd.

"Congratulations, Mr. Medin," Bagman told him, shaking James' hand.

"Thank you, sir," he replied.

As James was turned to face another section of the crowd, he noticed a few wizards entering the maze. They were most likely going to search for the other two champions. Forcing his smile to stay where it was, James accepted the pats he got from the judges.

Finally, Tom ushered James away from the crowd, allowing him to take a breather. He didn't expect Tom to take him to the headmaster's office, but he didn't complain about it either.

"What happened?" Tom asked as the door closed behind them.

"What do you mean?"

Tom just gave him a look. "You pointed your wand at me as just after you landed."

He shrugged. "I didn't mean to."

"Didn't say you did, Harry, but that means that there was a reason it was your first reaction."

Harry sighed, slipping into a seat. "Have I mentioned that this isn't the first time I've gone through the tournament?"

"No, I don't believe you have."

"Well, I have, except the last time was actually just a set up by Voldemort."

"I see."

Harry sighed. "Look, do you have a pensieve? I'd really rather not talk about it."

Tom blinked at him a moment but nodded nonetheless. "I do." He stood, moving over to the side of the room, motioning Harry to follow him.

He stood once more, following him over to a cupboard that Tom opened to reveal the pensieve.

"So, how exactly do I do this?" Harry asked.

"Think about the event that you want to pull out and use your wand to do so."

Harry nodded, pulling out his wand. Giving a small sigh, he closed his eyes and thought about the Graveyard, and what had happened there. As soon as he was sure he had it, he put his wand up to his forehead and pulled out a long silver strand. Carefully, he placed it over the pensieve and stepped back.

Tom gave him a nod before stepping closer and slipping inside the silvery liquid.

* * *

When Tom came back out, Harry was sitting by the window. His attention shifted over to the headmaster as he came out.

"Well," Tom said, blinking. "That was an … interesting experience. And I can see why the hat originally put you in Gryffindor."

Harry shrugged.

"After seeing that, I'm surprised that you've trusted me as much as you have."

"You're not him, Tom," Harry told him. "I knew that real soon after we met."

"But I could have been." With a thoughtful look in his eye, Tom returned to his desk. "Can such a small thing truly bring about such a difference in the same people?"

"I guess so. I mean, it happened."

"True, quite true. I understand your reaction though. Very understandable."

Harry gave a small smile as he over to the pensieve. "It got a little too similar."

"Are you all right now?" Tom asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I am. Hey, how do I get my memories back?"

"Dip your wand in and just pull them out."

"That's it?"

"That's it. Simple really."

"Yeah …" Harry put the tip of his into the silvery liquid and pulled out the stream of memory he'd put into it.

"Mr. Malfoy has Nataniel, I presume?"

Harry nodded. "He does, yeah. I figured it was safer than taking him in with me. I should go get him though. He's probably not very happy that I took off without retrieving him."

Tom smiled. "No, I don't suppose he is."

"Bye," Harry said, before leaving.

"That boy is stronger than I thought," Tom said.

"He was able to completely start over in a new world, and you say he's stronger than you thought?"

Tom nodded, turning to gaze up at the sorting hat. "Yes, he is. I do not doubt that he will have the strength to do whatever is necessary."

The hat chuckled. "I have known that from the beginning."

* * *

James had no sooner stepped off of the stairs than was ambushed by a girl with bushy hair.

"Congratulations, James," Hermione said as she pulled back. "You're not hurt are you? No serious injuries?"

James shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"Perhaps you should still go see Madam Pomfrey," she told him. "Just to be safe."

James laughed a bit, though it sounded a bit forced. "I told you I'm fine. Going would only be a waste of time."

Hermione's brows furrowed slightly as she looked at him, worry briefly flashing through her eyes.

"Might I get to him as well?" Draco drawled from his place on the wall, looking rather bored. "Or should I come back later?"

Hermione pulled away completely. "Sorry, Draco," she said, looking slightly embarrassed.

Draco simply raised an eyebrow at her and pushed off of the wall. "From what I hear, you did well in there. I overheard Amiel saying that you saved her?"

James shrugged. "I was fairly close and didn't have any reason not to."

"Says you. Most others would have just left her."

Another shrug. "Maybe."

"So, what now?" Gregory asked, placing an arm around Hermione's waist.

"I should probably go find the other champions," he replied. "Congratulate them on a game well played and all that."

"Not that they stood a chance," Draco scoffed.

* * *

_**Hogwarts Proves Herself**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_In a fabulous display of prowess, James Medin brought home the Triwizard cup for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The maze held a large array of creatures, all meant to delay the champions and create a challenge for each of them. According to sources, Mr. Medin played an astonishingly fair and equal game, even going as far as helping out his opponent from a particularly difficult situation._

_When asked about her experience, Ms. Amiel told us that, apart from getting lost several times, she only came up across one challenge; a Boggart. She refused to tell us what it was she came up against, but did tell us that it was only thanks to Mr. Medin that she got out of it as quickly as she had._

_"He came from nowhere," she said. "He does deserve it, he's proven that several times throughout the tournament."_

_There was also a Chimera within the maze, according to Ms. Delacour. In the end, however, she did not answer its riddle and sought out a different route to the center. After speaking to Headmaster Riddle, we learned that the path past the chimera led directly to the center, and the trophy._

_Mr. Medin seemed rather distracted when I spoke to him, however, he was still very willing to answer my questions. From his retelling, though he preformed fabulously, he seemed to attract trouble no matter where he went in the maze. During his time, he was faced with an Acromantula (whom he gave a quick stun spell to), the boggart he assisted Ms. Amiel with, and a hippogriff, who became startled when Mr. Medin ran into him. However, instead of panicking, like others might have done, Mr. Medin was to back far enough away so as to not pose anymore of a threat. Then, he slowly made his way around it and towards the center of the maze, winning the tournament._

_There is no doubt in anyone's mind that Mr. Medin truly deserves the title he has earned this year. Throughout it, he has kept us all astonished with his actions, and his ability to follow through and continue with them even with no gain to himself. Mr. Medin is truly a diamond in the rough, and we expect great things from him in the future._

--

James sighed as he dropped the paper onto the table. "Perhaps now I can get some peace," he said with a sigh.

Greg snorted. "I doubt it. With this you've just become more popular."

"Yeah, but after the year ends, I wont be in school anymore. With any luck, I wont have to deal with most of them."

"Have you decided what you're going to do yet?" Draco asked, before taking a bit of egg.

He shrugged. "I still don't really know. I might travel a bit."

"Alone?"

"Depends on who wants to go with me," he said, glancing over at the blond. "So far, no ones offer has interested me. I might just have to."

Draco glared at him. "As if I'll let you leave without me."

"Well, that offer, I think I'll accept," James smiled.

"Good."

* * *

…

This isn't as long as I would like it, but it seems this is as long as it would let itself become. (sigh) Sorry. I'll try to get the next chapter to be longer … My muse is being difficult at the moment. It wants me to just rush this to a finish and move on the sequel. Well, we're close to the end now, and I keep telling him that. If only he'd co-operate just a little while longer.

Anyway, thank you all for your kind words and your continued support though this story. I couldn't have done it without you!


	54. Chapter 54

**The World's Gone Crazy**

**By Allansha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 53**

Draco smirked behind him, obviously enjoying himself. James glared at the blond's reflection, but it did not stop him.

"It's not funny," he said finally.

"Yes, it is," Draco replied. "You just don't see it because it's happening to you."

James made a face, not liking how it looked now that it was covered in fur.

"Though, I think the tail is my favorite part," Draco said as he came up behind him and ran his hand over the black tail.

James jumped, smacking the hand away. "Don't touch that," he said, glaring at the reflection again.

"Don't be so pissy, you're farther ahead than any of us, remember?"

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one covered in fur."

"Draco snorted. "Whatever you say, James. Meanwhile, I get a very amusing view."

Another glare, and James sighed, moving away from the mirror. Greg and Vincent were at the other end of the room, carefully not looking at him.

"At least you're making progress," Draco tried.

"I guess. I just wish it was faster."

Draco shook his head. "Becoming an animagus generally takes _years_. It's amazing that you've managed to get this far so fast."

"I guess … I'd still rather it be faster."

"If it was easier, everyone would be one."

"I didn't say easier, I said faster." He sighed, closing his eyes."

Draco fell silent, allowing him to concentrate. Two minutes later, James opened his eyes, fur gone. Tired, he moved over to a couch that appeared and collapsed.

"You alright?" Draco asked, worried.

James nodded. "Yeah, just a little tired is all."

"I'm not surprised, you've been pushing yourself."

"I know."

"… Is something going on?" Draco asked him, sitting next to the brunette.

James glanced up at the blond and shook his head. "No, why?"

"Then why are you pushing so much?"

"I just want to get it done," he answered, shrugging. "We have time here, and a place. It'll be harder to get either once we graduate."

Draco gave a shrug, not completely convinced, but dropped it.

"Have you figured out what you're going to say yet?" Greg asked, as he and Vincent finally approached.

"James made another face. "No … I'm actually not too thrilled with the idea."

"It's tradition," Vincent told him, sitting in a chair, "both you and Hermione have to."

James rolled his eyes. "Yah, I know. Uncle Tom's told me. It doesn't mean I have to like it … or know what I'm going to say."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you cutting it close? Graduations' not that far away."

James sighed. "Some of the best things I've said have been without any rehearsal."

"Ever say anything in front of the entire class and their families?"

James shook his head. "No."

"Then how do you know you wont freeze up?"

He smirked. "I'm part Gryffindor, remember? And Gryffindor's don't freeze."

Draco groaned. "Don't remind me, I've been doing my best to forget that … if not train it out of you."

James laughed. "I doubt you will ever accomplish that. And, if you do, it will take more than just two years."

Draco rolled his eyes, causing Greg and Vincent to laugh.

"Speaking of Head Girl, how are things with Hermione?" James asked, shifting his gaze to Greg.

His grin softened. "Good," he said. "I like her. She's smart, and pretty … and I think she likes me."

"I'm fairly sure she does," Vincent replied. "I don't think I've ever seen her smile so much."

"Me neither," Draco added. "You know what she wants to do after Hogwarts?"

Greg nodded. "she wants to become a Medi-witch."

"That's another four years of training!"

James laughed. "That's Hermione for you. She'll take any opportunity to learn more."

"She's amazing," Greg said with a small laugh.

They fell into a comfortable silence, a leaning back in their seats, eyes closed. Finally, James sighed.

"I'm going to miss this," he said.

"What?" Vincent asked.

"This," he waved a hand between the four of them. "Just sitting and chatting. We might not get as many opportunities to do this after Hogwarts."

The other three shared a look.

"Well, we'll just have to make time, wont we?"

James gave a small smile. "Yeah …"

_For as long as I can_

* * *

The next day found James in the Slytherin common room. He was leaning back against his seat, staring hard at the parchment before him, as if hoping words would suddenly jump out at him.

Draco had sat him down, telling him (and the rest of the common room) that he wasn't allowed to do anything else until he was done. Then he'd left, leaving him alone. And, of course, no one was going to go against the Slytherin Prince … not even if it was for the Slytherin Head Boy.

He sighed, tapping his fingers against the table. What the hell was he going to say? … What did he _want_ to say? What did one normally say at such things? His fingers continued to tap as he thought, his mind whirling over the possibilities. Around him, several of his housemates glanced at him, most of them amused at his predicament.

He really didn't see the point. It wasn't like anyone was really going to listen to him. he blinked slowly, eyes lighting up. In that case, he could say just about anything, couldn't he? Not even attempting to suppress his smirk, he dipped his quill in the ink and began writing.

For the next two hours, he didn't stop. He wrote, read, revised, and rewrote it until he was satisfied. Nataniel sat, curled on the table, watching him silently. Amusement shone in his dark eyes. His master was a very strange human.

Finally, he read it once more and nodded, leaving it to dry while he leaned back once more, gazing at the ceiling.

**_You are done?_**

James nodded. _**Yess, I'm done … Finally. I'm ssure Tom will find it interesting.**_

He glanced down at the small snake, running his thumb over his cool scales. Nataniel let out a hiss of satisfaction. James couldn't help but smile.

_**What is wrong, Master? Your scent has saddened.**_

_**Nothing.**_ He replied. _**Just thinking of things to come.**_

_**The future brings many things, Master, but you must never be saddened by it.**_

He gave a small laugh. _**It is not the future that saddens me. It is the past that will no longer be.**_

Nataniel tilted his head at James. _**But the past can't be anymore, anyway. It is the past. One cannot bring it back**_.

James laughed quietly. _**Only too true,**_ he said, his thumb running over Nataniel again. **I What would I do without you?**

**Be depressed?**

Another laugh, this time louder. _**Probably.**_

Glancing at the parchment, he rolled it up. _**How about we go out for a bit?**_

Nataniel shook his head. _**I must go hunt.**_

**_Good hunting then, I'll see you later?_**

_**Of course.**_

James shook his head as Nataniel carefully made his own way down the table. Holding onto the rolled parchment, he made his way up to his room, setting it on his dresser. He'd make sure to read it a few times before the graduation, just to make sure he remembered it. Nodding once, he left the room. No one stopped him as he headed from the common room. He had finished, after all.

His pace was slow as he made his way through countless halls. Many held memories, not just of this world, but his as well. The paintings watched him pass silently, curiously. He'd be graduating soon, and leaving Hogwarts, even if for just a time, but after that … he'd be leaving this world. He still wasn't sure how he'd manage that, or how it would happen.

"Medin."

James stopped, sighing as he turned to face the familiar figure.

"What do you want, Black?" he asked, tiredly. "Whatever it is, say it quick because I'm really not in the mood."

Jason raised an eyebrow, closing the distance between them. James simply blinked, refusing to step back.

"You really do like Malfoy, don't you?" he asked.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "I believe I've already told you that, Black … quite awhile ago. Now, if that is all, I would rather not spend my time in _your_ company."

"What do you see in him?" Black asked, obviously not understanding.

James raised an eyebrow back at him. "I really don't see that it's your business," he said.

"You could have any guy, or girl in this entire bloody school. From the looks of things, you could have even had Harry-"

James made an immediate face of disgust. He really didn't like thinking of that.

"-So why Malfoy?"

James blinked up at Jason and sighed. "You're not going to leave me alone until I answer, are you?"

Jason shook his head. "No."

"Bloody Gyffindor," he muttered under his breath. "Fine. I don't want anyone else. I chose Draco because he's Draco. There's really no other reason except that I love him, and nothing's going to change that. Not you, and certainly nobody else. Yes, he has his faults, but who doesn't. But I love him, and I'm not going to stop anytime soon."

Jason blinked. "I still don't see why. He's against D-"

"I know. And I don't care. Now, I've given you my explanation. Excuse me."

James could feel Jason's frown as he walked away, but he never once glanced back. He saw no reason to. As he went, he slipped the parchment into his robes. Once away from the Gryffindor, he slowed his pace once more and shook his head. Why, no matter where he went, were people so interested in him and his life? Couldn't he go unnoticed just once?

He rolled his eyes. Of course not, he was Harry Bloody Potter, despite his disguise, and he never went unnoticed, so why should James Medin be any different.

Then again, he supposed James' popularity was his own fault. He had done everything he could to prove that just because he was a Slytherin didn't mean he was a bad person.

"Definitely my fault," he muttered.

"What is?"

James smiled, glancing up to see Draco. "The reason everyone seems so interested in my life?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really … did someone confess?"

"No, Thank Merlin," he wrinkled his nose. "Just wanted to know why I chose you, instead of 'one of the others'." He shrugged.

"What'd you tell him?"

"That I didn't want anyone else," he said, stepping towards the blond and wrapping his ams around him. Draco did the same.

"Did you finish?" he asked.

James nodded. "They wouldn't have let me leave otherwise, remember?"

Draco chuckled. "Yes, I remember. How'd you do?"

He shrugged. "It'll do." He said, before pulling back. "Though now we'll never know what I might have said if I hadn't."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I think we'll manage," he drawled, causing James to laugh. "What were you doing?" he asked, voice curious.

James shrugged slightly. "Just walking," he said. "It feels like I've been here forever. It's hard to believe we'll already be leaving."

It was Draco's turn to laugh.

"What?"

Draco shook his head. "'Forever' and 'already' aren't exactly words that most people say in the same sentence."

James shrugged. "I'm not most people."

"No, you're not."

They began moving through the halls together, both comfortably silent for several minutes.

"Have you seen Emily recently?" Draco asked.

James shook his head. "Except for meals, no. I think she's busy."

"Probably … going to miss her?"

"She's the sister I never had, of course I am."

"Then you should spend some time with her."

James smiled. "I will, after NEWTS."

* * *

With a sigh, James dropped onto his bed, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. When he opened them a moment later, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Parchment Jason had managed to slip him.

_Friday, 7 o'clock, first room to the left of the humpbacked witch._

He blinked at it …did he really think he'd come? And why hadn't he just told him this? … unless … He sighed. It probably meant that it was something to do with Dumbledore.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, upon realizing that he hadn't made any contact with the wizard in over a month. Dumbledore probably wasn't very happy about that …

He gave a heavy sigh as he fell back on his bed.

* * *

Here's the next chapter … and we grow ever closer to the end … I can hardly believe it. (blinks) If my count is right, we have one … maybe two chapters left until I start posting the sequel, depends on my muse.

Anyway, I got a review for a previous chapter, asking what James looked like because I hadn't said anything. I went back looking, just in case I had forgotten, and found it at the beginning of chapter 6 (chapter 7) it has this description of him:

_James straightened his Slytherin Quidditch robes for, what was probably, the 100th time before gazing into mirror once more. Out of habit, he reached up to straighten his hair, even though it no longer needed it, not that was visible anyway. Apparently, according to Tom, he (or rather, the real James) had gotten the Riddle hair, easily managed that is. He also had the over all Riddle body structure, along with the Medin mouth and, unfortunantly, height as well, that meant that he wasn't any taller than he normally was. As far as he could tell, his eyes were a cross between Maria's and Jason's, resulting in a kind of Stormy Blue kind of eye color. He thought it wicked cool._

Sorry for anyone that found it confusing.


	55. Chapter 55

**The World's Gone Crazy …**

**By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 54**

Friday night found James near the Humpbacked witch, who's secret passage led to the basement of Honeydukes. He glanced around and sighed upon seeing no one else. With a shake of his head, he headed to the first room on the right and pushed the door open.

The lights were already on, revealing a female to one side of the room. Her hair was dark brown and pulled up into a ponytail. She leaned back against the chair she sat in, legs crossed as she watched him with a raised eyebrow.

James closed the door behind him and crossed his arms. "I believe I was summoned," he drawled.

She nodded once, slowly, her blue eyes never once leaving him. "You haven't contacted him," she said, her voice familiar.

"I've been busy," he replied. "There's only so often I can commit to such things. What with preparing for that final task, studying for NEWTS _and_ my head boy duties."

Her arms pushed her up from the chair. Her stride was smooth as she calmly crossed the room. "He isn't happy about it."

James' eyebrow shot up. "Oh really? Watch me shake in horror."

"I would be careful with my words, were I you. Remember, you're the only thing that keeps the Malfoy's breathing."

James' eyes chilled immediately, even as he realized where he'd heard her voice before. She'd been the woman that had given him the ultimatum at the beginning of the year … something that seemed so long ago.

"I remember."

She nodded once. "Good. Now, I was told to get your report."

"There's nothing to report," he said. "I have had little contact with Lovegood these past few weeks, and the little I got had nothing new." He crossed his arms. "If I knew what I was looking for, it might help my ability to obtain information."

"That is classified information, Medin, and you are not trustworthy enough to have it."

"Bloody hell," James snapped. "He practically has Draco and his family hostage and I'm still not trustworthy enough? You're going to kill them if I don't obey, so what's the difference?"

The woman smirked. "You are not to be told. Those are my orders. And _I_ am a loyal follower."

James glowered at her but couldn't refute it. He'd be surprised if anyone within Dumbledore's ranks didn't know that.

"Don't worry, Medin. I'm sure that, with time, you will come to realize the validity of our cause."

"I'm sure," he drawled back, obviously not really agreeing with her.

"Now, I will take your report back to Dumbledore, as little as it is. Your orders are the same, as are the consequences."

James nodded. He knew the consequences well enough.

"Oh, and if you don't have anything conclusive soon, he might not be as forgiving."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? I don't know what I'm digging for, and there's only so much time I can spend away from my friends before they start to worry."

The female shrugged. "That's your problem." She raised an eyebrow at him as she reached into her robe and pulled out a small trinket. "Farewell, Medin."

A moment later, she was gone.

_Portkey._

So that was how they were getting in and out.

James sighed, shaking his head. He didn't think she suspected anything, which was a relief. Now, he just had to finish his rounds and report to Tom. Hopefully, the man wouldn't worry himself to a heart attack first …

* * *

"I don't want you to go," she said, hugging him tightly. "Hogwarts will be boring without you."

James laughed, hugging her back. "Hogwarts is never boring. You just have to keep your eyes open for her adventures."

"I haven't seen any adventures."

"That's because you're not listening for them."

Emily pulled back and gazed up at him, eyes disbelieving. "Listening for them?"

"I'm honest, some of my best adventures have been when I overheard something I shouldn't have. Of course, sometimes it escalates completely out of control. So you'll have to be careful."

Emily blinked.

"And back up's always a good idea too. Just one or two though, anymore and you risk expressing what you're doing. Trusting them is a good idea too."

Emily suddenly started laughing. Causing James to blink down at her.

"What?"

"You sound like your lecturing me on Proper Adventure Technique, or something," she said, still laughing.

James blinked again. "Really? Sorry."

She shook her head at him. "Don't be, it was fun. Harry gave me a similar one, but it mostly consisted of pranking Slytherins and sneaking around after curfew. Oh, and he also said that I'd need to a name for my 'group'," she rolled her eyes.

"The school will make one for you," he said. "Even if you made one, they'll still give you one. Though it's not always something you'll enjoy."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, with another roll of her eyes.

"You coming to the graduation?" James asked, changing the subject.

Emily nodded. "Everyone is coming. I'm looking forward to your speech."

James laughed. "Sure you are. Hermione's is going to be better."

"Why?"

"Because she's Hermione. She's better at everything."

* * *

Alright!~ Here's the next chapter … it's shorter than I'd wanted it, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in here … and the next chapter is the end one.

I could have put it here, if I'd wanted to, but then I wouldn't be able to do this.

As the next chapter is the last of this story (not including the sequel) I'm sure most of you can guess what happens … if you hadn't by now … well then I guess this is a spoiler ….

Well, don't read this if you don't want one!!!

For those of you who don't care:

If you can guess how Harry/James gets sent home I'll dedicate the last chapter to you … not that I think anyone will. At least, I've never seen it done before, so if you do … well, it's definitely worth a chapter dedication ^_^

Good luck and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Dedication:** **Gabriel Schwrbrg** who managed to get it right on the first guess, leaving me completely surprised. Congradulations!

**and**

**agge** who also guessed it ... well, mostly ^^

Congratulations to the both of you!!

**The World's Gone Crazy …**

**By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 55**

"Can you believe it?" Pansy asked, though somewhat reserved.

All of them were now as their parents sat at their tables with them, making all of them (at least the Slytherin's) a touch more careful about what they said and how they talked. This just made James realize, even more, that he was an orphan, and that is parents sat across the way, at least one of them wanting nothing to do with him.

"Tomorrow and we're out of here."

"No," James replied. "I can't believe it."

Several others laughed at him.

"That's because you haven't been here the full seven years," Draco told him.

"I guess."

Of course, none of them knew that he had. They all still believed that he was James Medin. Then again, he'd never given them any reason to doubt him.

As the conversation continued around him, James' hand slipped into his pocket, where a small slip of paper held his mother's handwriting. She'd given it to him a few days before, telling him that it was what would release her Harry's glamour and that, if he was the same, they might have the same trigger line. She said that she was giving it to him in case he ever felt the need to disappear.

He was afraid to test it, so it had remained unsaid, and safe in his pocket. James had, however, read it several times, so many that he was sure it was committed to memory.

"What about you James?"

James blinked, turning to the speaker. "Sorry, what?"

Jesse laughed. "I asked what you were planning to do. You know, after tomorrow?"

James shrugged. "Travel a bit, see a little more of the world."

Jesse blinked. "That's it?"

"Only for a year or two," he replied, laughing. "It'll allow those closer in age to graduate before I attempt to get into teaching."

"You're going to teach?" Pansy asked, surprised. James hadn't really told anyone his plans. Though Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had been told. He figured that they deserved at least that much.

Draco rolled his eyes, though made sure it remained unseen by any of the parents. Every Slytherin who'd seen it bowed their head to keep from being chastised. After all, it simply wasn't seemly to laugh at nothing.

James bit his lip to keep from smiling and glanced out across the Great Hall. All across the hall, parents and students sat together, though they were all more varied in their persons than the Slytherins'.

His eyes landed on Emily who happened to be looking his way, having stayed behind for Harry's graduation. She grinned at him, waving happily. James gave a small smile and wave back, careful to make sure he didn't get any reprimand from the parents close to him. From the looks of it, Emily understood, because she began laughing, getting the attention of Hermione, who sat next to her. After a moment, Hermione laughed as well, turning an apologetic glance in his direction. He shrugged back.

"You know," Narcissa said, leaning forward and over slightly so that she was slightly in front of Draco, so he could hear her. "It isn't polite to have conversations across the room … even if no one is speaking."

Draco glanced at him with a confused look while James bowed his head.

"My apologize, Mrs. Malfoy," he said.

Narcissa nodded, a small smile on her lips, and leaned back.

In James' opinion, both Lucius and Narcissa looked extremely out of place at their table. Neither of them said much, choosing to simply sit there and watch. Narcissa, at least, looked vaguely interested in what others had to say, while Lucius just looked incredibly bored with the whole affair.

Though, at the same time, they belonged there more than anyone else. They were the epitome of purebloods … that was probably another reason Dumbledore wanted them dead.

The chatter died down as Tom stood, smiling at them softly.

"Seven years," he said. "Have gone by much too quickly, and once again I must say farewell to several young adults I have had the pleasure of watching grow … Fortunately, that is not until tomorrow."

Laughter filtered through the hall. Even the Slytherin's found themselves smiling at their headmaster.

"For tonight –"

Tom was cut off as a woman suddenly appeared in the middle of the Great Hall. She wasn't really all that impressive, slight of figure, blond hair, fairly pretty.

"I though no one could apparate," Pansy whispered, confused.

"She didn't apparate," Narcissa told him, her eyes on the woman. "She's a vengeance demon."

"How do you know?"

"Look at her, it's obvious."

As the woman, or vengeance demon glanced around, they could see her face, and could finally tell that she was not human. Across the hall, Hermione was staring at the woman with wide and worried eyes.

"Sorry for the interruption," she said. "I'm looking for Harry Potter."

James blinked, a feeling of dread filling his gut.

"What the hell do you want with my son?" James demanded, standing from the Gryffindor table.

"James, quiet," Lily said, placing a hand on her husbands arm as she rose to stand next to him.

The woman glanced over to them; her eyes slid over to Harry and she scoffed.

"That is not Harry."

"What?"

"And who are you?" Tom asked.

"What is it to you?"

"You have obviously come for one of my students. As headmaster, I have the right to know who you are, and why you have come for them."

The woman shrugged. "Whatever. I'm Halfreck. And it's time young Harry returned to where he belongs. If it were up to me, I'd just leave him here, but he has unfinished business that has forced me to take him back."

Tom gave a slow nod, and James' feeling of dread grew significantly. The woman, Halfreck's, eyes scanned the Great Hall, stopping on James. "There you are. Now, get rid of that." She motioned over him, probably referring to his disguise. "We have to go."

James blinked, slowly rising to his feet. "And if I don't want to?" he asked, even though he knew he had to.

"James?" Draco demanded, sounding confused.

"You have no choice in it."

James sighed, nodding. He glanced up at Tom, who nodded back.

"James, what the hell is –" Draco cut himself off as James' glamour fell away, leaving him as he truly was.

"The Great Hall erupted, even the Slytherins, as he made his way around the table and towards the woman.

"Silence," Tom demanded. The hall obeyed.

"Why did you send me here, if you're just taking me back?"

"You wished it," she told him. "As I said, if it were up to me, you'd stay here permanently … however, you have a prophecy that needs completion. I've been _demanded_ to take you back." She was obviously not happy about it.

James nodded once, his eyes flickering over to the Gryffindor table, where his mother's sad eyes watched him, unable to do anything. He saw that his father's were wide with shock, as were Harry's and Emily's. Hermione was blinking, as if she didn't believe what she was seeing.

"Now, let's go," Halfreck's voice brought him back to what was happening, and as she raised a hand, James (now Harry again) spun towards the Slytherin table.

"Draco, I love you."

And they were gone, leaving the room in silence.

* * *

(peeks out from under her desk.) So … please don't kill me?

…

Anyway, as I've mentioned several times before, there is a sequel and … well things will proceed there. Um … (bites lip) so if you kill me, you'll never know what happens, right?

(shifty eyes) It does get better … eventually.

Now, I hope you have enjoyed this story. I know I loved writing it. and I'm totally psyched that it's actually done. It's the second story I've ever finished … and I love this one so much more than my first one!!! 3

There were a few things I was forced to leave out, because my muse decided he hated me. Mostly was the continued bonding between Lily and James/Harry. Also, I'd meant to have Remus find out about James being Harry *shrugs* but that didn't happen. I might come back eventually and re-write this, but for right now, I am happy with it.

Thank you everyone for allowing me to take you on a ride. I hope you enjoyed and will come back for it's sequel. It's called. "... And it's Taken me With it." I'll post it later today so you have no excuse not to go and see it ^_^

Allanasha Ke Kiri


End file.
